Total Drama Island: Revamped
by GoldEmblem
Summary: Somewhere, an aspiring author was given an idea to reboot one of his existing works into something much better. This is the product. 22 Contestants based on his friends. 22 Canon Contestants. One host. Deadly backstabs and cutthroat gameplay. And an island with much more deadlier secrets. This isn't Camp Wawanakwa anymore. This... is Wawanakwa Island.
1. Episode 1: Not-So-Happy Campers (Part 1)

**Episode 1: Not-So-Happy Campers (Part 1)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters involved with the show. The characters you see here (besides Chris and Chef and the other 22 contestants you see in this fic) are based off of real TD Fanfic authors. So I have no control or right over them as well.

Note: This Total Drama fic will be noticeably much more different than the cartoon show you are all so used to. No longer is it Camp Wawanakwa, but instead, it's Wawanakwa Island. And boy do I have plans for you! What are these plans? Well, join me on this adventure and hope I don't abandon this project because of Writer's Block or something!

**Warning: This chapter may include contents of deeply dark stuff that makes this fanfic rated T including: engrossed kissing, some sexual innuendos, curse words that are censored but not entirely censored, and possible dark backstories and moments. You have been warned...**

And now without a further ado, onwards with the show!

* * *

_Day 1_

* * *

Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, there was an island. And on this island, was some docks that led into the great forest-y unknown. A great unknown that was now going to be revealed as a man in his 30s, pulled off his signature cheesy grin in front of his camera.

"Yo!" the man grinned. "We're coming to you live at Wawanakwa Island, somewhere, in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show, right now! Here's the deal, 44 campers have signed up to spend sixteen weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They will compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers."

The man now formally introduced as Chris McLean, continued to grin toward the camera as he began to explain the game that everyone was about to play. The island that was shown behind him was rather wild, with actual birds flying out of the sky as notable wildlife hid through the forests, watching what Chris was doing.

"Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down, the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the Loser Boat and leave Total Drama Island for good," Chris continued as he walked to a campfire area. With it are eleven tree stumps and torches stuck around and a marshmallow skewer lying on top of it conveniently. "Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic Campfire Ceremony where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

Chris rubbed his hands after enjoying a marshmallow that was left on a stick. With a grin, he continued.

"To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, some very interesting things on this island, and each other," Chris said as behind him was a grizzly bear holding a bowl of disgusting camp food infested with black flies. "Every moment will be caught on one of hundreds of cameras situated all over camp."

**Who will crumble under the pressure?**

**Who will survive black flies infesting disgusting food and bears?**

**And who will you be rooting for?**

**Find out, right here, right now on...**

**TOTAL**

**DRAMA**

**ISLAND!**

(intro cue)

* * *

Back at the docks, where Chris McLean stood, looking at his watch carefully before grinning at the camera once more. His eyes sparkled, his excitement still gleaming. For he was ready to get this show on the road!

"And we're back!" Chris grinned. "Alright! It's time meet our 44 campers! We packed them into duos for each boat ride, mainly because we only afforded 22 boats back when we decided to cut it to just 22 contestants. We also said they be hanging out at a 5-Star Resort, so if they seem a little TO'd, that's probably why."

As if on cue, the first boat arrived with two girls, definitely not meant to be a good match for one another. The first girl was a light-brown haired girl with a white dress that had a belt wrapped around her waist and definitely showed her in a more fashionable light. She had her phone out, snapping pictures of herself as her cowboy boots became the first to step foot onto the docks of Wawanakwa.

The second girl was a rather tough girl with raven-black hair. Her unibrow made her seem... intimidating and the mole on her upper lip definitely didn't help decrease that level of intimidation. She also wore dark blue gym clothes and stomped onto the dock with a duffelbag in hand.

"Crystal!" Chris greeted the first girl before looking at the second. "Eva! I hope you find yourselves honored to be the first campers to ever step upon the great docks of Wawanakwa!"

"Bite me," Eva snarled at Chris as she stomped her way toward the end of the dock, dropping her duffelbag, which left a notable crack on the wooden planks. And just as quickly as Chris found himself rejected by Eva, he was met by the happy smiles of Crystal.

"OMG," Crystal dragged Chris closer to her as she took a selfie with him. "It is THE Chris McLean. My word, you should honestly forget about that gorilla girl, because compared to you and me, I think we live on the same level as stardom!"

"Um, thank you?" Chris blinked at Crystal with slight confusion.

"Why no problem!" Crystal patted Chris on the cheek as she began to tap on her phone rather intensively, speaking aloud everything single word that she had typed out. "Hashtag Total Drama, hashtag Chris McLean, like OMG, he is much cuter in person! LOL!"

"Jesus, mind toning that down a bit?" Eva stared at Crystal, rather irritated. "Because god damn its annoying."

"Shhh," Crystal shushed Eva, paying no attention as her eyes were practically glued to her phone screen. "I'm busy updating my blog. And updating blogs require like, no joke, a lot of time and effort."

"But more time than it would take for me to physically drown your head into the water," Eva grumbled harshly. It was clear that she was not going to get along with a girl like Crystal. Especially because of her rather, violent tendencies. Then she turned to Chris. "Chris! Where's the hot tub that was promised?! I need a time to-"

"There isn't one," Chris gave a nonchalant shrug toward Eva.

"WHAT?!" Eva exclaimed before glaring at Chris. "Are you-"

"Oh look!" Chris grinned, pointing at the incoming second boat. "There's our next two campers!"

The second boat arrived with also two girls, but unlike Crystal and Eva, these two girls definitely were a good match for one another. Practically too good of a match. They wore the same striped clothing. They looked like what two students would look like on Twin Day. The only differences between the two was that one was tanned and skinny, while the other was more chubby and light-skinned. Y'all know who these may be.

"Ladies," Chris greeted the two with a grin. "Katie. Sadie. Welcome to Wawanakwa Island! We were going to name it Camp Wawanakwa and have it be a summer camp, but we decided it would be more fun if it felt more wild."

Katie and Sadie arrived with matching suitcases and just looked around, examining what the hell this island had to offer. Then the two looked at the pamphlet they had received, comparing it to that of the island.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong here," Katie noted, tapping her chin in thought.

"Oh my gosh," Sadie blinked before looking at Katie. "I was thinking the exact same thing! Gasp! Does this mean we're like psychically connected?! Because if that's so, then that would be so cool! Eeeh!"

"I know!" Katie giggled. "It would be so totally cool! Eeeh!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" and the two simultaneously cheered out as Chris and Eva sighed. Already, Chris felt deep regret for having invited way too many people to this island. And Eva? She long regretted coming here in the first place.

"Please just, step over to the end of the dock girls," Chris sighed as Katie and Sadie hugged each other. Then together, they ran straight toward the end of the dock rather happily. And Eva was just there, trying desperately not to jump off. Because compared to Crystal, Katie and Sadie were practically her offspring.

Her much annoying offspring.

The third boat arrived with the first male and another female. The male himself was rather obese, large, and definitely someone jolly as his excited cheerful look never exited his eyes. He was blonde, his white shirt including the Canadian Maple Leaf as its insignia and a loud cheer as he hopped off the boat, onto the dock.

The female on the other hand wore a green shirt and light green skirt with her frizzly orange-red hair highly depicting her as somewhat of a wild girl. And that large grin on her face of course made her seem rather, insane.

"WOOHOO!" the larger male cheered as he ran over to Chris with that large excited grin of his. "Chris McLean! I mean, it's really you! And we're at an island? And this is just gonna be so awesome! WOOHOO!"

"Owen!" Chris greeted. "Welcome to Wawanakwa Island!"

To greet this lovable oaf so warmly was Chris's biggest mistake. Because instantly, Chris was brought into a gigantic bear hug, crushing his inners as Owen hugged Chris with enormous glee.

"Chris!" Owen grinned. "It's like so cool to meet you! I'm just psyched to be in this show! And with a bunch of other people! And an island! And some fresh wilderness and water! And-"

"O..we..n," Chris was choking, visibly about to be hugged to death on international television. He struggled as his face turned purple, struggling to tell Owen to release before the season could end on one episode.

"Hey you fat lard," Eva grumbled, crossing her arms and staring at Owen dead in the eye. "You're killing the host."

After hearing this, Owen released Chris. The host himself now dropped onto the floor, gasping, trying to consume all of that fresh wildlife air. Because holy crap, he needed to breathe. Note to himself now, stay away from Owen and his hugs.

"Sorry Chris!" Owen chuckled sheepishly. "I'm super psyched to be on this sh-"

"Yes yes, I know," Chris stood up and patted out some dirt on his shirt as he looked Owen with slight discomfort. "Super psyched. Island. Wilderness. Just head toward the end of the dock and stand with the others."

"Aye aye!" Owen gave a happy cheerful smile as he saluted at Chris, heading directly toward the end of the dock.

Then turning back, Chris noted the girl with the frizzly orange hair who stared at him with a rather, intense look in her eyes. Raising an eyebrow and staring at her, Chris had to blink a couple times before understanding what this girl was all about.

"So um, what's your story?" Chris blinked. And thus, this prompted the girl to bite down on Chris's hand, who yelped out a, "YOW! Why'd you do that for?!"

"You lost the staring contest silly!" the girl giggled rather excitedly. "And your punishment was a bite on your hand! Oh wow! We're at an island! And on a dock?! I remember the last time I was on dock. I fell off and hit my chin on the dock and almost drowned! It was fun! But painful! But super duper fun!"

"...Ah, you must be Izzy," Chris looked at his list before she did a somersault and landed on top of Crystal, with a perfect landing. Then Chris grumbled, "And what a bundle of joy you are."

"Ah!" Crystal began to text on her phone rather furiously. "Like OMG. Crazy girl jumped on top of me! Like, SOS! ASAP! Stat!"

"Weee!" Izzy cheered as she forced Crystal into giving her a piggyback ride. "Alright! This is fun! You know what would be even more fun?! Falling off the dock and hitting our chin on it! I want to relive that feeling so much!"

"Noooo!" Crystal cried out in agony. "There's no WIFI on my phone!"

"We're on an island," Eva sighed, shaking her head. "What did you expect?"

"Alright campers, settle down," Chris shook his head at the first six campers introduced. Immediately, things were going chaotic. Man! He knew he should've assigned Izzy to the last boat that would arrive. Now, things would most likely be much more chaotic by the time the other campers arrive. He looked at the hand Izzy bit. Holy sh*t! I was actually bleeding?! What kind of teeth did she have?!

The fourth boat arrived with two males this time. The first male was a well-dressed Englishman, his blonde hair combed ever so neatly and his fancy rich set of clothing that made him seem like one of those rich, billionaire type characters.

The second male looked rather normal. He had black neat hair, carried a guitar on his back, and wore a green shirt with a hand insignia and jeans. And immediately, the two stepped off of their boats, making Chris sigh in total relief that these two were practically normal.

"Noel and Trent!" Chris greeted with a slight smile. "Welcome to Wawanakwa Island!"

"The pleasure's all mine," Noel, the well dressed male gave off a thick British accent, as he directed a polite smile at Chris as he prepared to shake Chris's hand, but then he retracted it when he noticed the blood on his hand. "Goodness. Whatever happened to your hand?"

"Ah nothing you should be too worried about," Chris smiled. "Just a...slight problem with one of the contestants but otherwise. It's completely fine! Head to the end of the dock you sane people you."

"What?" Trent raised an eyebrow; he was the guy with the guitar. Chris merely smiled at him as Trent gave a slight clearing of the throat. "Well, okay then."

Trent joined Noel at stepping toward the end of the dock. And once they did, Noel directed his attention to Izzy, who had been sneaking up on him, sniffing his scent as he raised an eyebrow.

"You smell funny!" Izzy declared. "Like like, rich people!"

"Oh ho ho," Noel gave a laugh. "I'm just an owner of a large corporation located throughout our great country. There is really nothing to smell. I am on the same level as you all. So I would suggest you all treat me as if I am a commoner."

"Well, at least he doesn't act like a snobbish rich jerk like most of the rich guys at our school," Sadie told Katie who instantly looked at Sadie with a gasp.

"Like Chad?" Katie gasped. "Like ohmygosh, he was such a jerk!"

"I know right?" Sadie asked, nodding her head in agreement.

"Well, he is something alright," Trent mumbled to himself as he stood by himself at the end of the dock. It was clear that Noel was overshadowing him in terms of introductions. But he didn't mind. It was time to just get this show on the road.

The fifth boat arrived with two more guys. This thus, balances the female to male gender ratio. Five to five. Equally balanced until the next set of contestants arrive. And with this boat, one male wore a cowboy hat and a pink button-up that exposed his bare chest and some shorts. He looked excited, stoked, ready to get this show on the road!

The other male wore a blue toque with a beige jacket and looked to be from a rural environment. He had facial hair growing out and looked rather, unsure on being here on a show like this. And thus, the two stepped onto the docks, Geoff, the one with the cowboy hat, being the first to run toward Chris.

"Geoff and Ezekiel!" Chris greeted with a grin. "What's up my brothers?!"

"Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris!" Geoff, the male with the hurried over Chris with a grin and leaning close to the host himself. "Dude! Like I heard the most unbelievable thing when I was on that boat! Can you believe it?! That dude over there's never been to a _party_!"

Geoff gestured to Ezekiel as Chris stared at him for a moment. And at this moment, Ezekiel was thinking about something, muttering to himself as he stared up at the sky, confused.

"I guess there's a bird, or some planes, oh oh, is that, oh wait, it's a just cloud eh," Ezekiel spoke, looking up in the sky. It was clear that he was hung up on the whole 'What's up' part of Chris's greeting.

"Yeah, um, I sure can believe that," Chris blinked before pointing toward the end of the dock. "Well Geoff. Ezekiel. Head to the end of the dock with the other contestants."

"Alright dude," Geoff flicked out a finger gun as he headed toward the end of the dock, giving a high-five to Trent and Owen, both of whom rather enjoyed his company. "Soon after the other contestants arrive, I'm holding a big party for all of ya!"

"Woohoo!" Owen cheered. "Yeah! Party! Woo!"

"I love parties!" Izzy giggled as she jumped onto Geoff. "Will there be nudes?!"

"What party doesn't have nudes?!" Geoff grinned.

"What's a nude?" Ezekiel blinked, tapping his chin in confusion as he stood next to Chris. And instantly, the prairie boy felt his shoulders being grasped by Chris as he turned him around to face the host.

"Alright, first things first Zeke," Chris sighed. "I know you're from a family with a bunch of freaky prairie people. But man to man, try not to do anything that might get you kicked off first alright?"

"Okeydokey eh!" Ezekiel gave a sort of innocent nod at Chris before heading toward the end of the dock to join the others. Then Chris shook his head as the sixth boat arrived with the next two contestants/campers/islanders.

This sixth boat had a female and male on it. The first female was rather pretty, with a brown fish-braided hairstyle that draped over her shoulder, running shoes, white socks, a sparkly blue top, and ripped jeans.

And next to her was a rather tough male with brown gloves, notable kneepads and arm pads and some other protective gear around his waist and chest area. It made him seem like some sort of jock in the medieval era. And that sword attached to his belt, hidden by that sheath did not help decrease that idea.

"OMG!" Crystal gasped. "Is that Elizabeth Agosta? As in, the famous pop idol in Canada?! Like WTF, OMG, holy crap! This is so going on my- Oh yeah. No WIFI! Awww RIP, Press F for respects. F!"

"What?" Ezekiel looked at Crystal, confused.

"It seems I have a person here who knows me," Elizabeth gave a slight smile of appreciation at Crystal. "And if you need an autograph or a picture, I'm free to allow you to take some."

"EEEEEEH!" Crystal squeed, somehow even louder than Katie and Sadie would do when they did it together.

Oh wait.

"EEEEEEH!" Crystal, Katie, and Sadie squeed together, as they rushed toward Elizabeth to take a picture of with her and grab any autographs. It was clear some of the other boys didn't know who she was, especially Ezekiel.

"So who's that, eh?" Ezekiel blinked.

"Just the coolest chick in Canada," Geoff answered with a grin. "Some of her songs are like, party-material. I should know. I've thrown some parties with her music as our little background party moment."

"Yeah, the coolest," Trent gave a nod at Geoff in agreement. It was clear he wanted to go to Elizabeth as well, but with the girls grouping over her, yeah. He might not get that chance right now.

And once the girls dispersed (Sadie had her belly signed by the way), they headed back to the end of the dock with happy sighs of satisfaction. Then Elizabeth gave a smile at Chris as she headed down the dock.

"It would be an absolute pleasure to be facing off against you in this competition," Elizabeth smiled before singing a high note to display her talent. And instantly, everyone gave a impressed look on her face.

"Well, since we got her introduced, I guess we can introduce you next Ryan," Chris cleared his throat, looking at Ryan who gave a polite bow and then a salute. And then Chris tensed up. Because he finally noticed the sword that dangled by his belt.

"Thank you very much Mr. McLean!" Ryan bowed before looking at Elizabeth with a salute. "I hope you had a safe journey here on your boat ride thanks to me Mrs. Agosta! And for the rest of you! When the going gets tough! The journey gets tougher! Allow me, Ryan Horst, to guide you towards victory! Because that is what heroes do!"

Ryan immediately unsheathed his sword and held it up in the air, immediately causing others to back away in shock. Because that sword wasn't a toy sword. It was real sword! Like something out of the medieval era.

He continued to pose for a moment before Chris cleared his throat.

"Well, with that out of the way," Chris noted before pushing Ryan toward the end of the dock. "Run along you. Before we get sued for copywriting against Fire Emblem, Legends of Zelda, and any other pop culture media that has swords in them."

"Of course Mr. McLean!" Ryan bowed toward Chris, sheathing his sword back. "I will not let lawyers corrupt your good name! For the honor that I carry within my sword! Truly, I will-"

"Oh look, the next boat!" Chris interrupted Ryan as the seventh boat arrived.

On the seventh boat, there was a male and a female. The female had a purple button-up and a brown coat with jeans and purple glasses as she nervously looked away from the male. One look made that clear.

The male was a punk. He had a green mohawk and instantly, you should all know who this original character was without any trouble or need for me to describe who he was. Especially when he jumped off onto the dock with a fierce glare at Chris.

"I don't like surprises," the male mumbled, looking at the island around him.

"Yeah, um, welcome Duncan," Chris grinned, a little sheepishly given that glare Duncan was giving him. "Welcome to the island. Your parole officer mentioned that should their be any problems here, he would send you back to juvie."

Duncan was silent. Staring at Chris, who had inched away, getting ready to escape if Duncan had dared to try to attack him. Because Duncan was a juvie inmate. And those guys are bad news.

"...Okay," Duncan sniffed the air before heading toward the end of the dock with the others. And instantly, one look at Ryan caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Such foulness can only come from the work of a villain," Ryan noted, crossing his arms as he gave a slight glare at Duncan. "If you dare try to pull a villainous crime, I will have no choice but to smite you with my sword of truth, honor, and justice! What say you?"

"Whatever," Duncan shrugged at Ryan. He didn't seem bothered with a guy who wielded an actual sword.

"Um, so, will I get introduced now?" the girl with the glasses nervously looked at Chris. It was obvious that she wasn't used to being out much, but given the pencil in her ear and the notepad she had, she was most likely a reporter or somethin-

"Our resident journalist," Chris grinned. "At least that's what you mentioned in your application. It's Samantha everyone!"

"Um, yes, hi, um," Samantha nervously shuffled her feet toward the other islanders at the end of the dock. "Hi everyone. Yes. I'm a journalist. And um. Yeah that's it."

Samantha looked away. Then she heard the others mutter:

"Sure!"

"That's cool!"

"Nice!"

"Whatever."

No points to whoever guesses the person who said the last part. And then Samantha nervously found herself blushing in embarrassment. Her first day and already she felt like she was making a fool out of herself.

The eighth boat arrived with another male and female. The male this time was an African-American with a scar over his right eye that remained visible. He wore black clothing, from that black button up and black pants and that notable end of a chain that was attached to his neck.

The female on the other hand was short with brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail. She had braces and looked super excited to be on the island. Compared to the other brooding male, well, she was positive.

"Jerome, Beth!" Chris greeted. And the first to greet Chris back was Beth, who had hugged him with enormous glee.

"It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth grinned as she hugged Chris with a happy smile, exposing her braces and her lisp causing her spit onto his shirt. Then before she could say more, a person caught her eye. "Oh my gosh! Is that?! Elizabeth?! Oh my gosh!"

Beth hurried over to Elizabeth to well, presumably get a-

"May I have an autograph?!" Beth lisped to Elizabeth who only gave back a polite smile as she nodded. And then Beth did it. She, "EEEEEEEEH!"

She clapped her hands as she took out a tissue for her pocket for Elizabeth to sign. And even though that was sort of odd, Elizabeth signed it, no objections, no facial expressions that signified her of looking at Beth in disgust. Because Beth was a fan. And Elizabeth was respectful to her fans.

"Well, there goes that introduction," Chris shrugged looking at Jerome. "Now what about you Jerome? I heard you were the resident bad boy from where you lived. Heck, you might bond well with Duncan over there, being juvie birds and all."

"Hmph," Jerome sighed. "Jerome the Bad Boy is dead. There's just the Jerome you see before you now. In any case, thanks for inviting me here to your scam. I'll probably have a better time here than I would've in juvie."

"I see?" Chris blinked. "Well, just step toward the end of the dock with the others."

Jerome gave a small nod and headed toward the end of the dock. Unlike most of the others, Jerome just seemed done with life. And given with what he's said, guess juvie was potentially the best place to keep Jerome the Bad Boy locked up.

Then Chris felt something move behind him. And turning around, Chris jumped when he saw a female dressed in a white vest, a pink shirt underneath, and jeans. She grinned as she held up a set of keys with a mischievous thought in her mind.

"I wonder where these keys belong to," the girl giggled. "Maybe to a hidden safe somewhere in your mansion? Maybe to your prized car? Or maybe to your secret stash of well, 'woman' magazines. The curiosity is so overwhelming! But you know what they say! Curiosity killed the cat!"

"And I'm going to eliminate you if you don't hand back my keys right now," Chris frowned as he held out his hand. Then with a pout, the girl handed Chris back the keys. And with a sigh, Chris looked at her. "Thank you Katherine."

Katherine, the girl who had just so discreetly stole Chris's keys gave a giggle as she made her debut. And instantly, Duncan looked very much impressed by the act Katherine had pulled.

"Swell, how did you do that?" Duncan asked.

"Well I'm obviously a cat burglar," Katherine spoke as if it was obvious. "Duh! I mean, how else would a master thief like me be able to swipe out keys like Chris's. He's pretty much easy to steal from."

"Hey, where's my wallet?" Chris realized his pocket felt empty. "And my phone?! And my hair gel?!"

Katherine waved the three items Chris had listed straight in the air with a giggle. At any rate, she had just proven what she was capable of, and as such, this caught some rather interested looks from her team. Nevertheless, Chris grumbled underneath his breath and took back the items she had so cruelly stole from him.

"Stay on that side and try not to steal from me again Katherine!" Chris exclaimed.

"You got it!" Katherine giggled as she headed toward the end of the dock. At any rate, this girl was Izzy, only sane but equally troublesome. And standing back to where he was, Chris felt a presence as he turned around.

Sure enough, a male with neat dark brown tuft hair, a blue T-shirt and jeans and rather clueless on his face as he blinked at Chris a couple of times before scratching his head. The host on the other hand stared at the male, a little uncomfortable.

"Um, can I help you?" Chris asked, blinking.

"...Mmm yeah um," the male tapped his chin. "Where exactly is this place? What's that smell? Who are you? Who are all those guys over there? And who am I?"

"I'm sorry, did he just ask, 'Who am I?'" Elizabeth blinked at the male.

"Ah, you must be Snake," Chris grinned, nodding his head as he checked a list. "Yeah. The hospital that discharged you requested formally that you be here to take some fresh island smell. Because that's going to somehow regain your memory."

"The hospital should be sued for such insolence," Noel shook his head. "To discharge an amnesiac like this man? Truly. This is just poor medical treatment. First thing I do when we do receive some form of contact to the outside world, I'll sue that hospital yes."

"Sure, you do that Noel," Chris noted as Snake began to poke and prod at his body. "Snake. Why don't you like I don't know, head down the docks with the other guys? Okay? Okay!"

And with that, Chris shoved Snake towards the other contestants, who all gave him questionable looks and glares. The last one was Duncan and Eva. And of course, Snake looked at them all. Clueless.

"Do I know you guys?" Snake asked.

Cut away now and the tenth boat would arrive with a male and a female. The male at hand was of Puerto Rican descent. He had black spiky hair that directed back (think Phoenix Wright if you will) and dark-skin and with it, he wore notable racing uniform and looked as if he came straight from a NASCAR event.

The female on the other hand was blonde, with a light blue jacket and wearing some shorts. She also carried a surfboard and looked like be like a Malibu Barbie doll. Meaning she was hot. Or cute. Or both!

"Jose and Bridgette!" Chris grinned. "How does our resident daredevil feel about being on the same boat as Malibu surfer?"

"F*cking awesome yo," Jose grinned, brushing back his spiky black hair as he spoke to Chris. "And get this Chris. This chick once surfed off of a shark! Like, instead of just a surfer chick, she should've been called like the Ultimate Surfer or something!"

"And there's another copyright complaint hailing all the way from Japan," Chris sighed. Inside, he was crying. Because lawsuits meant paying so much money that oh gosh. There won't be enough for his hair gel!

"Holy sh*t," Jose grinned. "Is this the place? Like instead of a hotel we have what? An island? With actual wild animals? Ha! This is going to be the best summer of my life! Let's do this!"

"Well, looks like Jose is excited," Chris grinned. "What about you Bridgette? Are you excited?"

"Is there a beach?" Bridgette asked Chris first and foremost.

"Um, yes?" Chris blinked. The answer should've been plain to see but he guessed she was just making sure there was a beach. Nevertheless, "We are surrounded by beach. And more beach."

"Then yeah," Bridgette gave a smile at Chris. "I'm excited."

Chris grinned at Bridgette as she turned around. Unfortunately, Chris found himself to distracted to notice the surfboard suddenly whack him across the noggin. And he rubbed his head with a slight groan.

"Ow!" Chris groaned. "Darn it!"

Bridgette headed toward the other 16 contestants that have already been introduced at this point. Carrying that surfboard under her arms, she walked toward the contestants and gave a sweet smile.

"Hey," Bridgette smiled.

"Hey!" Geoff grinned behind her. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Bridgette turned around, swinging her surfboard in the process which nearly struck Katherine, Ezekiel, and some of the other contestants on the head, had they not ducked in time.

"Dang, watch it!" Katherine pouted, but secretly she was probably thinking about how she could steal a surfboard. Cat Burglar style.

As Bridgette got settled in, the next boat arrived. The eleventh boat arriving with two girls, both none of you viewers are familiar to yet. The first girl was a rather beautiful maiden who had a dark gaze pouring down her competition. She had dark long brown hair with a red shirt and a black skirt, complete with black boots and holding what seems to be a megaphone.

The other girl was of Japanese descent, a long flowing white robe and black long hair with bangs. And she had a halo headband with white socks in wooden sandals. And gracefully she entered the docks with the first girl.

"Amanda and Amethyst!" Chris grinned. Before he could take things further though, Amethyst interrupted with her own special greeting.

"Greetings you all," Amethyst held out her hands to showcase how large her Japanese robe was. "The Shinto Gods have brought us great fortune! Let Amaterasu watch over us all and let me pray for everyone to have a great time in this blessed competition."

Amethyst placed her hands together, slowly. And she closed her eyes, humming and humming. She muttered some words in Japanese, and everyone had to stare at her in complete confusion.

"Whoa sick!" Geoff grinned. "We have a religious chick in this! This party is getting better and better by the-"

"Party?!" Amanda yelled out in surprise before holding out her megaphone. "Oh! So you are one of those party guys who care nothing about education and just want to party! Is that it?!"

"Yeah brah!" Geoff grinned at Amanda, oblivious to her irritation.

"I am not your bra!" Amanda declared before speaking into her megaphone. "You males and your perverted love for bras and butts and boobies! To think your parents should've taught you some basic manners! I call forth a revolution! To all ladies! We no longer will have to suffer under the perverted hands of man! Together, we can defeat man! And win the revolution!"

"Yeah brah!" Geoff cheered at Amanda.

"Why are you cheering your inevitable defeat by woman?!" Amanda cried out in surprise. "Are you per chance one of those males that enjoy dominance by woman? Because that is an act worthy of revolution!"

"Alright, settle down campers," Chris told Amanda and Geoff. "Leave the drama stuff after the introductions."

Truth be told, he loved it. He loved the drama these teens were creating. But he was on a tight schedule. And to bypass that schedule meant no money for him! Best to keep the social order in order.

The twelfth boat arrived with two more females. Also two females none of you viewers would know much about. The first girl had dark purple hair that covered one eye and had a dragon tattoo on her arm. She crossed her arms and stared at the other contestants with a slight stare.

The other female was a blonde girl in pigtails who wore your basic cheerleading outfit. Complete with the red skirt, the white socks and shoes, and even carrying her own pom poms. But of course, everyone stared at the girl in the purple hair.

"What's she looking at?" Beth asked Trent who shrugged in response.

"An island," the girl muttered. "In the wild? Hmph. God damn it. F*cking scammers."

"Welcome Velvet," Chris grinned as Velvet sulked her way past Chris and toward the end of the dock with the others. "I bet the tattoo parlor treatment has been treating you well huh?"

"Can it McLean!" Velvet barked back.

"Nasty," Chris chuckled amusedly.

"Give me an H!" the blonde cheerleader arrived with a happy smile. "Give me an E! Give me an L! Give me another L! Give me an O! What does that spell? HELLO! Go go Wildcats!"

"And this is Olivia everyone," Chris grinned at Olivia who shook her pom poms with absolute glee. "Guess it's a no-brainer now to see that she's a cheerleader! Head over down to the end of dock!"

"Okay okay!" Olivia giggled as she skipped toward the dock with a happy smile. And once she made it to the other contestants, she gave a wave with her pom-poms. "Hello you all! Hello hello!"

"My, she's very..." Noel crossed his arms, staring at Olivia. "...Enthusiastic. How wonderful!"

"She's going to totally help increase the fun in the party!" Geoff cheered.

"We're going to have a party?!" Olivia gasped before cheering and shaking her pom-poms once more. "Oh yay! Give me an F! Give me a U! Give me an N! What does that spell? FUN!"

"Oh great, another annoying girl added to the collection," Eva grumbled as Velvet raised an eyebrow at her.

"There's more?" Velvet asked, rather bitterly.

Oh yes. There's more. The next two female contestants arrived in the thirteenth boat, both with contrasting personalities and skill sets. The first one had raven black hair and looked to be very serious in person, glaring at the contestants that had already arrived.

The second one was blonde and was rather beautiful. She wore cowboy boots and my god! She was not too shabby!

"Not too shabby," Chris whispered to the camera before grinning at the two girls. "Heather! Lindsay! Welcome to Wawanakwa Island! Where we will fulfill your every desires and every-"

"Ugh, what is this place?" Heather, the raven-haired girl, glared at the island itself. "I am not staying here."

"Sure," Chris grinned with a shrug. "Sure hope you can swim though. Because your ride back home just left."

Chris referred to the boat that had brought her and Lindsay to the island. And most definitely, it just drove off, leaving Heather and Lindsay behind, much to the chagrin of Heather herself. Growling, she turned to Chris.

"This," Heather pointed a finger toward his nose. "This isn't over. And as for the rest of you..."

Heather stared at the other contestants.

"You all mean nothing to me," Heather glared at the contestants.

"Well now, you mean something to me babe," Duncan wiggled his unibrow at Heather, chuckling. "How about we ditch ourselves to the woods later and have a long... makeout session."

"Don't make me barf you ogre," Heather gagged at the thought of even kissing Duncan.

"And hi!" Lindsay popped out from behind Heather with an innocent smile. "I'm Lindsay! Oh wow! You all seem very familiar. Did we ever meet before? Like maybe at the mall or something. Because I really like shopping."

"Well, you've probably seen me on TV," Elizabeth smiled at Lindsay.

"No, I don't think so," Lindsay shook her head, not recognizing Elizabeth. "But still, you seem very familiar. I just don't know where I've seen you from but yeah. I think I saw at the mall one time."

"Hm, she's just like me," Snake mused. "Very forgetful."

"WOOHOO!" a voice cried out from the next boat to arrive. The fourteenth boat was arriving quick. On the boat, only one contestant seemed to be on it. This contestant was a goth girl wearing mainly dark clothes, who crossed her arms when she stared at the island itself. And granted, we don't think it was her that yelled out, "WOOHOO". She entered the dock with her luggage.

"Gwen!" Chris grinned before staring at the boat rather confused. "Hmm. This boat seems to be a contestant short."

"Oh, he insisted on riding in the back," Gwen told Chris. "I tried to warn him how dangerous this would be but he didn't listen. Like most people... Ah yeah. There he comes."

Gwen stared up as a large scream echoed. Now everyone looked up. Because what was flying in the air was a male wearing a red tracksuit, who instantly crashed into the set of luggages that had been packed together.

"Awesome wipeout Tyler!" Chris grinned as Tyler held out a thumbs-up from the debris of luggages. Geoff and Owen shared thumbs-ups as well.

"Well anyway," Gwen looked around. "We're staying here? This looks very different from what the pamphlet sa-"

"Congratulations," Velvet sighed shaking her head. "You've found out you've been TO'd. And you're practically stuck here until this show ends. Because the boat you were on just left. Did I complete everything you wanted to say to her Chris?"

"You forgot the part with the lawyers," Chris grinned, pulling out a big packet of files. "And they make lots of copies!"

"Okay okay, I get it," Gwen frowned, dragging her suitcase toward the end of the dock. "I'm stuck here and I might as well deal with it. Just like my life in general. Great."

The next boat, I have lost count at this point, arrived with two males. The first male was a male with dirty blonde hair that was combed rather neatly and wearing a green T-shirt with purple pants and a long purple jacket hanging over his shoulders. He also carried what seems to be a Rubix Cube.

The other male was an African-Canadian male who had a white cap over his head and wore a green shirt and shorts. He looked giant and intimidating, but really, he seemed to be nice.

"Our next campers are Nathan and DJ!" Chris grinned. "Welcome to the island!"

"An island?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow before smiling to himself. "Wonderful. What puzzles I may find and solve. Oh the gleeful excitement is too overwhelming! Tell me Chris McLean! This thing devours all things. All man, all beasts, all flowers and trees. Even the fiery sun, and the shadowy moon, will one day be devoured by this thing. Stone it grinds, metal it bites. And it shall make wood rot. Is it powerful? Well it is rather not, but it kills powerful things a lot. Its immortal yet it is not some type of god. What is it?"

"Um what?" Chris blinked.

"The answer is time," Nathan smiled at Chris before looking at him rather deviously. "And you better not waste any of mine in the process."

"...Moving on," Chris cleared his throat, rather unnerved by Nathan a little.

"Hey guys," DJ smiled. "I brought my pet bunny. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh my gosh!" Olivia squeed as she cooed the little bunny DJ revealed from the palm of his hand. "Aw it's so cute! So goochie goochie cute! What's his name? Or is it a her? Ah whatever!"

"I named him Bunny," DJ smiled. "And yes, it's a he."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to that bunny obviously," Gwen rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she stared at Bunny.

"Aw darn!" Katherine snapped her fingers in frustration. "If he could bring a bunny, then I could've brought my cat! Then maybe I would've been a true Cat Burglar instead! Aw phooey!"

"That reminds me of a riddle," Nathan smiled. "Tell me Cat Burglar. When is it bad luck to see a black cat?"

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh!" Katherine knew this by heart with excitement on her face. "When you are a mouse! Like my victims when I steal from them! Like a real Cat Burglar! Meow!"

"Precisely!" Nathan smiled happily.

"Oh my God," Velvet grumbled. "I'm surrounded by insane people."

The next boat arrived with a girl and a boy. A female and a male. The female was African-Canadian, who was rather um... large...in size. She looked to be from a more urban part of a city and hopped off with her luggage.

The male next to her had black messy hair with a blue T-shirt, a dark blue jacket, and grey jeans. He looked to be rather serious in nature and judging from the look he gave, he seemed to be another one of those-

"Greetings!" the male declared. "I am Isa! I hope we can work together as a team and fight our way through victory! Because as the great Muhammad Ali declared, "We must flow together like pigs and fight together like gorillas!""

"Hmm no," Noel shook his head. "Muhammad Ali never said such a thing."

"Glad to see you are able to introduce yourself to the mix as well," Chris frowned at Isa. The campers that introduce themselves. My gosh, they are taking his hosting opportunities away from him!

"I apologize Mr. McLean!" Isa told Chris. "It won't happen again! Because as the great George Washington once said, "Apologies can be forgiven quite easily if you make an effort to not let your mistake happen again!""

"Hmm no," Noel shook his head once more. "George Washington didn't say that either."

"In any case, welcome Leshawna!" Chris turned to the female who had appeared with Isa with a grin to signify a little greeting. "How was your trip here? I suspect it must've been memorable y'know with Isa on board."

"Are you fronting me?" Leshawna asked, looking at Chris with a sassy tone. "That white boy wouldn't stop shaking my hand and apologizing for accidentally touching my bum. I appreciate a little sophistication in the world, but not to that extent."

Leshawna moved toward the end of the dock where she was met with the other contestants. Then smiling, she gave a high-five to DJ and gave a happy cheerful greetings to everyone else.

"What's up my brothas and sistas!" Leshawna smiled. "Leshawna's in the house. Might as well pack up your bags because I came here to win."

"Not if I win first!" Jose grinned at Leshawna. "Because challenge accepted!"

"Let's just get these introductions over with before we start accepting challenges," Bridgette smiled at Jose with a sheepish look. "But really. It's nice to meet you Leshawna. And Isa as well."

"Yes!" Isa declared, nodding at Bridgette. "It's nice to meet you too!"

"Nice to meet you too sugar baby," Leshawna smiled at Bridgette.

The next boat arrived with two males. The first male was rather slender, but he wore a black striped suit and striped pants, making him seem like a gangster. He had a faint scar across his face and slick black hair with a dangerous aura surrounding him.

The second male was a lanky brunette, with a square glasses and was pretty much a nerd, through and through. Yes, it should be obvious who this male could be. And soon, the two stepped onto the docks.

"Omar and Harold!" Chris grinned before looking at the other contestants. "Best watch out. One of them's a member of the mafia. More importantly, a member of the Dalton Crime Family."

"And a very dangerous one at that," Harold, the lanky teen responded to Chris with a shake of his head. "Gosh! What made you think it was good idea to invite a member of the Dalton Crime Family here. They are like, the fifteenth most dangerous crime organizations in the world!"

"And ya forget that its second-in-command is standing right 'ere," Omar stared at Harold with a dangerous look on his face before looking at the other contestants. "Listen up, because what I say might ends up saving yer life, gots it? I may be a part of the Daltons, but 'ere, I'm just a contestant like da rest of ya! So if ya gonna discriminate, then yer jus' askin for problems ya can't solve! Capiche?"

"Capiche'd loud and clear!" Izzy giggled. "Oh wow! This is so cool! We have a criminal here competing against us!"

"Ahem," Duncan cleared his throat rather loudly. It was clear that Duncan wasn't enjoying this Omar for stepping on his turf as a criminal. But then again, Duncan wasn't technically a criminal. He was more so a juvenile criminal. But still, this Omar was going to be a rival for sure!

"Glads we all in an agreements," Omar nodded before stepping with the other contestants. Harold meanwhile looked around the island for a moment. Tapping his chin and holding his luggage he gave a nod.

"So are you saying instead of some 5-star resort we're staying at a crummy island that could potentially be turned into some sort of summer camp?" Harold asked Chris with a slight confusion. Chris only nodded in response. Then Harold pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills... though I think I remember reading something about this island in-"

"And here comes our next contestants!" Chris gave a grin, interrupting Harold's nonsense.

The next boat arrived with two females. The first female was an African-Canadian who looked rather beautiful. She wore a black tank-top, black jeans, had a slender body, black flowing long hair, and was a total bombshell!

The second female had a light brown hair and wore all pink. She wore a pink sweater and a white button-up underneath with a pink skirt and a pink pantyhose and brown ankle boots. The two gave a smiles and honestly, seeing two girls as pretty as them on the same boat.

It was enough to garner some boyish attention.

"Angel and Anna!" Chris grinned. "Ladies! How are you on this fine day!"

"Not as fine as you are McLean," Angel, the bombshell, placed her hand underneath Chris's chin as she winked at him. And instantly, Chris melted into a blushing mess. This girl was most likely ten years younger than him, but to flirt with him with so much ease, oh dear God.

"P-P-Please t-to- um- h-head t-to th-the d-dock- end..." Chris blushed, stammering as Angel winked at him again.

"Sure thing handsome," Angel winked at Chris once more before heading toward the other contestants. "And my. Don't you all look rather ravishing. So many tastes. So many flavors. I wonder if I can try them all."

She gave a wink to specifically the boys. Anna, the girl who wore pink, giggled as she began to write in a notepad.

"Try them all!" Anna smiled. "I'll determined which one's the best pick!"

"So we got a seductress who flirts with every boy she sees," Gwen crossed her arms before looking at Anna. "And what are you supposed to be? Someone who gets turned on seeing someone flirt with someone?"

"I don't just get turned on," Anna pouted, crossing her arms and looking away. "I help make love happen! I am your everyday Cupid! And my job is to spread love all around the world!... You seem very lonely. I think I can match you up big with someone perfect for y-"

"Nope, not interested," Gwen crossed her arms at Anna.

Looking away, Gwen found herself facing Trent, who merely gave a small smile at her. Then looking away from Trent, Gwen could feel her heart beat loud as she bit her lip. Crap. Now she was interested.

The next boat arrived with two other girls now. This time, one of the girls had short brown hair and looked to be rather mature. Mature than most of the other contestants in this show. The other girl on the other hand was of African descent. She had black hair tied in a pun as she wore what seemed to be red Shakespearean clothing, more so the ones commonly for males.

"Courtney and Rachel!" Chris grinned as he helped both Courtney, the girl with the brown hair, and Rachel, the one in the Shakespearean clothing, down from the boat and to the dock.

"Thank you," Courtney smiled at Chris, politely. Rachel on the other hand gave him a smile.

Then walking over to the other contestants first, Courtney was of course, the first one to introduce herself. And when she did, she was polite. But politeness means nothing in Total Drama unless they actually mean it. And for Courtney, that was up for you to find out!

"You must be my competitors," Courtney smiled at the other contestants as they stared at her. "It's really nice to meet you all."

And immediately, Owen grabbed her hand and shook it in glee. Shaking it in excitement Owen gave a happy grin to be meeting another contestant. Unlike most of the others, who just seemed bored at this point, Owen was still full of that "Woohoo!" energy.

"How's it going?!" Owen grinned, shaking her hand. "I'm Owen!"

"Nice to meet you Owen," Courtney smiled as she shook Owen's hand. "And as for the rest of you. Good luck to you all."

"Well she seems nice," Beth smiled at Gwen as she looked at Courtney. Gwen merely crossed her arms, looking at Beth with a raised eyebrow, before looking back at Courtney, a deadpan stare directed toward her.

"I don't buy it," Gwen muttered.

"To be or not to be!" Rachel on the other hand joined the introduced contestants, as she spoke with main elegance. "That is the question! Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer. The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune..."

"Um, what?" Angel blinked at Rachel, taking her eyes off of basically every guy in the contest.

"Tis an honor to be competing amongst thou arms!" Rachel bowed elegantly. "Tis beauty and brains and beastly farrow! Let the match be untested! Lest one falls down thy gallows!"

"I second that, what?" Anna blinked at Rachel, a little confused.

"I believe she is reciting some Shakespeare," Noel noted with a firm nod. "And she is speaking as if she was from the Shakespearean era as well. Yes. I remember now. To be or not to be. That is the question. Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer. The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune. Or to take Arms against a Sea of troubles.."

"And by opposing end them: to die, to sleep!" Rachel continued Noel's recite of Shakespeare. "No more! And by a sleep, to say we end!"

"Oh I do enjoy a little Shakespeare now and then," Noel chuckled to himself. It seems that he was the only here that seemed to enjoy Rachel's speech pattern. The others just stared at her rather annoyed. And rather confused as well.

"Thou is quite valiant in thy terms of impressionism!" Rachel declared toward Noel as she crossed her arms with a valiant grin on her face.

The next boat arrived with this time two males. Because all of the females have been introduced, meaning it was now the last set of males. Nevertheless, the first male who came out had a gap between his front teeth, brown hair, and looked to be pretty weak. But he strutted forth as if he fit himself in the cool category.

The other male was a male with brown spiky hair, that only spiked up on his right side of his head. He also wore a blue and black shirt and blue and black pants with notable running shoes as he grinned, hopping forth out of the boat.

"Cody, the Codester, the Codemeister!" Chris grinned before looking at the male in the blue and black attire. "Oh and Craig."

"Dude," Cody attempted his best at flirtatiously grinning. "So psyched to be here. It seems that the ladies here have already arrived. Nice."

Cody gave flirtatious grins toward the contestants who were already introduced. And strutting as if he was cool, Cody headed toward the end of the docks where he spotted Heather. Then preparing to say something to her, Heather immediately spoke up with a cross of her arms.

"Stay out of my geek," Heather frowned, rejecting the ladies' man.

"Okay then," Cody gave a sly grin before retreating away to the other contestants.

"Ooh!" Anna smiled in excitement when she saw Cody's antics. And then she opened up her notepad with excitement. "Looks like he's desperate for some love! And love I can give him!"

"Or he's not who we think he is," Craig suddenly spoke up behind Anna who, and several other contestants, looked at him in slight confusion and interest. "As an Olympic swimmer and having traveled the Seven Seas, I can first and foremost declare that the specimen you call Cody... is secretly a mermaid!"

The cast went silent upon hearing that. And Cody, having heard his name, just stared at Craig as if he wanted to say 'What the f*ck?'. And Craig? He never stopped moving from that pose he made when he declared Cody was a 'mermaid.'

"Oh cool!" Izzy cackled. "We have a mermaid here with us!"

"I'm...not a mermaid..." Cody blinked at Craig who looked at Cody in slight confusion.

"Y-You're not?!" Craig blinked before crossing his arms and thinking to himself. "But you not being a mermaid can only mean that you are human. And if you're human then that must mean you must not be a mermaid!"

"Give the man an A+ for his reasoning skills," Gwen gave a sarcastic roll of her finger as she looked at Craig.

...

"So do mermaids have d*cks?" Izzy asked Cody with a smile.

"I am not a mermaid!" Cody declared with a throw of his arms. Already, his goal to seem cool was now faltering because of some guy's silly delusions. There goes his chance at getting some 'ladies'.

The next boat arrived with two other males. The first male was rather strange. He wore a black cloak, a black suit, black pants, and a black top hat. But most strange of all was the white mask he wore that showed nothing. That's right, a faceless white mask.

And the second male? Well, he was of Indian descent with rather scholarly clothes and just didn't seem to pay much attention to the strange male that stood beside him. Instead, he just resorted to reading a book.

"Give it up for Gold and Noah!" Chris grinned, extending his arm out to greet them. No one applauded. And that's to be expected. Because everyone just stared at the strange Gold rather than the bored Noah, who just walked over to the rest of the cast.

"Your applause his much appreciated," Noah rolled his eyes as he walked toward the rest of the cast. And then he stayed quiet.

"Well, we see one of them doesn't want to be here like the rest of us, what about this guy," Duncan asked, crossing his arms. "What is he supposed to be exactly? Some sort of freak?"

Instantly, Gold switched out his faceless mask with a sad white mask face.

"(D:) Awww, to think you all seemed like a bunch of interesting people," Gold frowned, his mask switching to more distressed mask. "(D;) I-I-I, th-thought I c-could f-finally escape b-being c-called a f-freak b-but I g-guess n-not... You're so m-mean y-you f*cking m-mohawk m-man!"

"F*cking mohawk man?" Duncan blinked at Gold. "Jesus. I didn't think this guy would be so sensitive."

"(;p) Oh I'm not sensitive," Gold pulled up another mask that was much more devious than the other ones. "(;p) I'm just... a simple man with a simple mission. That's all there is to it!"

"...Chris, where do you find these people?" Amanda asked, clearly not amused by Gold.

"On the internet," Chris shrugged, sipping a latte that came out of nowhere. "Where they submit their applications. And speaking of which, here comes our final two contestants! Give it up for..."

Music began to play. Music that plays whenever someone hot would appear. Oh God. You know what that means. The male that was shining such an effect was a male with black hair and was of course hot. Like seriously hot. Like mega hot.

Everyone stared at this male. Even the male on the boat, who was staring at the back with widened eyes. And this male was notably wearing a brown suit with a yellow polka-dot bowtie. He had clown make-up on, meaning he was a clown. And because he was a clown, he also had blue hair, an orange beret, and shorts.

"Justin!" Chris grinned at the hot male. "And our resident clown, Robbie!"

The contestants were silent as they saw Justin. My God, that bod, that hair, those eyes... ohh. Owen's eyes sparkled when he saw him. Anna and Samantha began to write furiously in their respective notepads and journals. Gold's mask changed into an (XD). And Eva, Velvet, and Gwen, the grumpiest of the cast, began to smile and swoon over him.

"Just for the record Justin," Chris grinned at Justin. "We picked you entirely on your looks. Is that cool?"

"All cool," Justin gave a nod at Chris as he headed to the end of the dock, not minding the eyes that were directed toward him as he positioned himself toward the end of the dock.

"Man, now that was hot," Robbie, the clown, brushed back his blue hair, before turning to the contestants. "Robbie's the name! And clowning around is my game! Anyone wanna smile for me?"

No one smiled. Because at this era, everyone hates clowns. Because clowns are freaky. Clowns are scary. Clowns live in sewers, eat children, and incite controversial violence that result in deaths of- Ahem.

"Wow," Robbie frowned. "Tough crowd. And I had to put on my make-up and everything just for this moment."

"Yeah um, clowns are like so last year," Crystal pointed out, tapping on her phone.

"Oh that's a shame," Robbie noted, before smiling at everyone. "But nevertheless, I plan on reintroducing the clown posse to the world! Reintroduce the funny and not scary clowns to the little boys and girls! I guess we can clearly thank that Stephen King movie for ruining the clown posse in the first place!"

"There goes another copyright strike," Chris mumbled as he heard this.

"Listen sugar honey," Leshawna sighed, placing her hand on Robbie's shoulder. "Don't want to press your buttons, but clowns were never funny and were always scary. Scary way before that movie came out hun."

Some of the contestants had to agree with Leshawna. Notably two of the contestants seemed moreso terrified of even being near Robbie.

Now with that said, that ended the introductions. And Chris was now ready to get this show on the road! Walking to the front of the campers, Chris held out a camera and gave a grin at them all.

"First things first now!" Chris grinned. "We need a group photo for the promos! Everyone, to the other end of the dock!"

The 44 contestants headed to the other end of the dock where Chris headed toward a rock out of the dock. Then camera in hand and aiming it at the contestants, he prepared to snap a very memorable picture of all 44 contestants, posing and ready to start the season.

...

"Alright, one, two..." Chris began before checking his camera and scratching his head. "Hold on. I forgot. I need to reinstall some film into this camera. Give me a moment. This won't take long."

Chris reinstalled some film into his camera before smiling and aiming at the 44 contestants. Y'all know what's going to come. Chris then aimed his camera but at the contestants with a grin.

...

"Alright one, two..." Chris began once more before checking his camera and scratching his head once more. "Oh wait! The lens are closed. Give me a moment. This won't take long."

"I have a bad feeling about this," Noah mumbled as he was wrapped underneath Owen's arm.

...

"Now we should be ready to go!" Chris grinned as he aimed his camera once more. "Now! Everyone say, 'Wawanakwa!'"

...

No one was even ready to yell out 'Wawanakwa'. Because as soon as Chris snapped the picture, the dock broke through. And thus, all fell the 44 contestants, deep into the water as some struggled to swim, while others latched on the wooden planks and looked at Chris, annoyed.

"Alright contestants," Chris grinned. "Dry off and meet by the campfire by 10."

...

Oh yes. This was it. This was the start of a new adventure.

* * *

When everyone got dried up, they found themselves meeting at the Campfire Pit. The trees that surrounded it were gray and looked to be slowly degrading. It was as if the island had not been inhabited for some time now. And that really does seemed to be the case.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island," Chris grinned. "More specifically, Wawanakwa Island. An island deep within Muskoka, Ontario that no one except the great Chris McLean would dare to venture into. It will become your home, for the next sixteen weeks!... The campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends."

The campers all looked at one another. Slight distrust began to envelope the environment around them. Slight insecure feelings began to erupting in some of the cast members. And even some smiles were given from one man to another man.

"The person to stay on Total Drama Island without getting voted off will win..." Chris grinned. "One million dollars!"

"Excuse me Chris," Angel smirked at Chris with a wink. "What will our sleeping arrangements be? Because I would like a bunk with one of those sweet flavored gentleman over there."

Angel gestured to specifically Justin, who merely gave a smile at her. And to be fair, who wouldn't want to bunk in with Justin?

"Now wouldn't that be fun," Chris grinned. "But sadly, lawsuits prohibit such an act. So it's best we have one side be for the girls, and one side be for the boys. So don't get any crazy ideas you horny kids you."

"I make no promises," Angel gave a wink at Chris, who mainly blushed in return.

"I have to bunk with Sadie, or else, I'll die," Katie told Chris with a nervous look, holding Sadie's hand rather tightly.

"And I'll break out in hives!" Sadie added. "It's true!"

Chris seemed to ignore the two girls' request. Mainly either because he's a big d*ck or because he just didn't care enough and just wanted to get on with the show. Probably the latter half. Holding up a list, Chris grinned at the 44 contestants.

"Here's how this is going to work," Chris grinned. "I'll divide you up into 4 teams. If I call your name out loud, please stand over to the left of that strange suspicious gray tree over there."

The strange suspicious gray tree was a strange suspicious gray tree. It was a tree unlike any other. It was so gray. So strange. And so suspicious. The description of such a tree was probably just a fluff created by the author, to take up word count space.

"Amethyst," Chris began to list off. "Angel, Beth, Cody, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, Lindsay, Nathan, and Owen. You are hereby known as the Screaming Gophers!"

"Woohoo yeah!" Owen cheered. "I'm a Gopher!"

"That reminds me of a riddle!" Nathan smiled happily. "What runs around a whole yard without moving?"

"A gopher?" Beth guessed.

"Ooh ooh!" Lindsay raised her hand with an enthusiastic smile. "A strawberry!"

"A fence!" Nathan answered with a happy smile. "Ha! I knew I could trick up some people on this team by masking the real answer underneath the title of our team! This will be fun!"

"The next set of contestants," Chris grinned. "When I call your name, please stand over to the left of the that strange, suspicious, green rock over there."

The strange suspicious green rock was a strange suspicious green rock. It was a rock unlike any other. It was so strange. So suspicious. And so green. The description of such a rock was probably just another fluff created by the author, to take up word count space.

"Anna," Chris began to list off. "Courtney, Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Rachel, Sadie, and Trent! You are hereby known as the Killer Bass!"

"(XD) Hahahahahaha!" Gold laughed at the name with his mask that was in the facial expression of something that was laughing hysterically. "It's funny because bass don't normally kill anyone! We are so screwed!"

"Well there goes our first sign of positivity on this team," Courtney shook her head at Gold's antics.

"Wait!" Sadie gasped. "But what about Katie?!"

"And the other set of contestants," Chris grinned. "When I call your name, please stand over to the right of that strange, suspicious, grass pile over there."

The strange suspicious grass pile was a strange suspicious grass pile. It was a pile like most other. It was so strange. So suspicious. And so grassy. The description of such a grass pile, might actually serve a purpose to the story. But as for now, it will be a fluff to this chapter created by the author, to take up word count space.

"Amanda," Chris began his list. "Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Omar, Robbie, and Ryan. You are hereby known as the Savage Bunnies!"

"Savage Bunnies?!" Ryan gasped. "But Bunnies aren't Savage! And I can't be a Savage Bunny either! Because savage heroes are are... anti-heroes! The worst kinds of heroes possible!"

"Eh, I gots no problems with da name," Omar shrugged brushing back his black hair.

"No!" Katie cried out. "I have to be a Bass! I can't be a Bunny! I have to be a Bass with Sadie!"

"I mights have problems with dis chick 'ere doh," Omar gave an irritated look at Katie and her complaining. If she continued to do this, well, this might just end up annoying him to the point of insanity.

"And the rest of you," Chris grinned. "Stand over by that normal, dark brown tree over there!"

The normal dark brown tree needs no description. It's just a normal, dark brown tree. Most likely, due to animation error, it would change colors several times because no one bothers to check when it comes to animation errors. So thus, fluff!

"Crystal," Chris grinned as he begins to list off. "DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Snake, Tyler, and Velvet. You will hereby be known as the Raging Beavers!"

"OMG, I'm a Raging Beaver!" Crystal grinned.

"Yay," Noah rolled his eyes, not even caring.

"Alright campers," Chris grinned. "You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during the middle of this competition!"

* * *

**Confessional: Oh wow! I'm back again!**

Chris: You will also be able to share, your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries, any time you want! Let the audience know what you are thinking. The deeper the thought, the better it is!

Velvet: (crossing her arms, not amused) This sucks.

Gwen: (crossing her arms, not amused) This sucks.

Owen: (thrusts his arms in the air) This is awesome!

* * *

"Alright!" Chris grinned. "Any questions? Cool! Let's find your cabins!"

And with that, Chris began to lead all the 44 contestants to the an area with four different cabins, each very identical to the last. Each wooden, each with see-through door frames, and a red roof.

"Your cabins," Chris began to point to each of the cabins. "Screaming Gophers. Killer Bass. Savage Bunnies. Raging Beavers!"

To be clear, the Screaming Gophers were on the far left cabin. The Killer Bass were on the left cabin near the middle. The Savage Bunnies were on the right cabin near the middle. And the Raging Beavers on the far right cabin. There. That should help your imagination!

* * *

**Screaming Gophers (Boy's Side) - Cody, Craig, Jose, Nathan, Owen**

The male Screaming Gophers entered their cabins with curious glances all around. Cody, Craig, Jose, Nathan, and Owen walked in with their luggages. There were four bunk beds, enough for the boys who merely gave grins at the place they were.

"Bunk beds?" Jose noted with a grin. "A wooden cabin? Man. This island is like a summer camp! This is so awesome yo!"

"And you know what else summer camps have?" Nathan asked with a grin, as he set his luggage by a bunk bed. Following his method were the other boys.

"Mermaids?!" Craig asked enthusiastically.

"Um, is this a riddle?" Cody asked Nathan, eyebrows raised.

"Please," Nathan shook his head with a grin. "Just because I love riddles doesn't mean I'll annoyingly tell riddles. What I was about to say is that summer camps have ladies! And we got the hottest one right next door to us!"

"Ohhh yes!" Jose had to grin at that.

"Yeah, that Izzy is sure hot!" Owen grinned.

The boys were silent for a moment as they stared at Owen with strange glances. Then looking back at one another, Jose cleared his throat, looking at his fellow male cabinmates.

"Well, I would say this is a new record," Jose grinned. "We just got settled in for like a minute and already we're perving on girls! Ha! Which ones are you all perving on right now? Though I think the answer should be obvious."

"Angel," Cody, Craig, Jose, and Nathan all responded simultaneously as Owen chuckled to himself.

"Oh yes gentleman," Nathan gave a grin at the male cabinmates to which he was forced to spend his days with. "There is no puzzle as to who is the hottest female on this island. The true puzzle lies on who here can woo her and claim her as their own. Would you all like to take part into this challenge?"

Cody, Craig, and Jose looked at one another. Owen merely watched. Mainly because Owen didn't really feel the hots for Angel that much. But the other three, well, no sh*t, they gave a grin at one another before nodding at Nathan.

"Sure!" Craig grinned. "A temptress like that has to be one thing... a mermaid!"

"Uh yeah sure," Jose shook his head at Craig. "But nevertheless, I never back out a dare, so you can count me in Nathan!"

"Same here!" Cody grinned, the thought of him and Angel together really fueling his perverted thoughts. Oh yes, these boys are clearly the horniest of the horny in this season. And that's really saying something.

And thus, the three boys shook their hands together as Nathan smiled at this with Owen. Though for Nathan, it was something... more within that mind of his.

* * *

**Confessional: Riddle me this, riddle me that. Why does Nathan remind me of the Riddler. The famed enemy of the Bat? **

Jose: Not one minute in and I've already accepted a challenge! This place just keeps getting better and better! Oh man! I wonder what other challenges I can accept here? What other stuff here that make my experience much more awesome?! I gotta go find out! (Jose hurries out of the Confessional)

Nathan: (looks directly at the camera with a sly smile) Give it food and it will live. What am I? Well, that's simple, fire. And to start a fire, you must piece together the components required for that fire. Cody, Craig and Jose are my firewood, and their heated battle to contest for Angel's hand is the lighter. My fire is all set. Now I all need to do is add some fuel. And then I can sweep through the game. You see, I'm more than just a Puzzle Master. I'm the one who's going to win this game with nothing but the most powerful thing man can possess. (taps his head) The mind. (smiles once more)

* * *

**Screaming Gophers (Girl's Side) - Amethyst, Angel, Beth, Izzy, Olivia, Lindsay**

Angel stopped everything she was doing after she entered the Screaming Gophers cabin on the girl's side. She looked around, a little suspicious, then shook her head and noted her female cabinmates strange confused looks directed toward her.

"Angel, is something wrong?" Beth asked.

"Not at all little girl," Angel gave a smile. "I just get the feeling some people's been talking about me behind my back. It's a really shady feeling from the looks of what I've felt, but it should be expected."

"Well yeah, because you're hot!" Izzy climbed onto the top of the bunk bed, Angel's bed was on with a single jump. "Did you see those guys out there?! They were all drooling and staring, like my pet camel! Yeah! He would always tell me funny stories and and sing lullabies to me and-"

"You have a pet camel?" Beth looked surprised and interested.

"And the camel can sing?!" Lindsay gasped. "Aww! I always wanted a singing camel!"

"The closest singing camel we have is our opponent's mascot, Carly the Camel," Olivia sighed, shaking her head in disappointment upon hearing what Izzy had claimed. It seemed she wanted a singing camel as well.

"Ew, that's such a nasty name for a camel," Lindsay looked at Olivia in disgust.

"I know right?" Olivia looked at Lindsay in total agreement.

"Yeah well, I only had Caramel for like five minutes before the Egyptian creeps were all like, 'Get away from our camel you psycho b*tch'," Izzy pouted. "They were so rude to me like you wouldn't believe it!"

"Oh yes, I know how you feel," Amethyst looked at Izzy with a smile. She was in a meditative position as she spoke with a rather soft voice. "In fact, when someone spouts incoherent insults towards the Shinto gods, I always warned them that they will be struck by the lightning god, Raijin, but they never listen. Oh how the poor souls wished they did now."

"Wait, so did they actually get struck by lightning or something?" Angel had to raise an eyebrow at Amethyst.

"Oh well, I'm not sure," Amethyst tapped her chin in thought. "You see, Raijin has a partner-in-crime named Fujin, who is the god of wind. Raijin does the deed of cleaning the insolent fools. Fujin hides the evidence with his wind. That's how they do things in our world."

The girls were rather silent. Amethyst was clearly an odd one, but her ideals on this Japanese-Shinto folklore was rather interesting to say the least. Here's hoping it doesn't become quite an annoyance.

* * *

**Confessional: Fun fact! Raijin and Fujin were the base for Pokemon, Thundurus and Tornadus!**

Amethyst: (currently praying) Oh how I speak up to Shinigami. Please transport the dearly departed unbelievers to a place where they realize the errors of their ways and realize the mistakes of misjudging the Shinto gods.

Angel: (crossing her arms and giving a smirk) Well I certainly lucked out in having some of the coolest teammates. Amethyst may be odd, but her whole schtick on gods and Japanese folklore is honestly really interesting. And the other three gals? Well, they're nicer than my gal pals at home so that's a plus. No offense by the way Soren! (waves at the camera)

* * *

**Killer Bass (Boy's Side) - Duncan, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Trent**

"Alright dudes!" Geoff tossed down a large speaker on the ground as soon as he unpacked and grinned at his fellow male cabinmates. Duncan, Gold, Isa, Jerome, and Trent all stared at Geoff as he stood on the speaker proudly. "We've made it here! And you know what that means!"

"Judging with my five minutes of noticing how much you like the word 'party', I'm just going to take a guess and say, 'party'?" Trent asked Geoff who gave a grin at him in return.

"You got it Trent bro!" Geoff grinned as he pulled out a random ice cooler from his duffel-bag and took out what seemed to be soda. Oh yes, and they were the bottle ones too. Even better!

"Dude, nice!" Duncan grinned as he took a soda, popped it open and started to sip. "Dude! I've known you for a minute and I can already tell we are going to get along great!"

"Yes!" Isa declared with a happy grin. "Because getting along is an important step in team building! As the great Abraham Lincoln once said, "To get along is to have fun and enjoy a couple of beverages!""

"I don't think Abraham Lincoln said that, but alright," Trent shrugged as he took a beverage and clinked it with Gold's, who's mask was now in the form of (X3). Then he held out his drink in the middle. "To the Killer Bass?"

"(XD) To the Killer Bass!" Gold declared, clinking his drink with Trent once more before he flipped his mask into a mask with a large question mark on it. "(?-?) Though, I'm still wondering if bass can kill or not. Because then that would make bass like very dangerous fish. And given the fact that everyone's eaten bass at one point in their lives, does that mean we've been eating poison?"

"I would just forget it and deal with the fact that we're called the Killer Bass," Jerome spoke with a rather depressed look on his face. He didn't grab a soda. Instead, he had just set his bag on the bed he wanted and prepared to leave. "In any case, thanks for the offer of a party and drinks Geoff. I'm just gonna go out and be by myself if that's alright with you."

"Totally brah!" Geoff tipped his cowboy hat. "If you want a soda, I'll make sure to save one for you!"

Jerome said nothing as he left. It seemed he didn't want to hang around these lot of optimistic people. But only some could question why he was leaving, as Duncan, Isa, Gold, and Trent stared at the door where he had just left.

"Man, whatever happened to him at juvie must've been really bad for him to be like this," Duncan noted, sipping his soda.

"(-.-) He must have a tragic backstory," Gold said, his mask narrowing its eyes and staring at the door Jerome left through, before laughing hysterically. "(XD) Just like all the angsty cool guys! Wahahahahaha!"

Duncan, Isa, and Trent could only stare at Gold in slight confusion.

* * *

**Confessional: How does Gold change his mask so quickly?**

Duncan: Out of all the guys on the team, Gold is the one that takes the cake of being the kookiest. What's with those masks, and how the heck is he changing them so quickly? It's like he's not even human... is he human?

Gold: (his mask displayed a rather confused question mark face before beginning to change several times throughout his Confessional) (?-?) A game plan? (XD) Ha! I don't need one! I'm on a mission after all! And this mission is top secret so I ain't telling you lot nothing! Wahahahaha! (.-.) ... Hm. Now I don't know why I'm here.

* * *

**Killer Bass (Girl's Side) - Anna, Courtney, Elizabeth, Rachel, Sadie**

The Killer Bass girls began to get settled in. Unlike the boys who threw a party the first thing they did, Anna, Courtney, Elizabeth and Rachel found themselves attempting to comfort a distraught Sadie. She was staring out the window with a solemn look in her eyes. She wanted to be on the Bunnies, where Katie was...

"Well, on the bright side," Anna gave her best attempt at a small smile. "At least you're not breaking out in hives like you said you would."

Courtney, Elizabeth and Rachel stared at Anna with raised eyebrows. Truly wasn't the time to crack such a response, but then again. This whole ordeal was just strange. Sadie was clingy. And that wasn't going to be worth the team.

"Oh doth not showeth the clouds of rain amongst your fleeting heart!" Rachel placed a hand on Sadie's shoulder. "A maiden you lost is not truly forgotten, till truly you and thy good will part!"

"I think what Rachel is trying to say is well," Courtney bit her lip for a moment before looking at Sadie with slight sympathy. "You shouldn't get hung up over this. I mean, it's not like you won't see her again right?"

Sadie still looked outside. She was silent. Oh this was going to be a problem indeed.

"...Well I tried," Courtney shook her head with a sigh.

"Maybe I should go sing a song for her," Elizabeth suggested with a smile on her face. "That usually helps mend a broken heart now doesn't it?"

"Except, I don't think this is a typical broken heart," Anna gave a sheepish smile. Then she took out her notepad. "Unless, Sadie really does love Katie and they are actually dating! Oooh! This is so juicy! Nevermind what I said before, Elizabeth! Sing at them!"

"Doth not be sending forth thy requiem!" Rachel declared toward Anna and Elizabeth. "Lady Sadie would like a moment of business with the fair Lady Katie in thy upper land!"

"...I think what she's trying to say is to let Sadie go see Katie," Courtney shook her head. "I mean it's not like they won't be able to see each just because they're on different teams right?"

"Really?" Sadie looked at her fellow female cabinmates. "You guys would let me do that?"

"If you said something earlier then we would've just let you go," Courtney crossed her arms at Sadie. Sadie blinked at Courtney. Then instantly she headed out of the cabin, ready to go see Katie. And Courtney sighed as Anna, Elizabeth, and Rachel gave a small smile.

"Well, I think that situation is settled," Elizabeth smiled.

"I would say so yep!" Anna cheerfully smiled.

* * *

**Confessional: But what if she starts spilling enemy secrets?! **

Courtney: (crossing her arms) Bunking with Anna, Elizabeth, Rachel and Sadie makes me think that I can potentially take control of the team. After all, every team needs a strong and efficient leader, and who better to leave than the CIT herself. (smiles smugly) That's right! I am a CIT, through and through!

Isa: (taps his chin in thought) I sense that there is someone who will challenge me for the spot of team leader. Well whoever they are, I surely can't let them do that now can I? (grips his head in slight frustration) Ooh... what would Kennedy McMann do right about now?

* * *

**Savage Bunnies (Boy's Side) - Harold, Omar, Robbie, Ryan**

The Savage Bunnies Boys found themselves sitting under their own bunk beds as they stared at one another. It seems that Ryan was still pretty hung up over being called something as strange as the Savage Bunnies.

"Oi, just leave its a rests now, would ya?" Omar asked with a deep sigh. "There ain't nothin bad bein' called the Savage Bunnies."

"Of course there is something bad!" Ryan declared. "Bunnies are meant to be cute! Cuddly! Creatures of the prime! Creatures that give colorful candy eggs to the children every Easter! That is what bunnies do! They are not... savage!"

"Actually, there was an account of a savage bunny back in April 20, 1979," Harold pointed out, being the nerdy dweeb he was. "The US President Jimmy Carter found himself attacked by a berserker swamp bunny that was swimming toward him while threateningly. Of course, the President didn't get hurt because he was about to fight himself, but still, there are such things as 'savage' bunnies."

Everyone stared at Harold, rather confused.

"Um, did we need to know that?" Robbie blinked, a little confused.

"Nope, nots at all," Omar shook his head before turning back to Ryan. "The points is, ya gots to keep it togetha. Because no sh*t, if ya ain't gonna do somethin about its, then stop dat whinin of youse and just stay sharp."

"Hah!" Robbie laughed. "That's a pun right?"

Now it was Robbie's turned to be stared at as he chuckled sheepishly.

"Y'know, because of the sword..." Robbie trailed off before clearing his throat and pretending he hadn't spoken out.

"So what you are saying is," Ryan tapped his chin before an idea came to his head. "Maybe I should go to Mr. McLean! And then ask him to change the name! Oh what a great idea Mr. Dalton! Truly a great idea! I will go do that right now!"

"Wait, that ain't what I-" Omar started before Ryan raced out of the cabin. "-Said."

"Well, and there he goes," Robbie smiled with a cross of his arms. "Man, he runs faster than the Cheetah Guy back at home. Ha. You should see him. Running as fast as the Roadrunner! Haha!"

"Actually, calculating it no-" Harold began before Omar shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"Don't start, capiche?" Omar asked Harold.

* * *

**Confessional: Capiche'd loud and clear! **

Omar: (sighs) Looks like I'm bein stuck on a team of idiots. At least back at 'ome, the peeps there be less annoyin and 'ave bigger smarts than these bozos right 'ere. Shame I gots to deal with them for likes, sixteen weeks. F*ck me.

Ryan: It's at this point in time that I realize something crucial. I'm bunking in a room... with a criminal! Oh yes! After I go change our name from the Savage Bunnies to the Cute and Adorably Strong Bunnies, I will keep a closer eye on that Omar! Anyone from the Dalton Crime Family is no doubt bad news! (places his hand on the helm of his sword)

Robbie: (laughs sheepishly) This will be a fun sixteen weeks for all of us.

* * *

**Savage Bunnies (Girl's Side) - Amanda, Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Leshawna**

"The top bunk is mine," Heather glared at Leshawna, who merely glared back at the queen bee with a rather discontent.

"For real girl?" Leshawna glared at Heather. Her glare was rather more filled with disapproval than any, and the fact that this chick was already getting on her nerves. Well! That's certainly a new record for sure! "We just got here and already you're acting like you own the place!"

"I might as well own it," Heather retorted. "After all, compared to you all, I'm more popular than the rest of you!"

"Shall I incite a revolution against the b*tch?" Amanda asked, Gwen, keeping her megaphone by her waist. Gwen on the other hand watched the two fight with a glum look on her face.

"Can't say she doesn't deserve it," Gwen shrugged before shaking her head. "But no. I rather we not fight each other. And hosting a revolution against one member might make things much worst."

"She's got a point," Bridgette gave a nod at Gwen, keeping her surfboard by her own claimed bed. Also standing right next to them was Eva, who merely watched the interaction between Heather and Leshawna, both of whom were arguing about the bunk bed still.

"Well, this is getting really annoying," Gwen sighed as she stood up. "Call me when they're finished with their bickering."

"In the meantime, find that other annoying girl," Eva frowned. "What's her name? Katie? Yeah. I didn't see her come and unpack her things here."

"Oh, I told her she could go see Sadie," Bridgette told Eva and Gwen with small smile. "Mainly because she seemed to be inseparable to Sadie, so just seeing her could boost up her morale right?"

"I see no reason to incite a revolution there," Amanda gave a nod at Bridgette in approval. "Good work. Now the next work we need to do is see what we can do about the popular b*tch and her opponent."

"Simple," Eva stood up, a vein popping out from her forehead. Oh yes. She's getting super tired with all this noise. And with that, Amanda, Bridgette, and Gwen watched with slight wide-eyes at what Eva was doing to stop this fight.

* * *

**Confessional: And then everyone died.**

Bridgette: (looks visibly disturbed) Well um. I guess we got that situation settled? (chuckles sheepishly)

* * *

**Raging Beavers (Boy's Side) - DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Noel, Snake, Tyler**

The Raging Beavers Boys settled in with no words to spare one another. And that was because they all had rather differing views on what to expect of their sixteen weeks here at Wawanakwa Island. DJ was petting Bunny. Ezekiel was looking at Bunny, curious. Justin was unpacking and trying to make himself look even hotter. Noah was reading his book, not bothering to unpack. Noel was unpacking and putting away some of his valuables. Snake was just confused as to what was happening. And Tyler managed to get himself hurt while unpacking.

All in all, it was fun in the boy's side of the Raging Beavers.

"You gonna eat that eh?" Ezekiel blinked at Bunny, who blinked back in response.

"W-What?" DJ blinked at Ezekiel in shock and surprise. "Eat Bunny? No way! That's like animal cruelty or something! Bunny is my friend! And I'm not going to eat my friend! It goes against my whole vegetarian diet!"

"So you're a vegan?" Tyler asked with an approving nod. "Awesome. What's it like?"

"What do you mean what's it like?" DJ asked Tyler, raising an eyebrow. "It's like any other diet but with vegetables and non-meat products. That's all there is to it!"

"Ignoring that whole thing about vegetarians and meat, which I can't really have much of because it can ruin the abs I tried so hard to build," Justin pointed to his abs with a smile. "I'm curious to know, what do you guys think about the people so far? So many of them are so interesting."

"Meh," Noah continued to read his book.

"I don't know much about them so I'm sorry," Snake rubbed his neck with a slight sheepish smile.

"They are all indeed interesting," Noel crossed his arms, answering Justin's question. "Having been one of the earlier contestants introduced, I can say that much of a fact. As I recall, I believe we even have a... 'cat burglar' ...on our team."

"What kind of hamburger is that?" Tyler asked Noel with a raised eyebrow.

"Not a cat-burger," Noah sighed, shaking his head. "A cat burglar. Y'know, Katherine? The one who steals things and boasts about the things she steals not-so-subtilely? Yeah. That one."

"Oh, that chick," Tyler gave a nod.

"Jeez, jocks," Noah mumbled to himself as he directed his gaze and attention back at his book.

"A girl as slippery as that could be a rather useful asset to our team," Noel gave a nod as he tapped his head in thought. "As well as Justin's ability to distract anyone in our way, Noah's intellect, and some of DJ's muscular qualities. Oh yes gentlemen. I see good fortune for us all. To the Raging Beavers I must say?"

"To the Raging Beavers, yeah!" Tyler joined in as the others stared at one another.

* * *

**Confessional: Now Beavers, oh yes. They are filled with rage. They take their anger out on wood, which is why they're slapping it all the time!**

Noah: (looks bored) Meh. I'm not here to cheer for our team. I'm just here to play the game and win with my own brain. That's all there is to it. Tyler can go and cheer however he likes, but in the end, it's the brain that ends up beating the brawn.

Noel: Such interesting teammates. Such interesting qualities each of them have. But in the end, what is the most useful I must ask?

* * *

**Raging Beavers (Girl's Side) - Crystal, Katherine, Samantha, Velvet**

And finally, the Raging Beaver girls had just settled in. Crystal was currently on her top bunk, tapping away on her phone as she smiled. Even without WiFi, she could still blog away as she pleased. It just won't have any effe- What is she even doing on her phone?

"I really hope that doesn't become an annoyance," Velvet glumly stared at Crystal's phone. "Because if it is, I would rather have it be thrown into the lake than have it be in your hand."

"Like OMG, chill for a moment," Crystal looked rather defensive at the sound of having her phone get possibly depleted like that. "I'm not gonna like do stuff on my phone, like all the time."

"So you don't mind if I stole it?" Katherine gave an innocent smile.

"What?" Crystal looked at Katherine in surprise before glaring at her. "Like yeah I would mind! Like OMG, if you take my phone, I will like beat you limb from limb before you give it back to me."

"Wow, touchy much?" Katherine pouted, crossing her arms with a sigh.

"Well getting a phone stolen away is a touchy subject," Samantha shifted her feet a bit slightly. She still felt a bit awkward with the people around her. "And seeing that Crystal has that strong of a bond with her phone, it's safe if you don't touch it y'know?"

"True true," Katherine gave a smile at Samantha.

"Thank you Samantha!" Crystal sighed in relief, smiling appreciatively at Samantha. "Like LOL, even if you're kind of like, awkward and stuff, you don't seem half bad, LMFAO!"

"Ah um...um...thank you?" Samantha blushed in embarrassment. She wasn't sure how to take this compliment. Instead, she just jotted in her journal, now silent, now quiet, now unresponsive to what else was going to happen in this cabin.

* * *

**Confessional: I don't see her laughing her *ss off? What?**

Samantha: (takes a deep breath) Okay. Okay. Coming to this island was a big mistake. I don't know what to make up of half of the people on this island. I mean, they are all so strange. They all probably hate me. And my bunkmates, Crystal, Katherine, and Velvet. They might be planning my downfall as I speak! (begins to scribble through her journal rather aggressively)

Katherine: Samantha isn't that bad. I would tote love to be friends with her. And not because I can use her to record my greatest burglaries and thieveries yet! (smiles innocently)

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

"Listen up!" roared the voice of the great Chef Hatchet, a muscular African-Canadian who was burly in size and definitely very very strong. He wore a chef's hat and a cook's apron and carried forth a rather large booming voice as he spoke. "I serve three times a day! And you will eat, three times a day! So grab a tray! Get your food! And sit your *sses down _now_!"

The cafeteria was a large building available to all. It had seated a bunch of wooden benches and its decor was that of different types of rifles, all different kinds, that just hung on the wall. And accompanying that now was the long line of the 44 contestants, ready to receive their lunch. The first in line was Angel, who now became the first contestant to receive something from Chef Hatchet: Sloppy Joes! 10% Joe, 90% Sloppy!

"Absolutely delicious," Angel gave a smirk at the food she received, though anyone who noticed that twitch in her eye would know how she's really feeling. "You cooked this yourself now didn't you?"

"...Yes..." Chef bluntly responded to Angel with a dangerous look directed to her own eyes.

"Oh that's swell," Angel gave a flirtatious wink at Chef. "I just love a man who can cook. How about after lunch, you and me go out in the back and...let me taste some flavors you have to offer..."

"...No..." Chef bluntly responded to Angel with that same dangerous look directed to her own eyes.

"Oh...I see..." Angel looked at Chef with slight disappointment. Deep inside, she was grateful Chef refused. Because such a burly man like that, holy hell, he looked like a goddamn criminal or something that could easily maim her.

"Get out of my face," Chef coldly told Angel. And she didn't need to be told twice. "Next!"

Next in line was Noah, Owen, and Gold (whose mask was in the expression of (.~.)), who were all given the same Sloppy Joe's Angel got. And that cold stare caused Noah, Owen, and Gold to kind of shiver in fear as they avoided eye contact (though for Gold, it wasn't clear if he was even trying to avoid eye contact).

"Um, good food," Owen gave a sheepish smile at Chef.

"If you can call it that," Noah muttered to himself.

"What was that?!" Chef barked at Noah, who instantly shrunk in slight fear. "Come closer scrawny boy. I didn't hear you."

"Um, no thank you," Noah blinked in slight fear before heading off quickly. Owen also chuckled sheepishly at Chef before following Noah's lead and hurrying off quickly. And soon Gold, who's mask quickly turned into a (:D).

"Now what are you smiling at?" Chef glared at Gold... And then the Sloppy Joe that was on his plate quickly began to stick itself on Gold's mask as he smiled.

"... (:D) Well your food just climbed onto my face for starters..." Gold spoke with a slight chuckle before clearing his throat and his mask switching with the strange food still latched on. "(D:) Please get it off."

...

Soon, everyone got their food, courtesy of Chef Hatchet who was merely grumbling in the background as he cleaned his counter. The slight looks of disgust that enveloped in everyone's face was overwhelming, but much enjoyable to the eyes of Chris McLean, who walked in with a merry smile. And also to note, the teams all sat together in their respective tables.

"Welcome to the Main Lodge!" Chris grinned. "Otherwise known as the Cafeteria!"

"Yo Chris," Geoff turned his head toward Chris with a dissatisfied look. "Think we can order a pizza or something?"

Geoff got an answer when a cleaver hit the Killer Bass square in the middle, causing him to recoil in fear and shock. And not only him, but a dozen of other contestants as well looked at the deadly glare Chef was giving them all.

"Whoa whoa, it's cool!" Geoff cried out in fear. "It's cool! Sloppy Joe's is cool bro!"

"Well in that case," Chris grinned at the 44 contestants, even more excited to get this show on the road. "Your first challenge is coming soon. It's coming soon in one hour!"

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Samantha asked, a little nervous as to what was going to happen.

"It's our first challenge," Noel merely ate his food in response to Samantha's question. His eyes was close. He was deep in thought. But still, he also couldn't help but wonder... "How hard could it possibly be?"

* * *

A cliff.

Sharks.

Buoys galore.

And large heights.

That was the first challenge.

"Bloody f*cking hell," Noel cursed as the 44 contestants dressed into their swim attire, standing on top of that cliff, now with fear dreading on their faces. They didn't come to just a typical island. They came to Wawanakwa Island.

An island unlike any other...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**Contestants Left: 44**

* * *

**Screaming Gophers:**

Amethyst - The Japanese Folklorist

Angel - The Femme Fatale

Beth - The Wannabe

Cody - The Ladies's Man

Craig - The Olympic Swimmer

Izzy - The Crazy Psycho

Jose - The Awesome Daredevil

Olivia - The Energetic Cheerleader

Lindsay - The Dumb Blonde

Nathan - The Puzzle Master

Owen - The Jolly Colossus

**Killer Bass:**

Anna - The Romantic Matchmaker

Courtney - The Counselor-In-Training

Duncan - The Juvenile Delinquent

Elizabeth - The Pop Idol

Geoff - The Party Guy

Gold - The Masked Mystery

Isa - The Team Leader

Jerome - The Bad Boy

Rachel - The Shakespearean Poet

Sadie - The Other BFF

Trent - The Cool Dude

**Savage Bunnies: **

Amanda - The Tough Revolutionaire

Bridgette - The Surfer Chick

Eva - The Female Bully

Gwen - The Goth Girl

Harold - The Absolute Dweeb

Heather - The Queen Bee

Katie - The BFF

Leshawna - The Big Sistah

Omar - The Mafia Member

Robbie - The Circus Clown

Ryan - The Honorable Hero

**Raging Beavers:**

Crystal - The Millennial Blogger

DJ - The Gentle Giant

Ezekiel - The Prairie Boy

Justin - The Eye Candy

Katherine - The Cat Burglar

Noah - The Snarky Schemer

Noel - The Affluent Progeny

Samantha - The Awkward Journalist

Snake - The Clueless Amnesiac

Tyler - The Pain Magnet

Velvet - The Tattoo Artist

* * *

**Ah. Another Total Drama fanfic. It's been a while and I'm not dead! I've just found myself interested in other things and some friends of mine suggested I reboot a fic and do this again. So here it is!**

**The reboot to Total Drama Island with now newer characters and newer personalities to feel indulged in! Another journey! Another fic where I hope will be completed! (I needs absolute focus and support for this project to be finished!) But yes! Here it is! Total Drama Island: Revamped!**

**And now...**

**Next time: I regain the feeling of having to write people jumping off of cliffs. **


	2. Episode 2: Not-So-Happy Campers (Part 2)

**Episode 2: Not-So-Happy Campers (Part 2)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters involved with the show. The characters you see here (besides Chris and Chef and the other 22 contestants you see in this fic) are based off of real TD Fanfic authors. So I have no control or right over them as well.

Note: Wowie! This chapter was long as hell! I feel like I rushed the last part of the challenge, mainly because I wanted to keep my word count at a maximum of 18K. Well, I hit 19K so holy crap, this was indeed a long chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

**Warning: This chapter may include contents of deeply dark stuff that makes this fanfic rated T including: engrossed kissing, some sexual innuendos, curse words that are censored but not entirely censored, and possible dark backstories and moments. You have been warned...**

And now, on with the show!

* * *

_Still Day 1_

* * *

The 44 contestants, stood on top of that cliff. Fear began to develop through their skin as they dared not to jump off to uncertain death. Plus the breeze at such a height was rather chilly, and as such, the contestants hugged themselves for warmth.

"This has to be like, unethical, ya know?" Crystal noted as she shivered. "Like, are we seriously going to hop off a cliff? Because if so, then it's certified RIP RIP RIP!"

"Hopping off a cliff sounds fun though!" Jose grinned. He too hugged himself for warmth, but the idea of jumping off a cliff didn't bother him the slightest. Heck, he lived for this adrenaline.

"You tell that to all the other existentially depressed people out in the world?" Gwen asked Jose with a slight raised eyebrow.

"Okay!" Chris grinned as he stood next to a crate with what seemed to be chicken hats. Oh yes, you know where this is going. "This challenge is threefold! Your first task is to jump off this 100 foot high cliff into the lake!"

"Well that doesn't sound too bad," Trent smiled as he looked down the cliff.

"If you look down," Chris continued with a grin. "You will see three target areas. The widest area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic man-eating sharks! Inside that area is the second smallest target area, which represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with electric eels!"

"You're a monster," Elizabeth looked at Chris with a deadpanned expression.

"Well you can't blame me when it's the producer that suggested we add in the electric eels part," Chris shrugged at Elizabeth. "Said it felt boring with just sharks so electric eels add-ons it is. Be glad it wasn't the first idea which had squids and piranhas."

"So then does that mean the smallest target in the middle of the shark and eel zone is the safe zone?" Cody asked, wincing at the brutality of this first challenge.

"Yep!" Chris grinned. "That small zone down there is the zone you need to aim for. Otherwise it's chum bucket season for the sharks or zap zap central from the eels. Your choice."

"You didn't have to say it like that," Anna shivered, hugging herself.

"For each member of the team that actually jumps and... um... survives," Chris cleared his throat at that last word. "There will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge: Building a hot tub! The team with the best one will have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The team with the worst hot tub, will be sending someone home."

The contestants looked rather nervous upon hearing that.

"We are also using a point system to help break ties should it come to it," Chris noted. "Jumpers that land in the safe zone reward two points for their team. Jumpers that land in the eel zone reward one point for their team. Jumpers that land in the shark zone reward nothing. And non-jumpers will subtract points from the team. The team with the most points will get a major advantage in the next part of the challenge."

...

"Let's see," Chris then looked at the teams. Then with a grin, he glanced at the Raging Beavers, all who looked rather nervous as to what this challenge was basically making them do. "Raging Beavers! You're up first!"

* * *

**Confessional: *Insert Beaver Jokes here***

Crystal: (files her nails) I know I'm like the one who would have the largest bucket list out of all the other people here. Like my To-Do List is like, very OMG large, LOL. (looks a bit nervous now) But jumping off a cliff into shark and eel infested waters is like, not on that list!

Noel: (crossing his arms) Looking at my team now, it is clear that a handful of them are quite afraid to jump off a cliff. The feeling is common. But as Chris said, we need to gain that advantage and as thus, we need more jumpers.

Tyler: (looks boastful) If there's anything my dad has taught me, it's that real winners never back down! So yeah! I'm doing this challenge!

* * *

**Raging Beavers - Crystal, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Snake, Tyler, Velvet**

"EXTREME!" Tyler screamed out as he became the first contestant to jump off of the cliff. And putting his fist out, Tyler gave a grin as he launched himself into the lake... that is until he landed directly on a buoy. "Oh...not so... Extreme."

...

"How many points does hitting the buoy count as?" Noah asked Chris, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll give it a three," Chris shrugged. "Two points since it surrounds the safe zone. An extra point to avoid lawsuits."

"You hear that everyone?" Noah asked the other contestants with a bored expression. "Best to aim for the buoy. We get more points that way."

"A bigger question is how is that guy not dead?" Velvet asked, raising an eyebrow when she saw Tyler limp toward the boat. "I'd imagine his spine would snap open or something."

"Ew ew ew!" Crystal looked sick to her stomach when Velvet said this. "TMI! TMI! TMI!"

"Now I don't want to jump!" DJ gulped, backing away from the cliff with slight fear. "I don't want to have my spine snapped open! Or my bones broken! Or anything broken! Can we like, not do this?"

"Well you're always free to wear the chicken hat, not jump, and get a point deducted from your team," Chris held out the chicken hat that had come from the crate beside him. And with an ashamed look on his face, DJ took the chicken hat and looked down before heading down the cliff.

"Sorry guys," DJ told his team. "I'm just too chicken to jump."

"Ah, i-if h-he's t-too ch-chicken th-then I'm, l-like, t-too ch-chicken either!" Crystal declared in total fear now. She hurried to grab a chicken hat and instantly ran down the cliff in a large hurry.

"Perfect," Noah gave a nod. "Tyler's pain was all for nothing. Well. Guess I'm backing out this one too."

Noah prepared to leave but instantly, Noel had grabbed the schemer by his shoulders. Staring at Noel with a raised eyebrow, Noel just looked at Noah, rather disappointed in the events that had occurred.

"No you are bloody not!" Noel told Noah in a frustrated British accent. "We are going to all jump and show those chickens that there is indeed nothing to worry about!"

"Um, yeah um, y-you g-go and do that," Samantha quickly stepped out of the way of Noel and took a chicken hat. Then she bolted down the cliff, making sure Noel couldn't drag her to the cliff like he did with Noah. And watching this happen, Noel just face-palmed in frustration.

"Bloody hell guys!" Noel cried out in his frustration once more. "We're just diving!"

"Yeah!" Katherine gave a grin at the three chickens who ran down the cliff. "I'll show you that we have nothing to be afraid of right here, right now! Cowabunga and a Geronimo!"

Katherine was the next member of the Raging Beavers to jump. And instantly her dive dropped her directly into the shark zone. Zero points, and soon zero Katherine's left on this show.

"Oh, I did not think this through!" Katherine gulped as she began to swim away quickly. But any swimming was going to be futile. For these sharks were unlike any sharks. They were sharks that actually lived for the hunt. The hunt for human targets.

...

But they never bit down. Katherine didn't feel any pain, see any blood. All she saw was a sparkle, and the sharks, standing still, hypnotized. And in front of her was a male model who instantly reddened her face. Yes.

Justin was in the water, smiling, bare-chested and shirtless, and his bare body hypnotizing the sharks as they stared at him with happy dreamlike gazes. They no longer felt the need to eat human flesh. Now they just wanted to hug Justin.

And looking back at Katherine, her blush furthered to redden when Justin held out his hand, like an angel guiding her to heaven.

* * *

**Confessional: Hallelujah!**

Katherine: (sighs dreamily) You know that moment when you see something so beautiful and so irresistible that you start believing its Jesus Christ? Well, Justin is my Jesus Christ. Amen.

Justin: (gives a handsome grin at the camera) To the others, I'm just looks. But to me, I'm all looks and all brain... but mostly all looks. (begins to flex his pecs) Because check me out. (he stops and gives a grin at the camera once more) Everyone might think I'm just some pretty boy. But I'm also planning to be the best mind manipulator to get me to the top. I mean, can anyone resist this? (presents his evidence: his entire body; to be honest, he has a point)

* * *

As Justin helped a blushing Katherine to shore, the remaining Raging Beavers were still at the top of the cliff. Most of them were contemplating whether they should dive or not. But given the chances... yeah. It's clear they were at least not going to win that advantage.

"So we still have zero points," Velvet noted before frowning even further. "Great."

"Not to worry, eh!" Ezekiel gave a grin at Velvet before dashing off the cliff. "I'll score back those points!"

Ezekiel hopped off the cliff with a determined smile. He aimed carefully for the safe zone, but unfortunately, careful wasn't his strong suit. He landed in the electric eel zone, and instantly felt shocks and volts coursing through his body as he screamed. And the others winced at seeing this. Even some of the more confident contestants became hesitant to jump off.

"I just remembered something," Snake blinked with realization. "I left my memory down the hill! See ya!"

Snake instantly hurried off, took a chicken hat, and ran down the cliff. Now the last three, Noel, Noah, and Velvet shook their heads in response. Noel just looked disappointed as Noah and Velvet merely looked accepting of them losing the challenge.

"So, anyone else want to quit?" Noah asked. "Because I do."

"Yep," Velvet nodded in agreement, crossing her arms with a glum look.

"No!" Noel shook his hands frantically at the two rather depressed teenagers. "You two can't be-"

Noah and Velvet already took their respective chicken hats, as they stared back at Noel with glum looks. It was too late. They've already given up. And by God, that really got Noel shaken in his roots.

* * *

**Confessional: They French'd their way out of the game!**

Noah: (wearing his chicken hat with no shame or any emotion for that matter) Yeah, when you know you're going to lose, it's best to give up when you have the chance. Especially since your decisions are to jump off a cliff either to get eaten by sharks or get electrocuted or just surrender and walk down a hill with a chicken hat. The latter sounded much more fitting.

Noel: (is notably wet and a little fried; we can only assume he jumped into the electric eel zone and got electrocuted as a result) This game is not looking good for me in quite a number of ways. For one, my team is rather, er, not so courageous to put it that way. And second, my team doesn't seem to want to try to win. Which will serve to be a large problem in the future. (sighs) Bloody hell. Just my luck.

* * *

After Noah and Velvet backed out with chicken hats and Noel jumping, Chris began to calculate the score with a grin on his face. Then laughing to himself and then clearing his throat, Chris began to announce the score.

"Five jumpers, six chickens," Chris noted. "Two of the jumpers landed in the shark zone. Two landed in the eel zone. And one landed on a buoy. And with your six chickens, that equals a total of... one single point! Great job! Pathetic. But great job!"

Most of the Raging Beavers looked down in shame, especially most of the chicken-hat wearing contestants. Not going to name any names but, DJ, Crystal, and Samantha seemed to feel the most guilt for letting the team down.

"Killer Bass!" Chris called out with a grin. "You're up!"

* * *

**Confessional: Do you all really think fish can beat beavers? **

Duncan: (grinning) Jumping off a cliff into shark-infested waters? Ha! Compared to those Beaver babies back there, I think we pretty much have this in the bag. (crossing his arms rather smugly)

Sadie: (smiles) Okay okay, me and Katie thought of a great idea for us to be on the same team together! And it was a really genius idea, y'know because Katie thought about it first! So this challenge might not be as bad as I would think!

Katie: (smiles) Okay okay, me and Sadie thought of, like, a great idea for us to be on the same team together! And it was a really genius idea, y'know because Sadie thought about it first! So this challenge might not be as bad as I would think!

* * *

**Killer Bass - Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Rachel, Sadie, Trent**

"I'm not jumping without Katie," Sadie crossed her arms.

"And I'm not jumping without Sadie," Katie crossed her arms as well.

...

The Killer Bass and the Savage Bunnies stared at Katie and Sadie. Both teams stared at Sadie and Katie. And looking at their faces, none of them were pleased with their insistence that they be with one another.

"That's fine, you don't have to jump," Duncan shrugged. "In fact, you can go down and wear that chicken hat and let the entire team down if that's what you want. But in any case scenario, I'm jumping first!"

"Hold on Duncan!" Isa declared, crossing his arms as he stared at Duncan. "We need a plan to get to the safe zone with a hundred percent guarantee! Because as Alexander Hamilton once said, 'We cannot move on without a plan!'"

"Alexander Hamilton never said that," Courtney sighed at Isa.

"(:D) Maybe in another life he did," Gold pointed out with that devious smile on his mask's face.

"Maybe in another life he was an idiot," Duncan rolled his eyes as he got ready to dive. "Now f*ck planning and let's dive! Meet you losers at the bottom!"

And with that, Duncan was the first Bass to dive off of the cliff, landing directly into the safe zone. And submerging out of the water with a grin, he heard the cheers from his teammates and gave a thumbs-up.

"If he can do it, then so the rest of us!" Geoff grinned. "Let's party!"

Geoff was the next Bass to dive off of the cliff, this time landing directly in the safe zone as well. And once he submerged, he gave a high-five to Duncan as a boat nearby arrived to pick them up.

"Well, so much for a plan," Isa tapped his chin in thought.

"(:D) Aw, it's okay!" Gold placed a hand on Isa's shoulder his mask. "(;D) Alexander Hamilton was a b*tch in sheep's clothing with no influence in anything he did really... except create a boring musical but that's about it!"

"You take that back!" Isa pointed at Gold with an offended look. "Alexander Hamilton was the most influential interpreter of the US Constitution. If anything, he deserves much more recognition than that!... And I loved the musical!"

"(:D) Ha! We're Canadians," Gold gave a rather devious smirk at Isa with his mask now changing into a rather scary widened eye expression. Eyes that glowed red as he spoke in a rather creepy voice. "(*-*) Who gives a f*cking damn?"

Isa looked a bit hesitant when he saw Gold's masked expression at that moment. For a moment, he seemed, intimidated. Then again, it was Gold, and as such, Gold reverted back to that original devious (:D) mask he wore and gave a laugh.

"(:D) My turn to dive!" Gold declared, hopping off and not even looking where he was going to dive into.

* * *

**Confessional: FYI, Gold wears the mask from Black Bullet. Y'know, that one guy's mask, ah, Kagetane Hiruko!**

Isa: (shivers) Something about Gold just gives me the creeps. The fact that he can change his mask expression so quickly... I wonder how many masks he even has lying around his face. But I shouldn't pry. Because according to Michael Jordon, "Prying is bad!" (Michael Jordan never said that either)

Gold: (His mask and swimsuit is notably fried. His mask is now a new expression) (X~X) I should've looked where I dove...

* * *

The sounds of electricity zapping Gold as he switched his mask from (:D) to (X~X) in just moments during his electrocution. Yes. He landed in the electric eel zone. Served him right for not watching where he was diving into.

His own teammates could only wince in pain as he was slowly dragged into a boat, groaning.

"Now that was an awful wipeout," Trent cringed as he saw this.

"As strange as that guy was," Elizabeth noted. "Nobody deserved a shock to that extent."

"Yeah, I know right?" Trent chuckled at what Elizabeth had stated. The two gave a slight smiles at one another. Oh yes. Could this be young love? Or could this just be a friendly interaction between a male and a female. Whatever it is, it's pretty sweet.

...

"You forget the people who're getting the chair," Jerome told Trent and Elizabeth with a slight frown. "They hurt a lot of people to end up where they are. Don't you think they deserved a shock far greater than that extent?"

"Um, yeah, sure, I guess," Trent blinked at Jerome with a look of surprise at his negativity. Elizabeth just looked at him, a little unnerved by his mention of the death penalty. But then again, she did start this conversation by mentioning that no one deserved those electric eel shocks.

...There was a silence. Then Jerome spoke up once more.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jerome shook his head. "I'll go jump now. Don't worry about me."

And with that, Jerome jumped off the cliff and began to dive down toward the safe zone. He landed straight in the center and swam toward the boat without much worry. No emotion on his face. Not a single emotion.

...

"Ready to jump?" Trent asked as Elizabeth looked a bit nervous. Then smiling back at him, she gave a small smile.

"Oh yes," Elizabeth smiled at Trent.

And then the two hopped off. Falling together, both Trent and Elizabeth aimed for the safe zone... They missed. Trent landed in the eel zone and felt electricity zapping his entire body as he gritted his teeth in pain. Elizabeth landed in the shark zone, and the sharks, now gone from Justin's spell looked at Elizabeth and began to chase her down. Oh yes, the challenge was getting brutal.

"Someone get these sharks off of me!" Elizabeth screamed out in total fear.

"Someone *zap* get *zap* these *zap* eels *zap* off!" Trent spoke as he got electrocuted.

* * *

**Confessional: Zappity, zap zap zap!**

Elizabeth: (looks really petrified) Why did I sign up for this show again? Oh holy hell! This is not going to be fun!

Trent: (looks a bit fried but totally wet as he sighs) Electric eels. Man, maybe I should've stayed home and not participate in a show where pain is the key to stardom. Or maybe I should've signed up for that other reality TV show instead... (taps his chin with a displeased look)

* * *

"So, who's jumping next?" Isa asked, crossing his arms as he looked back at the remaining 4 Killer Bass members (besides him) who had yet to jump: Anna, Courtney, Rachel, and Sadie. And they remained silent when Isa asked his question.

...Silent yes.

"Oh come on," Isa told the four girls. "It can't be that bad. I mean, so it's a little jump down into shark and eel-infested waters. Big deal! Oh, I know! How about we all jump together! That way, none of us will get scared!"

"I won't jump with anyone but Katie!" Sadie declared, crossing her arms as Rachel sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Doth pardon my intrusion," Rachel sighed as she kept that hand on Sadie's shoulder with a look of pity on her face. "Thy must see that angel is to forget rather than to be confined. For thou will be eaten should thou not retreat!"

"Can anyone translate that?" Anna asked with a slight sheepish smile.

"Sure," Isa gave a nod at Anna as he looked at Sadie once more. "Rachel basically told you that you cannot forget God and his gate to Heaven. Because if you do, you'll be eaten alive!"

"No," Courtney sighed at Isa before looking at Sadie with a rather annoyed look on her face. "Rachel did not say that. She only said that you need to forget about Katie and just jump for the sake of the team...I think."

"Not. Without. Katie." Sadie glared at Courtney and Isa with look of determination.

"I mean, if she doesn't want to jump then it's perfectly fine," Anna pointed out. "We just lose one point anyway. At least we scored more than the Raging Beavers so that should count as something."

"But then one of our points get subtracted!" Isa pointed out with a worried look.

"That's what she just said," Courtney sighed once more. "And she said that we shouldn't worry about it. And looking at it now, she's right. We can't afford to waste time trying to get one person to jump. We might as well all jump."

"I'm with you!" Anna declared with a determined look on her face.

"Thou shall be accompanied!" Rachel declared.

"Then let's do this!" Isa declared.

...

Anna and Courtney eventually landed in the shark zone with a splash, eventually finding themselves becoming the next prime chum bucket. Isa fell into the eel zone, and got a zap to cope with it. Rachel was the only one who made it into the safe zone, and with a cheer too.

...

Chris looked at Sadie with a curious grin. And as Sadie crossed her arms, Chris merely placed a chicken hat on her head, patted it, and pushed her down the cliff with a grin. Sadie looked at Katie with a sad look as she was pushed down the cliff. Then walking herself down, Chris went back to the last two teams who have yet to jump.

"Let's see," Chris grinned as he began to calculate the score. "That leaves a total of... ten point for the Killer Bass! Definitely a lot better than what the Raging Beavers accomplished! Now! Who's next?"

* * *

**Confessional: Come to my car. Don't look at the chloroform. Look at me only.**

Sadie: (looks rather miffed) Damn it! It didn't work! We were supposed to have someone volunteer to switch teams with either me or Katie and then we would've been on the same team! Why didn't it work?! (she sighs... and then she looks traumatized, petrified, horrified, terrified, all the scary-ified words) Does that mean, I'm separated from Katie... forever?!

* * *

Chris tapped his clipboard in thought as the last two teams both seemed ready to jump. Both of them, the Screaming Gophers and the Savage Bunnies. Both of them were ready to bring it on. Well, at least, a select few of the members of both teams.

"Screaming Gophers!" Chris grinned. "You're up next!"

* * *

**Confessional: Gophers can scream? I always thought those were like, edited YouTube videos!**

Nathan: (rubs his hand with a rather devious grin) And thus, the puzzle begins. It doesn't take a brainiac to know that Angel would be wearing such a sexy sexy outfit like that. It's time to answer the riddle of whether man can resist temptation from a woman. (begins to chuckle at the possible humor this could result in)

* * *

**Screaming Gophers - Amethyst, Angel, Beth, Cody, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, Lindsay, Nathan, Owen**

"Well, now," Angel gave a smirk as she had dressed in a black skimpy swimsuit. She peered over the cliff with a rather...seductive pose. Her eyes directed toward the safe zone, but the other side, well, it stared at the boys. Specifically, Cody, Craig, and Jose. And all three began to blush and drool. "Seeing how the Raging Beavers, _sucked_ hard, and the Killer Bass _cream_ them so so easily, I think we can up the level of _hardness_..."

"Y-You didn't have to say it like that," Jose began to sweat as he couldn't resist. Angel was hot. And holy cow, my goodness, this girl was really good at what she did best. And that was inserting maturity to this damn fic!

Stop turning my fic from T-Rated to M-Rated!

Ahem.

"God, I just want that so bad," Cody blushed hard as he looked away with a shiver.

"I want that even more than mermaids!" Craig cried out.

"Hahahaha!" Nathan was laughing his head off at this point. He didn't even try to conceal his laughter and enjoyment of the situation. He merely laughed as he stood next to Beth, who glanced at him in slight confusion. "Bethany. Answer this riddle. You know what's more priceless than a diamond?"

"Um, gold?" Beth looked at Nathan with a confused look on her face. "No wait! A ruby?"

"Nope!" Nathan laughed as he pointed at the three boys drooling at Angel with perverted looks on their faces. "The scene that's unfolding before you! Hahahaha!"

"So any of you boys care to go first?" Angel gave a seductive wink at Cody, Craig, and Jose. All of whom stared at Angel as if they were in a trance. In fact, Angel could very well compete against Justin for using their looks to mind-control the weak minded.

(Yes. Justin's and Angel's seductive powers are actually Jedi Mind Tricks...)

"Allow me to go first my dearest mermaid!" Craig declared toward Angel as he prepared himself to dive, shoving Beth and Olivia out of the way. "For I am an Olympic Swimmer! And thus, I am the best suited for this job!"

"A mermaid?" Angel gave a flirtatiously amused look.

"Yes!" Craig declared. "For Atlantis and all the other sexy sexy mermaids out there! I shall dive now!"

"Craig, just dive," Chris sighed, shaking his head as he stared at his watch. "We're on a tight schedule here!"

Craig gave a grin at Angel before diving off the cliff and landing into the safe zone quite successfully. Given the fact that Craig was an Olympic swimmer, well, that didn't really need any surprising for anyone to know that he would make it into the safe zone.

...

"That looks like fun!" Jose gave a grin. "My turn! My turn!"

It was Jose's turn to dive off the cliff. And with a grin, Jose dove off the cliff, cheering as he landed directly in the shark zone. Then cheering, he looked around him. And when he came face to face with that hungry, hungry shark, well, his grin never died down. In fact, he embraced the fact that the shark was right there.

"Alright awesome!" Jose cheered.

"Dude!" Cody called out from the top of the cliff with a rather urgent look on his face. "Swim! Swim! That's a shark darn there!"

"I know dude!" Jose gave a thumbs-up as he stayed with the rather confused sharks. They expected him to flee in terror. But he was embracing their terrifying stance? What is this black magic? "Come on in! The water's just fine!"

"Okay!" Izzy cheered as she leapt off of the cliff and headed directly into the shark zone. And with a battle cry, she landed directly on one of the sharks. Then she popped back out with a cheerful grin on her face. "That was super duper fun! I hit a shark as I landed!"

"And we're swimming with sharks!" Jose cheered.

* * *

**Confessional: Swimming with Sharks. Coming soon to BBC...**

Nathan: (sighs with a rather positive smile) It's no riddle to say that I am surrounded by lunatics and idiots.

Jose: (looks at the camera with a smug smile) Yeah. So I did maybe aim for the shark zone and not the safe zone. But my team doesn't need to know that heh! I'll just say I fell into the shark zone by accident!

Izzy: (is literally leaping out of the toilet seat) It was so cool! I swam with a shark! I landed on a shark! I made a shark cry! Sharks! Are! Awesome!

* * *

As Jose and Izzy had fun with the now terrified sharks, Cody gave a grin at his teammates as he got ready to dive. His gapped tooth grin and his smug smile directed toward Angel was ever so perverted.

"Now that the sharks are going to get distracted," Cody gave a grin. "This gives us a higher chance of not dying! Watch and learn Angel sweet cheeks. It's time for the Codemeister to hit the waves!"

Then Cody leapt off, feeling invincible and invulnerable from any sort of danger this challenge might have planned for him.

"You forgot about the-" Nathan planned to say before he was ultimately cut off by zaps and screams. And then smiling, Nathan continued his sentence. "-eel zone."

"Oh heavens," Angel looked at the bottom with slight devious worry as she saw Cody get lifted back up into the boat. His body now twitching thanks to the amount of shocks those eels transmitted. "That doesn't look safe at all."

"I thought I was signing up for a talent contest," Lindsay gulped as she peered over the cliff with nervousness. She may be a dumb blonde. But she wasn't that dumb to recognize that sharks and electric eels were dangerous... Total Drama All-Stars.

(Yes. I am calling out a Total Drama season that completely butchered a really great character...)

"What kind of talent contest requires us to jump off a cliff into waters filled with sharks and electric eels?" Olivia asked Lindsay with a cross of her arms.

"Um, maybe the ones in Germany?" Lindsay blinked as she answered Olivia's question. Yes. This is the right level of dumb... Total Drama All-Stars.

(Yes. I am calling out a Total Drama season that completely butchered a really great character... again...)

* * *

**Confessional: Yes. Total Drama All-Stars butchered too many really great characters...**

Lindsay: (smiles at the camera sweetly) I was called many things when I was back at my school. Like, stupid, dumb, redundant (she means retarded), and intellectually disabled... I think. (she is unsure about the last one) But I came to this show to prove everyone wrong! My name is Lindsay! Not stupid, dumb, redundant (she still means retarded) and intellectually disabled! If you want to call someone's name, call them by their real name! (looks a bit peeved as she pouts; it's rather cute)

Olivia: Yeah, Lindsay is kind of a weird little bird. (laughs sheepishly) But that's okay! (looks determined) I'm looking forward to meeting new friends, even if they might be a bit strange on the downside. But then again, everyone's strange in their own way! Just look at Izzy!

Izzy: (She's...scratching her neck like a dog...)

* * *

"For Germany!" Lindsay cried out as she jumped off the cliff. And following behind her, Olivia had dove off as well. And following behind Olivia, Angel, who gave a smirk as she jumped off of the cliff.

Both Olivia and Angel landed directly in the safe zone. But Lindsay? Oh. She got the bad treatment and found herself landing directly into the eel zone. Her screams as she got zapped as she submerged and quickly latched on to the boat that had arrived to pick her up.

...

Back at the top of the cliff, the remaining four Screaming Gophers who had yet to jump peered down the cliff. The remaining four Screaming Gophers of course included: Amethyst, Beth, Nathan, and Owen, all of whom had different opinions about jumping off a hundred foot cliff.

"So, who would like to go first?" Nathan asked with a smile on his face.

"I don't know," Owen looked at tad nervous. "The cliff is really high."

"There is no need to worry!" Amethyst gave a confident smile. "All you need to believe in is the powers of the Kami! Pray that the Kami will save you from uncertain death by sharks or electric eels!"

"I don't think that's helping our case," Beth gulped. She was more nervous than Owen was. And she had to back away for a moment. "Um um, I'm um... I don't think I can do this!"

"You must calm down Beth," Amethyst gave a smile at Beth. "For the Kami are watching us! And they want us to be brave!"

Beth didn't respond. Instead, she just headed off to grab a chicken hat from Chris, who looked rather bored at this point. Turns out, waiting for 44 contestants to jump was a pretty boring thing to do. And how he wished he could have a bit more excitement when it comes to this challenge.

"I'm sorry guys," Beth looked apologetic as she put on the chicken hat. "I'm just too scared."

"No harm done!" Nathan gave a smile. "We all get terrified. In fact, the only harm you've made is to our points, which means that one of our points have now been subtracted after you put on that chicken hat."

Beth winced. She felt really guilty for the being the reason one of their points was being subtracted. Then she headed down the cliff, looking solemn. Owen had to feel bad for her. But Nathan and Amethyst merely smiled as if nothing happened.

"So big guy," Nathan smiled at Owen. "Are you jumping?"

Owen looked down at the cliff with a slight fearful look on his face. Then looking at the chicken hat crates, he contemplated whether he should grab one and leave. But then looking at Amethyst's and Nathan's smiles, well, it certainly got him thinking.

* * *

**Confessional: Next time on Total Drama... *adds spoiler of Owen actually jumping off of the cliff***

Owen: I had to think. Like, I came to Wawanakwa Island not for the money, but to have fun!... And maybe some of the money too. But that got me thinking, is swimming with sharks fun? Is swimming with electric eels fun? Is jumping off a hundred foot cliff fun?

* * *

"...Hell yeah!" Owen cheered as he grabbed Nathan and Amethyst. The former of which looked a bit surprise, because he did not really calculate Owen taking him down with him. The latter just continued to smile. She was going to enjoy every second of this. "Let's do this! WOOHOO!"

"Wait wait wait wait," Nathan was wide-eyed as Owen charged forth.

"YIPEE!" Amethyst cheered as Owen jumped off of the cliff, both her and Nathan under his arms.

...

And with a large splash, Owen, Nathan, and Amethyst landed directly into the safe zone. The large splash now knocking out some of the sharks directly onto the beach shore, flopping around and needing water as their source of breathing.

Owen cheered as he submerged from the water.

Nathan and Amethyst also submerged. The former looking a bit scarred for having done this. The latter also cheering. But nevertheless, the three were safe and they had done much good for the team.

"Never again Owen." Nathan shuddered. "Never again."

"That was fun!" Amethyst cheered.

...

Nathan was silent until he spotted something trail across the water. And that something was none other a pair of swim trunks. And he swore that Amethyst was wearing a bikini and he still had his own swim trunks on so that must mean-

-Nathan suddenly went wide-eyed.

"Hey Owen," Nathan blinked with a hesitant look. "Um, riddle me this. One of your swim clothes is orange in color. What is it?"

"Are you talking about my swim trunks," Owen blinked before realizing something. "Hey? Where are my swim trunks?"

"...Oh my God," Nathan looked absolutely disgusted as Owen's swim trunks floated past him. And then Amethyst looked disgusted. And the other contestants from the top of the hill to the bottom of the hill also looked disgusted as well.

* * *

At the top of the cliff, while the other contestants got their whole swim trunk incident settled, Chris began to calculate the score for the Screaming Gophers, tapping his chin with his pencil as he began to think.

"Looks like the Screaming Gophers got 13 points!" Chris grinned. "That makes them the top scoring team, beating the Killer Bass by 3 and beating the Raging Beavers by everything!"

"You can bloody stop making our team sound bad McLean!" Noel called out from the bottom. Cartoon logic allows him to hear Chris announce this from the top of the cliff, so don't ask too many questions.

"The final team to go is the Savage Bunnies!" Chris declared, completely ignoring Noel. "So let's see it!"

* * *

**Confessional: Is Ryan still questioning whether the Savage Bunnies should still be called the Savage Bunnies?**

Ryan: (sighs) Unfortunately, I was unable to change the Savage Bunnies' name, which is quite a shame because I still don't believe bunnies can be savage! (then looks determined) So for the honor and petition to rename our team into the Heroic Bunnies, I will help my team succeed in this challenge!

* * *

**Savage Bunnies - Amanda, Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Omar, Robbie, Ryan**

"Let us go forth and jump!" Ryan grinned with a brave look on his face. "Come team! There is nothing we need to fear! The sharks and eels are all gone! So we should be fine as can be!"

"Yeah, about that," Heather crossed her arms as she stared at Ryan for a moment. "I'm not jumping."

"Wait, you aren't?" Ryan blinked.

"Why not?" Robbie asked. What's most notable is that he no longer had face paint all. After all, it was a water challenge. And wearing his clown makeup would just be kind of useless, especially since his clown makeup was washable.

"Because there is no way, I am getting my hair wet," Heather rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"Okay, just wow," was all Gwen had to say to that.

"B*tch," Omar looked at Heather with a distasteful tone. His eyes stared directly at Heather. A dangerous glare warned her to answer carefully, but Heather didn't seem to care in the slightest. "Are youse telling me dat yer ain't gonna jump in dat water, because of yer stupid hair?"

"Ha, it's at least better than that stupid sh*t of a mess you call your hair," Heather gave a mocking laugh at Omar.

"Oh..." Omar's eyes flashed toward Heather with a dangerous 'I'm gonna kill you' look. It seemed like Heather forgot she was dealing with a member of one of the most dangerous crime organizations in the world. "Yer gonna wish youse never said dat ya little piece of horsesh*t!"

"Pft," Heather rolled her eyes. "Oh really? What are you going to do about it?"

"Well for starts," Omar crossed his arms before staring at Heather with his dangerous glare once more. "I'm gonna make sure youse go bald by the time I'm through with youse. So f*cking come at me youse stupid *ss of a b*tch!"

"Ha," Heather mockingly laughed at Omar before glaring at him. "Please. You're just a waste of my time."

Omar clenched his fist even harder. At this rate, Heather was about to be drowned, with her scalp removed and her mouth sewn shut. Well, at least that was what Omar was planning until Eva's hand stopped him. Yes, Eva of all people.

* * *

**Confessional: Wait wait wait, I made Eva... the peacekeeper... of the team?! (Oh yes I did :3)**

Leshawna: (merely looks at the camera) Heather was practically signing a death certificate trying to go up against a member of a crime organization. I could've stopped them, but who was I to interfere in mafia business? Living my life in the hood with my fellow sisters got me an idea on what guys like Omar are truly capable of if you get in their way.

Heather: (files her nails as if nothing happened) Was I scared? (scoffs) As if. Omar is like a little useless chihuahua. All bark, no bite. And my goodness, his bark is just as annoying as a chihuahua yapping the night away. (smirks as she says that)

Bridgette: (a bit surprised) So are we not going to talk about how Eva, the person whose look can kill, just became our team's resident peacekeeper? (I know right?)

* * *

"Calm down and f*ck her over later," Eva told Omar with an assertive look. "We got a challenge to focus on. And I suggest this dumb hag participate in the challenge too unless ya want me to throw you off the cliff."

Eva had stared at Heather with a dangerous look. And Omar merely looked at Eva with a rather sinister smile at that.

"F*ck that, chick," Omar grinned. "Let's just f*cking do it right now."

"I'm way ahead of you," Gwen gave a chuckle at that as she began to block Heather from even trying to escape. "So we gonna toss her or what?"

"Inciting a rebellion against the raven-haired b*tch?" Amanda asked, raising an eyebrow before grinning and hailing her megaphone with an excited smile. "Count me in! I'll grab her legs!"

"I'll grab her arms," Leshawna chuckled, also wanting in on this action.

"Wait wait wait," Ryan blinked, looking at bit terrified at what his fellow teammates were going to do. "Isn't this a bit unethical?! I mean, maybe we should put it to a vote! We can't just toss off one of our-"

"Toss her," Omar stood there as he watched with a satisfied grin on his face.

Heather struggled as Leshawna, Amanda, Gwen, and Eva all took a part in tossing her off the cliff and tossing her directly into the safe zone. Splashing down then submerging, Heather spat out water as she glared at her teammates, all of whom were laughing at her expense. Well, the only exception was Bridgette, Katie, and Ryan.

"Ugh!" Heather looked really pissed as she glared. "You will all pay for what you did!"

"We tossed you into the safe zone didn't we?" Leshawna called out with a laugh of her own. "That must count for something!"

"Like two points for the team!" Robbie grinned. "Nice work ladies! Now let's do some jumping!"

* * *

**Confessional: Jump Up Super Star!**

Robbie: (grins) To be honest, I don't really care about the money. As long as I make people smile, I'm all good! I can walk away this island with a smile of my own! And yes, walk away this island! Haha! Yeah! That's... that's a... joke. Ahem. (looks away; It wasn't a good joke)

* * *

Soon the Savage Bunnies began to jump one after another. They didn't have the eels or the sharks to worry about. All they had to worry about was getting the points they needed to win the challenge. So the jumpers, they all did their best to accomplish just that.

One by one they all jumped:

Eva jumped. Her arms crossed. Her expression quite neutral. And she didn't even need to look where she landed, because she just knew she would end up in the safe zone.

Amanda jumped. She had left her megaphone behind, afraid it was going to get wet. She didn't have the same confidence like Eva had, and that led her down into the eel zone, but lucky for her, no eels! And no aftershocks either.

Gwen jumped with a scream, landing into the eel zone.

Omar jumped with a determined glare as he landed in the safe zone. And if looks could kill, water would be dead right now... (I still don't know if whether water is wet or dry. I say wet because it's well, water).

Ryan jumped, because being the Honorable Hero he was, it made no sense for him to not jump. Especially if he wielded a mighty sword like that- Oh yeah. Swim clothes. There is no sword! He landed in the safe zone.

Leshawna jumped. She landed in the safe zone as well because of booty protocol.

Harold jumped. He landed in the shark zone, because a lanky teen like him had ended up failing doing a proper dive. And with that, came the unfortunate consequence of doing the splits on accident on water.

(How does that even happen?!)

Bridgette jumped. And being especially skilled in water, she landed directly into the safe zone with nothing but skill and pure confidence.

Robbie jumped. But he landed in the shark zone. Thank God the sharks weren't there though! Because I hear sharks are afraid of clowns! Poor things aren't allowed to enjoy a taste of funny bone.

And then there was Katie, who merely looked down. She was the only one left. Her plan was to jump with Sadie, but that plan didn't work. So what now? What should she do now?

"Jump Katie jump!" Robbie called out to Katie.

"Come on girl!" Leshawna cried out. "You can do it!"

Katie was silent for a moment before crossing her arms. F*ck this. How could she jump and betray Sadie like that? F*ck that! Katie headed toward Chris as Omar sighed on the bottom, the disappointment now more visible.

...

Then Katie stopped herself. She gave it thought...

* * *

**Confessional: How quickly do you all think Katie and Sadie will break off their friendship? Place your money down now!**

Katie: There was so many things going on in my head. Like, I didn't want to betray Sadie and jump. It's just so unfair because she didn't jump for me! But then I'm letting my own team down and oooh. (holds her head; this was a tough decision for her)

* * *

Katie was silent. Then she sighed sadly.

"Please forgive me Sadie," Katie muttered as she ran away from Chris, who had been holding out the chicken hat for ten straight minutes, a bland expression in his face. Then with a leap, she dove down into the water.

...

And as if time slowed down for her, Katie could hear it. The happy cheers that came from her teammates. The encouraging smile and proud looks everyone had. And then she fell. Faster and faster until she hit the water with a splash...

...

The safe zone. She hit the safe zone.

"And that does it!" Chris grinned as he held out his clipboard. "With a total of sixteen points, the Savage Bunnies win the first half of this challenge and the advantage for the second half of the challenge!"

"You go girl!" Leshawna exclaimed with a happy look.

"Way to go Katie!" Amanda cheered as well, announcing her excitement through her megaphone.

* * *

**Confessional: Guess we know who's the more dominant in the relationship hahaha. **

Katie: (smiles) It's nice that I helped win it for the team! By the time I came out of the water, mostly everyone was showering me with praise and happy cheers. Well, except Heather because she was still pissed at everyone else tossing her off the cliff in the first place. (frowns) But I just wonder what Sadie thought of that? I hope this doesn't effect our friendship...

Sadie: (looks a bit shocked) Katie jumped... without me?! But we always do things together! We play games together! We dance together! We even went on double dates together! We were supposed to jump _together_! (Yeah, she's a bit scared about what's to become of their friendship)

* * *

**Savage Bunnies - Amanda, Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Omar, Robbie, Ryan**

Their advantage was a nice set of wheelbarrows. And that made things a whole lot of easier. The Savage Bunnies found themselves smiling in glee as they carried their crates with no problem, with some striking conversations with each other.

Because one of the big things about Total Drama are the interactions!

(Speaking of which, the teams have now all changed clothing for some reason, so it's best to note that everyone will be in their proper attire throughout the rest of the episode!)

"Well holy crap guys," Robbie smiled as he pushed his wheelbarrow toward the campgrounds. And already, with these wheelbarrows, they could already make out the campgrounds themselves, with all the cabins sitting right there. "We're almost there! These wheelbarrows sure do a miracle!"

"Thank the heavens we won the challenge!" Leshawna laughed. "Boy, I don't know what I would've done if we had to push like the other peeps in the back."

"Pushin crates," Omar licked one of his sharp fangs. "Jesus. That would suck all the livin sh*ts outta me. Let's just gets goin and jus' build, because I can smell victory comin a mile away."

* * *

**Confessional: What does victory even smell like?**

Leshawna: (looks at the camera) Omar may be a member of some psychotic crazy little mafia organization, but really, he's okay in my book. Got that 'tude a sister can enjoy around here. Plus he wants us to treat him like any normal contestant around here, so I ain't worrying about nothin if he wants to pull something over me and my fellow sisters in the team. And if he does pull somethin, I don't care if he's a member of the Daltons, I'm taking him down.

Omar: (playing with a switchblade) Leshawna? Ha! Da chick's got some helluva life. I give her dat much. She could be a greats pal to buddy up with, but den again, friendships ain't how I roll. I'm more about eh, alliances and stuff. Yeah, dat's right.

* * *

Heather walked in the far back, not willing to talk with anyone. She had been Julius Caesar'd. Her entire team, except for a select few, ganged up on her and tossed her off the damn cliff. They will all pay. But the only question is ho-

"Excuse me Miss Heather," Ryan walked beside with his wheelbarrow filled with two sets of crates. "If you aren't busy, perhaps I could speak to you a bit more privately?"

"If you're going to ask me out, the answer is no," Heather merely responded to Ryan who merely blushed in embarrassment. Ryan was taken aback by what Heather had told him as he quickly frantically shook his hands and shook his head.

"No no no no!" Ryan declared. "That wasn't what I meant heh! I just wanted to talk about what happened at the cliff."

Heather raised an eyebrow at Ryan. As she recalled, Ryan was the only one who openly protested the idea about having her get tossed off that cliff. If it's any consolation, Ryan might as well have her attention as a reward. She stopped as Ryan stopped pushing as well.

"Fine," Heather crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

And much to her surprise, Ryan collapsed onto his knees. He was bowing. He held out his sword for her to take and smite him. But as cruel as Heather may be, even she wouldn't sink that low... would she?

"What are you doing?" Heather looked at Ryan with a rather disgusted look.

"Please forgive me Miss Heather!" Ryan held out his sword, not even looking at her. "I failed my duty as a hero! I could've saved you from being tossed off of that cliff but I didn't! It is only right that I be punished. At least be punished in the honorable way and fall from the very woman I failed to save!"

"Jeez, overdramatic much?" Heather stared at Ryan. And ugh, she felt like she was stuck in a nerd's world when she saw Ryan act like this.

"Maybe?" Ryan honestly answered as he still held out the sword for her to use on him.

"Listen," Heather sighed, staring at Ryan with a glare. "If those idiots over there pull off another stunt like that again, you better not fail to 'rescue' me again, understand?"

"A-Are you?" Ryan looked at Heather for the first time as he continued to hold up that sword. "Are you giving me a second chance?"

"Yes," Heather rolled her eyes at Ryan before crossing her arms once more and piercing a commanding glare at him. "So stand up, put that sword away and let's move it. You're embarrassing me..."

Heather walked off as Ryan stood up and sheathed his sword. Then looking at where Heather went, he gave a pumping of the fist. He was glad to have been given a second chance!

* * *

**Confessional: Heather X Ryan I smell? **

Ryan: (grins) And that's how you clear a guilty conscience! You apologize! I got a second chance! (cheers)

Heather: (crosses her arms with a smirk) Ryan seems to be a bit... simple-minded when it comes to chivalry and woman. Maybe this could be worked into my favor. After seeing the sh*t my team pulled on me today, it's clear I'm going to need a game plan to ensure that I don't get kicked out too early. Because if I get kicked out too early, I don't stay popular, and if I don't stay popular, I lose everything I got. Ryan just might help me get this plan rolling... (smirks even more; it's actually pretty intimidating)

* * *

**Screaming Gophers - Amethyst, Angel, Beth, Cody, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, Lindsay, Nathan, Owen**

For the Screaming Gophers, pushing crates was a lot harder than expected. Without the wheelbarrows, my god, it was hard! Whatever was in these crates were rather heavy, so letting Owen carry one, although a good idea on paper, turned out to be a bad idea, because now he's collapsed and now...

A sleeping Owen blocks road. You're going to need an OwenFlute to wake him up. Or at least, food or something... Okay okay. So he wasn't sleeping. But he sure hell was tired.

"I need, need, water!" Owen declared.

"Oh dear, you poor thing," Angel looked at Owen with a rather sympathetic look. "We need to give him water. On the double. We can't afford to let such a big lovable bear get dehydrated like that."

"Allow me to get the water!" Cody declared, grinning at Angel.

"No no, as a professional Olympic swimmer and mermaid fetis- I mean, fanatic!" Craig grinned. "Allow me to get the large bountiful supply of water!"

"No no no, as a daredevil, let me get the water!" Jose jumped in with a grin of his own.

"I'll get the water," Olivia sighed, shaking her head at these boys. Boys be boys. And boys do what they do best: perv at sexy femme fatales. I see their Search Histories! Cody Anderson, you can't fool me!

"And ruin the fun?" Nathan smiled at Olivia. His smile was rather... a more... erm... disappointed smile. "You bore me."

"Anyone got a water bottle I could use?" Olivia asked with a slight sigh. She took no heed at Nathan's words but instead, she took much disappointment in the boys that were drooling all over Angel. "...If not I guess we can use the drool from the pervs."

"That is so gross!" Beth gagged at the thought of that.

"I know!" Izzy grinned at the thought of that. "So cool! Big O drinking drool!"

Yes. The thought of Owen drinking drool. Man. I hope Total Drama never goes down that route because that would be actually disgusting! Haha. Ha. Ha. Heh. Heh. Aw sh*t. Ahem, luckily, Cody snapped out of his senses and gave a gapped-tooth grin.

"Actually, I think I have an idea," Cody smiled. "I'm just gonna need some vines, lots of sticks and stones and that should be it!"

"And how long is this going to take?" Angel looked at Cody with an expectant look.

"Not long," Cody grinned. "It's going to take just a second..."

* * *

**Confessional: This won't hurt a bit... this is gonna hurt a lot!**

Cody: (looks at the camera with a smug expression) When it comes to innovations or just creating and building stuff, I'm like the champ at that. I can build all kinds of things! Well, it really depends on the supplies. (chuckles sheepishly as he shows his rather cut up hands; he used this Confessional after he finished building what he was building) Turns out, sticks and stones are nothing like gears and sockets. But that didn't stop me! (looks smug once more)

* * *

Owen was now resting on what seemed to be a long raft of some sort. And then it became obvious to what it was: a trolley. The stones Cody used were used as the wheels. The sticks? The main base of the trolley. The vines? Used to secure all the rocks and sticks together. And it only took a matter of cartoon seconds.

Owen was being transported with some crates while the others continued to push. And frankly, everyone was pretty pleased with this idea.

"It works!" Cody grinned. "I really thought Owen's weight combined with the crates would end up breaking it, but I guess more vines equals more resistance!"

"Colored me impressed Cody," Angel patted him on the head as he blushed with silent excitement. "You just might end up being our star player."

"Ah ha," Cody chuckled as Craig and Jose watched.

Oh yes, Craig and Jose saw how far Cody got with Angel, especially with that pat on the head. It was safe to say that Craig and Jose were pretty much jealous. Well, at least, Craig was. Jose just looked a bit defeated.

"Don't give up boys," Nathan smiled as he wrapped his hands around Craig and Jose. "How about a classic riddle? I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, To live and breathe on this terrestrial ball. What am I?"

Craig and Jose looked at Nathan, with slight confusion.

"Um, a mermaid?" Craig asked, blinking.

"Tomorrow," Nathan sighed before looking at Craig and Jose once more. "The answer is tomorrow. And tomorrow is where you both can try to outshine Cody, because today, he wins Round 1, but not yet the girl. So you got tomorrow."

Nathan then patted both of them on the back with a smile.

"Good luck," Nathan smiled as he left them alone.

And Craig and Jose could only looked at each other and agree. Cody may have won today, but he wasn't going to win tomorrow.

* * *

**Savage Bunnies - Amanda, Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Omar, Robbie, Ryan**

The Savage Bunnies made it first, unsurprisingly. And boy, they really got the head start because as far as they could see, the other teams were lagging behind. Chris was already waiting at the campgrounds, and seeing the Savage Bunnies just allowed him to give them all his signature grin.

"Well Savage Bunnies!" Chris grinned. "It looks like you're the first team to arrive. Care to throw a party with me?"

"Nope!" Amanda declared through her megaphone. "We have a challenge to win! We cannot afford to have any distractions!"

"But, I wanted a party," Robbie gave a small pout.

"There wasn't one anyway," Chris shrugged with that classic grin of his. He gave a laugh at the Savage Bunnies as they began to open their crates. (By open, we mean smash, break, and destroy the crates... just so you don't get confused). "I was going to lead you all into somewhere deep into the forest so then you guy's would've like lost or something. But I guess not."

"Wow McLean," Gwen stopped 'opening' her crate and just stared at Chris with a bland expression. "Just wow."

"That was a joke!" Chris groaned as the Bunnies began to construct their hot tub. No questions asked. They just went on to do it!

* * *

**Confessional: And Chris is the punchline!**

Chris: (sulks) When I signed up to be host I thought this place was going to be a camp and that I could mess with the kids that came here. But they're all so angsty and so serious. Teenagers these days. Just what kind of bizarre stuff are they into nowadays? (The cringey memes, the cringey Fortnite, the cringey Overwatch, the cringey rap, oh how far society's grown...)

* * *

**Killer Bass - Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Rachel, Sadie, Trent**

"(:D) One thousand and fifty-one bottles on the wall," Gold sang as his mask showed somewhat of a happy yet keeping that devious smile on his face. "Put one back, keep it around, one thousand and fifty-two bottles on the wa-"

"You could've stopped at a hundred," Duncan looked rather irritated by Gold's singing. "You could've stopped at a hundred and fifty. Why do you insist on repeating one thousand and fifty-two bottles?!"

The Killer Bass have been pushing their crates for quite a while. The Screaming Gophers were ahead of them. The Raging Beavers lagged behind. So far, they were in a 3rd place position of the challenge.

Duncan had been looking annoyed this entire time. And even some of the team was getting tired of Gold's singing. But responding to Duncan, Gold peered closer to him, taking off his mask and replacing it with a different mask with a different expression. This time, a more devious smile erupting on his mask's face.

"(X3) Because it annoys you," Gold creepily told Duncan as he loomed closer to the punk.

"Well f*ck you!" Duncan glared at Gold rather murderously.

"(O~O) Wah!" Gold yelped at Duncan's sudden bark. His mask was quickly taken off to change into that nervous and fearful look. "(O~O) Abort! Abort! Mad green dog about bite! Mad green dog about to bite!"

"Cool it man," Jerome sighed as he stopped pushing his crate, shaking his head. "You'll only upset the mad dog further by yapping away like that. Excuse me for a moment."

"And where are you going?" Isa asked Jerome with a cross of his arms. "We are a team! We need to stick together!"

"And since when was I reduced to 'mad dog'?" Duncan asked with a dangerous glare directed at Gold and then to Jerome.

Jerome looked at his teammates, who expected an answer from him. That glum tired look in his eyes quickly helped emphasize his sigh as he took out a packet of cigarettes. Then lighting a lighter, Jerome huffed a puff of smoke.

"Y-You're s-smoking?!" Anna looked shocked to see that. "But won't that kill you?!"

"Yeah, so?" Jerome asked Anna, a glum look on his face. Then turning around and heading off toward the shore, Jerome spoke once more. "Just go on without me. I'll catch up later."

"Alright," Duncan shrugged, shaking his head and trying to put the 'mad dog' thing behind him. "Who wants push his crate?"

"Hold it!" Isa declared. "We need to stick together as a team!"

"Here it comes," Trent sighed, knowing full well what Isa was about to do.

"As Colonel Sanders once said!" Isa began crossing his arms and looking at his team with pure fire and determination. "Teamwork is everything! Teamwork is the way! Teamwork brings-"

"Okay, let me just stop you there and say," Courtney placed a hand on Isa's shoulder with a sigh and then a gaze toward him. "...Colonel Sanders did not say that, nor is Colonel Sanders a historical figure that needs quoting."

"(:O) He's not?!" Gold cried out. "(:O) But what about the Chicken War of 1964?!"

Everyone stopped talking and stared at Gold who merely changed his mask back to the devious (:) ) smile.

* * *

**Confessional: Don't you mean the Chicken Run of 1964? Like the movie? :D No?**

Courtney: (looks visibly annoyed by everything) Day one and already I'm stuck with annoying people! Isa is annoying! Gold is annoying! Jerome's makeshift suicidal attitude is irritating. And Duncan won't stop wiggling his eyebrows at me like, ugh! How did I end up on this team anyway?! (Uh oh, she's slowly losing it)

Gold: (gives that same devious smile again) (:D) I'm a piece of sh*t with absolutely no regards or morals to whatever the f*ck happens to me. It's to die or not to die. And for me, well, I would rather be on the team with the mafia guy, but I guess green mohawk bad boy Duncan would do. And maybe Jerome. Because whatever the hell he's feeling right now must be because of some deep, dark backstory! (His mask turns into something a bit more excited) (X3) Ha! This mission just gets better and better! (I'm... lost on his motivations...)

Jerome: (holds the cigarette with a glum look) When they said smoking was addictive, I was stupid enough to go try it myself. (puffs out smoke with a pause; then he sighs) So yeah, I smoke. Do I try to stop it? No. Why would I?

* * *

**Raging Beavers - Crystal, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Snake, Tyler, Velvet**

In the end, the Killer Bass found themselves sitting on their crates, waiting for Jerome to finish his smoke, much to the chagrin of the others. Somehow, someway, Isa managed to convince them all to stay put.

And thus, that gave the Raging Beavers a good lead from the Killer Bass. And no one questioned it.

But like the other teams, the Raging Beavers had problems of there own. Frankly, it was the amount of crates that were being pushed, because most of the team members were practically lazy bums.

Crystal herself sat on her crate as DJ pushed. He pushed both her crate and his crate and frankly looked a bit exhausted. Justin wasn't even pushing but everyone gave him a free pass because of his looks. (Well, some people didn't but they didn't want to argue).

The others at least tried their best (Noah only pretended to try on the other hand, so just to let you know on that).

"Crystal, you got to get off your phone at some point you know," Justin looked at Crystal with a shiny smile. "They can ruin your eyes and more importantly, my eyes as well. the brightness is too much for my retinas."

"There's our Justin!" Katherine laughed, patting Justin on the back. "A dreamboat just looking out for others!"

"Yeah, what a dreamboat," Velvet couldn't help but blush as she looked away from Justin.

"A total dreamboat," Samantha smiled at Justin.

"Um, ladies?" Noah stopped pushing his crate with Noel, leaving the affluent progeny to do the rest as Noah looked at the three girls swooning over Justin. "I would love to hear more about your Justin fan club but we have a challenge to do. We're far behind two teams so the least we can do is try and not stay in last."

"Calm your pecs Noah," Justin gave a rather charming smile at Noah as he flexed for the Katherine, Samantha, and Velvet. "Well if you have any that is, but just take a chill pill and relax. We aren't going to lose. And that's the Justin Promise."

"...Gee, I feel reassured," Noah rolled his eyes as he headed back to Noel to continue to "help" him push.

* * *

**Confessional: The Justin Promise? Is this another Topher Experience I wonder?**

Noah: Justin. A constant reminder of why I joined this cruddy show. And even worse, he happens to be on my team. Why couldn't I be on the team with the riddle guy. At least I can have some fun on this island and answer riddles 24/7 rather than having to stare at this hunk of a narcissist. (refers to Justin obviously and how dare you treat God's work with such disrespect?!)

* * *

With a bit more pushing, a rock eventually caused the the crate DJ pushed to start bouncing, knocking Crystal right into a pile of leaves. Her phone never left her grasp so she didn't lose it, thankfully, because losing phones suck bad!

And DJ looked at Crystal with a gasp and hurried to her.

"Sorry Crystal!" DJ cried out as he held out a hand for her to grab. And she grabbed it, now being back on her feet as she rubbed her back with a groan.

"It's like okay," Crystal muttered, patting off some dirt from her clothing. "Like LOL, at least my phone didn't get lost in that pile of leaves over there. If it did, then you would've seen be get like destroyed, LMFAO!"

"Um, Crystal?" Noel looked at the pile of leaves, having stopped to check up on what had happened. But his attention directed toward the leaves. Oh dear God. "You might want to check those leaves again."

...

...

"Oh my goodness," Samantha instantly understood why. "Crystal... You... You fell into poison ivy!"

"What?!" Crystal looked absolutely horrified. "Oh no! I! I don't want to die! Like OMG OMG OMG OMFG! I don't want to die! Is there a cure?! Is there a way that I can still live?! Do I have to remove a kidney?!"

"Calm the f*ck down," Velvet sighed, shaking her head at Crystal. "Poison ivy is just going to make you feel itchy. And all you got to do is hop in the water and pee all over yourself. That's usually the more soothing method."

"Like ew ew!" Crystal looked disgusted upon hearing that. "I gotta pee all over myself just to heal?! Yeah um, no, I'll take my chances..."

Crystal looked away for a few seconds as the others stared at her blankly. And it didn't take long. Because soon enough, her entire body started to feel awful. She began to scratch. It was itchy. Oh God, it felt like bugs biting her skin.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow ow!" Crystal cried out as she itched.

"Water's that way," Velvet pointed toward a direction to where the lake was as Crystal hurried off. Then she sat down and rolled her eyes as she watched Crystal run off, itching herself. "What a millennial."

"Okay boomer," Katherine crossed her arms.

"Shut the f*ck up!" Velvet declared.

(Yes please do. These memes are getting out of hand!)

* * *

**(Beach Shore)**

Ah yes, currently, the only person at the Beach Shore was Jerome, smoking away, killing his lung as he watched the water move ever so silently. He puffed out an air of smoke. He felt comforted. Smoking was bad, he knows, but my God, it was so addicting.

And so peaceful too.

...

Well, it was peaceful.

Crystal quickly ran past him and hopped into the water with a pained expression. Then feeling the warmth surface back to her behind, Crystal gave a sigh in relief. The itch that had been aroused by poison ivy was now gone. She felt much much better. And Jerome had to watch as he smoked, sighing deep inside.

"Let me guess, poison ivy?" Jerome asked Crystal as she looked at Jerome.

"Like yeah, poison ivy is b-b-b-" Crystal's eyes widened when she saw what Jerome was doing. He was smoking. And she prepared to say-

"Yes, I'm smoking," Jerome took out the cigarette from his mouth with a glum look on his face as he spoke exactly what Crystal was about to say. "And yes, I know it kills people. And yes, I don't care. Just leave a guy alone with him and a cigarette."

"W-Whatever ya say so, like okay," Crystal stepped out of the water and headed off, a little unnerved by Jerome.

But Jerome didn't care.

All he did was stare and smoke. Stare and smoke.

(Don't smoke guys. It's really bad for your health. Lung cancer is not fun. So don't smoke. Please)

* * *

**Screaming Gophers - Amethyst, Angel, Beth, Cody, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, Lindsay, Nathan, Owen**

The Screaming Gophers arrived at the campgrounds dragging the trolley that carried some of the crates and Owen. Then tiredly catching their breath, the Gophers saw the Savage Bunnies, whose hot tub was only built halfway.

"Well that was a bit quicker than expected," Angel noted. "Alright team, let's get to it. Chop chop."

"Yes ma'am!" Cody, Craig, and Jose simultaneously said as they went to grab the crates to open it.

And while they failed several times or at least tried to plan on how to open one crate, the others opened their crates with no problems whatsoever. Angel watched the three with a small smirk on her face as Amethyst appeared behind her.

"They sure like you a lot," Amethyst smiled at Angel. "In fact, they worship you like you are a goddess. Tell me, how does it feel to be a goddess?"

"It feels exactly how I like it," Angel gave a smirk at Amethyst as she stretched out her neck. "Powerful. Let's me know that I still have the power of seduction on my side. And if you're interested, maybe I can allow you to have some fun as well."

Angel gave a wink at Amethyst and instantly Amethyst gulped, blushing lightly at Angel.

...

"Man, it sure is nice to be Angel," Beth noted as she watched with Olivia and Lindsay. All three of them were cracking their crates open, watching Angel as she seductively winked at some men and even some women too.

Looks like she plays both ways.

"Her clothes are like so beautiful," Lindsay eyed Angel's attire. "I wish I could have a tank top like that! It would definitely suit me, don't you think girls?"

"Definitely," Olivia gave a smile at Lindsay with a nod.

The three girls continued to gape at Angel. Her every movement. Her professional seductive capabilities. How they wished they could be just like her. Which is a rather horrifying thought. Beth and Lindsay, as seductive femme fatales?

(I shudder at the thought)

"You girls going to hit that?" Izzy popped out suddenly from behind Beth, Lindsay, and Olivia, causing the girls to jump in surprise and fear.

"Izzy!" Olivia placed her hand over her heart as she panted. "You scared us all half to death. Try not to do that again! Jeez!"

"I don't make promises I can't keep!" Izzy cackled as she opened their crates with no problem. Then with a somersault, Izzy flipped over the three girls and headed to some of their other teammates to mess with them as well.

And the three girls could only watch.

* * *

**Confessional:** **Promises were meant to be broken *shrugs***

Izzy: With a license to kill and being in the RCMP's Top 10 Most Wanted, it's practically my duty to try to stir some sort of trouble that I really enjoy! Like like, three girls hitting on that one hot girl! I mean, I really get turned on when it's something like that! And and, oh, flipping my eyelids over and under! Wanna see? Wanna see? Hey! Camera! You're not responding to my question! (...shhh...nobody say a word...I really don't want to see her flip her eyelids...)

Olivia: (sighs) Yep. Being on a team with Izzy is like, all sorts of wonders.

* * *

**Raging Beavers - Crystal, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Snake, Tyler, Velvet**

The Raging Beavers then made it next. Crystal had just rejoined the group. And when they arrived, they instantly attempted to open up the crates. The problem was, well, the crates were a bit difficult to open.

DJ was the only one able to break open his crate, given his muscles, but it still took a lot of effort to do so.

"How hard are these crates?" Katherine wiped her forehead with a pant.

"Pretty hard," DJ looked at his fist, as he had used that to break open the crate. "Justin and I will open everyone's crates and then you guys can start working on the hot tub? Sound cool guys?"

"Sounds 'cool'," Noel gave a nod, though gesturing his hands to the word 'cool'. Being the affluent progeny, to use such words was well, strange for him. Nevertheless, he looked at Justin. The male model himself was checking himself in his hand mirror and Noel couldn't help but clear his throat to catch his attention. "Justin? We are going to need your help to open up these crates please."

"Just give me a moment," Justin attempted to fix whatever was wrong with his hair, which was absolutely nothing. "DJ. You can start without me. I just need to get this look just right."

"Well don't take too long Beauty Queen," Noah rolled his eyes as he tried his best to unhinge the crate with a stick. He pulled, tugged, pulled some more. He was struggling. And a teammate beside looked ready to help.

...

It was Tyler! And he went to help Noah with the crate.

"Yo Noah!" Tyler noted. "Looks like you need a hand bro!"

"N-No, I'm alright actually," Noah pierced a dangerous look at Tyler, which the jock pretty much ignored or just didn't see. Tyler helped Noah tug and pull on the stick to get the crate open. "Tyler, I said I'm fin-"

"No you'r-"

The stick snapped and instantly hit Tyler directly in the eye.

"Agh!" Tyler held his eye in swift pain. "Damn it! My eye!"

"Yo!" Velvet hurried over to Tyler with a rather expressionless face directed toward Noah and Tyler. "What the hell happened here? And what's with your eye bro?"

"The stick hit my eye," Tyler winced in pain. "Holy crap, it actually hurts bro."

"Alright alright, let me check," Velvet squatted down to Tyler and took his hand off his eye. Then looking at his eye, oh God, it was red and swollen. The stick whacked it pretty hard, but luckily his retinas and pupils weren't damaged. It was going to heal. And how do I know this despite not taking any kind of medical educational research or course? I don't! It's cartoon logic in a realistic setting! "Just swollen. You're going to be fine."

"You're a doctor?" Noah raised an eyebrow at Velvet.

"No, a tattoo artist," Velvet looked at Noah with an emotionless look. "We got to know at least some sort of medical thing when it comes to skin so we don't damage it. In any case, Tyler, you need to rest."

"No no, I'm all g-whoa!" and Tyler tripped over a crate and smacked into the ground face first with a groan. Had the ground been harder, he would be knocked unconscious, but he was dazed and more hurt than usual.

"Mhm, yeah buddy, you're coming with me to the sidelines," Velvet helped Tyler up and then helped him over to the cabin porch.

* * *

**Confessional: Tyler's pain magnetism has officially begun... since the diving challenge...**

Velvet: So yeah, I know how to caretake people and stuff. I've done it while babysitting. I've done it with my grandparents. I can do it to some guy I just met. And can you blame me? The guy I'm referring to landed on a buoy when he dove off a cliff. (crosses her arms) Wonder if he's cursed or something. (smiles) That would actually be kind of cool.

* * *

**Killer Bass - Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Rachel, Sadie, Trent**

"We made it!" Courtney groaned as the Killer Bass became the last team to make it to the campgrounds, with Jerome having rejoined his team. "Come on guys! We can still win this! We just need to build as fast as we can!"

"But Justin Trudeau once said-" Isa began to point out.

"No one gives an f*ck what Justin Trudeau once said," Duncan grumbled as he broke open his crates with his bare fist. Then taking out the supplies, he shoved them into Isa's hands for him to hold. "So quit whining and start building."

"Of course fellow teammate!" Isa gave a grin as he began to help construct a hot tub.

* * *

**Confessional: For a team leader, he's sure doing a bad job at leading.**

Isa: (grinning) It's a preliminary strategy. As an experienced team leader and having received leadership scholar awards every year at school, I can firmly confirm that in order to lead the team, you need to know what the others want out of you! The Killer Bass will win today's challenge! There is no doubt about that! (gives a thumbs-up to the camera; I feel really bad for him)

* * *

"Alright so according to the blueprints..." Anna tapped her chin as she read the blueprints on how to actually construct a hot tub. "We would need... Yeah. I don't understand a lick of it."

"(:D) Maybe it's in Rachel-Shakespereanese?" Gold suggested with that devious smile on his mask.

"Doth shall not butcher thy name!" Rachel declared, piercing Gold with a dangerous look on her face. "Or else doth shall fall in the burning place far quicker than thy mouse eats delectable sponge!"

"Delectable spong- Oh!" Anna gave a smile as she began to understand what Rachel had meant by that. "You mean cheese!"

"But if thy must," Rachel looked up to the sun as she spoke. "For the better and honor of organization. For the rewards O Lord can give us, O holy matrimony thou will receive. To build absurdity and comfort, for sake of thy master."

"...What is she doing?" Anna asked Gold, blinking a bit.

"(:3) Why!" Gold gave a rather devious amused masked face. "(:D) It's a soliloquy! Give it five minutes! She'll be over then! (:3) Hehe."

"Thousands of renegades!" Rachel cried out as she stood next to the blueprints. "Thousands bewitched. To fall or not fall. O Lord will enchant our might, to extract victory from thy words. From thy hands. From thy dreams. To hither, we fight. To hither, we build. To hither, to God's holy palace and holy sacred arts, hidden deep within our own. O but one! O but one..."

"(D;) O but one," Gold bowed his head down in respect before picking his head back up to Rachel. "(*-*) Now stop wasting our time and just read the f*cking blueprint!"

"And let doth begin," Rachel gave a nod at Gold and Anna before she began to take a look at the blueprint. Then smiling, she looked toward her teammates as she began to lay out the directions on how to actually build the hot tub... ...Which was going to be useless given how no one could understand her Shakespearean language.

* * *

**Confessional: Let's watch Rachel sing the Working song in Shakespearean!**

Rachel: Thy honesty, thou be quite troublesome for thy ears to lend faith to hungry speech. How troublesome thou be ignorant of the Shakespearean common! (Translation: To be honest, it was really difficult for the others to even listen to a word I was saying! I mean, it's like they don't know common Shakespeare or something!)... (Yeah, how are we supposed to understand a single word you're saying?!)

* * *

**(Montage)**

It was montage time. All teams were building now. They had all gotten their crates open. And now came the process of assembling the pieces together. Now it's time to see what each of them have been doing as this montage played...

...

The Savage Bunnies were off to a great start.

They worked together as a team, which was surprising considering how their team consisted of the more aggressive contestants of the cast. Heather merely stayed behind to file her nails, leaving everyone to do dirt work.

Ryan led the course of bring water using the buckets the crates provided. Behind Ryan was Robbie and Omar, both of which carried their buckets with ease and no problem whatsoever.

Bridgette and Gwen were picking flowers off of the ground. Why they would do that, we don't know, but it was most likely for the decoration of the hot tub at hand.

Katie was merely standing around, watching Sadie. And when Sadie looked back, she looked away with shame. She just betrayed her friend by being independent. And that made her feel terrible.

Amanda, Leshawna, Eva, and Harold led the course of actually constructing the hot tub. With Leshawna and Eva's strength, they managed to hammer in all the planks together quite effectively (let's not count the moment Harold got his thumb whacked by the hammer accidentally). Amanda was also the one to order out the exact instructions the blueprint had given them, commanding them with her megaphone, much to Eva's annoyance.

...

The Screaming Gophers were also doing fairly well.

Their efforts of teamwork was a little broken. After all, most of the team members were easily distracted. And we practically know who those members were: Cody, Craig, Jose, and even Izzy as well.

Cody, Craig, and Jose were in charge of constructing the hot tub and every so often, they snuck peeks at Angel, drooling and perving at her seductive stances. My God, they were treating her like she was a private supermodel just for them.

Izzy was running around, playing around with parts instead of building. And that got pretty annoying for Beth, Lindsay, and Olivia, who were on water duty. All three had dropped water on the ground several times thanks to Izzy's wild behavior.

Angel of course led the way by showcasing how the blueprints detailed the hot tub to be constructed.

Meanwhile, Amethyst, Nathan, and Owen did nothing to contribute to the building process. Instead, Amethyst took this time to meditate and enjoy her ascension to meet the Shinto Gods. Nathan on the other hand 'tended' to Owen, who was still tired after all that hauling of crates. Nathan also took the time to snicker at Cody, Craig, and Jose's little perverted moments...

...

The Raging Beavers were doing alright for being one of the teams to arrive later than the other two teams.

But of course, they had their own problems. Most of the team members weren't practically doing anything to help contribute, and even if they were, all efforts were pretty much futile.

Justin merely took his sweet time, checking himself out in his hand mirror. Snake sat there, thinking. Velvet was tending to Tyler's eye as he rubbed his head with a slight groan. Crystal was just checking her phone, rubbing the spots where the poison ivy had effected her. And Ezekiel merely sat behind to pick his nose... gross.

Noel dictated how the blueprint wanted the hot tub to be constructed. And assembling the hot tub was Noah and Katherine, all of whom were trying their best. Noah was silently cursing how none of the other team members were even trying to help.

And DJ was on water duty, being the only muscles who was willing to help.

...

And finally the Killer Bass! This team was rushing to complete their project, as they were the last to arrive.

Although Courtney and Isa made more sense to dictate the construction of the blueprint, Rachel did it, seeing how she could understand it clearly. But by God, her instructions were super confusing. And that spouted arguments between her and Duncan, with Courtney trying to restrain the delinquent. Gold couldn't help but laugh and enjoy every moment of this.

Isa led the water expedition. Behind him, Geoff, Jerome, and Trent carried buckets of water. And eventually, the Killer Bass had much water that could eventually all be wasted by the time they were finished.

Anna found herself constructing the hot tub base with the angry Duncan and the responsible Courtney who was trying to keep the angry Duncan calm. So yeah, she was alone. Sadie was by the porch, sneaking peeks at Katie, and not even helping out the team because of that...

...

And that was the gist of the montage. Come back next Tuesday for another montage just the same! (Don't do that. I was kidding).

* * *

It was judging time.

There had been much setback. From how distracting Angel ended up being to how confusing Rachel's words were. From Tyler's injury to whatever bad could've happened to the Savage Bunnies, all four teams managed to pull through with their finishing product. The montage was really something and we're glad we put it in or else we would've extended this chapter for about 5 thousand more words. Like yikes!

Four hot tubs had been constructed, all different and unique in many ways. And we made it so it wasn't painfully obvious which team was going to lose. But alas, I'm afraid, trying to make it not obvious as to which team was going to win... well, that mission needed to be aborted.

...

Chris stood tall, looking at the four hot tubs before walking over to the Savage Bunnies.

Looking at their hot tub, they made it like what the blueprints had instructed them to do... but better! The flowers that Bridgette and Gwen picked floated on the water in a colorful array and the flower petals they planted around the hot tub made it much more majestic. And smiling, Chris looked at the Savage Bunnies.

"This... is an awesome hot tub!" Chris grinned as the Savage Bunnies smiled, confident in their victory.

...

Chris walked over to the Screaming Gopher's next.

Their hot tub was a little dirty. Hardly anyone bothered to clean it after they finished, but nevertheless, it was a hot tub that looked exactly as what the blueprints had instructed them to create. A notable thing however was the strange little mermaid images painted on the side of the hot tub. And another notable thing was the rocks and vines that were neatly placed on the ground, surround the hot tub, to give it a more wilderness touch.

"Interesting hot tub," Chris noted, tapping his chin, a little unsure on what to think. "Design's pretty cool."

"I knew he would like it!" Craig grinned in a whisper to Jose who merely looked unamused by the strange little mermaid images. Hardly anyone in the team were amused. Makes us think this was a finishing touch. From who is no question needed to be asked.

...

Chris walked over to the Raging Beaver's next.

Their hot tub was exactly as what the blueprints had instructed them to create. It was sizzling hot and it was just well, shiny and perfect in any way. Chris had to smile at that as he tapped the tub a couple of times. There wasn't much design, but the crates that was broken ended up being used as Danger Signs, giving the hot tub a more dangerous vibe, which made Chris smile once more.

"Cool hot tub," Chris grinned. "I like the touch with the danger signs. Makes me think of that one movie with the ogre and the donk- Ahem. Forget I said anything."

...

Chris then went over to the Killer Bass's next.

The final hot tub needed to be checked looked rushed, but it was still as what the blueprints had instructed them to create. Although the hot tub didn't seem to be working, mainly because it was turned off, but Chris could see why when he peered into the water. The Killer Bass had placed live fish into their hot tub for design purposes and that made Chris chuckle.

"A hot tub filled with bass," Chris chuckled. "Smart."

"I knew that was a great idea," Trent grinned at his fellow teammates who nodded at him with respect.

...

"Well, I have come to a decision," Chris looked at the four teams, smiling as he had looked at his clipboard to judge the teams. "It's painfully obvious, to me at least, that our first-place winners are none other than the Savage Bunnies, no question!"

The Savage Bunnies cheered. Leshawna and Omar high-fived each other, as did Robbie and Harold and Bridgette and Gwen.

"Now the other three teams, I had to change my mind twice to figure out a losing team," Chris continued. "But nevertheless, the second-placing team goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Killer Bass!"

Most of the Killer Bass members looked quite shocked when he announced that they were the second-place winners. But they were happy. They didn't come in last and thus they weren't losers! And that was all they wanted.

"The fish idea was what sold me so props to that!" Chris grinned. "And now, for the third-placing team...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...The Screaming Gophers!"

The Screaming Gophers sighed in relief. They were third-placing and thus, they weren't technically losers, but they weren't winners either. What did that even make them? Ah who knows? They were all glad they weren't last. Cody found himself blushing when he was hugged by Angel and Craig was ecstatic because he thought his mermaid design g-

"Yeah, the mermaid design was questionable, but the hot tub was pretty cool," Chris grinned. "Plus giving the wilderness touch was what saved you guys."

Cody pumped his fist as Angel could only hug him more for saving the team. Craig meanwhile just looked disappointed. His mermaid design didn't help anyone. Damn the haters!

"Bunnies!" Chris grinned at the first-placing team. "You are safe from tonight's elimination and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer!"

The Savage Bunnies looked highly excited for that. Omar pumped his fist in the air. Ryan cheered. Robbie cheered. Everyone was happy on the Savage Bunnies. They got a hot tub now, all to themselves!

"Gophers and Bass!" Chris grinned at the second and third placing teams. "You are safe from tonight's elimination. But sadly, your hot tubs will be sent and donated to an elderly's home. So no hot tub for you guys."

Some of the members of both the Gophers and Bass looked quite disappointed that they didn't to rock their hot tub, but others were just glad they avoided elimination, as they should.

"Raging Beavers," Chris looked at the fourth-placing team with a solemn look. "What can I say? Sucks to be you right now. I'll see your sorry butts at the Campfire tonight. You're kicking out someone from the team."

And thus, all of the Raging Beavers members looked very well disappointed at that news. They lost.

...

And now someone was going to leave...

...

"So the Justin Promise huh?" Noah spoke up, looking at Justin. "Seems pretty unreliable now, don't you think?"

* * *

**Confessional: Think someone on the Raging Beavers will ever Rage Quit? :D**

Gwen: (lays back with a bored look) Yeah, I don't want to be here now, and I still don't to be here ever. But now that I'm here... I might as well try to win right? (looks at the camera with a slight hopeful expression)

Angel: We might have placed a rather low score today, but none of us got eliminated. (gives a smirk) And I really do hope we can keep it that way. Because as far as I'm concerned, I'm far more than just a pretty face. I'm a pretty face that gets what she wants. (curls her lips up with a dangerous look in her eyes)

Jerome: (looks at the camera rather glumly) They say coming to an island where I can breathe fresh natural air to calm my nerves is a lie. But since I'm here, there's a million bucks at stake. Guess I can use that money to give me calm nerves the right way. (shrugs)

Noel: (sighs in shame) My team lost and now we have to suffer the consequences. Goodness gracious, a lot of people made mistakes today. (looks at the camera...it's kind of unnerving) The only question is, which team member would I be willing to cut out of the competition?

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

A total focus on the Raging Beavers, who had lost the first challenge of Total Drama. Tyler was getting his bitten eye tended to. The chicken-hat wearers just looked ashamed. And everyone just looked tired and rather upset.

They lost.

And now they had to kick someone out the team. But the only question was... who?

"So, who we kicking?" Katherine asked, her head on the table as she looked at the others. They tapped their chins and began to think. Who should they kick off the team? Because a handful of them messed up.

"I don't know," Snake shrugged, sighing.

...

"Good talk," Noah merely stated, looking rather bored as he kept his chicken hat on.

* * *

**Campfire Ceremony: Crystal, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Snake, Tyler, Velvet**

* * *

It was the night of the Elimination Ceremony. And on the night of the Elimination Ceremony, the Raging Beavers found themselves in this tight situation at hand. One of them was leaving the show. And they had voted for that person.

...

The Raging Beavers were a mix. A mix of them were wearing chicken hats, looking down in shame, knowing for sure that they would be the ones to get eliminated first. Those chicken-hat wearers were of course: DJ, Crystal, Samantha, and Snake.

Noah and Velvet, the other chicken-hat wearers not mentioned in the list of those who looked down in shame, were the ones who wore the chicken-hat without an ounce of emotion. In fact, they didn't even give a sh*t.

And then there was Chris. He had a smile on his face, the kind that showed how much he was going to enjoy this part. And for Chris, he gave a look at the Raging Beavers one more time before starting the Ceremony.

...

"Raging Beavers," Chris began as he showed everyone a plate of ten soft, delicious marshmallows. "At camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. On this island however, marshmallows represent life."

When Chris mentioned life, that got most of the Beavers tensed up. They realized what those marshmallows now meant for them...

"You have casted your votes and made your decision," Chris continued, as he held that platter of delicious life-filled marshmallows. "There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up, and claim your marshmallow. The contestant who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame to catch the Boat of Losers. That means, you're out of the contest. And you can't come back... Ever."

This got most of the Beavers to tense up once more.

"The first marshmallow goes to..." Chris began with that grin on his face. "...

...

...

...

...

Noel."

Noel gave a pleased smile. Especially since he felt he was the least likely candidate to be up for elimination, which was very true. Given with what had happened during the challenge, Noel himself knew that he would be safe from tonight's elimination. Walking up to Chris now, Noel claimed the first marshmallow.

...

...

...

...

...

"Katherine!" Chris grinned as Katherine stood up with a cheer.

"Kick*ss!" Katherine cheered as she headed toward Chris to claim the second marshmallow. Then seating back down, Katherine gave a grin at Noel as she stuffed her cheerful face with that marshmallow.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Tyler!" Chris grinned as he called out the jock's name. And with a cheer of his own, Tyler ran toward Chris with a stick. And his rightful marshmallow was impaled directly on that stick, the two smiling in glee. "And...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Justin!"

When the eye candy stood up, proud to receive the next marshmallow, he was met by dreamy gazes from some of his teammates. Guess he was the only reason some of their nervous looks depleted a bit.

...

...

...

...

...

"To my utmost surprise," Chris grinned as he held up the next marshmallow before calling out the name of, "Ezekiel! Congratulations for not being the first boot. I was for sure you would say something really stupid that could end up getting you kicked off the island."

"Um, okay eh?" Ezekiel raised an eyebrow at Chris in slight confusion.

"And now it's come down this," Chris stared at the remaining campers left after handing Ezekiel his marshmallow. The remaining campers left were of course all of the chicken-hat non-jumpers. The ones who did deserve to be on the chopping block: Crystal, DJ, Noah, Samantha, Snake, and Velvet. "All of you chickens over here racked up some votes. As you should. You let your team down by refusing to jump the cliff. And now you're suffering the worst penalty for not jumping. Fortunately, only one is leaving, so to the lucky fellows who get to stay."

Chris stared at each of the contestants on the chopping block. Crystal looked a bit nervous. For the first time, the phone on her lap wasn't her biggest concern at the moment. DJ looked plain nervous. Noah and Velvet crossed their arms, staring at Chris, waiting for him to get this over with. Samantha was also looking rather nervous. And Snake? Well, he just looked slightly calm, but deep inside, he too was nervous. Sure he may be an amnesiac, but he understood the rules of the game. And leaving was not an option for him.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Noah," Chris called up as the schemer gave a slight smile. He stood up and walked to Chris to claim his marshmallow. "And Velvet!"

Velvet was next to be called up, and she too gave a smirk as she claimed her own marshmallow. Both her and Noah were safe for now. And both of them were practically correct to not worry too hard.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"DJ!" Chris called up. The gentle giant was hugging Bunny in fear before he sighed in relief and stood up. He gave a smile and went to claim his marshmallow. Then grinning at each, Chris directed his attention back to the last three yet to be called.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Samantha!" Chris called up. The girl herself gave a larger sigh in relief. The fear that was filling up in her body was now evaporating into relief as Samantha slowly walked up to Chris to claim her marshmallow.

And then it left two: Snake and Crystal. Now being in the final two got them both rather nervous. Snake's hands began to shake. Crystal began to shiver even further. The tension was just too much. This dramatic pause was just unbearable!

"Contestants," Chris began as he held the plate, now with only one marshmallow left. "This is the last marshmallow of the evening..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Crystal."

Crystal was called up to claim her marshmallow. And instantly, Crystal stood up with a cheer and a large sigh in relief. She was safe for the night. But looking back at Snake, well, Crystal can only give an apologetic look at him as he sat there, looking rather lost.

"Well, I guess it's to be expected," Chris noted as he walked toward Snake, who merely looked back at him with a slight sorrowful look. "Amnesiacs and reality TV just don't mesh well. Dock of Shame is that way bro!"

Chris gestured to the Dock of Shame. And silent, Snake stood up, no words coming out of his mouth as he strutted his way toward the Dock of Shame, not once asking why his team would vote him off. All he could do now is well, accept his fate.

...

Accept his fate and catch the Boat of Losers.

...

"The rest of you," Chris grinned at the remaining 10 members of the Raging Beavers, all looking at their claimed marshmallows rather happily. "Enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe! For tonight..."

Chris gave a rather devious smirk when he said that last part. Then the sputtering of the Boat of Losers arrived, picking up Snake, as he departed Wawanakwa Island, losing his one chance to win one million dollars. But if it's anything notable, he actually became the first ever contestant to be eliminated... in this universe at least.

* * *

**Confessional: And Solid Snake quickly became Liquid Snake...**

Noel: (crosses his arms) I put thoughtful consideration into it, but ultimately I've come to realize that Snake has done absolutely nothing to help the team. Sure, there are a handful of others who didn't do anything either, but Snake was rather... quiet... and thus thinking ahead, would we really need a quiet useless amnesic on our team? I didn't think so. (Ouch. That was a brutal way to diss Snake like that)

* * *

**Savage Bunnies - ****Amanda, Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Omar, Robbie, Ryan**

The Savage Bunnies were celebrating their victory. They won today's challenge, and as everyone sat in that hot tub, Omar was the first to hold up a soda can for a toast.

"What can I say rights now?" Omar grinned at his teammates. "We totally rocks da challenge! Lets keeps dis up aight everyone?! To the Savage Bunnies!"

"To the Savage Bunnies!" the team cheered to Omar's toast.

...Though, only one person didn't. She merely looked down as she began to think. Life here at Wawanakwa Island, it seemed to be changing her. She merely looked away from her team and looked at the Killer Bass with a solemn look. Ah yes, Katie. Sadie was hot on her mind. She felt like she betrayed her...but... did she really?

"Yo, what's up girl?" Leshawna caught Katie's solemn look and gave a supportive smile at her. "Something on your mind?"

Katie looked at Leshawna for a moment. Then she remembered this was a victory for her team. She put on her best smile and shook her head.

"No, it was nothing," Katie smiled at Leshawna as she joined in on the Bunnies' celebration for the rest of the night...

...

...

...

* * *

_12:06 PM _

* * *

...

...

...

Everything went up in flames.

The hot tub that the Savage Bunnies had worked so hard on in order to win safety for the night was now on fire. The wood that was used to construct it was set aflame. The water that was in it didn't do anything to put out the fire. Instead, fire floated on the water. And this burning smell caught the attention of the other contestants, now 43.

...

"What the hell is going on?!" Duncan was the first to react to the fire. And the gasps, look of shock and terror and horror began to spread among the campers as they rushed toward the fire.

"Agh!" Katie cried out. "The hot tub!"

"Quickly now!" Ryan declared. "Put it out! Grab the buckets! We need to put out the fire!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!" Courtney cried out as she hurried back with buckets of water. Each step she took forth however, well it was causing some of the water to leave the bucket and splash onto the ground.

"Careful with that!" Angel cried out. "We can't lose too much water!"

"God damn it!" Omar yelled out as he attempted to help put out the fire. "How da f*ck did dis happens?! Someone! Go gets McLean 'ere right now!"

The people who nodded to Omar's request were Beth, Cody, Jose, and Ryan who instantly hurried off to get Chef and Chris, wherever they may be. But that wasn't the point at the moment. The point was that the hot tub was burning. And that alone could risk a wildfire.

So they hurried as the fire began to grow bigger. Beth, Cody, Jose, and Ryan had hurried to the cafeteria, huffing and puffing, scared out of there minds. They ran directly into the cafeteria, panting and tired as they were.

* * *

**(Cafeteria) **

And they stopped dead in their tracks as when they looked inside the Cafeteria. Their eyes widened. Ryan's hands began to tremble. Jose himself had his mouth dropped wide open. Beth was shivering. And Cody? He struggled to say something except:

"What the f*ck...?" he muttered as they stared at what was noted in the Cafeteria. In red blotched letters and splashed across the walls, like a murderer coating the walls with his victim's blood:

...

**LEAVE THIS ISLAND**

...

* * *

**PART ONE: INTRODUCTION TO SOMEWHERE ISLE**

* * *

...

...

...

* * *

**Contestants Left: 43**

* * *

**Screaming Gophers:**

Amethyst - The Japanese Folklorist

Angel - The Femme Fatale

Beth - The Wannabe

Cody - The Ladies's Man

Craig - The Olympic Swimmer

Izzy - The Crazy Psycho

Jose - The Awesome Daredevil

Olivia - The Energetic Cheerleader

Lindsay - The Dumb Blonde

Nathan - The Puzzle Master

Owen - The Jolly Colossus

**Killer Bass:**

Anna - The Romantic Matchmaker

Courtney - The Counselor-In-Training

Duncan - The Juvenile Delinquent

Elizabeth - The Pop Idol

Geoff - The Party Guy

Gold - The Masked Mystery

Isa - The Team Leader

Jerome - The Bad Boy

Rachel - The Shakespearean Poet

Sadie - The Other BFF

Trent - The Cool Dude

**Savage Bunnies:**

Amanda - The Tough Revolutionaire

Bridgette - The Surfer Chick

Eva - The Female Bully

Gwen - The Goth Girl

Harold - The Absolute Dweeb

Heather - The Queen Bee

Katie - The BFF

Leshawna - The Big Sistah

Omar - The Mafia Member

Robbie - The Circus Clown

Ryan - The Honorable Hero

**Raging Beavers:**

Crystal - The Millennial Blogger

DJ - The Gentle Giant

Ezekiel - The Prairie Boy

Justin - The Eye Candy

Katherine - The Cat Burglar

Noah - The Snarky Schemer

Noel - The Affluent Progeny

Samantha - The Awkward Journalist

Tyler - The Pain Magnet

Velvet - The Tattoo Artist

* * *

**Voting Confessional:**

Crystal: So like, if I had to choose who is the most useless on the team, I would definitely choose like Snake. I mean, an am-uneasy or whatever just can't be good in terms of skill for the team like right? Oh that actually sounds pretty good. I might need to update my blog. (pulls out her phone to update her blog... seriously, how is she getting WiFi on that?!)

DJ: I'm voting Noah. Sorry bro but the way you just gave up on the cliff like that, not cool man. (crosses his arms) You could've at least made an effort to jump.

Ezekiel: I vote Velvet eh. She like gave up too easily. Like, much easier than how a normal girl would give up. I mean like, sure maybe she needed man's courage or something so I guess she's useless without a man, eh. (Wow. Just wow. If the others caught you saying that, they be as pissed as the Devil's Urinary Bland... don't quote me on that)

Justin: I vote Snake. Dude's pretty much useless to the team. I mean, without a memory, how is he going to remember all the cool things I do? (smiles at the camera with a smug expression)

Katherine: I vote Crystal. Sure she's a blogger and all but in terms of... well mental strength, she's not that good. And I don't think that's going to work well with a team of smarts and brawn like Noah and DJ. So sorry girl.

Noah: As much as I want to vote Justin, I'm going to be a bit more strategic and vote Snake. At least with him gone, maybe our team could win future challenges and then we don't have to stay at the Ceremony to suffer. (crosses his arms)

Noel: I vote Snake. It was a rather tough decision on my part. Noah and Velvet both gave up rather too quickly. Crystal, DJ, and Samantha did not jump out of sheer cowardice. And Snake lacked motivation. And in the end, well, Snake had to be my pick. May he return to that hospital to be given proper treatment. (crosses his arms)

Snake: ...Hm... (just looks at the options with curiosity)

Samantha: I vote Crystal. Someone who freaks out over poison ivy like that has got to be a hindrance to the team. Plus, she's got access to the outside viewing world. That's just... unfair.

Tyler: (still has that black eye) I vote DJ. I mean he's a jock right? And he's scared of jumping off a cliff? I mean, that's just too ch-ch-chicken of him... (shivers; Oh yes. He seems to be uneasy when it comes to chickens)

Velvet: My vote goes to Crystal. Her hashtags and slanguage can get really annoying. And the less annoying people there are on the team, the better. (lays back)

* * *

**Vote Count:**

Crystal - Snake

DJ - Noah

Ezekiel - Velvet

Justin - Snake

Katherine - Crystal

Noah - Snake

Noel - Snake

Snake - Samantha

Samantha - Crystal

Tyler - DJ

Velvet - Crystal

* * *

Snake - 4

Crystal - 3

DJ - 1

Noah - 1

Samantha - 1

Velvet - 1

* * *

**Eliminated: Snake**

* * *

**And here it is! The next chapter of Total Drama Island: Revamp! And boy, this was a large chapter to write. 19 thousand words was the finishing count, making it the longest so far! I hope to God 19K will be the max from now on haha! XD**

**So what can I say about Snake? Well, he's based off of one of my friends on the forum I'm in known as **_SnakeSaber639_**. The whole amnesiac was pretty much my idea, since I had no idea what I could make Snake in terms of his label. When I first thought about using an amnesiac character, I was thinking I could shape him more into a Rantaro Amami character, an amnesiac who's smooth and yet cool. **

**But I realized, I had no stories planned for him this season so this is where he stands. Also fun fact, Beth was originally supposed to be first contestant eliminated, but I found a more... better place for her to become eliminated ;)**

**And now...**

**Next time: The ultimate interaction challenge that could ultimately ruin my day counter! Time is a b*tch! **


	3. Episode 3: The Big Sleep

**Episode 3: The Big Sleep**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters involved with the show. The characters you see here (besides Chris and Chef and the other 22 contestants you see in this fic) are based off of real TD Fanfic authors. So I have no control or right over them as well.

Note: My God! This chapter was a struggle! I feel as if my interactions aren't as good as it would've been, but I'll let you be the judge of that. I was hit with the flu for a week so that's one reason update's been slow. But no doubt, The Big Sleep is done and here and hope you enjoy it!

**Warning: This chapter may include contents of deeply dark stuff that makes this fanfic rated T including: engrossed kissing, some sexual innuendos, curse words that are censored but not entirely censored, and possible dark backstories and moments. You have been warned...**

Now then! On with the sleep! Er the show!

* * *

_Day 2_

* * *

The fiasco last night has left many of the campers awake and terrified. The hot tub mysterious went up in flames. And then there was the message in the cafeteria:

**LEAVE THIS ISLAND**

All of these things stirred quite a fear within the 43 contestants. So much so that they were quite tired. Most of them had stayed up quite late, still in fear over the situation. And from what they heard, it seemed Chris and Chef were equally terrified at what happened. At least that was what they had thought.

...

Because for one, does Chef ever get terrified? No one thought so. Second, Chris today seemed awfully cheery today. The 43 contestants gathered outside, where Chris, on his red trek bike gave that signature host grin toward them. The contestants stood on the ground where the Savage Bunnie's hot tub once stood. Most of them had bags under their eyes as they looked at Chris with yawns and cranky glares.

"It's 6 in the morning," Gwen grumbled. "Do we really have to do this now?"

"Plus, most of us stayed up all night after that little burning hot tub incident," Duncan groaned, yawning as well. "Aren't you even a little scared about that 'Leave the Island' message? I mean, what if there's a big psycho on the loose?"

"If there was a big psycho on the loose," Chris noted. "The producer would be doing something about it. And she isn't doing anything about it. Which means there is no psycho on the island. It was probably just some kind of tactic one of you kids did to scare people into getting eliminated... which is actually a really great plan."

"Wait, like, you think it's like one of us?" Crystal looked appalled by that idea. "Like WTF. Who the hell would actually want to burn down a f*cking hot tub? And then like, put bloody letters on the wall."

"It was tomato juice," Cody pointed out. "Not blood."

"Yeah but still!" Crystal looked rather miffed. "Don't ya that's like, still what a psycho would do? Like OMG, at least call the police or something!"

"Again," Chris sighed, shaking his head. "If there was a psycho on the loose, the producer would be the one calling the police. And she isn't. Which means there is no psycho on the loose and we should all just get on with the show."

"Do you normally kiss up to your producer like this?" Velvet raised an eyebrow at Chris.

"The more we do, the more we get paid," Chris grinned. "Now it's time for your next challenge!"

"Oh wait, excuse me," Owen raised his hand, looking rather anxious about something. "I don't think that's enough time to eat breakfast."

"Oh you will get breakfast," Chris grinned as he walked back and forth like what a military general would do with his soldiers. Then raising his megaphone up high, "Right after you complete a 20 kilometer lap, around the lake!"

"Oh do we have to?" Angel asked Chris with a flirtatious wink at the host. "I'm afraid some of us, most especially me, would need a lot of beauty sleep if we were to, compete _harder_ than before. So what says it Chris?"

Angel walked over to Chris. Then trailing her finger from his neck to his chin, Angel gave a seductive pose at him as she licked her lips.

"Would you be so kind as to let a woman and her comrades," Angel pressed her hand right on his heart. "Relax for just a sweet... hot... minute..."

Chris was now blushing. This girl was way too good at her job. And feeling his heart beat harder at this teenaged girl just seductively move him from brilliant host to a mad puppy in love, Chris could feel himself melt away. Then he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I meant, everyone but the Screaming Gophers can go run around the lake," Chris cleared his throat with that blush on his face. "Y'know, because Cody was the first to alert me about the whole mess last night. So I think they can deserve a well-respected break."

"What?!" Courtney looked at Chris with an absolutely dumbfounded expression. "That is so not fair!"

* * *

**Confessional: But he's right. Screaming Gophers do deserve a well-respected break because they be the first to alert Chris!**

Angel: (she licks her lips rather seductively) I'm not just a perverted little f*ck who just so happens to have a need for sex and love every 24/7. I'm a perverted little f*ck who's in it to win it. And if I have to play dirty, then sure, I'll play dirty. The dirtier... the better. (her words begin to trail into a purr)

Courtney: (looks irritated) That... is so not fair! Who does Chris think he is letting the Screaming Gophers off on the challenge? This has to violate like Chris's contract or something because of host bias! Ugh! (calms down for a moment) Okay Courtney. Stay calm. You got this. You promised you wouldn't unleash lawsuits on anyone. Just calm down and let it go... (takes a deep breath)

Duncan: (whistles) That girl's got style! I approve! (grins)

Jose: (grins) When there's a challenge, there's no way I'm backing out of it! So yeah. I ran with the other teams. Who needs sleep when you got a challenge to do?!

* * *

All the contestants lined up together, the with the exception of the Screaming Gophers (which also excluded Jose, who wanted to run for free will sake). They looked ready to start off a marathon around the lake as Chris prepared to sound his airhorn with that cheesy famous grin of his.

"Alright contestants!" Chris grinned. "On your marks... get set...

...

GO!"

And the contestants were off. Jose led the lap with a cheer as the other contestants followed behind, all sprinting and running to get this 'challenge' over with. Some didn't even bother with this and just walked.

That's on them.

* * *

Now the sun was scorching hot. While some of the contestants ran and tired themselves out, there were walkers right behind them who found no desire to even run. For running was too much effort and it was too early.

Walking beside each other was Anna, Harold, Noah, and Samantha, a unique bunch with not much words to say to one another. They walked as others ran past them, all of them pretty silent. Then Harold broke it with a small complaint.

"How much longer do we have to go?" Harold asked, slightly wheezing a bit.

"Don't know, but I'm going to start running if you don't stop breathing on my shoulder like that," Noah blankly spoke, not even trying to turn his head back to Harold. Vision straight ahead but already feeling Harold's tiredness carrying onto his shoulders, Noah began to walk a bit faster.

"Aw, you two boys are just so grumpy," Anna smiled brightly. "This is nature! It's so beautiful and so peaceful! Don't you just like to walk in such natural environment? Ooh! The sun rays feel so great!"

"Not really," Harold noted, cleaning his foggy glasses a bit amongst all that sweating he was doing.

"No," Noah deadpanned a response to Anna.

"Boys will be boys I guess," Anna shrugged as she stood closer to Samantha, who was awkwardly walking beside the three. "What about you? You like nature? It just brings out the heavy feelings right?"

"Why are you talking to me?" Samantha asked, looking away, voice becoming a little frantic. "Please leave me alone. You talking to me has to be bad news! Go away before I smack you with pencil."

Anna looked a bit taken aback by Samantha, who had used her journal to hide her face. Harold and Noah looked at Samantha, who merely blushed, embarrassed that she had reacted to Anna in such a way.

"Wow, I guess I got caught up in a grumpy group now didn't I?" Anna perked her head, a little confused. Then she smiled. "But if you want me to leave, then I'll get out of your hair. A girl with two boys ought to make some juicy ships now wouldn't it?"

Anna gave a mischievous smile as she envisioned Samantha with either Noah or Harold...

...

"Yeah, not gonna work," Anna sighed, opening her notebook and jotting something down.

"Whoa whoa, wait, why not?" Noah looked at Anna with a piqued interest and a look that suggested he was probably offended. "I mean, what gives you the right to assume that guys like us can't be suitable romantic partners for a Samantha?"

"Guys like us?" Harold blinked.

"Yeah you know," Noah began to explain. "Guys like us. The smart guys. The brainiacs. The guys who are practically the most likely to succeed in school than a bunch of carefree muscle-brained jocks. I see those guys getting paired up more often than us 'nerds'. What the deal is up with that?"

"I see what you mean now," Harold gave a nod in agreement. "Us geeks don't get a chance to touch girls and all that fun stuff."

"Touch...?" Samantha looked a bit creeped out as she blushed.

"What gives you the right to judge us?" Harold cried out to Anna who looked at the two boys with a slightly confused look. Truthfully, she wasn't the type to believe in cliques and whatnot, so whatever these boys were talking about, it didn't matter much to her. It was practically a misunderstanding of intentions.

Anna gave a smile at Harold and Noah with a giggle.

"I'm not judging you two silly," Anna giggled at Harold. "I just think that Samantha getting paired up with either Noah or you won't work. As a certified matchmaker, it is my duty to make sure everyone gets the best match possible when it comes to love. And believe me when I say, Samantha just isn't the girl for you two."

"And why not?" Noah crossed his arms, frowning. "Because we're too smart for her?"

"Because your perfect match is a more scholarly type kind of girl who is more upfront about her demands and emotions," Anna told Noah with a smile. "The closest person I know that would be best suited for your type is Courtney."

Noah looked at Anna, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, I'm done with this conversation," Noah cleared his throat. Him and Courtney? What the f*ck?

"Go for law students Noah," Anna smiled brightly at the schemer. "They are the best fit for you. That is my advice."

"Oh oh, do me, do me next!" Harold raised his hand with a rather excited look on his face. "What is my type?"

"Beautifully luscious in every way possible," Anna looked at Harold with a smile. "You aren't picky with your taste in girls and your type isn't picky with you."

"Yes, awesome!" Harold pumped his fist with a grin. "By the way, how do you know all of this information?"

"Ohh... experience here and there!" Anna gave a giggle before taking off in a jog. "See you guys later."

This left Harold, Noah, and Samantha together, with Samantha's heart pounding rather louder now that she was stuck with two boys. A look of fear began to spread on her face. Of course, Harold and Noah had other things on their mind.

"Did you hear that Noah?" Harold chuckled at Noah. "Your type of girl is Courtney."

"Yes, I always liked the girls that repeatedly mention their background as a CIT it seems," Noah noted before raising an eyebrow at Samantha, whose fearful expression was now noticed by the schemer. "Um, you need something?"

Noah's question was immediately answered. Once Noah acknowledged, Samantha yelped and socked Noah in the face, knocking him out square cold. Harold stepped away to the side, wide-eyed and filled with surprise at the deed Samantha committed. Then she ran off with a scream.

"I won't let you touch me!" Samantha declared as she ran off screaming.

"Well gosh, that was some right hook," Harold blinked.

* * *

**Confessional: A killer right hook if it could knock out Noah like that. Then again, he's got a pretty big head...**

Samantha: (takes a deep breath as she shudders in slight fear) This place is a nightmare. Not only are these people plotting to kick me off, they're attempting to harass me! My privacy! My personal privacy. It's going to overtaken by these miscreants (shivers) Why did I have to come here? (cries out)

Noah: (rubs his head with a blank look on his face; he is conscious at this moment) Believe it or not, there have been worse ways people have been rejected. This is nothing.

Harold: (stares off into the roof as he lay deep in thought) Luscious...

* * *

As the contestants continue to run around the lake, Chris drove by them on his motorbike with a megaphone in hand, grinning with absolute delight as he spoke through that loud mechanism.

"Pick up the pace people!" Chris declared with a grin. "If you don't make it by breakfast, you don't eat!"

And in the middle region of the group of runners, Katie huffed and puffed. She ran as fast as she could. She had secluded herself from her team and ran directly toward, oh wouldn't you know it, Sadie.

Sadie herself was running as fast as she could as well. She attempted to catch their breath. Her main stature was not as flexible when it came to activities like these. But nevertheless, she tried her best.

...

Until she noticed Katie, who gave her a sheepish friendly smile.

"Hey Sadie," Katie gave a soft smile at Sadie as she ran alongside her. Looking at Katie, Sadie had no response. Normally at times like these, she would rejoice and hug Katie, but today she felt different.

"Katie," Sadie looked away as she continued to run. Seeing her BFF like this, well it hurt her. It hurt Katie, pained her deeply as she watched Sadie look away from her with slight disappointment.

Then Sadie picked up speed and ran off from Katie. And staring at her BFF just ditch her in the wind like that caused Katie to run after her with determination.

"Hey wait!" Katie cried out. "Sadie! Come on! You can't be mad at me for jumping off the cliff without you! I mean that was just yesterday! And and..."

Sadie stopped and looked at Katie. Then with a sigh, Sadie walked back toward Katie and looked at her. Her best friend was still there. She didn't die or anything. But it did look like she broke down quite a little.

"Listen Katie," Sadie sighed. "I'm not mad at or anything. I'm just disappointed. We had a plan yesterday. We were supposed to both disagree to jump and then we could've been on the same team together. That was the plan."

Katie was silent.

"So why was I the only one who wore the chicken-hat Katie?" Sadie asked Katie with a disappointed look. "Why was I the one who chickened out and you were the one who jumped? I thought we were best friends who did everything together, who would stay by each other's side together, doing the same thing together. So why...?"

"Okay okay I know," Katie looked a bit guilty as she spoke with Sadie. "Listen Sadie. I'm going to make it up to you okay? Just because we're not on the same team doesn't mean we can't still see each other right? So starting today, let's make a promise to see each other after the challenge ends or something. Does that sounds good?"

Sadie looked at Katie. Then she smiled.

"Oh yeah, that sounds like such a good idea," Sadie smiled at her. "Just what I would expect from my BFF!"

"Secret handshake?" Katie asked Sadie, holding out her hand for Sadie as she smiled back at her.

"Secret handshake," Sadie extended her hand out as well.

And soon they shook each other's hands. Then they retracted the hands. Then they smacked the back palms of their hands and then clapped their hands together before fist bumping and ending their hands with peace signs. It was a strange handshake. But I guess that's why they called it a secret handshake.

Then they hugged each other, smiling. They may be separated, but they could see each other at least. That was all fine. This was going to be fine...

...

"Aw, now that's just so sweet!" a rather teared up voice alerted the two. This came from Gold, whose mask was in the form of (D;), the tears that was decorated on this mask being red teardrops, which made it seem a bit sinister. "(D;) I love reunited friendships! They're so sweet so... oh hoho (DX) Waaaaaah! I'm being driven to tears!"

"Isn't he on your team?" Katie asked Sadie.

"Oh yes he is," Sadie gave a nod at Katie as she looked back at Gold. "It's okay Gold. It's going to be okay. You can stop cry-"

"(:D) Who's crying?" Gold changed his mask to that devious smiley face we all know and love. "I'm not crying? You should be crying! You're flirting with the enemy! Run along Sadie! We have people in our team who aren't merciful to this kind of behavior! Run Sadie! Run!"

"Um, okay," Sadie blinked at Gold, a little confused. But then again, she did realize he had a point. If people caught her and Katie together, they might think it's like... exchanging team information or something. Best to do as he says now. "See you later Katie!"

"See you Sadie!" Katie smiled at Sadie as she ran off. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Sadie cried out.

"I love you more!" Katie cried out as Sadie ran far away, leaving her with Gold, who's mask, now a rather disturbing (*-*) mask, was gazing down right at Katie. And when she noticed, she couldn't help but be a little scared.

"(*-*) Alright, let's get to business here," Gold began with that sinister tone. "(*-*) I don't know what you're planning to do with Sadie, but Katie, your Jedi Mind Trick or whatever the hell you're doing, I'm gonna make sure it doesn't work on her. So leave her alone, or else I'll do it myself. Sounds good? Good. Now then... (=D) Have a great rest of your day Katie!"

And Gold ran off with a rather more happy mask as Katie watched him leave. She was a little unnerved by Gold's sudden mood change. And relatively, his threat became hot on her mind.

If she didn't leave Sadie alone, then Gold would do something to her. Jesus, that guy was confusing but, she couldn't help get scared at the idea. What on earth was Gold's deal?

* * *

**Confessional: Gold = Secret Villain? :O **

Katie: Okay um, this might end up being a problem. (looks a bit scared and unsure about this now)

Gold: (has that happy but devious mask) (:D) Did I mean what I said? Nope! I just wanted to cause a bit of a rift in Katie and Sadie. When it comes to BF's or BFF's or BFFFFFFF's, there's no doubt that they will gain the upper hand in future and end up being the powerhouse of the game. [:)] I'm just trying to make sure that never happens, even if I have to... (he switches his mask into a more sad crying face) (D;) ...break up such a beautiful friendship! Excuse me as I... (DX) Oh hohoho... boohoo... (cries for five solid minutes so we're gonna cut to the next Confession)

Sadie: Okay (takes a deep breath) Just because me and Katie aren't on the same team doesn't mean I'll die. Whew. I just need to stay focused. Stay focused. I can always talk to and see Katie anytime but the challenges. So I just need to stay focused.

* * *

"Woohoo!" Jose hopped right through the door with a grin as Chris had awaited the presence of every contestant to arrive. So far, the first few people to arrive were Justin, Geoff, Jerome, Eva, and the entire Screaming Gophers who had enjoyed their extra twenty minute nap. "Number one! I'm number one!"

The next thing that appeared through the door was Tyler, who looked absolutely exhausted as he fell to the ground.

"No fair," Tyler groaned and frowned. "I tripped on a stick. That didn't count."

Jose and Tyler had raced one another and it seemed like Jose had beaten Tyler in that race. Then as Chris tapped his watch, more contestants poured in, all filling up the tables with tired looks on their faces.

One by one, the contestants tiredly walked. Then...

"Clear a table, stat!" Geoff cried out, carrying the unconscious Noah over his shoulders. Noah was still unconscious, given the fact that Samantha had knocked him out cold (Samantha was currently looking away, nervous).

Then setting the schemer on an empty table, Geoff began to press down onto Noah's chest to revive him.

"Come on," Geoff looked at Noah with a frantic expression as he compressed the schemer's body. "I'm not letting this guy die on me!"

"He's been knocked unconscious Geoff," Bridgette told Geoff as she looked at Noah. "He doesn't need CPR. He just needs a moment to regain consciousness. That's all."

Geoff stopped what he was doing and slightly chuckled in embarrassment. He certainly wasn't the brightest of the bunch, but when a man drops down, he was just one of those types to go up and help.

"Oh, heh, you're right about that," Geoff chuckled sheepishly. "Ahem, um, who we waiting for?"

His answer came when Harold wheezed and hacked upon stepping through the door. He had sprinted the last few minutes into the door and had his hand on his chest, trying to regain his breath.

"I don't think I can breathe," Harold tried desperately to breathe from that running. Then he toppled to the ground, groaning a bit. Running was just not his thing. For Harold, running was like jumping into icy cold water while naked, in other words, absolutely crazy for a guy like him.

"Okay, now that might require a little CPR," Bridgette winced.

"Jesus dude, ya mades us lose da challenge," Omar frowned at Harold, cracking his knuckles. "When we gets to the Campfire Ceremony, your butts be outta 'ere in a body bag!"

"But my lungs," Harold struggled to breathe for a moment.

"Yer gonna needs to worry about somethin more important dan dose lungs of youse!" Omar leaned closer to Harold's face, with the intention of getting ready to beat the dweeb for costing them the-

"Whoa whoa, hold on there Al Capone," Chris chuckled, walking in between Omar and Harold before the mafia member could even dare touch the dweeb. "That wasn't the challenge."

"It wasn't?" Angel blinked at Chris before muttering to herself a little. "Hm, I guess it should've been expected. Chris wouldn't have allowed anyone to ditch a challenge I would assume so."

"Who's hungry?!" Chris grinned as he walked up to a long set of purple curtains. Then opening it up, it revealed something glorious. Something majestic enough to initiate angelic music and a shiny gleam:

...

An empty table!

...

"You want us to eat a table?" Tyler asked, a little confused by Chris's words.

"What?" Chris blinked in confusion. Then turning to the empty table, he looked at it in complete surprise and shock. This wasn't supposed to happen, no. In fact, what he had expected was actual food. Like an actual buffet! Where was the buffet?! "Um Chef? Where's the buffet?!"

"Buffet?" Owen looked a bit heartbroken. "You're saying there was going to be a buffet?"

"You're saying Chef can actually cook?" Leshawna looked at Chris in slight confusion.

"Chef!" Chris hurried over to the kitchen counter as he was met with a rather irritated Chef Hatchet, wielding his five different knives and utensils. "I thought we were going to serve them a buffet!"

"After what they did to the cafeteria?!" Chef asked with a frown. "I was up all night trying to clean up that tomato juice on the wall! And you expect me to make a buffet for these troublemakers?!"

Chef shook his head before heading back into the kitchen.

"It's why I prefer kids over teenagers," Chef muttered as he left. The other contestants merely watched as he did so, and none were too happy about him leaving. They wanted that buffet. They wanted that buffet badly.

"Well looks like one of you troublemakers just made everyone lose the chance to enjoy a five-star buffet meal," Chris sighed with a shake of his head. "It would've been so great! You would've been all stuffed like Thanksgiving turkeys and then I would've subjected you to the next part of the challenge and would've made things a lot harder. But then one of you kids decided to go mess with the cafeteria like seriously?"

"Like OMG, it wasn't us," Crystal blankly stared at Chris. "I'm telling you, it's some random psycho who wants us off the island."

"And I'm telling you that the producer hasn't called the cops yet," Chris shook his head. "Because it's not a psycho, it's one of you guys. And the producer is always right and you guys are always wrong so nyeh."

...

"Wow, where did that come from," Chris blinked. For a moment, he had felt as if he had summoned a more hated bratty Chris from another dimension/fanfic, but of course, we're just going to call that off as a joke. "Ahem. Guess it's time we move on then to the challenge which will be less exciting since you guys won't be even more tired as heck from food coma and stuff. I call the next challenge, the Awake-A-Thon!"

"The what thong?" Cody blinked, looking at Chris with a perverted expression. The word 'thong' practically turned on his little pervert radar, causing him to perk his head like a dog staring at beef jerky.

"Not thong," Chris sighed before clearing his throat and bringing back the trademark grin everyone was practically familiar with by now. "The Awake-A-Thon. The challenge is pretty easy. All you have to do is stay awake. Be the last person standing and win it for your team. That's all."

"Wait a minute," Isa was hit with realization. "So the little lap you made us run was all part of the plan to make us fall asleep quicker? And the buffet was going to help increase that tiredness?!"

"Pretty much," Chris gave a shrug.

"My God, you are evil," Isa looked at Chris with a frown.

"Maybe," Chris shrugged with a grin. Then turning to the door, he began to leave and prepare the challenge. "Now follow me contestants! The Awake-A-Thon will now begin!"

The host had left the room with the contestants. The Awake-A-Thon sounded like something rather simple, but as we know, it's going to be hellish and way worse than everyone would think. Trent walked over to Elizabeth with crossed arms.

"So, how long do you think everyone can stay awake?" Trent asked her.

"Probably for an hour," Elizabeth noted, before glancing at her fellow peers for a moment. "Maybe less..."

* * *

**Confessional: Staying awake? But that causes health problems!**

Angel: (grins) Well now, I have my hopes my team could potentially win the challenge. We didn't subject ourselves to a whole worth of running like the other teams and we got more sleep. So characteristically, we should be the team who should be less tired than everyone else. Oh how fun, this challenge might just be the easiest yet!

Jerome: (shrugs) Back at juvie, I've found myself being put through sleepless nights just to avoid getting shanked by the psycho sleeping on the bunk bed on top of me. So when it comes to staying awake for long periods of time, yeah, I've got experience.

Eva: Well, this challenge looks like it's going to suck. (scowls as she crosses her arms) Mainly because it's completely boring. And for the record, I'm not going to be one of those people who would rather talk with others to stay awake. I got my own ways of staying awake and it's called my MP3 player. (she holds up her MP3 player)

Noel: (crosses his arms as he thinks) Well this is not jumping off of cliffs or anything skill required so I think my team has a high chance of not coming in last this time around. But then again, within one day of expecting so much, I have immediately began to suspect that perhaps that high chance may be nothing but a myth.

* * *

**(12 Hours In)**

12 hours have passed since everyone started the challenge, and already everyone was looking rather exhausted. Like terribly exhausted. 12 hours to stay awake with hardly anything to done but the bags were already forming in everyone's eyes. What was said and thought to be super simple turned out to be gravely difficult. Even the Screaming Gophers, the team that had arguably the most time to relax found themselves pretty tired as well.

No one was asleep yet. It was still fair game...

...er...

"Woohoo!" Owen cheered as he moved around in a zombie-like state. "Stay awake for 12 hours! I can do that in my sleep!"

...

Owen fell down immediately afterward. He became the first contestant to fall asleep. All that moving around has wasted the rather jolly giant and his teammates just sat there, groaning, not even berating Owen on him being the first person to fall asleep.

**_(Screaming Gophers: 10)_**

...

"Come on ladies," Amanda declared through her megaphone, which wasn't as loud as it normally was. That was mainly because Amanda was beginning to sound a little tired, her voice straining to speak a little. "Move up those calves."

Amanda led the way with fitness exercises that caused them to become a little tired. Following her lead was Bridgette, Courtney, Leshawna, and surprisingly Jose, who were all using this method to try to keep a little awake. Jose... not so much.

* * *

**Confessional: Lock and load the 80s Synth. **

Amanda: (smiling) I figured that if I kept moving, I would have a better resistance at not falling asleep. And boy, I never realized I could be quite the yoga trainer! If my revolution against government doesn't work out, being a fitness trainer might not be half bad. (taps her chin in thought)

Jose: (grinning) I love fitness. Because my life's been nothing but dares and extreme ultra terrifying dares, I usually would like go home and do some fitness using my mom's fitness mixtape. I'm telling ya, it's a great way to relieve all the stress your body goes through when you just recently tightrope on a skyscraper. (If it wasn't obvious, it's clear he's mixing up fitness for yoga)

* * *

"Whoo!" Leshawna noted as she began to shake things off. She was sweating. This yoga treatment Amanda was leading was actually pretty hardcore and pretty effective. Like holy sh*t, Leshawna may be tired, but she was enjoying this moment. "My body was made for such moves Amanda girl. Keep it coming! I'm ready for whatever moves you give us!"

"When I wanted to move to stay awake," Courtney, unlike Leshawna, was a bit more exhausted with this little exercise. "This was not what I had in mind. Amanda? Permission to have a break."

"It's a harsh world we live in Courtney," Amanda declared as she stopped and then took things a bit more slower. "When us ladies give up, we fall harder than we can stand up. There is no giving up in revolution! So move up those calves Courtney! Higher! Higher! Higher!"

"Yeah!" Jose grinned. "Higher!"

"I'm moving as high as I can," Courtney panted as the bags beneath her eyes were now visible.

"Are you sure we can't have a break?" Bridgette asked with a tired voice. Even for a surfer, this kind of fitness treatment wasn't giving them an advantage in the challenge. Well, for boredom yes, but to stay awake, not so much.

"Come on girls," Leshawna moved up with a cheer. She was panting too, but she, like Jose, was enjoying every second of this moment. "Move that body up! Let's go! You can't give up now! This is fun stuff!"

"I agree!" Jose agreed with a cheer. "Fun stuff!"

"Jose, why are you even here?" Courtney asked Jose as he trained alongside the girls. Her tired eyes stared at the daredevil, who's stamina was far more greater than that of the four girls combined.

"For the stress-relieving activity, whoo!" Jose cheered, putting on a determined glance as he followed Amanda's every movement. Then soon later, Jose began to take charge as the girls began to follow his exercise instruction now.

"This is anything but stress-relieving," Bridgette groaned as she continued to do what Jose was doing in terms of exercising.

* * *

**Confessional: More stressful than school grades and sh*t? **

Bridgette: Don't get me wrong, I love high-tension exercise. But when it's during a challenge when you have to stay awake, well, it's not something I should really love, or participate in for that matter. But I guess surfers have to keep their metabolism in shape.

* * *

Jerome had watched this little exercise exchange. Then he took out a packet of cigarettes and stood up, ready to smoke away as he wished. He was bored. This challenge was going to be a long one. Best to take a breather and relax with a nice cigarette pack.

"You know that's going to kill you someday right?" Gwen raised an eyebrow as she looked at Jerome take out a packet of cigarettes. She had sat across from his spot. And raising an eyebrow, Jerome merely lit his cigarette and responded to Gwen's question.

"So I have been told," Jerome blew out a puff of smoke as he stood far away from the other contestants. He had to wonder why Gwen was sitting right next to him, watching him smoke. "It's just a strategy for me to keep myself awake for a couple of more hours. Boredom is a b*tch."

"Tell me about it," Gwen rolled her eyes. "The only thing I can do now is talk with random people. Like now."

"And I thought it was my charm that attracted you," Jerome sarcastically noted as he took in some of the fine smoke that cigarette provided him and then blew it out. "Seriously, you should stay away from me. A guy like me deserves to live alone, die alone, and just be alone in general. Staying next to me is basically signing your soul away to the Devil."

"Jesus, and I thought my younger brother can be too angsty," Gwen looked at Jerome with a flat expression. She stood up and crossed her arms, staring at Jerome with a raised eyebrow. "You take your angst up to one hundred and eleven. Seriously, what the hell happened to you to make you this way?"

No response.

Jerome just looked off into the distance. He didn't want to respond to a person he just met. Nor did he want to relive whatever the f*ck may have happened to him. He just smoked and stared. Smoked and stared. Stared and smoked.

"I see," Gwen deadpanned. "You're a great person to talk to."

"I did say I deserved to be alone," Jerome shrugged as he finished his cigarette, holding it with the tip of his fingers. "Here's a lesson for you Gwen. In life, it's every man and woman for themselves. The game we're playing is no different. It's survival of the fittest in the teams we're in, and our reward for our survival is one million buckeroos. You and I are nothing more than enemies. And sometimes, we have to play dirty to make sure our enemies don't win."

"Your point?" Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Leave me alone and maybe I won't get you kicked out of the game," Jerome merely shrugged as he tossed his cigarette on the ground, putting it out by crushing it with his feet. "It's that simple. Now don't bother me again. I rather I be alone."

Jerome stuffed his hands in his pocket as he walked off. It was clear he was pushing Gwen away. And to Gwen, perhaps Jerome was plotting something to get him far in the game...

"Well goodbye to you too," Gwen noted as Jerome walked far off into the woods. And hearing a hiss, Gwen turned to see Chris gesturing to some cameramen to follow Jerome, just in case he fell asleep.

* * *

**Confessional: It's all According to Plan! **

Gwen: (crosses her arms) Now that was pretty, interesting. Jerome is a curious person to be around and his attitude is really questionable. But I'm more worried about him being a threat in the future. It sounded like he had a game plan up his sleeve, and for a guy as quiet as Jerome, that kind of worries me. (taps her chin in thought)

Jerome: (crosses his arms as he lays back with a depressed look) My game plan? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I have nothing but just staying from other people. Seeing the people around me, they have a much better chance at winning the mil than I do. But that doesn't mean I won't _try_ to at least get far because why not?

Heather: It's time that I try to solidify a working alliance to get me farther in the game. Last challenge proved that I'm practically on everyone's hit list in my team, so with an alliance, I can at least ensure my safety. I already have one candidate in mind but I'm going to need more than one. (gives a smirk at the camera) In fact, my plan is to have two people on my side in my team and extend my power with two other people from other teams. But the only question is, who would be dumb enough for me to manipulate? (her smirk turns into a sinister smile)

* * *

Beth, Lindsay, and Olivia sat together as they folded paper. They were making cootie catchers, y'know, those like little origami paper things that look like mup- Oh just search it up!

"And then you fold this corner to this corner and then... voila!" Olivia smiled with excitement. "Congratulations you guys! You created a cootie catcher!"

"Oh my gosh!" Beth giggled as she began to play around with it. "It's been so long since I made one of these! I used to use these for when I want to predict my marriage life! Like, I knew this guy in my high school named Brady, and he was like the hottest person you would ever meet."

"Can we see a picture?" Lindsay asked with a happy smile.

"Well, not really," Beth giggled. "I don't have a picture of him. But you can trust me when I say he's so hot! Maybe even hotter than Justin!"

"Whoa there, that I can't trust," Olivia gave an amused gaze toward Beth. Then she began to burst into laughter. "There is no way anyone can be hotter than Justin. Justin is like a god when it comes down to being hot. I mean, look at that bod!"

All three of the girls stared at Justin in the distance. He was shirtless, for some reason. And he smiled, facing toward the horizon as he stood tall and firm. As if he was posing for the next TIME Magazine or something, Justin gave a smile that shined brightly, blinding us viewers for a moment as Beth, Lindsay, and Olivia swooned over him.

And behind them, Heather watched the three stare at the eye candy and silently smiled. It was a smile that was more than a smirk or a devious smile. It was more of a diabolical look...

...

"Perfect," Heather mused under her breath before her expression turned into a more innocent outlook. "Excuse me girls, may I have a moment of your time?"

Beth, Lindsay, and Olivia took their eyes off of Justin and glanced at Heather. Her innocent smile rather unnerved Beth and Olivia, but Lindsay allowed herself to approve Heather's presence.

"Of course Heathen!" Lindsay giggled, getting Heather's name wrong, er right, because she really is a heathen ahem. "Would you like to make a, a, a um, what are these called again?"

"Cootie catcher?" Olivia looked at Lindsay, responding to her question.

"Why are you here Heather?" Beth asked. "No offense, but you're kind of mean. And given the way you acted yesterday well..."

"I just," Heather's eye twitched a little. Beth didn't seem to be much of an idiot than she had thought. But in Lindsay's little mind, she ignored all that and held Heather's hands together with a smile.

"You want to be our friend right?" Lindsay asked with a grin. "Because I like new friends!"

"Is that really why you're here?" Olivia stared at Heather, a little suspicious. She narrowed her eyes toward the queen bee, who began to curse under her breath for miscalculating her strategy. As it turns out, Olivia was also not that big of an idiot as she had th- "Because if so, then I support it!"

Olivia giggled with happiness as Heather sighed in relief. Thank God because Heather was about to rethink her entire strategy should Olivia be smarter than she looked. Sighing in slight relief, Heather continued forth with her plan.

"Well, it's something of the sort," Heather smirked as she looked around her, making sure no one was there to witness or even eavesdrop on her little plan. "You see, I'm looking for some people to join me in the Final 5, and I, being the reasonable girl around with a good taste, chose you girls."

"Really?" Lindsay blinked with a smile.

"But hold on," Olivia blinked with a rather confused look. "Why would you choose us girls who aren't even on the same team as you? Wouldn't you want to ally yourself up with your own teammates?"

"Very observant of you," Heather narrowed her eyes at Olivia suspiciously as she began to question whether Olivia being on her side was going to be good or not. "But granted, I wanted outside sources to team up with, as a way for both of our teams to decimate the other two teams."

"That makes sense to me!" Olivia giggled.

"So who's your other ally?" Beth asked Heather with an uncertain look. For some reason, she felt like she was selling her soul to the Devil, who had disguised himself as a raven-haired woman who obviously had ulterior motives. "You mentioned Final Five but I counted four of us."

"Well, it all depends," Heather's lips curled up. "Are you three in or not?"

"Yes, yes!" Lindsay giggled with a nod. "I'm so in! I'm gonna be in the Final Five!"

"Same here!" Olivia giggled as well. "I'm gonna be in the Final Five as well! Lindsay! Do you know what this means? Us five members can be like BFFs in the Final Five!"

"That sounds so fun!" Lindsay clapped her hands in joy.

Heather enjoyed this. It looks like she had two people willing to join her cause. The only person left was Beth. The wannabe still had that uneasy doubt in her mind. It was Heather after all. And given her performance in the last challenge, well...

"I'm sorry girls," Beth frowned. "I'm going to have to decline on your offer."

"What?" Olivia blinked. "But Beth, you're going to miss out on being at the Final Five. Don't you want to be like BFFs with me, Lindsay, Heather, and the other fifth person in the Final Five?"

"With you and Lindsay, yes definitely," Beth gave a nod at Olivia and Lindsay. Then she darted a suspicious glance that deepened Heather's disappointed look. "But with her, I don't really want to. I have bad feelings about this. Maybe you should re-"

"No take backs," Heather shook her head. "You're either in or out. And Beth, looks like you chose out. So, see ya."

Olivia and Lindsay looked at one another and then at Heather, their guaranteed spot to the Final Five. Beth chose to out on this situation. With a disappointed look, Beth walked away from the three. Heather crossed her arms, gazing at Olivia and Lindsay, who had both no doubt given their souls up for Heather to use.

"We're better off without her girls," Heather crossed her arms. "If she wants to decline a big decision like this, it's her loss."

* * *

**Confessional: Yer gonna regret it. Yer gonna regret it. Yer gonna regret it. **

Heather: (looks visibly annoyed) Well now, it looks like Beth chose to reject my offer. Shame. Looks like she's going to have to go a lot sooner than I would've thought. (chuckles) Oh Beth. You're going to regret this... (shakes her head quite mockingly before looking at the camera with a devious look) Now on another note, if you're wondering if I'm going to keep the end of my bargain about taking those girls to the Final Five, ha, as if. I'm going to have to ditch at least one of them sooner or later if I want to win that million dollars. (smirks) Because in the end, there's only one person going up top, and that's me.

Olivia: (looks super excited) Oh wow! I'm going to be in the Final Five! Like, suddenly, I just feel a lot safer than I originally was starting out in this game! (giggles) Thank God for Heather, am I right?

Lindsay: Eeeeh! (looks happy) Final Five! Eeeeeh! (looks a bit uncertain) Though I feel bad for Beth. Heather didn't seem happy that Beth like said 'no' to being in the Final Five... (looks happy once again) But I'm going to be in the Final Five! Eeeeh!

* * *

At this point in time, Duncan, Geoff, Katherine, Nathan, and Omar found themselves playing a game of classic Blackjack. They could be playing Poker, but none of them had anything to make up for Poker Chips. Speaking of chips, Duncan, Geoff, Katherine, Nathan, and Omar all placed in coins and cash of any value into the middle of their circle, all of them eager to win it all.

Katherine had to give it her all to make sure she couldn't steal any of the cash they got up for grabs.

"Hit me!" Katherine grinned as Duncan slipped her his fourth card. "Hit me again! And again! And again! Just keep them coming!"

"Katherine, it's Blackjack," Nathan smiled with a slight sigh. "Not Pokemon cards where you collect and trade... You do know how to play Blackjack right Katherine?"

"Blackjack?" Geoff blinked, having heard what Nathan said. "I thought we were playing Poker."

"We said we weren't playing Poker already Geoff," Duncan sighed, getting a little irritated by the people he's playing with. "We don't have the Poker Chips. And we've been playing this game for 45 minutes already. That's more than an average game of Blackjack. How have you not known we've been playing Blackjack? In fact, how did we even let a game of Blackjack go on for so long?"

"I hads to use da restroom a couple times y'know," Omar pointed out. "And youse were da one who was feedin the chick da cards. Ya shouldn' complains much when its yer faults. Ya gets me?"

"Well, guess this calls for a riddle," Nathan shrugged with a smile.

"No, no riddles," Duncan pinched the bridge of his nose in slight frustration. "Let's just start a different game seeing how we're too dumb to even play a game of Blackjack."

"I have a better idea," Nathan smiled before wildly looking around. "How about instead of messing with cards, we play a little game of F*ck, Marry, and Kill. Why f*ck? Because it's more interesting than kissing."

"Sounds like a blast!" Katherine gave a thumbs-up. Then she looked around for a moment before twiddling her fingers a bit nervously. "Um, we won't let any facts we learn from this game get spilled out here, um right?"

"Depends on the secret," Nathan stared at Katherine with a more devious smile. "Are you volunteering yourself as tribute Katherine?"

"I'll let one of the boys go first actually," Katherine gulped slightly. The game of F*ck, Marry, and Kill was getting her a little nervous. Perhaps there was a dirty secret she didn't want anyone knowing?

"I'll go first," Duncan shrugged, crossing his arms. "Lay it on me Riddle Man."

"F*ck, Marry, Kill," Nathan stared at Duncan with a bigger grin. "Me, Geoff, or Omar?"

"Wait," Geoff blinked upon hearing his name.

"What?" Omar looked at Nathan at slight confusion.

"The f*ck?!" Duncan looked a bit shocked and surprised to see that twist pulled right underneath his nose. "Aren't you like, supposed to refer to opposite sex when it comes to us guys?"

"Oh come on," Nathan laughed. "It just makes things more interesting doesn't it? And I never did specify what genders we would be targeting when I suggested the game now, did I?"

Duncan was silent. God damn. He was stuck in a spot. Did he have to answer? If he backed out of something as stupid as this, maybe the guys at his juvie might treat him like a little coward who wasn't afraid to- No. He got this. He gave a smug smile and crossed his arms.

"Easy," Duncan grinned. "F*ck Geoff. Marry Omar. And kill the f*ck out of you."

"You can't f*ck two people," Nathan smiled at Duncan. "Let alone kill the f*ck out of someone. That ruins the whole purpose of the game."

"Go next before I leave your body in the bottom of the goddamn lake!" Duncan thrusted a fist in Nathan's direction. Nathan held up his hands in defense with a smile and a light chuckle as he responded to Duncan's threat.

"Yikes, no need to get your panties up in a draft, I'll go, I'll go," Nathan chuckled.

* * *

**Confessional: Duncan wearing panties...4chan is looking more and more grim by the day.**

Nathan: (crosses his arms with a neutral expression) Duncan is someone who likes to take the fun out of my little antics. He's easily irritable, an easy target for my pickings, and he acts all cool and suave when really, he can't really compare to half the people here. He might be a bulldog with rabies on the outside, but on the inside, a little bear cub with emotions. D'awwww. (looks at the camera with a mocking expression as he talks about Duncan)

Duncan: Nathan is the definition of a guy whose face is something I want to mess up. As if he was already annoying with his riddles, he's even more annoying with the way he pokes fun at me. Now don't get me wrong, I love a good poking. Hell, I'd be willing to work with him if he poked fun at someone else like that Harold dweeb, but he insists on poking on me and that just gets me riled up. (cracks his knuckles)

* * *

Noel had taken a peek at Duncan, Geoff, Katherine, Nathan, and Omar's little card game, mainly because Katherine, one of his teammates, had adjusted herself to the four boys. Then, turning away, he scanned the entire cast of contestants who were struggling to stay awake. Like them all, Noel was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Hell, he wished he could have a nice cup of tea right about now but that moment would never come. He cleared his throat and took out a deck of cards before turning to his other team members.

"How about we all play a game of cards?" Noel asked. "So we can stay awake."

He glanced at his team who were all trying different methods in keeping awake. Justin and Crystal were distracted by their own objects. For Justin, his hand mirror. For Crystal, her phone. Noah was reading a book while Velvet merely looked bored as her eyes began to droop several time. Then there was DJ and Tyler, who practically led the way with push-ups and exercises to keep them awake, but it was only tiring them further as Noel himself had noticed.

"DJ, Tyler," Noel sighed, putting his deck of cards down. "You mustn't tire yourself like that. Sooner or later one of you will drop and fall-"

Tyler dropped to the ground, tired, as he groaned and fell asleep.

_**(Raging Beavers: 9)**_

"-asleep... quicker," Noel deadpanned as DJ groaned standing back up, Bunny in hand.

"We lost Tyler and DJ brought his bunny to experience our pain," Noah rolled his eyes as he read a book. "We're the best team ever guys. Woo...hoo... Ahem, sarcasm aside, I don't see us winning this challenge anytime soon so, good night everyone."

Noah laid back on a log and placed his book over his face. He had given up all too quickly much to everyone's chagrin. They would be berating him, but they were too tired to even let out a sound.

_**(Raging Beavers: 8)**_

Gah. Noel rubbed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. This was going to suck so bad. Then a faint 'ow' was heard as Noel turned to Crystal who was rubbing her face.

"Like LOL," Crystal rubbed her nose, her hand holding her phone as she had been watching it nonstop for 12 hours. At this rate, if she was using power saving mode or something, then her phone was probably half-depleted by now. "My phone fell on my face heh LMAO."

Noel sighed once more.

* * *

**Confessional: This is how Beavers Rage Quit. **

Noel: (looks miffed) My team is utterly useless. Noah and Velvet hardly give a damn! Justin and Crystal are too invested in their own little agendas. And bloody hell, it's sometimes hard to converse with the likes of Ezekiel, a boy from a lower-class environment, and Katherine, a girl who keeps looking at my pockets whenever she got the bloody chance! The only person I could even begin to tolerate is DJ, mainly because he is neither of all the things I've mentioned above. (sighs) This challenge will almost be over. I can do this. I can do this.

* * *

**(24 Hours In)**

* * *

_Day 3_

* * *

It was nighttime and technically, it was Day 3. Day 3 of staying at this camp, and already four more of the contestants have already drifted off to sleep. Those who have yet to fall asleep found themselves much more tired than the average teenager.

Chris stood by that podium as he looked around, grinning. He himself had a rest in between takes so he wasn't really tired like all the other contestants were. He glanced around to check who had fallen asleep, and those that he saw counted as such:

Velvet who had given up like Noah had, but stayed awake much longer had fallen asleep. Izzy had fallen asleep much to the surprise of anyone who actually talked to her, knew her, or seen her last challenge. As it turned out, even crazy girls could tire themselves immensely.

_**(Raging Beavers: 7; Screaming Gophers: 9)**_

Noel himself had fallen asleep as well, mainly because he most likely wasn't used to staying up all night like this. Joining him, Justin, who's need for beauty sleep got him knocked out three hours ago.

_**(Raging Beavers: 5) **_

Then Chris stopped when he saw Amethyst in fetal position, her eyes closed as she took deep breaths in and out. Was she sleeping or was she not? That was the question Chris wanted answered.

"Yo Amethyst?" Chris asked as Amethyst began to speak in a slight daze, her eyes still closed.

"Strawberries with a hint of sexy passion fru-" Amethyst muttered before being interrupted by Chris.

"Yep, she's asleep," Chris grinned. That made five contestants having drifted off to sleep.

_**(Screaming Gophers: 8)**_

Then he grinned at the remaining contestants that were left, which went from 43 to now 35. "Congratulations contestants. You've made it to the 24 hours mark! Time to take things up a notch!"

Chef, who would've preferred to be back at the cafeteria, guarding it with his life in case some punk decided to vandalize it again, arrived wearing a lamb outfit while carrying a mini-harp.

Chris on the other hand revealed a large object that was hidden by a pink sheet. And unveiling this large object as it turned out, it wasn't large objects. It was a bunch of books. And then his intention was all too clear now:

"Fairy-tales!" Chris grinned. Then taking out a random book with a grin, Chef began to trail his fingers across his mini-harp, which made a light tender sound that made the setting all the more dreamlike.

"F*ck sakes," Omar groaned, sighing as he wanted to desperately pass out instead of listening to boring little fairy-tales. Nathan, who was right next to him, staring at Chris with a deadpan expression, immediately toppled over, passing out after he saw into the future, a future a boredom and sleep.

_**(Screaming Gophers: 7)**_

Amanda, Bridgette, Courtney, and Leshawna, who were the girls who tried to do fitness exercises to keep awake had slowed down their motor functions before falling over. They were all tired, having fallen asleep after Chris mentioned fairy-tales. Jose was the only person from that squad still awake as he groaned a little, toppling over but still awake.

_**(Savage Bunnies: 8; Killer Bass: 10) **_

Chris grinned upon seeing this. It looked like more people were falling asleep by the moment. He cleared his throat and that began a story that would garner much tiredness within this little society.

"Once upon a time," Chris spoke, slowly and softly. "Inside a boring kingdom, there was, a boring village. And inside this boring sleepy village, filled with very boring people who did very boring things..."

Cody fell asleep. It seems this boring fairytale put him to sleep. Crystal had also fallen asleep. As it turns out, even with that phone, fairytales and long hours of no sleep can still affect teenagers like her. And that dropped the counter:

_**(Screaming Gophers: 6; Raging Beavers: 4)**_

Chris's words drifted throughout the contestants. Most of them began to yawn. This was absolute torture. They wanted to sleep, but sleeping meant possibility for votes and that was something none of them wanted.

They looked bored.

Then the impossible came. On a bright moonlit night, as the thumping came closer and the bored and tired contestants looked up, they saw Chef, who had changed out of his sheep's clothing and changed into a ballerina outfit, hopping high in the air to dance the night away.

They could swear that they could hear the 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy' as they watched Chef dance and throw confetti and sprinkles at the contestants, which made them yawn.

Everyone widened and rubbed their eyes, to fully grasp the sight of a dancing Chef Hatchet in a ballerina outfit.

"Does anyone else see Chef in a ballerina tutu?" Robbie spoke as he struggled to awake, tiredly trying to laugh as he began to drift off. "Because I do...and it's...hilarious. Haaaaa..."

Robbie smiled with his mouth wide open as he fell asleep. Then he drifted toward the ground as he slept and snored, his mouth still wide open as the sleeping clown tried hard to stay awake and in the end lost that battle valiantly.

_**(Savage Bunnies: 7) **_

* * *

**(40 Hours In)**

"Still awake?" Trent asked Elizabeth as he sat next to her. He gave a smile at her as he merely sat back behind the log they were on. Elizabeth only scoffed amusedly as she wrote in a small little notebook.

"If I can deal with late night shows I can deal with a challenge like this," Elizabeth smiled at Trent.

"Heh, if I knew this is what we'd be doing I would've brought out my guitar," Trent chuckled. "At least then maybe I would find an opportunity to practice my music y'know?"

"You play the guitar?" Elizabeth blinked at Trent. Apparently she had forgotten what Trent had brought on the first day on the island. "Oh wait. Of course you do! You brought a guitar on the first day!"

"Yeah," Trent chuckled at Elizabeth as he rested his head on the log, looking at the dark night sky with small smile. "That guitar heh. It's still sitting by my bunk bed and I haven't gotten a chance to take out the thing since I got here."

"I didn't think about bringing my instrument," Elizabeth told Trent with a smile. "I mean, I figured bringing one would just end up taking up space. But even a star like me can make mistakes, surprisingly."

Trent was silent for a moment. He looked down for a moment, with a thought in mind as he wanted to ask something badly. Of course, Elizabeth didn't seem to notice Trent had gotten silent, but it's best for the guitarist to speak up now.

"...Hey Elizabeth," Trent cleared his throat. "Can I ask you something?"

Elizabeth looked at Trent as he stared at the sky. It was like he was dreaming about something. Envisioning a world that he had always wanted. And biting her lip, Elizabeth kind of recognized that look all too well.

"What did it feel like?" he asked her. "To be a famous pop star? To sing on stage and introduce your music to the world?"

Elizabeth looked at the sky. Then resting her head back, she tried hard to see what Trent was envisioning, but any attempt was futile. Trent had his own goals for the future. Elizabeth had already reached them. Speaking up:

"Not really any different," Elizabeth noted. "People say to be famous and all can really change your world. But really, I don't feel any different."

"Well obviously," Trent chuckled at Elizabeth. "You were famous the moment you were born. Your parents were pretty much superstars and fame was practically your entire life. It's hard not to feel any different with a life like that."

"So you know that much already," Elizabeth noted with a chuckle.

"Of course," Trent chuckled. "I'm like one of your biggest fans, embarrassing for me to say. You practically inspired me to keep moving forward and push hard toward my dreams."

"Well I'm glad I could do that," Elizabeth smiled at Trent, who merely smiled back. "I mean, I do kind of get fan letters saying the same thing so I guess it's nice to know I have another fan here on the island."

"Elizabeth," Trent looked at the pop idol. "I'm not just a fan. I'm someone who is looking to learn more about music and develop my music skills. Compared to your level, I know for a fact I'm nothing more than chicken meat. So I just um..."

Trent began to stammer for a few moments. It was clear that he couldn't get out what he wanted to say and it was killing him badly. Elizabeth was right there and he needed to tell her right away. But the words just couldn't come out.

Then slight snoring. Trent blinked, having stopped his stammer-fest as he peeked down at Elizabeth. The pop idol had fallen asleep. And sighing, Trent sat back, staring at the stars once more.

_**(Killer Bass: 9)**_

He wasn't sure what his status was with Elizabeth. But at the very least, he got to speak with her. A pop idol who served as an inspiration to boot. Trent felt lucky just talking to her. Even if he was watching the night sky under all that fatigue and harsh challenging environment, Trent still felt some satisfaction with the day that has befallen.

...

"Oh my gosh, they are so cute!" Anna giggled as she wrote in her notebook rather quickly, watching the whole display between Elizabeth and Trent. "Elizabent. Or Trizabeth. Or Elizatrent? What's a good ship name?"

"Elizabent sounds perfect," a voice took Anna completely by surprise. The voice came from none other than the Masked Mystery, Gold. His mask, now a (;D), to signify a wink and a devious thought deep into his mind. "You know, because when Elizabeth and Trent break up, the ship name gets (}:D) **_bent_** into tiny little pieces."

Gold's mask was now switched into something much more monstrous in terms of expression. Although the emoticons were very limited, one could tell you that (}:D) meant the mask had razor sharp teeth and raised into a demonic looking grin.

"What?" Anna looked surprised. "Break up? That could never happen!"

"(:D) Trust me darling," Gold looked at Anna with that more happy expression, looking at Elizabeth and Trent with a side glance. "(;D) It always happens. Especially to the folks who have similar tastes like those two."

"Similar tastes?" Anna blinked.

"(:D) Think about it Anna," Gold spoke, looking at the sleeping Elizabeth and awake Trent through his mask with that happy expression. "Elizabeth and Trent are both into music. They say people with similar interests attract each other but, (:3) That's nothing but a bunch of bullsh*t. If they ever do become a thing, they'll break up. That's just the way of life."

"Oh," Anna looked at Gold with a rather sympathetic look. "Did it happen to you too? Did you break up with a girlfriend recently?"

"(XD) Ahahahahahaha!" Gold laughed rather hysterically after switching his mask with the hysterical laughter mask. "(:D) Anna. You are a funny girl. You honestly think that I could possibly have a girlfriend? (XD) Ahahahahaha! That's too much! Stop! My sides are laughing!"

Gold continued to laugh hysterically, which went ignored by the other contestants, even those who had already passed out. Then he switched again.

"(-_-) No..." his mask was switched to a squinted eye mask that stared at Anna before switching to another new mask. "(:/) I just know that because of... experiences. Keep this in mind Anna. Your attempts to bring love and peace are remarkable yes, but ultimately [}:)] They'll be futile before you know it."

"Yikes, what happened to you to make you think so negatively about relationships?" Anna blinked, looking a bit sad before looking a bit hopeful. "Love is a beautiful thing. Maybe you just need to experience some for yourself!"

"...(:D) Ha..." Gold looked at Anna for a slight moment before collapsing to the ground. "(XX) Shutting down. (Zzz) Sleeping. Snoring. Sleeping. More snoring. Snoring louder. Snoring."

_**(Killer Bass: 8) **_

And yes, he did switch his mask to a literal (Zzz).

Anna stared at Gold with a dumbfounded look. It seemed like Gold had 'fallen asleep'. And with him falling asleep, it seemed like he was purposefully trying to dodge her request of helping him find love. Gold was a strange and mysterious one for sure. He was built with different personalities. And no doubt, getting him a perfect match was going to be quite difficult.

But she was going to do it. Somehow. Someway.

* * *

**Confessional: This give's catching 'z's a whole new meaning!**

Anna: (looks determined) Gold is wrong! Love will never be futile! I will make sure that him and his different sets of masks will get all the love he can get when I find him a perfect match! Somehow. Someway!... (looks down with a slight defeated look) Um, okay, yeah, I know nothing about him besides the fact that he has way too many masks so this is going to be a bit hard.

Gold: (:D) I meant every word I said. Love is nothing but a joke. A distraction. A drug that can twist the mind and bend the user to its knees. And if Anna wants to match up couples... (=D) I'll let her do so! After all... (}:3) Watching them break up one by one soon after can make proving her wrong all the more sweeter! (cackles)

* * *

"Oh man," Olivia groaned. She was so tired. Her energy was completely drained. Then looking around her, she elbowed Lindsay for a moment with a tired look. "This is worse than any all-nighter I ever pulled. How are you doing Lindsay?"

Lindsay fell back with a groan.

"Heather?" Olivia looked at Heather, the one who had invited her to be in the Final Five with her. And even the queen bee couldn't take it. She was already in a deep sleep, eyes closed and tired. Then looking ahead, she spotted Beth, who was also sleeping. Guess her chance with talking with a friend was gone. "Oh great."

_**(Screaming Gophers: 4; Savage Bunnies: 6)**_

...

Meanwhile, Katie and Sadie found themselves having a nice blast with this challenge. They got to see each other even if they were on opposing teams, and that was a plus for all the times they had to be separated.

"Remember the time we had that crazy Slumber Party at Jessie's house Katie?" Sadie giggled at Katie who merely giggled and smiled in return.

"Oh yeah, that was the best," Katie grinned. "We stayed up all night till like 7 in the morning before we passed and slept the entire day at her house! We basically had a 24 hour Slumber Party at her house!"

"I know, it was so cool!" Sadie grinned. "You should've been there Angel! It was like so cool!"

Katie and Sadie looked at Angel, who had sat right next to the two with a groan. Truthfully, she would've rather she sat with some boys to keep her awake, but when boys were too tired to look at her, well, it just made her feel lonely. Just her misfortune to end up with the likes of Katie and Sadie.

"Oh, don't I know it," Angel rolled her tired eyes at the two BFFs. "But really, I don't think your friend's little slumber party would've been to my interest. My ideal slumber party would include more guys than gals."

"Guys at a girl's slumber party?" Sadie blinked. "Now that sounds ridiculous. What could boys offer at a girl's slumber party?"

"Oh, you sweet uncultured little young girl," Angel looked at Katie and Sadie with a more interested look on her face. This conversation was now starting to get on her good side. "You can do so much with boys at a girl's slumber party."

Katie and Sadie stared at Angel, confused. It was clear that these two girls have never been to the type of slumber parties Angel has been in, whatever that might be.

"Okay, so like what?" Katie asked Angel, looking at her with confusion.

"Well for starters, you can have them show you things you typically won't see in public," Angel began to drool, the thought just turning her on. "And oh yes, you later get them onto a bed and then you do stuff to them because- Oh. Let me dream about this! Excuse me for a moment! Lady's gotta get a wet dream here!"

And Angel quickly went to sleep, drooling as she began to giggle between slight snores. And only Katie and Sadie can look at Angel and wonder what the heck she was talking about.

_**(Screaming Gophers: 3)**_

"Okay, Katie, that was like, really weird," Sadie blinked.

"Like I know Sadie," Katie had to agree with that.

* * *

**Confessional: Why is it called a wet dream? **

Angel: (grinning) Okay so maybe I put a spin on the story about me going to a regular party, but can you blame me? Someone invents slumber parties and puts silly society rules saying that it should typically be an 'all boy' or 'all girl' thing. So a couple of boys and girls are sharing a bedroom together, big deal! From my experience (blushes with a happy joyful smile) a boy and a girl sharing a bedroom together is like heaven to touch. (she begins to drool)

* * *

**(51 Hours In)**

* * *

_Day 4_

* * *

51 Hours in and Day 4 has already hit.

For 51 Hours straight, the remaining 22 contestants were still awake, their eyes slowly growing heavier and heavier. In fact, 51 hours straight with no sleep, that was enough to cause a little problems to their health, especially to the mind.

"Doth be mad," Rachel walked back and forth, shuddering as her mind had went into a trance. "Doth be wicked. The Devil has come to devour our fiendish delights. We must be ready. Ready to combat the God of Wars!"

"Is she okay?" Katherine asked DJ, who had sat with Ezekiel, yawning.

"It's what happens when you don't sleep for days, eh," Ezekiel yawned. "Really gets in yer noggin ya know. My dad like once stayed awake for like five days and then he started seeing things. Like shadows and monsters or something, eh. And looking at how long we've been up, I guess we'll get to seeing some too."

Ezekiel was about to close his eyes before DJ smacked his face gently.

"Hey, don't go closing your eyes like that dude," DJ told Ezekiel before looking determined. "We got to win this. For the team."

"Who's even left?" Katherine asked the two. "We lost Samantha like an hour ago, so it's us three and..."

_**(Raging Beavers: 3)**_

Samantha herself had indeed fallen asleep. She had been writing in her notebook nonstop since the challenge started. Now that she was asleep, she had guarded her notebook as if her life depended on it. And no one dared tried to take her notebook. After all, in Samantha's position, it was like taking a bone from a rabid bulldog.

"...Well," DJ took a peek, looking at the contestants who were still awake. He yawned as he began to list them off: "There's the swimmer and daredevil guy as well as Olivia the cheerleader from the Gophers. Then there's Eva, Gwen, Harold... and... and... Oh man. I'm too tired to count."

"Man, I'm too tired to do anything I would've loved to do during this boring challenge," Katherine sighed, laying back and staring at the night sky. Then turning her head, she jumped with a scream when she saw a snake right next to her. "Agh! Snake!"

Her scream woke up some people for a minute before they instantly went back to sleep.

"What snake?" Ezekiel blinked as he looked at the spot Katherine had looked at. As it turned out, the 'snake' never existed. As if magic, the snake had completely disappeared. Katherine widened her eyes and began to shake and shiver.

"Girl, you gotta calm down," DJ sighed in relief when he saw that there was no snake. He had gotten himself into a defensive pose, holding Bunny close to him just in a case a snake did decide to try to eat Bunny. "I'm like scared of snakes you know?"

"I think I'm beginning to become Zeke's dad," Katherine looked a bit frightened at that thought. "With the hallucinations and whatnot."

"I told ya, eh," Ezekiel pointed out.

Then the sound of Rachel collapsing to the ground from exhaustion shifted their attention for a blank moment as their hallucination-driven desire for sleep paid the Shakespearean little need.

_**(Killer Bass: 7)**_

"Doth has fallen," Rachel muttered in her sleep. "Doth has fallen."

...

Craig and Jose tiredly sat down as they glanced around.

People were falling asleep left and right. At this point, they spotted Anna, Geoff, Katie, Sadie, and Ryan all fall asleep. They couldn't handle the pressures of sleeping and the hallucinations that were beginning to hit badly. And if seemed like I'm cheating by knocking out five people, it's definitely, absolute- let's get to the counter:

_**(Killer Bass: 4; Savage Bunnies: 4) **_

"Wow, I'm really tired," Jose yawned, the bags having formed under his eyes. He was in no shape now trying to do all those silly activities. Now, he was craving sleep. But sleep is for the weak and not for Jose.

"You said it," Craig yawned as well. "This reminds me of the time I stayed up all night during a camping trip to like Yosemite. You see, my friend thought he heard a bear, it was actually a squirrel. And those things can bite heh."

"Moral of the story?" Jose asked Craig.

"I don't know," Craig sighed, yawning once more. "I'm more of a water person than a land person."

"And I'm an everything person," Jose grinned. Then he eyed Angel, who was sleeping in different seductive poses that made him blush. He cleared his throat. "Hey Craig. Just how much do you like Angel?"

"Well she's got the looks and everything," Craig looked at Angel with a small smile. "But on a scale of 1 through 10, a 9. She's the best mermaid but not the most perfect mermaid, heh. Why do you ask?"

Jose laid back with a smile. He looked at Craig for a moment and began to clear his throat.

"I'm thinking about dropping out of the race," Jose shrugged with a smile. "Who am I to compete for a girl's feelings? I got other things in mind than love, like challenges and winning this game!"

"What got you to that realization?" Craig asked Jose, curious.

"My morning run with the other contestants," Jose chuckled. "Specifically that moment when I beat Tyler in a foot race! Ah, it was so refreshing! Like honestly, Angel's hot and all, but in the end, I think she'd be better off with someone else. Don't you?"

"Maybe," Craig began to think about him and Angel. Unlike Jose, he wasn't going to back out that easy. He looked at Jose, blinking twice. "So that's it then? You're out of the Angel race."

"Yes sir," Jose grinned. "It was fun while it lasted."

"It only went on for three days," Craig pointed out.

"Four," Jose corrected him.

"Four," Craig repeated Jose, looking at him with a look of disbelief. "It's been four days and already you're bored of this little Love Square that's been going on? You make an easy love rival."

"Well, at first, I did see all the great body qualities Angel had," Jose nodded before tapping his chin. "But I don't know. I guess I did get bored of it. Eh, either case, I'm out of the race so it's just you and the Codemeister."

"Speaking of the Codemeister," Craig chuckled as he spotted Cody, sleeping peacefully and quietly. Peering over his shoulder, Jose's grin widened as he spotted something only a couple of feet away from Cody. Craig noticed it too and widened his grin even more.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jose asked Craig.

"Oh yes I am," Craig grinned.

* * *

**Confessional: Beware of swimmer and daredevil. It's a dangerous combination to have.**

Craig: (lays back with a smile) What can I say? Jose's not that bad of a person. And if anything, after the stunt we pulled off that night, heh, I might as well start calling him a friend because what we did was absolutely priceless!

* * *

**(85 Hours In)**

* * *

_Day 5_

* * *

The first thing that happened on Day 5 was the waking up of all the contestants who had found themselves passed out. 34 hours had passed and instantly, the leaderboard of:

_**Screaming Gophers: 3**_

_**Killer Bass: 4**_

_**Savage Bunnies: 4**_

_**Raging Beavers: 3**_

dropped down to an even 2 for all the teams.

For the Screaming Gophers, only Craig and Jose were awake at this point and time. For the Killer Bass, Duncan and Jerome were awake at this point and time. For the Savage Bunnies, Gwen and Eva were awake at this point and time. And finally for the Raging Beavers, DJ and Ezekiel were awake at this point and time.

...

Everyone began to wake up.

Craig and Jose on the other hand, having done something to have caused them to enjoy something so much, snickered as they watched their fancy work pull through. Ah yes, soon a few other people joined in, with Angel watching with an interested look on her face.

"Oh, now this is sexy," Angel smirked.

What everyone was staring at...

...

...

...Was none other than Noah, holding Cody close as he kissed the ladies' man's ear. He was definitely dreaming about something, and as he kissed that ear with such delight, the murmurs from the other contestants caused him to open his eyes groggily.

...

Then it shot open wider as Noah screamed in horror at what he did, instantly waking up Cody. Cody looked absolutely horrified at what Noah had done to his ear. It was not what either of them had anticipated.

And instantly, the two ran off, both in opposite directions as the contestants who watched this ordeal laughed in bitter delight. Craig and Jose could only high-five, a harmless prank now bursting through the fan pages of 4chan and other sites.

"Comedy gold!" Jose laughed.

"Good one bro!" Craig laughed as well.

* * *

**Confessional: And thus NoCo was born!**

Jose: (laughing his butt off) Okay okay, so I saw Noah dreaming about him kissing someone and then an idea popped in my head! Why don't I have him kiss someone for real! I could've moved his lips to Cody's but that would've put more risk of waking him up! Ah man! I always wanted to do a prank like that! Extreme prowess!

Noah: (crossing his arms with a bitter look on his face) Just for the record, I did not enjoy that kiss! I am not gay! I do not like Cody that way! And those people who have watched this and are laughing at home, I'm telling you, I'm not gay! Like for serious! Not gay!

Cody: (buries his face in his hands) Great! Now what will the girls think of me now! (he's super embarrassed by what happened)

* * *

With that incident now fresh on the entire viewing world's minds, the remaining 8 contestants still awake and very much alive yawned so more as the bright daylight shined down upon them.

This was the most boring challenge they ever did in their life.

"Man, someone drop out already," Craig yawned. "I don't think I can take another hour of this."

Chris arrived as soon as Craig said this. He came with a refreshed smile and held a cup of coffee in his hand, a drink that the teenagers were really craving at the moment. They needed a bit more energy, that was all!

"What is the matter with you people?" Chris could only grin as he sipped his coffee. "Come on, fall asleep already!"

"Coffee, coffee," DJ moaned, rubbing his eyes several times as he stared at that cup of coffee. "I need coffee."

"Alright," Chris cleared his throat as he looked around. "You eight stay with me. The rest of you go take a shower. For heaven's sake, you all stink!"

And thus, the contestants who had all fallen asleep began to head off. They were too tired to even go wish their teammates luck. At any rate, all they wanted now was to just rest and wish this challenge could be over. And sipping his coffee once more, Chris turned to the remaining eight contestants.

"I didn't want it to come to this," Chris began to speak. "I said that to Chef Hatchet. I said, 'Chef. I don't want it to come to this. But darn it! These kids are tough!' And so, I've come up with the most sleep-inducing activity I could find."

Then setting his cup of coffee aside, Chris took out a book with a smile on his face as he spoke with a calm and concise tone.

"_The History of Canada_," Chris revealed. "A pop-up book. Chapter 1. The Beaver. A national symbol and a 'real' fine hat."

"Oh my God, books," Craig instantly collapsed to the ground with Jose piling on top of him. The two boys were now passed out from absolute exhaustion. And nevertheless, they became the members of the first team to have all of their people taken out by sleep.

_**(Screaming Gophers: 0)**_

* * *

**(87 Hours In)**

Chris continued with the book. And by God, it was long. In fact, Chris had been reading his little historical Canadian textbook for the past two hours, to the point that Eva, with her MP3 plugged to ears, Duncan, and DJ had fallen asleep.

_**(Killer Bass: 1; Savage Bunnies: 1; Raging Beavers: 1)**_

What was left of the remaining contestants was Gwen, who looked bored as f*ck and visibly was the one who struggled the most when it came to being tired, Jerome, who looked indifferent as he stared at the host reading his textbook, and Ezekiel, who was the only one who looked interested in what Chris was lecturing on.

"Which was of course," Chris continued, his voice becoming more dull by the moment. "The precursor to the discussions leading to the War of 1812."

"Oh my God this is so boring," Gwen collapsed to the ground, her mind filled with nerve cells telling her brain to sleep. And eventually, she did, leaving Ezekiel to face off against Jerome.

_**(Savage Bunnies: 0) **_

* * *

"Alright," Chris grinned. "Time for a bathroom break!"

"I can hold it in for another 8 hours," Jerome responded to Chris with a shrug. It was clear that this challenge wasn't worth a damn. "Unless bathroom break also means a smoke break as well."

"Sure, go for a smoke," Chris shrugged at Jerome. "But be warned that it-"

"It will kill me and I'll regret it yada yada, yeah, I know," Jerome took out a cigarette as he headed off towards the docks for a smoke. He was tired, that was true. But could he handle a few more hours? Definitely.

"You've got five minutes Jerome!" Chris called out to Jerome as he ignored the host and just smoked.

...

...

...

...

Then someone collapsed, catching Chris's attention as he stared at the person who had collapsed. The only question was, who was it? Who had collapsed? Was it Ezekiel, who had taken an interest in the History of Canada... or was it Jerome, who had went out for a smoke. The answer:

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...It was Ezekiel.

That break was all Jerome needed for Ezekiel to pass out and fall to the ground, sleeping deeply and soundly. And grinning, Chris looked toward the camera with a grin.

_**(Raging Beavers: 0)**_

"Looks like Ezekiel took a dive to the ground," Chris grinned as he walked over to the docks where Jerome was smoking. "Which means, the official winner of the Awake-A-Thon is... Jerome!"

Chris held out Jerome's arm in the air as if he had won a boxing tournament. But really, Jerome didn't give a damn as he smoked, staring off into the horizon, with his arm forced into the air.

"Hip hip-"

"Please let me smoke in peace," Jerome told Chris, to avoid any needless hassle with his smoking.

_**(Killer Bass: 1) **_

* * *

**(Cafeteria) **

"Thank you girls for meeting me here," Heather smirked as Lindsay and Olivia met up with Heather at the Cafeteria. Since the other contestants were currently resting or showering, Heather took it upon herself to initiate a little meeting between her and her alliance members. "I hope it wasn't a bother."

"Of course not," Olivia giggled. "Always happy to meet with new friends! Er... why did you call us here in the first place?"

"A couple of reasons," Heather noted. "One reason is so you two can meet the other person who will be joining us in the Final Four. Ryan! You can come out now! Our guests have arrived!"

"I see!" the voice of Ryan, the Honorable Hero, arrived with a happy cheerful smile. He sat next to Heather as he looked at Lindsay and Olivia. "So we are teaming up with members of the enemy team! This must be like those peace treaties that kingdoms sign for protection and peace for both kingdoms! I like it!"

"I guess you can say it's something like that," Heather quietly sighed to herself, noting how gullible Ryan was in this matter.

"Wait, Hailey," Lindsay blinked. "You said we were going to be in the Final Five. So why is it Final Four now?"

"Well, isn't it obvious Lindsay?" Olivia asked Lindsay with a shake of her head. "Beth backed out of Heather's offer so now we're short one person. So it's only Final Four now and not Final Five."

"Olivia is right," Heather nodded at Olivia and Lindsay before crossing her arms. "Which brings me to my next point. Your team is up for elimination, and there's a certain little bug I want you to get rid of. Consider this a test of your loyalty to this little alliance. Because loyalty matters in strong alliances like these, right Ryan?"

"Right!" Ryan declared with a salute. "Alliances should have honest and loyal people working amongst another! That is the rule of alliances!"

"Who do we have to get rid of?" Olivia looked at Ryan for a moment before looking at Heather. Then she was met with a rather dangerous smile that had slowly crept across her cheeks.

* * *

**(Showers) **

Angel whistled as she walked out of the showers. With a towel wrapped around her and preparing to exit the shower room, it was a surprise to her when she spotted Olivia standing right there in the doorway.

"Olivia?" Angel blinked before smiling. "Well, I certainly hope you didn't come here just to see me in a towel now did you? Because really hun, you can do so much more than a covered up-"

"Nope, not what I'm here for," Olivia blushed before clearing her throat and looking at Angel rather seriously. "I'm afraid this is serious stuff and something you need to know. You see Angel, you're in deep sh*t tonight. And if we don't do something soon, it'll be your butt off the island."

Angel raised an eyebrow, looking at the seriousness Olivia was displaying. It was unlike the more energetic cheerleader who made friends with Beth and Lindsay, so this had to be big news...

"Who's the person?" Angel asked Olivia, looking serious as well. "I'll handle the rest from there."

* * *

**Campfire Ceremony: Amethyst, Angel, Beth, Cody, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, Lindsay, Nathan, Owen**

* * *

At the Campfire Ceremony, the Screaming Gophers and their tired little butts sat on those logs, waiting for the ceremony to begin. It had been a tiring challenge and boy were they ready to get the voting down quicker so they could have a nice restful period.

Someone was on the chopping block, and they had rightfully so voted for that person.

...

Chris arrived with a plate of 10 marshmallows. All but for one of the Screaming Gophers. If any of them could express nervousness or fear, they would but they were just too tired and cranky to do this.

Cody still looked a bit traumatized from having his ear kissed by Noah. That was uncool and definitely made him look like a joke. He was blushing in embarrassment from even thinking about that. Craig and Jose on the other hand were snickering at that little prank they pulled. To them, it was very cool and very funny.

...

"You've all casted your votes and made your decision," Chris grinned, setting the plate of marshmallows on an empty log for everyone to look at and stare. "Screaming Gophers, there are ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The contestant who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and you can never come back...Ever!"

That dramatic 'ever' would've caused more of a reaction if the others hadn't been sleepy. Staring at them all now, well, they were practically dead-eyed, blankly staring at Chris as he continued to the Ceremony.

"The first marshmallow goes to Angel," Chris said with a grin as Angel blew a kiss at the host, causing him to blush a little. Even if she was tired, she was still a bombshell. Standing up, she went to the claim the first marshmallow of the night. "...

...

...

...

...

...

Nathan."

Nathan went to collect the next marshmallow. He gave a smile at Chris as he took his marshmallow. Then he began to open his mouth to say something before Chris placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think everyone's a little tired for riddles Nathan buddy," Chris pointed out to Nathan.

"I was going to thank you but I guess you prefer less politeness when someone is awarded safety," Nathan shrugged at Chris with a smile. Chris looked at Nathan blankly before continuing:

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Craig and Jose," Chris continued as Craig and Jose went up to grab their marshmallows. "And Cody! Our 4chan celebrity! News travels fast. They're calling the moment you and Noah shared 'NoCo'. How cute is that?!"

"That...meant...nothing," Cody frowned, blushing in embarrassment as he stood up to grab his marshmallow.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Olivia," Chris continued as Olivia gave a smile, tiredly heading over to the plate of marshmallows to claim a marshmallow to her liking. "And...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Izzy!"

Izzy gave a cheer as she hurried to claim her marshmallow. Then she forgot she was supposed to be tired and then looked as if she hasn't been sleeping for days. It's best not to question the girl.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Amethyst," Chris noted. "Come get a marshmallow."

Amethyst gave a smile and bowed at Chris before heading over to the plate to claim her marshmallow. Three more contestants, two marshmallows left. Chris could only grin as the tension was getting hotter.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lindsay!" Chris exclaimed as the dumb blonde smiled tiredly, standing up. She nearly tripped a couple of times due to how tired she was and headed to claim her marshmallow.

And then that left two: Beth and Owen. Two very classic Total Drama competitors. Coincidentally, they were both finalists in different Total Drama seasons. I totally did not plan this.

Although they both looked tired, both of them seemed to shiver. No doubt, even through their tired aspiration, they were still nervous and did not want to get kicked out. At least, that was Beth's case. Owen's case was that he just wanted a marshmallow. A tasty treat that was meant to symbolize life on the island.

They gulped and looked at one another as Chris grinned. Beth nervously glanced at the marshmallow. She was nervous. And that nervousness woke her up a little bit. Owen on the other hand was sweating. He really wanted that marshmallow!

"Contestants," Chris grinned. "This is the final marshmallow of the evening...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Owen."

Owen sighed in relief before grabbing the marshmallow with a happy smile on his face. He got it. The marshmallow he wanted! Oh how sweet it is! Oh how he could just enjoy that sweet sweet marshmallow.

Beth could only look down. She'd been voted off. And walking to her, Chris spoke up.

"Beth, the Dock of Shame, awaits," Chris gestured to the Dock of Shame as she stood up, looking a bit sad at being the first of her team to voted off. No, at being voted off in general.

...

"Well, I guess I had fun then," Beth sighed, looking down as she had turned to her team. Then feeling a hand on her shoulder, Beth looked up to see Owen, who had not eaten his marshmallow and instead offered it to Beth. "Owen?"

"You can have this marshmallow Beth if it makes you feel better," Owen smiled like the nice-hearted giant he was. "I didn't get a chance to try it so I don't know what it tastes like."

"You don't have to make me feel better Owen," Beth smiled at Owen before looking at her teammates. "I just wanted to say good luck to all of you! And it's been a blast. Especially hanging with you two Lindsay and Olivia!"

"Aww, I'm going to miss her so much," Lindsay gave a disappointed look as she waved her hands. "Bye Beth! I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too," Olivia gave a small smile as she waved.

Beth could only smile back at her two friends and the rest of her teammates who had all voted her off. It was just a game. Just a game. And as such, Beth headed toward the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Losers, sighing as the boat began to drift off, her teammates waving their goodbyes to the wannabe.

"Oh snap!" Beth looked up with a groan. "Damn it! I forgot to tell Olivia and Lindsay to watch out for Heather! Being in her alliance and all, I should've tried to get them to not join. But I believe in Lindsay and Olivia. After all, they're smarter than they look. They'll know when they should resist her. Heh."

With that thought in mind, Beth had now left Wawanakwa Island for good.

Goodbye Beth!

* * *

**Confessional: Whoa, Beth, the wannabe in 'I wanna be famous'... is gone?!**

Angel: (snaps her fingers with a twitch of her eye) You plot against me, you leave. It's that simple. This is my team, my game. That is all. (looks at her nails)

Olivia: (looks down) Do I regret getting Beth voted off? Yeah I guess. But I want to get to the Final Four, and with what Heather is offering, well, sacrifices have to be made. I'm sorry Beth. You were a great friend to me. (crosses her arms as she looks away and- camera cuts away)

Heather: (looks at her nails; she's got them filed recently so they're nice and sharp) What can I say Beth? I did say you would regret it. Maybe next time when I offer an alliance request, you'll take it. Oh that's right, once you leave the island, you can't come back, ever. Buh-bye Beth. Oh, and don't worry about your friends, I'll take great care of them. Especially Olivia, who you're going to have to thank for giving you the boot in the first place. That girl is full of surprises (she chuckles as the Confessional camera cuts out).

* * *

...

...

And as the Screaming Gophers left tonight's Campfire Ceremony, Beth now gone, well, they failed to notice a pair of eyes watching them from the hidden darkness. Something was watching. Something was watching. Something was watching.

_Leave this Island._

_Leave this Island._

_Leave this Island._

...

...

* * *

_**To be continued**_

* * *

...

...

* * *

**Contestants Left: 42**

* * *

**Screaming Gophers:**

Amethyst - The Japanese Folklorist

Angel - The Femme Fatale

Cody - The Ladies's Man

Craig - The Olympic Swimmer

Izzy - The Crazy Psycho

Jose - The Awesome Daredevil

Olivia - The Energetic Cheerleader

Lindsay - The Dumb Blonde

Nathan - The Puzzle Master

Owen - The Jolly Colossus

**Killer Bass:**

Anna - The Romantic Matchmaker

Courtney - The Counselor-In-Training

Duncan - The Juvenile Delinquent

Elizabeth - The Pop Idol

Geoff - The Party Guy

Gold - The Masked Mystery

Isa - The Team Leader

Jerome - The Bad Boy

Rachel - The Shakespearean Poet

Sadie - The Other BFF

Trent - The Cool Dude

**Savage Bunnies:**

Amanda - The Tough Revolutionaire

Bridgette - The Surfer Chick

Eva - The Female Bully

Gwen - The Goth Girl

Harold - The Absolute Dweeb

Heather - The Queen Bee

Katie - The BFF

Leshawna - The Big Sistah

Omar - The Mafia Member

Robbie - The Circus Clown

Ryan - The Honorable Hero

**Raging Beavers:**

Crystal - The Millennial Blogger

DJ - The Gentle Giant

Ezekiel - The Prairie Boy

Justin - The Eye Candy

Katherine - The Cat Burglar

Noah - The Snarky Schemer

Noel - The Affluent Progeny

Samantha - The Awkward Journalist

Tyler - The Pain Magnet

Velvet - The Tattoo Artist

* * *

**Voting Confessional:**

Amethyst: I vote Lindsay. The Shinto Gods have nothing against her, it's just that she is a liability to the team. I really do think we would be better off without a lady of her skills and qualities. (she smiles in her fetal position)

Angel: Beth. You made a big mistake trying to get me out of the game. All I have to say is, ciao. (blows a kiss to the camera)

Beth: I vote Owen. Sorry big guy but you were the first person to fall in the challenge. It's nothing personal really but in a more logical stand point, you were the one who pretty much messed up the most.

Cody: I vote Beth. Mainly because Angel told me to. And if it can help me help her forget that Noah ever kissed me, then it's a win-win! A win-win! Ahem! Sorry Beth! (looks a bit guilty)

Craig: I vote Beth. Angel told me she was planning to get her voted off. And by Atlantis afoot, you do not dare try to start something with Angel! It gets her followers all in a riot! Like me!

Izzy: I vote Lindsay. Her balloons seem fake.

Jose: I vote Beth. Craig seemed pretty riled up with what Angel told him to do, so I guess I'll just get to voting for Beth. (he's hit with realization) Aw sweet! I just realized! I made a friend on the island! Awesome!

Olivia: I vote Beth. Sorry girl but alliance duty calls.

Lindsay: I can't vote for Beth! She's like one of my BFF's! And I can't lose a BFF this early! So, sorry Owen. I don't think I can handle smelling another gas you pass from my bed. Or hear you pass gas too. (looks a bit disgusted)

Nathan: (smiling) What's this? Angel wants to go up against Beth? Well who am I to complain about that? As long as the target's off my back, I'm fine with it all. (shrugs)

Owen: I vote Beth. Angel seemed pretty mad. I'm guessing Beth might've done something to upset her. Heh. Even the nice small chicks can have a dark side to them. Cool. (smiles innocently)

* * *

**Vote Count:**

Amethyst - Lindsay

Angel - Beth

Beth - Owen

Cody - Beth

Craig - Beth

Izzy - Lindsay

Jose - Beth

Olivia - Beth

Lindsay - Owen

Nathan - Beth

Owen - Beth

* * *

Beth - 7

Lindsay - 2

Owen - 2

* * *

**Eliminated: Snake, Beth**

* * *

**Woohoo! And this chapter has finally been completed! Woo! 17K is the finishing word count!**

**Alright, so Beth. Yes, I could've done so much with Beth. Yes, Beth could've been a great character! But in terms of story and what I had planned, well, Beth wasn't going to make such a big impact to much of the overall story. She's that typical nice girl who's got dreams, but sadly, we won't get to explore that this season. This is where she stands now.**

**Fun fact, Beth was originally supposed to be the first contestant eliminated before I switched it to Snake. So be glad you got to see extra Beth for another episode XD**

**And now...**

**Next time: A new challenge created just for this story! A team-building chapter with the origins of the famed McLean Idols! Fairy Chefs everywhere! Fairy Chefs everywhere! **


	4. Episode 4: Don't Lose Your Heads!

**Episode 4: Don't Lose Your Heads! **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters involved with the show. The characters you see here (besides Chris and Chef and the other 22 contestants you see in this fic) are based off of real TD Fanfic authors. So I have no control or right over them as well.

Note: Just wanted to say it here, but I have finally figured out interesting personalities I could use for both Samantha and Robbie, both of whom were characters who I had a lot of trouble trying to work with. So if you're wondering why they've been doing weird stuff like knocking people out cold, it's because I've been trying to test out personalities that I can use for them. Now in this chapter, you will see the finishing factor of both Samantha and Robbie. Just wanted to let you know in case you wanna call out on inconsistency!

**Warning: This chapter may include contents of deeply dark stuff that makes this fanfic rated T including: engrossed kissing, some sexual innuendos, curse words that are censored but not entirely censored, and possible dark backstories and moments. You have been warned...**

* * *

_Day 6_

* * *

Day 6 at Wawanakwa Island.

And thank the Lord that Chris was allowing everyone to sleep in today. The previous challenge was tough as it is. Several of the contestants had thought they may had developed insomnia or something, but that wasn't the case. They needed their sleep. And now sleeping in, the contestants were at peace.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers (Boy's Side) - Cody, Craig, Jose, Nathan, Owen**

What better way to wake up boys than a little gas passing from Owen. The stench that resonated from his arse began to trail towards everyone's noses, which was atrociously disgusting and a danger to their lungs.

"Jeez Owen!" Jose coughed as he sniffed the air, regretted his actions, and then covered his nose. "If you're going to pass gas like that, at least leave the cabin before doing so!"

"Oh," Owen responded as he stretched out his legs and arms with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that guys. Sometimes I just can't control myself! Like maybe it's a condition or something but really, I don't mean to like stink up the cabin like that."

"It's fine," Jose pinched his nose, gulping as he looked at Owen. "Just...a warning would do."

"This reminds me of a riddle," Nathan yawned as he woke up with his arms and legs stretching out as well. "What has ten letters and starts with gas? Anyone? Anyone at all?"

At this point, both Cody and Craig were awake as well and were now tapping his foreheads and chins in thought about the answer to the riddle. Then Craig snapped his fingers with a grin-

"No, the answer isn't mermaids," Nathan instantly spoke up.

"I was about to say gasoline," Craig frowned as he crossed his arms and sat back in his bed. Jose also sat back on his bed as he thought about Nathan's riddle.

"Gasoline has eight letters," Jose pointed out to Craig. "He needs ten. And I need the answer quick. These riddles hurt my brain."

"Very well then," Nathan gave a smile as he revealed the answer to them all. "The answer is an automobile! It has ten letters. And automobiles start with gas. Truthfully, I would've imagined Cody would get that, but it seems like he himself is pretty occupied with something."

True. Cody was pretty occupied. In fact, he found himself staring into a peephole that led to the other side of the Gopher cabin. Oh Cody. Back at it again, staring and invading the privacy of his female teammates.

"Oh don't mind me," Cody gave a kooky smile as he peeked into that peephole. "I'm just y'know, checking stuff out, heh heh."

"Yo, does that lead to the girl's side?" Craig gave a grin. "Awesome! Scoot over man! I want a piece of that action!"

And peeking in, our scene cuts us toward what is happening in the girl's side of the of the Screaming Gopher's Cabin.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers (Girl's Side) - Amethyst, Angel, Izzy, Olivia, Lindsay**

And it was jackpot for the boys. Because the female Screaming Gophers were all currently getting dressed. And who more sexier getting dressed than Angel herself as she placed on her clothing rather slowly.

And this went noticed by the other female contestants who merely blushed in embarrassment as they watched her.

"Um, Angel," Olivia blushed. "You don't really have to put on your clothes that slow."

"Come now Olivia," Angel looked at Olivia with a bite of her lip as she chuckled. "It's for the perverted males back at home. And for the cameras that are watching us sleep every night. The way I see it, the sexier I make myself, the longer I get to stay at this island. Because Chris? No doubt, he's just as perverted as the rest of them."

* * *

**(Chris's Office)**

Chris had been reading a magazine as he watched this on his camera footage. Then looking at the camera pointed directly at him, well, he just shrugged in response with a honest smile.

"She's not wrong about that," Chris grinned. "Us guys got to get pervy somehow."

Chris then went back to reading his magazine. One can't go much detail into what kind of magazine it is, but now that I'm mentioning it, well, it's pretty much an implication at this point. That is all.

* * *

"By the way Olivia," Angel continued as she brushed her hair. "I just wanted to thank you for last night. I probably would've went home had you not told me of Beth's intentions sooner."

"Beth's intentions?" Amethyst, opened one eye in her meditative stance.

"Beth always got my attention, that's for sure," Lindsay noted with a smile.

"Intentions, not attention Lindsay," Olivia sighed, shaking her head slightly. "In any case, I'd like to put that in the past behind us. It's no good reminding ourselves that we voted off Beth."

"A girl who was obviously jealous of my physique," Angel gestured to her body. The way she gestured to her body ended up creating blushes on Amethyst, Olivia, and Lindsay's cheeks. "If you can't get what you can't have, you might as well stop trying. That was Beth's mistake."

"Yikes, whatever Beth did, it must've been bad to warrant your wrath," Amethyst got out of her meditative position and placed a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"Oh you bet it was bad," Angel noted, brushing her hair. "Beth wanted to try to gut me like a fish. She wanted to try to kick me out because I was hogging up all the guys. Ha. Silly Beth. Hogging up guys. That's hardly true at all."

Everyone instantly thought about how she attracted three guys on her first day. Well, technically two now that one has decided to drop out of the running.

"Are we sure Beth wanted to do that?" Amethyst looked at Angel with a suspicious look on her face. "It just doesn't sound like her ya know?"

"Well you should ask Olivia more details on that," Angel shrugged. "She was the one who told me that Beth wanted to out me. I just hit on that opportunity to get rid of a potential jealous subject."

Olivia was silent. She could feel Amethyst's suspicious look direct toward her. What could she say? She was guilty as charged. But it's best to keep this up, for the sake of the Final Four and her little alliance with Heather, Ryan, and Lindsay.

And noticing it now, it seemed like Lindsay is practically clueless to what is going on in terms of the situation.

...

Then the silence was broken with Izzy looking rather terrified.

"Hey hey hey, we got Peeping Toms!" Izzy declared, having noticed the sets of eyes that were watching the girls through the peephole. "Peeping Tom alert! Peeping Tom alert! Let's beat them! Bite them! Ra ra ra!"

* * *

**Confessional: Anyone still remember Talking Tom? **

Amethyst: (sitting in fetal position) The Shinto Gods have spoken to me. They are very interested in Olivia. For I believe she is hiding something, especially around the events concerning Beth's elimination. Am I going to keep a close eye on her? Why yes I am! (smiles)

Olivia: (bites her finger) Beth was eliminated last night and Angel has no idea I've lied to her. In terms of keeping the alliance alive, well, I think I did good. (crosses her arms with a thought) But the person I'm worried about is Amethyst. I feel like she's on to me. So either I bring her in on the deal or I try to find a way to eliminate her. (begins to think with a little concerned expression) And I really think the whole 'This person is plotting to get rid of you' strategy won't work on Angel a second time.

Cody: (holds an ice pack over his eye) Izzy poked my eye super hard, so now it's pretty swollen. But was it worth seeing Angel, Lindsay, and Olivia change? Oh yes! (smiles goofily) Definitely worth it!

* * *

**Killer Bass (Boy's Side) - Duncan, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Trent**

The Killer Bass boys were currently waking up to the late morning. After the challenge that was the Awake-A-Thon, the well-deserved rest that they all desired was given to them directly on a silver platter.

Trent was currently strumming his guitar. Jerome was oddly missing. And Duncan, Geoff, Gold, and Isa stretched out their bodies to get dressed for whatever the day had to offer.

"What a fine 12 PM morning we are in!" Isa declared with a happy smile. "And what better way to commemorate such a morning than a team-related activity for us guys only! What do you say? Would you all be willing to come join me in a late morning jog?"

"Late morning jog?" Trent asked, tuning his guitar. "Sorry Isa. But after last challenge, I want to forget all the things we did to build up to that challenge, including the whole jogging event we had to do at 6 in the morning."

"Sounds fair enough," Isa gave a nod at Trent respectfully, before looking at Duncan, Geoff, and Gold. "What about you three? Care to join me in a late morning jog? As Mao Ze Dong once said, 'Metabolism is key!'"

Silence.

"Mao Ze Dong did not say that now did he?" Isa asked, looking at his fellow male teammates.

"How'd you guess?" Duncan crossed his arms, rolling his eyes at Isa.

"To think that a leader like myself can get simple historical quotations wrong!" Isa looked a bit disappointed in himself. "Do I even deserve to be called a leader? Do I even deserve to be a part of the team?"

"Um, before you go on your existential life crisis here for a moment," Duncan crossed his arms as he stood up from his bed to look at Isa. "What exactly have you done to be the team leader? I mean, I don't recall you trying to lead the team even once."

"Duncan's got a point," Geoff shrugged as he placed a hand on Isa's shoulder. "Gotta step up your game if you want to keep the leadership within you flowing, know what I mean?"

"I see," Isa placed a fist underneath his chin, his mind at work, trying to add up what his own teammates were telling him. Then slamming his fist onto the palm of his hand, Isa looked at his teammates with an excited smile. "I got it! Today, if we are going to have a challenge, I will work extra hard to be team leader! That is a promise! I swear to you by the hand of Hernan Cortes!"

"Don't know what that means but sure, do whatever," Duncan shrugged, clearly not caring much what Isa had to say.

"Yes sir!" Isa declared before running out the door and leaving his teammates. They weren't sure what he was going to do at this point in time but nevertheless, the male team members didn't give much thought to how important leadership really was.

"Is it just me, or does Isa really annoy you guys?" Duncan asked, sternly looking at the spot Isa had left.

"(=D) Aw, he's not that bad when you get to know him," Gold wrapped one arm around the juvenile delinquent with a happy masked smile. "(=D) Sure he's got flaws but in the end, (XD) he's a fun guy to mess with, bwahahahahaha!"

"Speaking of fun," Geoff looked around with a blink. "Where's Jerome? I was going to throw him a party today after he won us the challenge yesterday. Dude may be depressed and all, but a party will always bring a smile to a man's face!"

"He probably went out smoking again," Trent shrugged before looking at Geoff with a stern stare. "And Geoff, don't get caught up in smoking too. It's practically unhealthy for your body, and ours."

"Relax Trent," Geoff chuckled. "I'm not going to smoke! Smoking is like, for hippies and those kinds of parties. My parties are more like the extreme epic parties with the hot chicks and the extreme fun dares we all give each other to do!"

"Well, if you say so," Trent chuckled at Geoff.

Geoff took his 'Party Guy' stereotype to a whole new level. But no doubt, he's probably doing it for both his excitement and everyone else's. Tipping down his cowboy hat, Geoff looked out the door.

"In any case dudes, I'll be out looking for Jerome!" Geoff grinned. "Dude needs to know how to have a fun time! Especially as the Awake-A-Thon champion!"

"Good luck," Duncan shrugged.

"(:3) You're probably going to need it," Gold deviously spoke to Geoff with his more devious mask.

* * *

**Confessional: :3 is like such a cute face! XD **

Isa: (looks determined) Starting today, I will lead my team to victory! I was born a leader through and through! Like George Washington and Abraham Lincoln, I will be the effective leader this show has ever seen! (clears his throat) I might be exaggerating my role a little but can you blame me? I take this very seriously!

Jerome: (holding a cigarette between two fingers as he looked at the camera as a puff of smoke exited his mouth) I feel like I missed a conversation that was important to me. (stares at the camera for a moment... then he shrugs) It was probably nothing.

* * *

**Killer Bass (Girl's Side) - Anna, Courtney, Elizabeth, Rachel, Sadie**

The Killer Bass girls woke up, catching up on all of their lost sleep hours from that one sleep challenge yesterday. They were tired. But at the very least, they felt at least energized. At this moment, Courtney had started a conversation about the team, more importantly on the lack of leadership.

This was ironic since the Killer Bass had two members who were practically perfect for the role.

"I'm just saying that if we have an efficient leader, we can actually start a winning streak you know?" Courtney explained to her fellow female teammates. "A first-place streak where we can get everyone in this team to the end. Who's with me?"

There was a pause before Anna, looking up from her notebook, smiled politely at the CIT.

"Ah, um, Courtney, darling," Anna smiled at Courtney rather politely. "I really think you need to take things down a notch when it comes to your dreams and goals. Not that there's anything wrong with them. I mean, sure I think it's good that you would want all of us to be at the end but at the same time-"

"We should just be happy that we're avoiding elimination," Elizabeth interrupted Anna's attempt at kindness with her blunt response. "So far, two teams have already gotten one of their members. Let's just make sure we aren't the next team forced onto the chopping block. Or else it's even game."

"Advantage by numbers," Courtney nodded in approval. "Yes! I like the idea! But you know what else would be good?"

"A bread with thy finest black and white specimen sizzled with thou crops?" Rachel asked, looking at Courtney with a blink. "Cannot say that I have ever tasted such a feast. O fie!"

"Um, were you talking about a sandwich?" Anna looked at Rachel with a blink.

"Aye," Rachel gave a nod and a smile at Anna. "A feast popular among the commoners, yet still not so perfected in the eyes of thy judgement."

"Steering the conversation from sandwiches back to Courtney," Elizabeth turned her head from Rachel to Courtney. "What is it that you think would be as good as advantage by numbers?"

Courtney smiled at the girls that were currently in the room.

"Leadership," Courtney smiled.

"And we're back to square one," Elizabeth sighed to herself. Square one being Courtney's conversation of the team needing a team leader. "Courtney. I really think we're doing fine without a team leader. You don't need to push yourself to be a leader you know?"

"What?" Courtney looked at Elizabeth with a rather shocked look on her face. "But every team needs a leader! To keep the team in check and to help us all win challenges more efficiently. It's practically a requirement when you're a CIT like me."

Another slight pause before Courtney continued.

"As such, once the team all meet up back together, I will announce my candidacy as team leader," Courtney smiled. "Sound good to you girls?"

"Well, I don't really care," Anna smiled at Courtney with a sheepish chuckle. "But if you want to be team leader, by all means, go for it."

"We don't really need one but sure," Elizabeth shrugged.

"I concur," Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Sadie?" Courtney asked, turning to Sadie's bed. "Your thoughts about this?... Sadie?"

When Courtney turned her head to Sadie's bed, also noting how quiet she had been for the past few moments of this interaction, Courtney saw that the bed was empty and Sadie to be nowhere in the room with them.

"Where is she?" Courtney asked the three girls who were in the cabin.

"Doth had to bathe with the steaming heat of wet heads," Rachel crossed her arms. "She must be having a time of enjoyment and endearment. Tis is fine with a maiden like Lady Sadie."

The girls stared at Rachel, a little confused. Then Anna spoke up with a blink.

"Are you talking about her taking a shower?" Anna blinked.

"Aye," Rachel gave another nod and a smile at Anna.

* * *

**Confessional: Aye aye Capt'n!**

Anna: (looks at the camera with an unsure look on her face) Rachel... She's a bit kooky and rather um, strange. Well I guess kooky and strange are basically the same thing. But in any case, I really think she needs to cut off the whole Shakespearean act. (looks a bit concerned) I can tell that some of the girls are getting annoyed with not being able to understand her. (smiles) Luckily for me, I've taken AP Literature myself so deciphering what Rachel is saying is like a complicated puzzle.

Nathan: (knocks on the door outside) Did someone say... puzzle?

Anna: (looks at the door for a moment before looking at the camera; she's absolutely confused) Um, I want to ignore that...

Courtney: (crosses her arms with a stern expression) We're on Day 6. We've been in two challenges. And so at this point and time, taking control of the team is of utmost importance. If I can lead the team to victory, then they will surely all see me as an asset to keep in the game and thus, that gives me the option to get farther than them all. (taps her head with a confident smile) I've got this all figured out. I would show a chart about my plans, but charts are easy to lose and can end up backfiring greatly. (snickers) Can you imagine? Me? Getting punked by losing a chart? That would be so out of character for me. (begins to laugh)

* * *

**Savage Bunnies (Boy's Side) - Harold, Omar, Robbie, Ryan**

The Savage Bunnies woke up to a bright late morning. Well, at least, one was still sleeping, the other was trying to get back to sleep, and the other two were making sure that don't happen. Respectively, they were Harold, Omar, Robbie and Ryan.

Ah yes, Harold slept comfortably in his bed, smiling as he muttered the word 'luscious' several times, over and over again. Omar on the other hand, gritted his teeth, refusing to get up as the annoyances that was Harold talking in his sleep, and Robbie and Ryan practicing what seemed to be kendo, continued to disturb his slumber.

Using his long stick, Ryan knocked out Robbie's stick out of his hand and pointed it directly at the clown, his makeup freshly adapting to his face.

"Yikes, leave it to you to _stick_ it to me huh?" Robbie asked before chuckling at his little pun. It was a very funny pun. Those who think otherwise clearly have no sense of humor or don't have my sense of humor. "Cause you know, stick and-"

"Ah, I get it now," Ryan laughed. "It is because we are playing with sticks. And sticks can mean two different things. One is the actual stick. And the other is like, 'in your face', kind of stick! Haha! Hilarious! I love jokes!"

"It... actually becomes less funny when you have to explain it," Robbie groaned, looking down for a moment before picking up his stick and looking at Ryan with a determined look. "But no matter! Let's rematch!"

"No!" Omar groaned, leaping out of his bed and looking at Robbie and Ryan with an annoyed expression. "No no no. Please. I was tryin to catch ups on sleeps, till ya dinguses decided it be fun to smacks around a bunch of sticks. Do it outsides if ya hafta, just quit disturbin' me, capiche?"

"My apologies Mr. Dalton!" Ryan bowed politely to Omar with a guilty look on his face. "I was not aware we were disturbing you! If it's possible, will you be so kind as to punish me? A true hero needs to be taught discipline when he upsets a fellow teammate!"

"What?" Omar looked at Ryan with a confused look. Then he shook his head and sighed. "Man, gets yer head out of da guts, now will ya! I ain't punishin nobody! I tolds ya on da first day! I wants ya to treats me like ya would anyone else! Not like a big bad criminal who tortures the f*cks outta cowards for a livin!"

A pause.

Omar looked at Ryan, a little confused at the silence. But then he realized what he had said. And boy, was Ryan horrified by what he had just heard. Robbie? Eh, not so much. It seemed like he had walked back a bit upon hearing about his little acts, but nevertheless, Omar's focus was on Ryan.

"You torture people?" Ryan blinked with a shocked expression.

"Dalton Crime Family, Mob, Mafia, whatevers, remember?" Omar shook his head once more, looking at Ryan.

"I'm speechless," Ryan was scared sh*tless. He stared at Omar with aghast and surprise. "I've been sharing a room with an actual criminal! A criminal who tortures as he pleases! This! This is unacceptable!"

"Oh God, here we go," Omar sighed.

"Omar Dalton!" Ryan stared at Omar with a dead serious expression. He grabbed his sword and looked at Omar with a flash of his eyes and that sword. "You and I will be sworn enemies! For you are a villain! A criminal! A gang member if you will! I am a warrior! A warrior of justice and truth! And heroism! By the blade of my sword, I will slay you for the sake of humanity!"

"Jesus Christ and a half," Omar placed a hand over his forehead. This guy was practically giving him a headache. "I'm no f*cking dragon douchebag. I tolds ya on the first damn day! I'm a contestant likes da rest of ya! Ya gonna treat me like a criminal, then youse askin fer big trouble!... And my last name ain't Dalton eitha!"

"I don't care if your last name is Dalton or Wisconsin or whatever!" Ryan declared, serious at this point. "I will bring you to justice for your crimes! Mr. Omar! My name is Ryan Horst! You killed my trust!"

"Father," Robbie corrected, understanding the reference.

"Prepare to die!" Ryan swung out his sword with a dangerous expression. And looking at the swordsman hero blankly, Omar shook his head, got out from his bed and just left the cabin. He grumbled to himself.

"Fine, no sleepin in for me I guess," Omar mumbled as he left the cabin. Ryan stayed in his armed pose for a while. And of course, Robbie had big things to say about what had just occurred:

"I kind of want to watch the Princess Bride again," Robbie chuckled to himself.

* * *

**Confessional: Inconceivable! **

Ryan: (is cleaning his blade; he looks disappointed in himself) To not realize it sooner. Oh dear me. Why did I not realize that Omar Dalton was a criminal?! I can't believe I've been so blind. (he shakes his head somberly; he then looks at the blade he has cleaned and frowns) He must be stopped. He has to be stopped! A villainous fiend like Omar Dalton must not wander the streets in absolute freedom! In Justice We Trust! (salutes to the camera; ...Chris is also crying somewhere because copyright has scratched him; ...Forumers are also crying because they do not like what Ryan has said)

Omar: (looks at the camera with an unamused look on his face) Well f*cks me. Now my rooms is gonna be like a goddamn f*cking prison whats with Ryan playin hero. (growls to himself) And also, theres goes da whole thing abouts criminal discrimination. Right outta window. Swoosh. (he's really irritated by this)

Harold: (wiping his eyes with a yawn) I feel like I missed something important...

* * *

**Savage Bunnies (Girl's Side) - Amanda, Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Leshawna**

The Savage Bunnies girls on the other hand had already woken up. Katie had left for the morning, presumably to go see Sadie, and hardly anyone bothered to question her movements. Mainly because Katie had already snuck out way before anyone had woken up.

As for the rest of the girls, well, they began to start their day like any other normal day after being fully recharged by extra hours of sleep.

"Mm," Leshawna stretched out her body with satisfaction. "Now that was what I call a good-night's sleep. You know what I'm talking about girls? The sweet satisfaction of not waking up too early and getting your sleep just right. I think my own body just got the massage of a life-time."

"You said it," Bridgette had to agree as she stretched out her body as well.

"Well I think your body might need a little more trimming down," Heather stood up with a smirk. Oh yes. She was going to do it. She was going to ruin the little Leshawna satisfaction fest. "You know, so it doesn't take up much room."

Leshawna stopped stretching and turned a dark gaze toward the queen bee. Her gaze was of irritation and annoyance. Heather was probably the most vile person to be stuck in a cabin with.

"You frontin me?" Leshawna asked, staring at Heather dead in the eye.

"You really have a way to ruin our mornings do you?" Gwen sighed, writing in what seemed to be a diary of some sorts. She had to shake her head at such typical Heather. It's only been 6 days, and already, Gwen was getting annoyed with this queen bee who thought herself high and mighty.

"Keep that up and you'll end up being the next person eliminated," Amanda added, glaring at Heather distastefully. "Because out of everyone on this team, I think we can easily dump the b*tch with donkey hair."

Heather looked a bit peeved at Amanda. To have her hair so insulted. Hmph. All she could do now was point up her nose toward the girls in her cabin. She scoffed and turned her frown to a slight smirk.

"You can try," Heather challenged the girls, her slight smirk becoming full-on smirking. "But I think I have a chance at surviving elimination should we come down to it."

"What makes you say that?" Eva asked, raising an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. She had to admit, Heather was pissing her off with that almighty attitude of hers. "The way I see it, half of us here wants you gone."

"Oh I have my ways," Heather smirked at her fellow female friends as she began to head out the door. "Be careful who you're making enemies with. Because they won't let you off easy once you're down."

And with those cryptic last words, Heather headed off. The girls stared at the spot that Heather was just at before she had to leave. Clenching her fist, Leshawna turned to the other girls and stared at them with a frown.

"Alright my sisters," Leshawna muttered to them. "Let's come to an agreement here. No matter what, if we lose, we all vote off Heather. That sound like a good deal?"

"A good deal," Gwen asked Leshawna, raising an eyebrow. Then she smirked and nodded. "Hell, it's a great deal. I'm all for voting off Heather if it means we can kick out an annoying b*tch in the cabin."

"I'm willing to rebel yes," Amanda nodded as well.

"Same here," Bridgette gave a nod as well.

"If it's someone other than me then I'm fine with it all," Eva shrugged, crossing her arms as she sternly looked at the girls.

"Then us sisters are in an agreement," Leshawna gave a nod of approval. "Done deal. It's confirmed. We lose, we vote off Heather. Now that we got that settled, which one of you sisters want to join me for a trip to the showers?"

"I'll go," Gwen shrugged at Leshawna with a smile. She had discreetly placed her diary in her bag as she stood up. "I need a little cleanse from the dark negativity Heather's spreading around the cabin. Let's go."

* * *

**Confessional: Dark Heather? That sounds interesting. **

Heather: (crosses her arms with a smirk) They can hate me all they want, but having an alliance with Ryan, Olivia, and Lindsay gives me the upper hand. I can make sure my team wins challenges so we never get to elimination and if we ever do get down to elimination, well, I got a plan should it come to that. Either way, I'm staying and they're all leaving.

* * *

**Raging Beavers (Boy's Side) - DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Noel, Tyler**

The Raging Beavers stared at Justin. Having all woken up, they looked at Justin on his bed, with a look of disbelief directed toward him. For starters, the male model had a fan blowing upon his nails and face, which was painted with some sort of green face mask and cucumbers placed gently onto his eyes. He was practically treating this room as his personal spa, which is to say, a spa that took up most of the space within the Boy's Side.

And feeling their presence, Justin took off one cucumber from his eye and took a peek at the boys that were staring at him. And it wasn't the typical stares he would get from girls and Owen. It was the look of confusion.

"Um, what's up?" Justin spoke as the fan blew across his face.

"What's up is that your stuff is taking up half the cabin," Noah responded to Justin with a rather irritated tone. He crossed his arms. "And why the heck are you treating this cabin like a spa treatment?"

"Hey, I have to do something to perfect these looks of mine," Justin told Noah with a slight shrug. "A male model like me can never lose one day without proper skin treatment. Speaking of which, those creases on your forehead just made you look frail and old. Might I suggest face products to help you with that?"

Noah looked even more annoyed at this. And before the schemer could do anything, Noel placed a hand over his chest to jump in to the conversation.

"Justin," Noel began with his polite tone. "We would appreciate it if you well, conserved space so we can keep our stuff within our own designated location. In other words, please, move your necessities."

"Sure thing," Justin smiled at the boys. "Just give me 45 minutes to dry off. Then I'll go move the things."

"You aren't going to do it, are you?" Noah asked Justin, staring at the model with a blank deadpanned expression.

"Have faith Noah," Noel looked at Justin. The way he looked at Justin, it wasn't some sort of emotional look or anything. It was more of an analytical look to analyze what Justin was like. "If Justin says he'll do it, he'll do it."

"I'm with Noel," Tyler gave a nod. "If Justin says he'll move it, he'll move his things. I mean, when have male models ever lied y'know?"

"...Too many times," Noah grumbled to himself. A thought was set in his mind. Then almost too quickly, it was shaken out by the voice of DJ, who had other matters to discuss on his mind.

"In any case guys," DJ cleared his throat as Bunny sat by his side. "Do you guys know where Bunny's bunny snacks are? I checked the drawer where I usually put it and it wasn't there today."

"You lost a bag of bunny snacks?" Tyler blinked.

"How'd you do that, eh?" Ezekiel blinked as well, a little confused.

"I don't know," DJ frowned a bit. "I know it was there like after the Awake-A-Thon. It can't have disappeared then. Maybe someone stole it?"

"DJ," Noel looked at DJ with a dull look of disbelief. "I doubt anyone would want to steal a bunch of snacks. Let alone, snacks meant for a little rabbit. At any rate, maybe it is around the cabin around here somewhere."

"Or maybe the thief was hungry and wanted to eat bunny snacks!" Tyler suggested. "You can't deny that!"

"Yes Tyler, we can," Noah shook his head before a thought came to mind. "Maybe Katherine had something to do with it. If anything, you can ask her about it when you see her again."

"Sounds like a great idea Noah," DJ gave a nod at Noah with a hopeful smile. "I'll go ask her. Bunny needs those snacks. Without them, how is a little rabbit like him supposed to stay healthy and live a long life?"

"Speaking of healthy," Justin spoke up from his fan blowing on his face. "Can you also ask Bunny to stop pooping all over the ground. I had to redo two pedicures just because I stepped on his droppings."

"Yeah, well, you should've looked where you were going," Noah crossed his arms.

* * *

**Confessional: But avoiding them is like trying to avoid the plague. You just can't do it! **

Justin: (looks at the camera with his makeup, facial cream stuff, all gone and dressed as he usually does) Okay. Is it just me, or does Noah have some sort of beef with me? Either way (shrugs) it's not like it should matter that much. Noah's probably just jealous of how beautiful I look. (grins at the camera) As most guys should be.

Noah: (shakes his head) Justin is basically the Anti-Me. He's good-looking, gets all the ladies, and charming to the point where it annoys me. As an added bonus, he's got brawn, while I got brains. And it's high time I use my brains to get him kicked out of here, especially since he seems to be more focused on his looks rather than the actual competition. (crosses his arms)

* * *

**Raging Beavers (Girl's Side) - Crystal, Katherine, Samantha, Velvet**

A phone began to ring causing Katherine to sigh a bit.

"Crystal, your phone is ringing again," Katherine sighed, shaking her head. At this point, she was getting annoyed. And like her, Samantha and Velvet found themselves equally annoyed by Crystal's phone shenanigans.

"Ooh yes!" Crystal exclaimed, diving toward the bed and grabbing her phone with a grin. "It's like my best friend Dakota! OMG! I could just tell her all about the island and whatnot! And it would be so fun! LOL! Whoo!"

Crystal picked up the phone as she began to chat with her friend, Dakota. Then, looking a bit frustrated, Katherine grabbed Samantha and Velvet to the side leaving Crystal behind with her phone. Of course, the latter was too distracted to even notice.

"Okay okay," Katherine shook her head with slight frustration. "I can't take it anymore. If we lose, we have to vote off Crystal."

"I agree with that notion," Velvet gave a nod with that dead deadpanned expression of hers. "I had to waste extra hours of sleep just because of her typing away at night. I mean, if you want to text, I'm fine. At least put your damn phone on silent!"

"Where does she even get her signal?" Samantha asked, looking at Katherine with a slight frown. "There's no WiFi here as far as I know..."

"I don't know," Katherine shook her head. "But girls, we have to kick her out of the team."

"If you're talking about sabotaging our next challenge just so we can head to elimination, I rather not," Velvet crossed her arms, brushing her hair that covered her eye to the side. "We're already a man down. We'll be at a huge disadvantage if lose anyone else."

"Okay okay, h-how about this," Samantha twiddled her fingers with an idea in mind. "How about we promise to vote for her _if_ we head to elimination?"

"Okay that I can do," Velvet gave a nod.

"It's a deal for me," Katherine agreed as well.

And they shook on it before the intercom sounded, alerting the girls to the sound of Chris's voice. And his voice spoke so loud for everyone to hear as such:

"**Attention all contestants!**" Chris spoke through the intercom with his hosting voice. "**Please report to the Campfire pronto! Immediately! As soon as possible. ASAP! Right now! You get the point!**"

* * *

The contestants gathered at the campfire. Since last night's elimination, the campfire itself had been put out, but if one looked closely, they could still see the evaporating smoke from the once existent fire, slowly seeping into the air.

Everyone was more or less energized now. Their tanks to compete hard have refilled. And then saw their host, walk toward them with that signature grin on his face. This could only mean one thing:

"Challenge time contestants!" Chris exclaimed with that grin. "Hope you had a great day to catch up on sleep, because today is going to take however long as the great Awake-A-Thon did!"

"So three days again?" Crystal asked Chris with a look of disbelief. "Like, I could've been doing something way more important than trying to stay awake again! OMFG, I swear, if we're like, going to do something boring, I might as well bring my portable charger and start updating my blogs, ya know?"

"Relax Crystal," Chris gave an assuring smile. "Today's challenge is a simple scavenger hunt. Nothing too bad for your health unless you come into contact with the island's wild animals, which I suggest you do not do."

A couple of the contestants gulped.

"We have hidden three McLean-Brand Chris Heads somewhere around this entire island," Chris grinned. "But be rest assured that it's not in some place crazy like deep into the woods or under the ocean. Because that would end up taking forever. And believe me when I say, we're really trying not to expand the challenge for more than 3 days."

"So what exactly do the McLean-Brand Chris Heads look like?" Robbie asked, looking at Chris. "I ask, obviously knowing that it's probably going to be-"

"Something like this," Chris showed everyone what seemed to be a small wooden Chris idol. It was a basically a wooden Chris head, with most of his features carved right directly on that block of wood. "Yeah, ain't she a beauty? We created four of them, but hid 3 away. This is just for reference and is something for you to know what exactly you're looking for. So if you try to submit this in, it won't work... Does the cleft on my chin really look that big?"

Chris had been examining the Chris Head with narrowed eyes.

"Nope, it looks more like a butt," Nathan gave a smile at Chris.

The puzzle master was met with a glare from the host himself. Then Olivia jumped in, steering the conversation back to the challenge at hand.

"So that's the challenge?" Olivia asked with a rather excited smile. "Find Chris Heads?"

"Well, technically your team only needs to find one," Chris explained. "Find one Chris Head and bring it to me, and then you win the challenge and are safe for the day. It's that easy. The team that doesn't bring me a Chris Head however, will have to go report to the Campfire Ceremony. And we already have two teams suffer through that already."

The Raging Beavers and the Screaming Gophers looked away. Both of them have already kicked out a team member. It was best that they never go through that moment again. They had to find a Chris Head for sure!

"And to put one more rule on the table," Chris continued. "No whittling any Chris Heads. Don't try to pull off one of those cheap tricks because I will find out and I will not like it. So don't do it. Got it? Good."

Chris then took out an airhead. Clearing his throat, Chris got ready to get the challenge started.

"Now then, the hunt for the Chris Heads begin..." Chris took a pause for effect. "...

...

...

NOW!"

Chris sounded the airhorn and instantly the teams headed off, grouping together in different locations to get a game plan going. They were going to find these Chris Heads if it were the last thing they had to do.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers - Amethyst, Angel, Cody, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, Lindsay, Nathan, Owen**

The Screaming Gophers huddled together as soon as Chris sounded the airhorn. They were doing what pretty much every team was going to do: divide into groups and go hunt for the idols. But first, they needed to figure out how exactly they needed to group each other.

"Alright, if we're going to go find a Chris Head, we're going to need to split up into groups to cover ground more easily," Angel began as she spoke. It was clear at this point that she was the Screaming Gopher's de facto leader, and no doubt her power most likely came from the two blushing boys who stared at Angel's body: Cody and Craig. "Who's going with who?"

"I'll go with Angel!" Cody and Craig simultaneously raised their hands. Then looking at each other, they frowned. "No, I'm going with Angel!"

"Perhaps Jose would like to go with Angel as well?" Nathan suggested with a smile. He looked at Jose with an expectant smile, but to his utmost surprise, Jose shook his head and stood by Owen's side.

"Nah, I think I might want to go with Owen," Jose chuckled. "I think I like the odds of us getting chased by a bear just because of Owen ya know?"

"Haha, yeah!" Owen cheered with a happy smile. Then he stopped cheering and took a second to realize what Jose had insinuated from that. "Wait..."

"I see..." Nathan narrowed his eyes at Jose. His smile turned to disappointment. It seemed that one person had dropped out of the running. One person from his entertainment had quit the job. Damn it. Clearing his throat, Nathan placed his smile back onto his face once more, "Then how about Cody and Craig both go with Angel? That should settle the hostility now right?"

"I don't mind two young men like these being my protective bodyguards," Angel used her hand to trail down to her thigh. It was a seductive, hypnotic movement that caused Cody and Craig to blush and drool. Men just couldn't resist. "You won't let anything happen to me... will you?"

"Nope, not at all!" Cody declared.

"Honor to us all!" Craig declared as well.

"I'll go with Olivia and Lindsay," Amethyst wrapped her arms around Olivia and Lindsay. Olivia tensed up a little as Lindsay looked at Amethyst with a happy smile. "May the Shinto Gods be among us!"

"Yay Shinto!" Lindsay clapped her hands with a happy smile.

"Then that leaves me with Great Nate!" Izzy cackled, hopping on top of Nathan, who's smile twitched slightly. It was clear he, in no way shape or form, wanted to be even near the psychotic mind that was Izzy. "Go team Nate!"

"Perhaps if I distract myself with a riddle, the ringing noise that is Izzy will leave me alone," Nathan smiled to himself.

"Then it's settled," Angel smirked. "Go Screaming Gophers!"

And everyone joined in with a 'Go Screaming Gophers' of their own. The team huddle was done. They got their groups. Some liked the arrangement. Others? Not so much.

* * *

**Confessional: Go Gophers! Go Gophers! *proceeds to dance in front of hot- Oh yeah, it's gone* **

Nathan: (has a neutral expression as he stares directly at the camera) Two things. One, it seems that Jose has dropped out of the running, which is a shame. Typically, three men swooning over one girl would be much more fun than two men swooning over one girl. But it was bound to happen at some point. (shakes his head) Two, to be stuck in a group with Izzy is like asking for a death sentence. Being around her makes me hesitant. In fact did you know that the girl can create an elaborate murder plot in her sleep? Yeah, I remember hearing that during the Awake-A-Thon. (crosses his arms) Out of everyone on my team, Izzy scares me.

* * *

**Killer Bass - Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Rachel, Sadie, Trent**

The Killer Bass huddled together as well. What was supposed to be a plan to group up to find the hidden Chris Heads turned into a little brief argument between two members of the team when they simultaneously spoke up to declare:

"As team leader I say..."

"No, you can't be team leader," Isa looked at Courtney with a frown. "I happen to have been trained as a team leader! I got my credentials and a suitable credible evidence of being the top student leader back at my educational academy!"

"And I happen to have been a CIT," Courtney frowned, looking at Isa dead in the eye. "Trained in all sorts of different activities a counselor would normally be a part of, one of which is leadership!"

"We get it," Duncan groaned shaking his head. "You both are dorks who know how to play O Captain My Captain, let's just pick who want to go with and just get searching already! I want this challenge to last for a day and a day only!"

Absolute silence. And everyone had to agree with Duncan (except for Courtney and Isa). Isa, for a different reason entirely.

"Um, O Captain My Captain was actually about Abraham Lincoln and presidency," Isa pointed out to Duncan, which is actually accurate information for the first time! Like hooray! "Had nothing to do with whatever we were arguing about."

"Does it look like I care dork?" Duncan growled at Isa with a frustrated tone. "Let's just pick our groups and go from there. I'll go with Geoff and just head to the beach area and see if it's hidden in the sand or something."

"Actually bro, I kind of want to um," Geoff blinked at Duncan before wrapping his arms at Jerome. The latter of which was pretty surprised and confused as to why Geoff had his arm around his neck. "Go hunt for the Heads with Jerome over there."

"What?" Duncan blinked.

"I second that, what?" Jerome raised an eyebrow at Geoff. He shoved Geoff's arm off of his neck with a frown. "I'm sorry but if you hadn't noticed, I typically like to be alone and away from any human interaction. Thanks but no thanks."

"Come on Jerome bro," Geoff wrapped his arms around Jerome's shoulder once more with a grin. "You're the Awake-A-Thon Champion. We're going to have so much fun looking for a bunch of heads!"

"Nuh-uh, no fun, that's just," Jerome shook his head frantically. At this point in time, he wanted a smoke a quick cigarette just to clean that idea out of his head. "Yeah no."

"Alright so Geoff is going with Jerome," Courtney crossed her arms before looking at Anna and smiling. "I guess I'll go with Anna the-"

"Actually, I kind of want to go with Gold," Anna stood right next to Gold whose mask went from (:D) to (?-?). Oh yes, he was totally confused as to why Anna would want to do that.

"(?-?) Huh?" Gold asked, confused. "(?-?) Now why on Earth would you be willing to- (D:{) It's about the f*cking love thing again isn't it?"

Anna looked at Gold. She sheepishly smiled, confirming Gold's suspicions and throwing him into a groan. When it's about love, he's going to hate it. And being with Anna, oh God!

"(DX) God damn it!" Gold whined through that distraught mask before switching to a different personality and different mask. "(:3) Anyone care for a tradesies? Please? (.~.) Pwetty pwease with a cherry on the top of the goddamn Eiffel Tower?"

"Let's go," Anna shook her head at Gold with slight amusement as she dragged Gold off into a direction to go find the Heads. Courtney looked a bit disappointed by this arrangement, but it couldn't be helped. Anna was already on her way with Gold to find heads.

"Then with that said," Trent cleared his throat. "Um, I would like to go with Elizabeth to um, yeah, look for heads."

"And I'll go with Rachel and Sadie to find Heads as well!" Isa declared. "Come on ladies! Let us be onward to victory! As the leader of the group I will make sure we find the heads before dinner is ready!"

"I cannot argue with such passionate pomegranates!" Rachel had to agree.

"Pomegranates?" Sadie stared at Rachel in absolute confusion. Because my God, that cannot be Shakespearean if I've ever read Shakespeare. Nevertheless, Isa, Rachel, and Sadie ran off as did the other groups, leaving behind a frantic Courtney.

"Wait but leaves me with-" Courtney turned to see the only person left remaining.

"Guess we're in a group together Princess," Duncan looked at Courtney with a teasing smirk. "Try not to fall behind when we go look for a head alright toots?"

"Don't call me Princess or toots," Courtney glared at Duncan. She crossed her arms. She was not pleased with this arrangement. She was not pleased being with Duncan. And she definitely wasn't pleased being the last to actually choose.

* * *

**Confessional: Yeah! That's something only Omar should say!**

Courtney: (groans to herself) Out of everyone I could've been paired up with, it's with Duncan! Duncan! He smells. He's gross and vile. He's an absolute troublemaker and someone I do not want to be around. And did he even brush his teeth? Because I smelled his breath and it was disgusting! Oh and that bad boy attitude of his? Gah! Just thinking about that gets me frustrated! And- (oh yes, it's begun; The Courtney Rants have begun... skip!)

Duncan: (crossing his arms with a grin) I don't mind being around the Princess. Makes this challenge more fun for me!

* * *

**Raging Beavers - Crystal, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Tyler, Velvet**

Like the previous two teams, the Raging Beavers huddled together to plan out their strategy. But, it looks like the groups were more or less decided. The boys of the team watched as the girls gathered around Justin, asking to be his group partner.

It was like watching a group of fans huddling around a superstar. And witnessing this in full view, it got Noel shaking his head, DJ and Ezekiel surprised, Tyler a little envious, and Noah just being annoyed by this.

"I want to be like, with Justin, LMFAO!" Crystal declared, gripping onto his arm.

"No, I want to be with Justin!" Katherine cried out, gripping onto his other arm.

"I wouldn't mind being with Justin," Samantha blushed, grabbing his leg.

"Justin and me?" Velvet gave a small smile at the idea as she leaned on his shoulder. "Sounds hot."

"Um, help?" Justin looked a little unnerved by the amount of girls slobbering all over him. Sure he's used to it, but even he needs his own time to be free from the girls that fell for his hypnotic spells. And by hypnotic spells, we mean how hot he is.

"Alright ladies, please unhand Justin," Noel and DJ helped pry the girls off of Justin. Noel especially just seemed so exhausted by his team. Poor Noel indeed. "It's settled that we cannot have any of you be with Justin."

"Aw, why not?" Katherine pouted, crossing her arms with a frown.

"Well obviously because you're going to get distracted and focus on the body instead of the head!" Noel shook his head with a frown. He was met by strange glances. "I meant the bloody Chris head! My goodness, you all are absolutely hopeless!"

Noel covered his face with his hands, groaning out. This was only the third challenge and he was just done with his team. 6 days in. Done!

"Well, looks like our leader has given up," Noah shrugged. "Let's just back out of the challenge now. We'll do better next time."

"No!" Noel shot back up with a frown. "Bloody no! We will win this challenge! We will all participate! By God, I beg everyone of you to please participate so we can avoid eliminating someone else!"

"I don't know," Katherine shrugged. "We already have a target in mind, but if you want us to, then I guess we can make an exception."

"You all have given up haven't you?" Noel groaned, shaking his head after hearing what Katherine had told him.

"You gave up first," Noah shrugged.

"Well if we're going to do this," Velvet crossed her arms, looking at Noel. "Then let's start grouping up. I'll be with Justin and the other girls can just, I don't know, be with the other boys."

"Whoa hang on," DJ blinked. "I thought we agreed that none of the girls would go pair up with Justin."

"Totes yeah," Crystal crossed her arms, throwing a glare at Velvet's way. Then pointing her finger right at Velvet's face, she yelled out. "You like aren't allowed to go with Justin! SMH!"

"Um, before this turns into a meaningless fight, I'll just go with Velvet if that's alright with you," Noah shook his head at Crystal as Velvet shrugged at this suggestion.

"Mind if I join?" Tyler walked over to Noah and Velvet with a smile. He was met by a dirty look from Noah. To be next to a jock. Yuck. Noah didn't like the idea of that. And once he began to open his mouth, Velvet answered against him.

"Three heads are better than one," Velvet crossed her arms. "Just, you guys, don't try anything on me just because you'll be alone with me."

"Yes, because I care about attacking women more than focusing on the challenge," Noah rolled his eyes with that sarcastic tone of his.

"You attack women?" Tyler blinked, a little shocked at this supposed 'revelation'. Tyler was met with two raised eyebrows from Noah and Velvet, both of whom weren't really amused.

"I'll go with Noel and Samantha," DJ smiled with his suggestion. "Any arguments against that?"

"None at all," Noel shrugged. "I am perfectly fine with trying to find a Chris head with you."

Samantha mumbled something under her breath. It was clear she didn't want to go with two other guys but no one seemed to notice her disagreement with this idea. Oh well.

"And I'll go solo!" Katherine declared with a bright idea in her mind. She gave a thumbs up to her fellow teammates. "I have an idea that can get us winning the challenge no problem! I just need a large tree and then I'm all set!"

"Hmm, trees, hmm," Noah tapped his chin with his snarky tone once more. "Gee, I don't think I've seen a tree in like miles. I just don't know where the trees could be. It's not like this island is basically 85% tree haha, that's just silly."

"Aw can it Noah," Katherine pouted. "I'm trying my hardest!"

"Well, like, if Katherine is going solo, I might as well like, go solo too," Crystal shrugged. "After all, I can't be like with Justin or anything. LOL. So... like... see ya!"

And Crystal headed off as did the other Raging Beaver members. Oh yes, they were ready. But Justin was being left behind, and frantically looking around, he found out who he was stuck with.

"Go team guys eh!" Ezekiel looked happy and determined as Justin gulped. Ezekiel was... something. Oh God.

* * *

**Confessional: Team Guys whooo...wait...**

Justin: (groans) I would've preferred being with Noel. Out of every guy on the team, he's easily the closest person who could pass at being a male model. Y'know, because he's rich and all. But being stuck with Ezekiel? Man, that's just, that's just not good for my modeling career. Especially when the higher-ups find out I've been near a homeschooled prairie boy from the farm. (shakes his head)

Katherine: (grins as she crosses her arms) Being the cat burglar that I am, I got a perfect plan underway. I stay hidden in a tree. And once a team finds a Chris Head, I'll just go ahead and snatch it up. I've had experience pickpocketing, so stealing a Chris Head from someone on the other team is easy play for me. (begins to cackle; she's really excited about this)

* * *

**Savage Bunnies - Amanda, Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Omar, Robbie, Ryan**

And finally, the Savage Bunnies huddled together to determine their game move.

Were they going to stick together? Or were they going to separate like the others? Either way could work, but at this moment in time, as Heather had spoken up, it seemed like she had chosen to separate from the group.

"I'm going with Ryan," Heather crossed her arms. "And we're going to hunt a Chris Head together."

"Why Ryan?" Gwen raised an eyebrow at Heather.

"Because he's the only here who doesn't really hate me," Heather crossed her arms looking at Gwen with a distasteful expression. "Plus, I need the company. And him and that sword could very much help fight against any bears."

"I don't think any bear would go for a skinny little white girl like you," Leshawna shook her head at Heather who merely growled in return. Then turning back to her fellow females, she spoke up once again. "Now who wants to join Leshawna in our hunt for Chris Heads?"

"I'll go," Katie raised her hand with a smile.

"Me too," Harold raised his hand as well. "You're going to need me. I've been to Camp Steve's Camping Camp, so I know all about the wilderness and camping and how to especially survive the dangerous woods. If anything, I can definitely help us avoid the bears and the dangerous hostile deers that we might come across."

"Well what are you waiting for sugar bum?" Leshawna looked at Harold with a raised eyebrow. "Lead the way! We're counting on you Harold!"

"Yes!" Harold pumped his fist with a grin. "I can finally put my skills to some good use!"

"I'll take Robbie, Gwen, and Bridgette then," Amanda shrugged with her megaphone close to her. "And I guess that leaves Eva with... Omar?"

"Well looks at dat," Omar could only grin when he saw that he had been partnered with Eva. "Two of the strongest membas of da team, teamin ups to gets a Chris Heads. I likes da sounds of dat!"

"It's fine with me," Eva merely crossed her arms and just didn't smile. Hell, I don't think she's smiled once since she's gotten here on the island.

"Then it's settled," Heather smiled at her team. Though it was most likely a hidden devious smile but no one really took notice. "Team Bunnies! Whoo!"

* * *

**(Woods) - Jose, Owen**

Jose and Owen decided to start their search in the woods.

And as they did, Owen began to speak out loud, searching in every possible location that could be in the woods that had surrounded them. Jose raised an eyebrow at what Owen was saying:

"Here Chris Head Chris Head Chris Head," Owen called out for it as if it were a wild cute animal. "Here Chris Head Chris Head Chris Head."

"Um, Owen," Jose chuckled, shaking his head. "You do realize that the Chris Head is an inanimate object and not an animal right? Unless you're doing that cool little tree whispering trick I've seen YouTubers do before?"

"Tree whispering trick?" Owen blinked before realizing suddenly. "Oh right! We're searching for wooden Chris Heads! I forgot! I thought we were looking for a squirrel named Chris Head."

"...Who would name a squirrel Chris Head?" Jose asked, rubbing his neck, a little confused by Owen's confused logic. "That's basically an insult to squirrels and any head for that matter."

"You might be right about that," Owen noted, tapping his chin as the two continued to walk through the woods. Truthfully, they were now having a bit of trouble even trying to find any of the Chris Heads. "So if I was a Chris Head, where would I be?"

"Skydiving?" Jose blurted out a random answer. Well, to him, it wasn't as random as he said it.

"Skydiving?" Owen blinked. "I was thinking about the pool... but somewhere high sounds good too!"

Jose and Owen instantly widened their grins. It seems like the two had an idea on where exactly they might find a Chris Head. And looking up in the sky, the thought they both formed together was without a doubt, the same.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jose asked with a grin.

"Sure thing buddy!" Owen exclaimed.

...

"The cliff!" Jose and Owen simultaneously spoke up as they instantly hurried off to the cliff.

* * *

**Confessional: F is for Friends like Jose and Owen. U is for U, Me and Them! **

Jose: (grinning) Pairing up with Owen was a great idea! He may be big and sure, he has that bad little um...fart problem. But all in all, he's just fun to be around! And where fun goes, Jose follows! (cheers)

Owen: Jose is like the coolest guy I know. He once tried the super deluxe triple-sized megaburger at Burger Boys! (he squees in admiration) He finished that beauty in like 30 seconds! Jose is a God!

* * *

**(Bathrooms) - Isa, Rachel, Sadie**

At the bathrooms, Rachel and Sadie were searching in the girl's bathroom and crossing his arms patiently, Isa waited outside, occasionally calling out to the inside of the bathroom with a loud voice.

"You find anything girls?" Isa asked.

"How our search has ended up empty-handed!" Rachel declared from within the bathroom. "There be nothing but thrones and bins for thy body parts! How cruelly this challenge treat us so!"

"I think she's talking about the toilets and sinks!" Sadie called out from within the bathroom for Isa to hear. Then a second later, she popped right of the bathroom with Rachel, sighing and shaking her head. "But in any case, it's not in here."

"What?" Isa blinked. "But I was so sure Chris and Chef would hide at least one head in the bathroom. Was I wrong?!"

"Thy King and Jester be such tricksters with thy villainous plots and deeds," Rachel crossed her arms with a frustrated look on her face. "The nerve of them to hide precious objects from within our sights! Perhaps we must search elsewhere for the key to victory?"

"Hmm, so elsewhere," Sadie took that one word and began to think. "Where else would they hide the Heads? Like maybe the woods or something?"

"Everyone else is looking for Heads in the woods," Isa shook his head before pointing his finger with a determined look on his face. "We must be original with our answers! We cannot copy and do the same thing as our fellow comrades! Because as Amelia Earhart once said, 'Plagiarism is terrible to commit to!'"

"I don't know much about Amelia Earhart but I imagine that she'd never said that," Sadie looked at Isa with a sheepish look.

"The horror, the horror!" Isa groaned, clutching his heart as if he were shot. Then he drooped down to the ground with a groan. "I'm a failure as a leader and a scholar! I can't get my quotations correct and I picked a spot that turned out to be a total waste of time. Sadie, Rachel? Do I even deserve to be called a leader?"

"Doth do what thou has to in order to claim the eyes of victory," Rachel shrugged at Isa. "But thou shalt never droop thy shoulders with dejection! Tis shameful to thy family coat of arms!"

Isa looked at Rachel with a confused expression. He had no idea what she just said. But luckily, Sadie jumped in to poorly translate it for him with a small smile on her face.

"I think she means that you aren't a failure," Sadie looked at Isa, smiling slightly. "If anything, I think you can be a great leader if you put your skills through enough practice. I mean, practice makes perfect!"

"Brilliant!" Isa stood up suddenly causing Sadie and Rachel to jump in surprise. Isa changed his expression almost way too quickly. "I just need to hone my leadership skills! Sadie, you are a genius and an absolute professor! And those words! That quote! Practice makes perfect! Hahaha! Sadie, would you allow me the pleasure of using your quote for my daily inspirational quotes?"

"Um...sure?" Sadie blinked, a little confused.

"Excellent!" Isa grinned. "Practice makes perfect! That is what Sadie once said! I like it!'

And while Isa looked off into the distance with a now hopeful look on his face at being the team leader, Sadie leaned closer to Rachel with a nervous whisper. She was kind of worried about what she had just started.

"Um, how long will he realize that I'm not the person who came up with that quote?" Sadie whispered to Rachel who merely shrugged to give her response.

"The human race is quite interesting with their mindful affairs," Rachel mused, responding to Sadie's answer. Of course, Sadie looked at Rachel with absolute confusion. What the f*ck did she just say?

* * *

**Confessional: Rachel is the Ultimate Anthropologist...**

Isa: (looks a bit ashamed) I try my hardest to be a leader because that is the skills my parents have trained me to become. If I don't be an effective leader, who knows how shameful I would be to my family name! So that's the deal now! (grins) I will start practicing my leadership skills till I drop dead!... (looks worried) Um, not dead, because I don't think dying is a good thing actually...

Sadie: (scratches her chin) Yeah um, Isa's pretty weird. (That's all she had to say)

* * *

**(Cafeteria) - Nathan, Izzy**

"Hm?" Izzy looked around the cafeteria with a smile. "So what are we doing here? Are we looking for Chris's Head in here? Well I can tell you that you won't find it here? Y'know why? Because it's still attached to his head!"

Izzy laughed at what she had said as Nathan could only silently groan to himself. Being with Izzy was a pain for him and his great mind.

"Two things Izzy," Nathan sighed, shaking his head. "One, we aren't searching for Chris's literal head, we're searching for small wooden ones that he has hidden around the island. Two, I'm not even searching for the heads. I just want to solve a puzzle. Something I've been aching since I've gotten here."

"But there's no puzzle in the dirty dirty cafeteria," Izzy smiled at Nathan.

"Wrong," Nathan shook his head. "There is a puzzle! A puzzle that I want answers to. And that puzzle is the mystery behind the words 'LEAVE THIS ISLAND', which was written upon the walls of the cafeteria."

Ah yes. 'LEAVE THIS ISLAND'.

...

On the first day, the Savage Bunnie's award-winning hot tub mysterious went up in flames. And during the time in which everyone tried to put out the fire, some of the contestants headed to the cafeteria to find Chef and Chris, only to find the words 'LEAVE THIS ISLAND' splattered onto the wall.

...

How could anyone forget that?

"I'm using this time to do some investigating," Nathan smiled to himself before looking at Izzy with a slight neutral expression. "So please leave me alone. I require peace, quiet, and less Izzy time to ruin whatever evidence I might find."

"Ooh!" Izzy looked excited. "You sound like one of those detectives from the detective shows! Like! Like...Like Sherlock Holmes or that Ducktective!"

"Silly Izzy," Nathan smiled at Izzy with a small laugh. "Ducks can't be detective. Now go along and... mess with Angel or something. After all, she's got all the boys underneath her spell. Why don't you go um, burn the witch?"

Izzy looked rather angry now. With what Nathan had said, it seems like she had taken his word seriously.

"I knew it!" Izzy declared. "That Angel is no Angel! That Angel is a witch! With actual spells!... Which is so cool! I want to learn spells and seduce men too! Oh oh oh! Maybe I should go back to the cabins and search for the spell book she has hidden away!"

"Yes, maybe you should," Nathan smiled at Izzy.

"Don't wait up for me Great Nate!" Izzy smiled as she dashed out of the cafeteria with excitement. And as soon as she left, Nathan sighed in relief. He has gotten rid of a typical nuisance. Finally, some peace and quiet.

"Now then, about this strange puzzle," Nathan began to envision the entire scene one more time. He began to envision what could have exactly happened in this room. How the words 'LEAVE THIS ISLAND' was painted onto the wall. Who could have possibly been the suspect?

...

* * *

**Confessional: Nathan = Ace DanganProfessor Attorney Ronpa**

Nathan: (shrugs with a smile) As you can see, I love a good mystery. After all, mysteries are nothing more than a large collection of puzzles toppled onto one another. The burning hot tub. The words on the cafeteria wall. (smiles as he looks straight at the camera) This island has some secrets hidden within. Puzzles to be solved. And I'm going to uncover them all if I have to. (his smile widens into a grin)

* * *

**(Woods) - Noah, Velvet, Tyler**

"How many square acres is this entire island again?" Noah asked, looking around the part of the woods they were in. "Because I feel like we've either been walking in circles or the island is just so damn big."

"Probably the latter," Velvet emotionlessly responded with a shrug. "See anything Tyler?"

"And why is he on the trees again?" Noah raised an eyebrow looking up.

Tyler was on the trees. Somehow he had gotten up there, but if one looked closer, one could see a couple of minor bruises on his face, suggesting that while he did succeed in getting up on the tree, it took a while for him to actually do it.

"To look for the Chris Head in the trees!" Tyler exclaimed. "There's no doubt that at least one Chris Head has to be hidden in like a tree or a bird's nest or something!"

"Alright," Noah shrugged. "But if you fall, I'm not helping."

"Ouch much?" Velvet asked Noah, raising an eyebrow at him. Although the two were similar in many ways, like say their snarks, their non-caring attitudes, and their emotionless expressions, what differentiated the two was Velvet's actual ability to care for actual humans.

"If he wants to climb a tree and potentially kill himself, then he's our guest," Noah shrugged. "Not that I care. It's a jock anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Velvet raised an eyebrow at Noah. Then she noted something. "Oh wait a minute, you're one of those like smart people who hates sporty people or something right?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Noah crossed his arms. There was more to it, but he wasn't going to reveal anything. "Sporty jocks are practically all brawn and no brain and yet they get everything and us smart guys gets crap. It's easy to see why a guy with smarts like me would be pissy against guys like Tyler and...ugh Justin."

"Tyler I get but why Justin?" Velvet blinked, raising an eyebrow at Noah even more. Justin was a hot guy in her eyes. And like many other girl's opinion, Justin can do no wrong. He was _that_ good-looking.

"Don't trust the hot ones Velvet," Noah rolled his eyes. "They're always scum. Justin is no different. He'll blindside you sooner than he can with a paparazzi. Even if his intellect isn't that big, he's a threat to watch out for."

"Justin?" Velvet blinked. "A threat?"

"That's what I said," Noah shook his head.

"Hey guys, I think I found-" Tyler never finished his sentence as he immediately fell off the tree he was on. Then he tumbled down a bush, which led straight down a small cliff. Tyler's groans of pains could be heard as he toppled all the way to the ground, both Velvet and Noah never realizing this as they talked about Noah's beef against Justin.

"I don't really believe that actually," Velvet frowned at Noah.

"That's fine by me," Noah shrugged. "It's a free world. You can choose what to believe in. But you should always remember that in games like these, no one can be trusted. Not me. Not even Justin."

Velvet just stared at Noah as he walked over to a bush to search for the Chris Head. He was done with the conversation and so was she. And with the two ignoring one another, none of them realized that Tyler had disappeared off into pains unknown.

* * *

**Confessional: No trusting hot guys? But why?! **

Velvet: (she just blinks) I do wonder what his big deal with Justin is. I mean, Justin's hot and he's pretty much gorgeous... What does Noah not see in him. (then she realizes something and nods) Oh. Right. He's dating that one guy, Cody. That could explain it.

Noah: (looks visibly peeved) I feel like someone's made a comment that I don't like. And now I am angry. (frowns further)

* * *

**(Cabins) - Heather, Ryan**

"Um, Miss Heather," Ryan had caught up to Heather, who made her way to the Cabins area. He was a bit concerned, considering that they were searching in a location that was entirely not where everyone would actually search. In fact, heading back to the Cabins meant that they were probably not going to do the challenge, and that was problematic in Ryan's eyes. "Where exactly are we going? I don't think any Chris Heads are hidden here."

"That's because we aren't looking for Chris Heads," Heather told Ryan. "I told the others to meet with me right here when everyone else was busy with whatever the heck they were going to do."

"So is this a meeting of justice?" Ryan asked Heather with a questionable look.

"Yes, a meeting of justice," Heather gave a hesitant nod at Ryan. She wouldn't really call this a meeting of justice. More of an alliance meeting where she can bend things to her will. But whatever makes Ryan happy, she would just play along with it.

...

"Um hello Heather," a voice alerted the two. Turning their heads to the owner of the voice, they spotted Olivia, Lindsay, and to Heather's surprise, Amethyst, who raised an eyebrow at what was going on here.

"Hello Miss Olivia!" Ryan declared before Heather could say anything. "We are ready to start the meeting of justice! Come! Our leader Heather must have things she wants to announce!"

"Meeting of justice?" Amethyst blinked, looking a bit confused.

"Of course!" Ryan declared, crossing his arms. "Miss Heather, Miss Olivia, Miss Lindsay, and I are allies teaming up to get both of our teams to the end! And we have planned for all of us to get to the Final Four!"

Heather slapped her forehead in frustration. Ryan just ousted the alliance to a random person. To a person on Olivia and Lindsay's team for God's sakes! Some partner she added to her alliance!

"Great job Ryan," Olivia sighed, shaking her head. "Now Amethyst knows about our secret alliance."

"Huh?!" Ryan looked shocked and surprised by what Olivia had said. "This alliance was supposed to be a secret?!"

"That's the whole point of an alliance in these games," Heather looked at Ryan with a frown. "They were supposed to be a secret! So now what the heck do we do about the weird little foreign freak over there?!"

"Hey, that's mean," Lindsay crossed her arms and pouted. "I know I forget a lot but you can't just call me a freak like that."

"Foreign Lindsay," Olivia corrected Lindsay with a sigh. "As in Amethyst, someone who's Japanese and from Japan?"

"Ohh," Lindsay sheepishly chuckled.

"Ignoring all those comments," Amethyst shook her head at Olivia, Lindsay, and Heather. "Does this mean that Beth's elimination was at most, instigated by this little secret alliance?"

Heather was silent. She looked at Olivia and Lindsay. This was not going as planned. Already, she's gotten found out because of her own alliance-mates incompetency. That alone annoyed her.

Feeling that piercing gaze directed toward her, Olivia struggled to make an excuse. What could she even say? What could she say besides the fact that everything Amethyst suspected was true?

...

"Yes, we have an alliance," Olivia gave in after much thought. Amethyst was silent, looking at Olivia, then at Lindsay, then at Ryan, and then at Heather. "However, before you go do anything, you have to know that Beth was given a choice to join the alliance. And she refused."

"And that's why you had her eliminated?" Amethyst looked at Olivia and Heather, raising an eyebrow. "My goodness, I feel the Shinto Gods shaking their heads at your sins."

"Sins?" Ryan looked at Amethyst with widened eyes. The idea that he had been committing sins went against his code. As a honorable hero, committing sins of any kind was just, not the way of a hero!

"We haven't committed any sin," Heather crossed her arms with a response in mind. "The only sin that is being committed is you getting up in our faces and treating us like conspiring criminals. We're just playing the game. That shouldn't be sinful to your...um...friends now would it?"

Amethyst was silent for a moment. She closed her eyes. She thought about this, prayed silently about this, asking the Shinto Gods about what to do. Then she opened her eyes.

"Hmm, I guess not," Amethyst noted, tapping her chin. Then she smiled. "But now that I do know about your alliance, do you think I can join?"

"Join the alliance?" Olivia blinked. She sure didn't see this coming. But in her mind, yes! It was a good idea! Amethyst joining the alliance would solve the problems of having Amethyst potentially rat them out. She looked to Heather with a frantic nod at the idea.

The queen bee on the other thought differently. But since her original plan was to have a Final Five, maybe well, maybe Amethyst might end up filling the spot Beth would take. She shrugged and smirked, extending her hand.

"Welcome to the alliance," Heather smirked as Amethyst cheered and shook her hand.

* * *

**Confessional: The Alliance of (In)Justice! Assemble!**

Amethyst: A ticket to the Final Five! Wee! (looks up at the sky with a smile) The Shinto Gods really are quite clever with their plans! I'm so glad I decided to keep an eye on Olivia!

Olivia: (sighs in relief) Well that takes care of that. No one else suspects a thing about Beth's elimination as far as I know. And with Amethyst on our side, well, Final Five might just end up being a breeze (smiles at this idea)

Heather: (looks at the camera with a conniving smile) Oh don't get me wrong. Amethyst will be a member, for now. Until I find a certain spot and time that I can dump her, she'll be an extra vote for the people I want to take off in case their team does end up losing. (begins to think) Now as for how to ensure my safety in case my team loses...

* * *

**(Cliff) - Elizabeth, Trent**

Elizabeth and Trent were at the cliff.

Similar to Jose and Owen, they had the idea that perhaps Chris had hid the Chris Head somewhere at the top of the cliff. The reasoning? Well, Chris would want more a challenge when it came to challenges like these. And what better way than to tire themselves out climbing a completely tall cliff?

"Is it just me or does this cliff feel like it's grown a bit taller?" Elizabeth asked Trent, with a slight pant.

"Impossible," Trent looked a bit tired as well. "Cliffs can't grow. At least, I don't think they can. But then again, this is some random island that I've never heard of before so I'm really up for anything that might come my way."

The two finally reached the top. The entire climb up the cliff was already a challenge. And to see that the Head wasn't anywhere up on the cliff, it got the two a bit disappointed.

"Ugh," Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head. She stamped her foot onto the ground. "It's not here. We walked up to the top of this cliff for nothing!"

"I wouldn't say for nothing," Trent noted with a slight chuckle. "We had some pretty good times panting and complaining about how tall this cliff was."

"Not funny," Elizabeth groaned, shaking her head at Trent.

"Okay okay relax," Trent shook his head, and held up his hands in his defense. He chuckled a bit before continued. "I was just joking. But uh, now that we're here, I did want to continue our conversation we had on the night of the Awake-A-Thon."

"Oh?" Elizabeth blinked, looking at Trent with curiosity on her mind.

"So you know that I'm a fan of yours and I'm learning on how to actually be well, skilled in playing..." Trent trailed off as he felt Elizabeth's eyes pressuring upon him. "...And I guess I just wanted to say um..."

"Stop right there," Elizabeth crossed her arms, looking at Trent. "If you want to go out with me, I suggest you complete a few tasks before I can validate your worthiness of even being my boyfriend."

"What?" Trent blinked, confused before shaking his frantically. "Wait wait wait, that's not what I was going ask of you. I was going to ask if you could be like my mentor in music making."

Silence. Trent looked away, a little embarrassed he had just asked a pop idol to be his mentor. He could feel the Elizabeth fans from behind the TV screen booing and jeering at him. Elizabeth meanwhile just looked embarrassed for thinking he was asking her out. But now that he has asked her of this request well...

"Um, I," Elizabeth began before a voice called out, interrupting the conversation between the two.

It was none other than Jose, looking pumped after having to run up this tall 100 foot cliff. Owen was oddly missing. Well actually, contextually speaking, it wasn't as odd as one would think.

"We've come to take the Chris Head from your grasp!" Jose declared with a pumped expression. "Hand it over or else you'll be met with my um...little friend? I dunno. I'm still working on threats."

"So...tall..." Owen panted, making it up the cliff finally. He was sweating. He was tired. Climbing up the cliff was a pain to deal with. All of sudden now, Owen just wanted to rest and let his own teammates do the challenge.

And seeing the two, Trent held up his hands in defense as he stepped in front of Elizabeth.

"You guys came to the wrong place," Trent told Jose and Owen honestly. "There is no Chris Head here. Believe me, Elizabeth and I have already checked."

"Um Trent?" Elizabeth blinked as Trent, Jose, and Owen directed there attention over to her. She was looking over at the edge of the cliff. Then walking over, all three boys decided to check out what she had seen... And wouldn't you know it? A Chris Head was hanging right there on the side of the cliff.

...

"Scratch that," Trent told the three. "There is a Chris Head. We were just stupid."

"Aw damn it, how do we get that?" Elizabeth asked with a shake of her head.

"Haha!" Jose grinned at the three before him. "Leave this to me! I've done some awesome rock climbing before so I'm pretty much like a deer when it comes to scaling the walls!"

Silence.

"Um, deers don't scale walls," Trent looked at Jose with a deadpanned expression. "Lizards do."

"Oh yeah, they do don't they?" Jose blinked before grinning and slowly stepping down to scale the walls.

And he was telling the truth. He wasn't being boastful like most contestants when they claim to know how to do something. Jose actually could scale the walls like a de- lizard. Then scaling down the walls, Jose inched closer and closer to the Chris Head.

Was he going to get it?

Was he going to get it?

...

...

He got it! He got the Chris Head! Jose swiped it out and grinned before climbing back up to the cliff. With a cheer, Owen threw up his tired arms, now suddenly energized once more at the thought of winning the challenge.

Jose held up the Chris Head as he attempted to get back to the top. It was now reachable by anyone who would drop down their arms to go pick it up.

"Alright Owen!" Jose cheered. "Go ahead and take it!"

Someone did take it. But it wasn't Owen. It was Elizabeth, who smiled and looked at Trent. Jose reached to the top of the cliff with a groan, having realized what just happened.

"Come on Trent!" Elizabeth called out. "We got the Chris Head!"

"Right behind you!" Trent smiled as he dashed down the cliff with Elizabeth, leaving both Owen and Jose in the dust. They both watched, a bit speechless over what had occurred.

"You know, we really should've seen that coming," Owen remarked.

"You're right about that buddy," Jose blinked.

* * *

**Confessional: That was the Puerto Rican Blindside!... (Sorry Rider) **

Trent: (smiling as he looks at the camera) It's really nice that Elizabeth and I got the Chris Head. But... (looks a bit concerned now) ...I'm more worried about what Elizabeth's answer to my question was. I just asked a pop idol if she could mentor me and in a way. (chuckles sheepishly) It does sound like I'm asking out a pop idol. But I assure you Elizabeth fans, I'm not. I just admire her. That's all.

Elizabeth: (taps her chin) This is the first time I've had a fan of mine ask me to mentor him. Naturally I'm not sure how to respond. All I know is how to reject and approve classic 'asking the girl out' kind of thing.

* * *

**(Woods) - Amanda, Bridgette, Gwen, Robbie**

In the woods once more, Amanda, Bridgette, Gwen, and Robbie walked around.

Amanda had kept her megaphone to her side. Bridgette nervously walked through the woods, clearly a bit unnerved by the quiet and yet serene wildlife. Gwen just looked bored. Robbie on the other hand smiled, walking behind the three girls with a grin.

"Hey girls!" Robbie exclaimed with a smile. "You wanna know why you can never trust gardeners?"

"I'm intrigued," Amanda stopped and looked at Robbie with a curious look. "Why not?"

"Because they always _plant_ silly ideas in your head!" Robbie laughed. "Get it? Because gardeners plant things? And when you plant things it relates to gardens! And and bad ideas is why-"

"Yes Robbie," Gwen crossed her arms, looking at Robbie with a frown. "We get it. Explaining the joke to us just ends up ruining the joke. So don't do it ever again."

"Sure thing!" Robbie smiled happily.

"Y-You're always so positive Robbie," Bridgette looked at Robbie with a small smile. Truth be told, she was only contributing to the conversation just to get her mind away from her being in the woods.

"Well of course!" Robbie smiled. "I'm a clown! And a clown's job is to make people laugh!"

"No...not anymore they aren't," Gwen shook her head with sigh. "Now clowns are just a symbol of horror. For your own safety Robbie, I really think you need to ditch the clown makeup. You never know if someone might want to beat you to a crisp."

"Beat me?" Robbie blinked, a little confused. "Why would they want to beat me?"

"Because you're a clown?" Gwen looked at Robbie, raising an eyebrow. She could tell that he was still a bit confused. Then she sighed. "Alright look Robbie. No one likes clowns anymore. I'm not saying you should just give up on your goal to bring back the clown posse, I'm just saying maybe you should just... um... Yeah scratch that. You should just give up on your goal to bring back the clown posse."

"Aw jeez," Robbie frowned, looking down. "I just don't get it. That's what everyone keeps telling me. I really don't understand why no one likes clowns nowadays! All we do is make people laugh! What's so wrong about that?"

Gwen bit her lip. Amanda remained silent. Bridgette began to shiver.

"...Is it the makeup?" Robbie asked, still a bit confused. "The jokes? Oh! Maybe the wigs?"

"Let's just talk about something else," Amanda cleared her throat. "For example, has anyone seen any sign slash clue of a Chris Head? Because it's been an hour and a half and I'm starting to get really tired just walking endlessly through the woods."

"Same here," Gwen yawned. "Let's take a break."

"I think I'll just um, head off back to camp," Bridgette gulped. "These woods are just creeping me out. I'll go search like around the places where there are no woods... yeah. Is that fair to you three?"

"Sure," Gwen shrugged. "See ya Bridgette."

Bridgette gave a nervous nod as Amanda, Gwen, and Robbie settled down. Then leaving the three behind, Bridgette headed back to the exit of the woods. Even with people around well, she was still rather terrified.

* * *

**Confessional: A troubled Bridgette over woods...**

Bridgette: (takes a deep breath and looks at the camera) Okay. Okay. Okay. I am like, deathly afraid of being in the woods. And being in the woods _alone_? That's pretty much hell for me right there. (shivers a bit)

Robbie: (crosses his arms) Back at the circus, everyone calls me 'Pure Innocent Robbie'. I have no idea why. So I'm glad that the nickname hasn't spread like right over here on the island. And as for the clown issue. (scratches his head) I just don't get it. I hear stories about clowns being beaten up but what did they even do? I mean, they were just strolling around and making people laugh right? (one can understand why he's nicknamed 'Pure Innocent Robbie')

* * *

**(Beach) - Geoff, Jerome**

Geoff and Jerome were searching amongst the beach, searching the sands for any Chris Heads potentially hidden within the ground. Geoff was digging up the ground happily with his hand. Jerome on the hand was smoking, watching the horizon as he did so.

"Yo, Jerome!" Geoff looked over to Jerome with a grin. "You gonna help me search or what bro? Can't do this by myself y'know!"

"...Later..." Jerome merely responded to Geoff's question. "I'll help later. Just give me peace, quiet, and this time to myself."

"Okay, whatever you say bro," Geoff smiled at Jerome as he continued to dig. "I'll be quiet."

...

"You done yet?" Geoff asked as Jerome held the cigarette between two of his fingers with a frown. "You done yet? You done yet? You done yet? You done yet? You done yet? You done yet? You done ye-"

"Yep, I'm done," Jerome tossed his cigarette on the ground with a slight twitch from Geoff's impatience. He stomped on his cigarette, putting it out with a frown. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"It's more like what you want," Geoff smiled at Jerome. "A little bonding time between us two dudes. I mean, you've pretty much hung out with no one sense we started this competition. Let me be the-"

"Not interested," Jerome looked at Geoff with a deadpanned expression. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he glanced at Geoff.

"Huh?" Geoff blinked, looking at Jerome.

"You heard me," Jerome kept his hands in his pockets, his scar across his right eye directed toward Geoff. "Let me guess, you want to be my friend because I'm lonely and angsty right? Because if that's the case, I'm not interested."

"Aw, don't be like that dude," Geoff wrapped his arms around Jerome with a grin. "Everyone needs a friend! I got plenty of friends! And you! You might not have friends now dude! But you and me! We can totally be friends!"

"...As I said, not interested," Jerome sighed shaking his head. "Let's just focus on searching for the Head."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Geoff blinked at Jerome. "But why don't you want to be friends with a guy like me? I mean, I party hard. I thought everyone liked to be around people who partied hard."

"Yeah well, I'm not one of those people," Jerome told Geoff with a frown. "If you want a friend, try another juvenile delinquent, like Duncan. He'll be a better friend than I would ever be."

"Only a friend would say that!" Geoff grinned at Jerome as the bad boy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Then he sighed, shaking his head.

"...Listen," Jerome shook his head. "Geoff. I'm going to tell you what I told Gwen during that Awake-A-Thon. This is a game of survival of the fittest. Every man and woman for themselves. Whatever you're trying to pull on me, it's not going to work. Because eventually, we're going to have to betray each other in the end. So quit trying to be friends with me."

Geoff was silent as Jerome squatted down on the ground and began to dig the sand with his hands. First try to try to bring Jerome happiness: failed.

* * *

**Confessional: No friends to the end when they aren't friends at the beginning. **

Geoff: (crossed his arms) When I heard that Jerome was from juvie, I always thought it was gonna be like a party in a jail. But from how Jerome's acting, I'm starting to think differently. I mean who doesn't want to spend a guy who parties 14/7?

Jerome: (sits back with a frown) The fact that people try so hard to talk to me annoys me. Why can't they just leave me alone. (sighs and shakes his head)

* * *

**(Campfire) - DJ, Noel, Samantha**

DJ, Noel, and Samantha searched the campfire pits for any potential Chris Heads.

Truth be told, none of the three Beavers were confident with the area they were searching in. In fact, Noel pretty much thought what they were doing at the moment, searching for Chris Heads, was a big waste of time, especially when they were searching at the starting point.

"Aw man, there's no Chris Heads," DJ scratched his head. "Maybe we gotta search some place."

"I second that notion," Noel had to agree, nodding and speaking in his British accent. "But where on Earth could the Chris Head potentially be? I mean, most likely, everyone else is searching the woods so we're going to have to be original here."

"M-Maybe our um, cabins?" Samantha suggested to Noel and DJ. She had her journal out, ready to write in it should she want to.

"That can't be a good place to hide Chris Heads," DJ told Samantha. "I mean, someone would've noticed this morning that Chris, Chef, or an intern was hiding something by our cabins."

"That's a good point," Samantha mumbled, looking down with a sigh. "I'm sorry I made such a worthless suggestion."

"Um, don't talk yourself down like that Samantha," DJ blinked at Samantha. He scratched his chin as he cleared his throat. "It was a good suggestion."

"You don't have to assure me that it was," Samantha shook her head with another sigh. "I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that my suggestion is like the worst suggestion ever made. And so you're just trying to make me feel better by saying it's a good suggestion. And it's not working."

"B-But...I really did think it was a good suggestion," DJ blinked at Samantha once more as he twiddled his fingers. "Aw man. Did I upset her somehow today?"

"There is no need to fret DJ," Noel placed a hand on DJ. "This is what we call an inferiority complex. And as inferiority complexes go, yes, they are quite upsetting. Especially for a young girl like her. You can try to cheer her up after the challenge."

"Um, okay?" DJ looked at Noel as the rich progeny sighed, shaking his head.

"In any case," Noel frowned, crossing his arms. "We're at a loss. The Chris Heads could be anywhere and I don't think that our more useless members are anywhere close to finding it."

"Aw Noel, don't call some of our teammates useless," DJ told Noel. "I mean, sure they got problems but as team leader, it's your job to help make sure they don't give the team problems. It's like having a pet. You are the master, the leader. And the pet is your follower. Whatever you do to the pet, the pet will do something in return. Give the pet a treat, the pet will cuddle you in your sleep. Treat the pet with disrespect and the pet will plot your death. Same thing with humans too."

"My my," Noel looked at DJ with a rather impressed look. "How impressive of you to come up with such a well-done analogy. Very well, I will give it a try. When we regroup together for another challenge, I will start treating them like pets."

"I... hope you know I meant it metaphorically," DJ sheepishly chuckled.

Then a couple of voices and noises caused the three to turn their heads. And instantly, they hid behind a large suspicious boulder than was so suspicious that it probably had no bearing to the story other than just being there.

* * *

**(Campfire) - Angel, Cody, Craig**

What DJ, Noel, and Samantha had turned to was Angel, Cody, and Craig. Like the three, the three Screaming Gopher members had picked the Campfire to search for the Chris Head hidden throughout the island.

Gah.

What frustrated them was the fact that they had no clues. No clues to pinpoint a location of at least one Chris Head. Cody sat on a log, sighing in certain defeat. It's been two hours since the challenge started and already, Cody felt tired.

"This is hopeless!" Cody groaned. "We'll never find the Chris Head at this rate!"

"You give up too early," Craig crossed his arms, shaking his head at Cody's attitude. Then he grinned at Angel, who was minding her own business, checking the campfire pit itself. "Do you think Angel dates quitters? No! I think not! Which is why I think you should back out of the date race now. She's mine bro!"

"Back out?" Cody looked at Craig with a frown. "No way! I'm not going to do that!"

"Well neither will I!" Craig declared.

Cody and and Craig began to bicker and banter. And Angel, who's eyes directed back and forth, from the Campfire Pit to Cody and Craig, oh yes, she was beginning to become visibly irritated by this bickering.

They were arguing about her. Normally, she would be excited to hear two guys fight over her. But at this moment and time, in the heat of the challenge, it just wasn't the right time.

Gah!

"Boys!" Angel clapped her two hands together with a piercing gaze at Cody and Craig, instantly shutting them up. "How about, instead of focusing on whatever race you're talking about, you focus on finding actual heads. Hm? Does that sound fair?"

"Whatever you say Angel!" Craig declared.

"Sure thing Angel!" Cody grinned, with a thumbs-up.

Angel only shook her head as the two boys scrambled over to go find a Chris Head around the Campfire. Of course, this was being witnessed by DJ, Noel, and Samantha, who only watched with curious looks on their faces. DJ and Noel seemed slightly entranced by Angel's movement while Samantha was just writing in her notebook rather quickly.

Then standing back up, Angel placed her hands on her hips. She shook her head once more. It was clear now that the Campfire wasn't going to have any Chris Head. This was starting to frustrate her more and more.

Where could these heads be?

...

Then looking around, she spotted Chris merely sitting back on a chair. It was clear he was taking this time to relax and refrain from his hosting duties. Ah, he needed this break.

Smirking, Angel strutted over to Chris. The guy was practically 15 years older than she was, but that was no worry. She knew exactly how she could win this challenge for her team... And so, without further ado, Angel squatted to Chris's level, changing her expression to that of a more seductive expression.

She forced herself to think about anything that could turn her on in order to blush. And then she climbed onto the host, with that begging pose that got Chris slowly opening his eyes from his slumber.

"Aw man, what's up A- ANGEL?!" Chris exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat as he was met face-to-face with Angel's face. He blushed. This girl was actually so close to him. So close. "W-What on E-earth are y-you d-doing?"

"Chris," Angel looked so pure and innocent with her facade. She mewed slightly, making the host blush even harder. "Oh Chris. It's just so terrible. My poor legs. They're so tired from all these hours of searching for Chris Heads. I don't think I can make it out of this challenge alive."

She feigned tears, having them form around her eyes.

"I need to win this challenge for my team," Angel feigned a sniffle. "If I don't, I'll probably be eliminated or even worse. Please Mr. McLean, you have to help me. I don't want to be eliminated..."

"Um um, well um," Chris stammered. He wasn't sure what to say. This was the first time a girl has gotten _this_ close to him before. He blushed. He gulped. "W-What exactly d-do you w-want m-me t-to d-do?"

...

Angel grabbed Chris on his shirt collar, pulling him closer. Her innocent sympathetic expression never wavering as her lips were close to his own lips. Then she whispered, her hot breath deepening Chris's face to an abnormal shade of red.

"Where is the closest Chris Head?" Angel whispered to Chris. "I really need this Chris. Please. For my sake and for your..."

Angel leaned closer to his cheek and soon enough... well, it touched. She actually pecked him on the cheek! And his already heated steamy face turned into a volcano of blushes and fantastical feelings.

"The Docks," Chris blurted out with wide-eyes and that deep shade of red. "One of the Heads is at the Docks! And you can bet your bottom no one searched over there yet! That's a Chris McLean promise."

"Chris..." Angel leaned away from the host with a sweet smile. "Thank you so much."

"I-It's-" Chris coughed to himself. "I-It's n-no problem..."

Angel walked away from the dazed and blushing Chris. He was in over his head. He was in that trance. Angel had actually kissed him on the cheek. And so he didn't notice Angel's face turn from that sweet expression to a vile devious smirk.

"Cody, Craig," Angel turned her smirk back into a smile as she called out to her partners. "To the Docks we go."

And once the femme fatale headed off to the Dock with Cody and Craig, DJ, Noel, and Samantha peeked their heads out of their hiding spots, bewildered by what they had just seen.

"How does she do that?" DJ asked, a little surprised. "And did she kiss Chris on the cheek?"

"Even I don't have that kind of style," Katherine sighed, popping behind DJ from the tree upside-down. DJ instantly jumped and screamed as Noel and Samantha looked at Katherine with raised eyebrows.

* * *

**Confessional: Katherine as a femme fatale? That would definitely make her a better thief to be honest!**

Angel: (crosses her arms as she taps her chin) To be honest, I would've expected a softer cheek to plant my lips on. (shrugs) But eh, that doesn't matter. What matters is that our team might as well win the challenge and receive immunity from the votes. And if you're wondering, yes, I do have an age limit. If you're over 39, I draw the line. Simple as that.

Chris: (stares off into space with that blush on his face; How'd he get in here anyway?)

* * *

**(Woods) - Bridgette**

Bridgette walked further and further into the woods, with no idea where the exit is. She heard rustling behind every bush. Chirping and natural sounds coming from the trees. At this point, Bridgette hasn't realized it now, but she was panicking.

Her fear was beginning to set in. She must've passed the exit somewhere because she was at the very least, lost!

Oh God.

The memories.

* * *

_A little girl cried as she cradled herself within darkened woods._

* * *

Agh. The memories flashed back as she began to hyperventilate. She felt as if the woods were closing in on her. As if the trees were staring at her with monstrous eyes and glares. Gnarled hands so hideous.

Bridgette began to panic even more. She even wanted to scream, but for some reason, no sound came out of her mouth. She was just too speechless, frozen in fear. And what's worse, there was a groan and a moan heading directly toward her.

The surfer instantly froze.

Was it a bear? Was she going to die? Was this show going to just let her die? She didn't know. She was scared. Questions stormed through her mind. This feeling of fear, it was unbearable.

"P-Please," Bridgette whispered, her eyes beginning to tear up. "P-Please g-get m-me out of h-here..."

Then something fell onto her shoulder, and the scream she failed to openly execute suddenly wailed out. The surfer turned around and kicked whatever had fallen onto her shoulder with that terrified expression.

Then a groan of pain as Bridgette came to her senses.

...

...

"T-Tyler?!" Bridgette cried out.

Oh yes, it was Tyler. Bridgette had just kicked him right in the groin. The jock, winced, looked at Bridgette and groaned once more, slowly standing up with a frown. Tyler held the area Bridgette had just kicked him.

"Ow Bridgette," Tyler groaned. "That actually hurt."

When Bridgette looked closer at Tyler, she noticed that he had minor cuts on his face, most likely from his little topple off of the tree. Then she heard movement come from the bush and instantly rushed to Tyler's side, scared out of her mind.

"W-What?" Tyler blinked, raising an eyebrow at this reaction. "W-Wait w-what's g-going on?"

"P-Please don't leave me," Bridgette whispered in absolute terror. "P-Please."

"It's um, gonna be okay," Tyler looked at Bridgette, who had held onto him in fear. "Like seriously, there's nothing to be afraid of- can you let go of me now Bridgette?...Okay, I guess not."

Tyler had said the last part when he noticed Bridgette latch onto him harder. The poor girl was scared. Who was Tyler to just ask her to get off of him when she needed his utmost support.

"So um, what happened to you?" Tyler asked Bridgette, unsure on how to converse with a person on his opposing team.

"Got lost," Bridgette responded shivering. "A-And y-you?"

"Oh," Tyler smiled at Bridgette with an excited look on his face. "I fell off of a tree!... Then I hit the bush... And then I toppled down a small little cliff... and then I hit another bush... and then here I am."

"Th-That s-sounds p-painful..." Bridgette looked at Tyler with worry.

"Ah don't worry about it," Tyler grinned. "I'm a fast healer! These cuts will be gone in like the next day so you don't have to worry about this! Anyway, now that we're here, I think we should like work together or something to get out of the woods. Sou-"

"S-Sounds great, let's go!" Bridgette grabbed his hand and quickly led him off to a path unknown.

"W-Wait, w-what about like directions or something?" Tyler asked as Bridgette dragged him along, desperate to get out of the woods.

* * *

**(Woods) - Anna, Gold**

"Favorite movie?" Anna asked as she walked behind Gold. She had her notebook, her pencil ready to jot down anything Gold said. But as it turned out, it was pretty much empty. "Favorite color? Favorite mask? Come on Gold, you have to give me something!"

"(-.-) No I don't have to give you anything," Gold sighed behind that mask of his, the mask being a narrowed eye mask directed toward Anna. He then switched his mask. "(:1) Love is a waste of time. That's all."

"But everyone needs a little love in their lives," Anna blinked. "It can be anyone! Doesn't even have to be a girl, it can be a boy!"

"(:/) Anna," Gold switched his mask to a more annoyed expression. "(:\\) Please. Stop. I don't want love. So you can stop wasting your time by trying to find love for me. I get you have ideals that believe in, but seriously, don't spread them to others. It's... (:1) ...annoying."

Anna looked at Gold and sighed, drooping down her notepad and pencil.

"Listen Gold," Anna sighed. Looking up at him she looked a bit more determined. "I've been taught that love is the answer to all of our problems. If someone is feeling down or feel crappy or just have an awful attitude, they clearly weren't loved enough! They need love to show them that life isn't as bad as they once thought it was. That's what my mom taught me."

"...(?-?) What's this gotta do with me?" Gold asked with his confused mask expression.

"I'm just saying that maybe the reason why you don't believe in love is because you've never experienced love yourself," Anna looked at Gold. "You're clearly lonely Gold. I can tell. That's why I want to find love for you, so you can see for yourself that there isn't any reason for you to be so negative about relationships."

Gold was silent.

And for once, his mask changed to something blank. It was a black mask with sharp teeth and monstrous eyes that glared directly at her, which would actually be unoticeable the first time around. He didn't say anything. It was like... he had shut down, like a robot that had been turned off. This unnerved silence caused Anna to look at him in slight worry.

"Um Gold?" Anna asked Gold.

She could hear him mutter something behind that mask. It was a whisper. A fast set of whispers that Anna couldn't understand clearly. In his black mask, Gold spoke with a tone. For once, his personality was... serious with that black mask and that dark tone.

"Anna... You don't know anything about me," Gold told Anna. "I don't need love. I don't need a relationship. All I need is to focus on my mission. So piss off with those love ideals and just focus on the f*cking challenge okay?"

Anna widened her eyes at Gold.

This was definitely a new side to him that she's never seen. For once, he wasn't being overdramatic with sadness or happiness. He was just dark in tone, and all that negative energy in his words flowed through her like ghostly arrows.

"I...I um...I.." Anna had no words on what to say.

"(=D) Glad we're in an agreement!" Gold declared, reverting back to his happier persona and switching out that mask. "(;D) Now if I was a Chris Head, where would I be? (:0) Would I be in the trees? (:o) Would I be in the bushes? (:O) Gasp! What about that bird's nest?!"

Anna was silent as she watched Gold run around as he had always done in the past. So many questions flooded her mind. But what she knew for certain was that well... er... Anna looked at her notepad.

A single name 'Gold' had been written on it. Next to it? A line of question marks. She took a deep breath as she pressed her pencil next to his name, getting ready to cross him off.

She never went through with it. Instead she closed her notepad and muttered to herself.

"You're wrong Gold," Anna looked a bit disappointed. "You need more love than anyone on this island."

* * *

**Confessional: Whoa! Dark Gold confirmed!**

Anna: (looks a bit nervous) Looks like Gold's case will be a case I have to wait on. Because he's going to need a lot of work. (looks at the camera) And seriously, what was that I just saw just now? (she's referring to the Dark Gold that had come out for a little chat)

Gold: (:D) Did I scare Anna? Sure I did! It was just all part my plan to get her to stop yapping on my back! (;D) Not a big deal I assure you! (his voice cracks a bit; it's clear that there's more to Gold that meets the eye)

* * *

**(Woods) - Justin, Ezekiel**

Justin and Ezekiel walked through the woods. And much to Justin's utmost chagrin, Ezekiel was yapping all about his prairie ways back at home. Justin had tuned him out for a duration of it, before Ezekiel's 'eh's and 'y'know's began to seep into his mind. That was what caused the model to snap for a few minutes.

"Okay okay, can you just be quiet for a second?" Justin looked at Ezekiel who looked back at the model in surprise, staying silent. Clearing his throat and regaining his composure, Justin looked at Ezekiel. "Ahem, sorry. I just, I was just thinking and I needed like quiet. And peace."

"Oh, um, sorry eh," Ezekiel chuckled sheepishly. "I just go on and on when it comes my family y'know?"

"Yeah, I noticed," Justin looked at Ezekiel, his tone slightly irritated. Ezekiel didn't notice that. "In any case, I just wanted to ask. If you hid a Chris Head, where would you hide it?"

"Hm," Ezekiel began to think. "Probably a bush. Or a hole! Or maybe even a cave with bears, eh!"

"Alright," Justin looked at Ezekiel. Clearly, those options weren't going to be plausible except for one of them. There were too many bushes to just peek in and there wasn't a hole in sight. But a cave with bears? That sounds plausible. "We can head to a cave."

"Alright!" Ezekiel thrusted his arms up into the air. "We can go wrestle bears eh! Back at my home, I've been a moose hunter for a while now y'know, eh. But bears? My dad told me wrestling bears is like a manly sport for real men!"

"Real men huh?" Justin looked at Ezekiel raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Ezekiel looked happy talking about his family life. "My dad always said that real men look out for the weak women. He told me that once I make it here onto the island, I should look out for like the ladies, eh. In case they can't keep up ya know?"

Justin stopped and looked at Ezekiel. Did...Did he really just say that? The male model couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at what Ezekiel had just told him. The fact that he had those sexist beliefs... if word got out, Ezekiel might be skewered alive.

"So, you think men are stronger than guys huh?" Justin cleared his throat, looking at Ezekiel.

"Yes sir," Ezekiel gave a nod at Justin. "And smarter too. Like the two of us. Stronger and smarter than girls."

Justin looked at Ezekiel. Several thoughts ran into his mind. Like, oh my God, he really doesn't know the truth. He couldn't help but know that this was probably because of his sheltered lifestyle, but still...

...

"Heh, you're right about that," Justin smiled at Ezekiel, agreeing with him. "Girls need all the help they can get. Maybe for the next few challenges, you can go and try helping out the girls? Show them what a man you really are."

"That idea doon't sound half bad y'know," Ezekiel gave a nod at Justin. "I'll do it, eh!"

"Sounds great!" Justin smiled at Ezekiel. "I'll be there to support you. And look at that. The cave is just up ahead! Go team Beavers!"

Ezekiel had to agree with that. The two boys made there way up to the cave...

* * *

**Confessional: Oh God, Sexist Ezekiel has arrived.**

Justin: (crosses his arms) Ezekiel has this mindset that men are stronger than women. Knowing this game and the possible tension between Noah and me, there's no doubt with that big brains of his, I could potentially get kicked out next. Ezekiel with his little sexist comments might end up being the Get Out of Heaven card that I need...or was it Get Out of Hell...Get Out of the Hospital? (It's Get Out of Jail Free...)

Ezekiel: (smiles) Justin is like the coolest man I know, eh! Or at least, the most manliest man on the island. The other guys are like men yeah eh, but they just don't seem to know much about the natural order that my dad talked about eh!

* * *

**(Docks) - Angel, Cody, Craig**

"We're here!" Angel declared as Cody and Craig arrived at the docks. And instantly, Cody pointed out to the ocean, where a lone buoy stood, rocking back and forth on top of the ocean.

"I see the Chris Head!" Cody cried out. And sure enough, the Chris Head was on that buoy, tied safely and most secure. "How do we get to it?"

"Um hello?" Craig grinned, stretching out his hands and ripping off his clothes to reveal his swim trunks right underneath it. Angel had to whistle at how smoothly Craig had done this. Meanwhile, Cody had other questions on his mind. "Did someone call for an Olympic Swimmer?"

"Dude, you keep your swim trunks underneath your casual clothes?" Cody blinked.

"Hey hey, don't expect me to kiss you on the ear just because you like seeing me in a swim suit," Craig frowned, crossing his arms at Cody. Of course, he was just teasing the geek but still.

"That wasn't my fault!" Cody cried out, blushing with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Anyway," Craig grinned at Angel. "Expect me to bring back the gold with the Chris Head my dearest mermaid!"

He winked at Angel. Then he dove straight into the water before swimming to the buoy with ease. Angel and Cody could look in bewilderment at how fast Craig was able to swim. I mean, they don't call him the Olympic Swimmer for nothing!

"He's so fast," Angel mused.

"Y'know, I have to agree," Cody nodded, hating the fact that he had to be impressed by his love rival's capabilities.

Then watching Craig untie the Chris Head from the buoy and then swimming back to the docks, Angel and Cody were visibly impressed. Craig had swam to the buoy and back, untied the Chris Head in just under 3 minutes.

That's really something to applaud about.

"Alright Craig!" Angel hugged Craig with a cheery smile. "That was awesome!"

"Heh heh yeah, so awesome," Cody cleared his throat, looking away. He was pretty much jealous. Envious that Craig got to have some of that hug action. Peeking at Craig, the swimmer was blushing with a happy smile on his face. Happy that he scored a point with Angel.

Then once Angel released him, Craig held up the Chris Head with a grin.

"We got the Chris Head!" Craig grinned. "Let's roll!"

"And I'll take that roll to go!" instantly, Craig's prize was snatched away from him by a slippery cat burglar. Katherine had reappeared at the other end of the dock with a smile. And that meant she was going to take that Chris Head to Chris. "Hey hey, guys, did you like my little quip there? I've always wanted to say a quip like that!"

"Just show Chris the Chris Head," Noel sighed, shaking his head.

"Yes sir!" Katherine saluted as the Screaming Gophers looked at Katherine in bewilderment.

"Okay, how did she take the Head and get their so-"

"I don't care!" Angel frowned, looking at Katherine and charging directly toward the burglar with a fast speed. "We got that Head fair and square so no one's stealing it from me!"

"Uh oh!" Katherine blinked before dashing off, Angel hot on her trail.

...

And so Angel chased Katherine around. Katherine held the Chris Head close to her. And as she inched closer to Chris, Katherine found herself surprised when Angel caught up and tackled her to the ground.

Then the two of them began to grab the Chris Head away from each other. Angel got it. Then Katherine got it. Then Angel. Then Katherine. And their loud aggressive competitiveness caught the alerted attention of Chris, who had spotted the two struggling with one another.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Chris blinked. "Now what is going on here besides the challenge?"

"I stole this Chris Head from the Screaming Gophers fair and square and I would like to turn it in for you to score us Raging Beavers a point," Katherine smiled boldly at Chris who smiled and gave a nod.

"Alright, then I guess-"

"Please Chris," Angel purred as she trailed her hand up his leg. The host blushed almost instantaneous. Her fingers trailing up his legs. Oh God. Here we go again. "That Chris Head was very well mine. And to have her take that head from my warm warm hands. My warm warm lips. Please Chris. Please award my team the point or else... or else... or else I'll leave the island and then you'll never..."

Angel swiped the Chris Head from Katherine's grasp as she watched what Angel was doing. Then Angel trailed her hand over Chris's chin and made him watch her kiss the Chris Head on the wooden lips.

"...Oh...how wooden," Angel smiled, blushing at Chris, who blushed back. Instantly, with a tap on of a button on a portable microphone, Chris called out, alerting everyone with the sound of his loudspeaker.

"**Screaming Gophers have found a Chris Head!**" Chris announced. "**Screaming Gophers! Your search ends here! Feel free to rest, now that you've assured yourself another day here at Wawanakwa Island! Thank you!**"

"Oh you are just the best!" Angel hugged Chris, deepening his blush.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Katherine crossed her arms, looking visibly angry. "You can't just do that! That's like actually cheating!"

"It's called playing the game hun," Angel winked at Katherine, a slight smirk appearing for one second for Katherine to see before Angel smiled back at Chris, continuing to seduce him by twirling a lock of his hair. "Isn't it Chris?"

"Yep!" Chris blushed with a grin. "Totally!"

"McLean," Noel stormed over with a frown. "Does your hormones have no shame?!"

"Nope!" Chris grinned, blushing and now in a trance. "Not at all!"

"...Just checking," Noel sighed shaking his head before looking at his team. "Well, now we just have to hope. Let's go somewhere else to find that Chris Head. And my dearest Angel?"

Noel looked at Angel with a frown as his teammates stared at Noel, unsure why he wasn't willing to go fight with Chris about their well-achieved victory. Angel looked at Noel with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't think this isn't over," Noel told her. "Your team will fall by the hands of the Raging Beavers."

"You can try," Angel winked at Noel as the affluent progeny coughed for a moment and headed back to his team. Screaming Gophers won today, but tomorrow will be a different story.

Noel hoped so for sure.

* * *

**Confessional: Angel should be renamed to... Archangel! **

Katherine: (crosses her arms looking rather pissed) Okay, that was so unfair! I know for a fact we should've gotten that point! But what does Chris do? Give it to the hotter girl. Like what the heck is up with guys and their messed up hormones?

Noel: (shaking his head) If you are wondering why I backed out of trying argue for my team's case well, naturally, it was going to be pointless in the long run. Chris McLean has found himself smitten with a woman... even if it is Angel who is relatively about 15 years younger than he is by estimate. And once a man is smitten, it takes quite a lot to go ahead and try to snap the man out of it. (shakes his head) How unfortunate.

* * *

**(Woods) - Bridgette, Tyler**

"Whoa, what is that?" Tyler asked as Bridgette continued to hold his hand. She had tightened her grip with every rock, plant and animal that they passed. Then she softened her grip when they were far away from every rock, plant, and animal they passed. Then she tightened and softened. And Tyler got used to it big time.

But in this moment, both Bridgette and Tyler could only widen their eyes. Because what they ended up seeing was something rather extraordinary, or at least something they didn't think they would actually find on the island.

...

A biplane, destroyed and lodged directly into the branches of a giant tree. The wings had been torn. The wheels having fallen off. The yellow paint that most likely was once bright yellow, was now a decaying shade of yellowish gray. There were also notable letters, all cut off and torn making whatever it spelled rather meaningless. Now it was just:

**E I HO T RS**

...

"Whoa," Tyler blinked. "What's with the plane?"

"It looks to be really old," Bridgette gulped. "It's probably been here for like years. Maybe even a decade."

"How would you know that?" Tyler asked Bridgette, a little surprised at how she could come to simple conclusions like that.

"Well, the paint job is really old," Bridgette began to explain. "It's all degrading in color, which is something that happens when you haven't had something cleaned for years. Then you got the totaled wings and wheels and there are literal vines growing all around it. Yeah, it's been here for years now."

"Then I would say we should check it o-"

**CLANK!**

"AUGH!" Tyler suddenly screamed, his sentence interrupted by an excruciating course of pain, streaming throughout his body's nervous system. Bridgette widened her eyes as she looked at what happened.

"Tyler?!" Bridgette cried out worried.

And to her shock and terror, she saw what was wrong.

...

...

Tyler had stepped onto a bear trap.

Barely even noticeable within the large portions of grass and other wildlife supplements. The sharp pointed sections of the trap caused Tyler's leg to bleed. It wasn't strong enough to amputate his leg, thank God. But no doubt, when it's released, it's going to create a big bruise on that leg.

"Oh God," Tyler bit back the pain. He held back tears of pain. The pain. The pain was too much. "Jesus Christ! It f*cking hurts!"

"Tyler Tyler, calm down," Bridgette told Tyler as she examined the bear trap. She was beginning to become desperate. Her voice beginning to strain. "I'm going to try to remove it. Just stay still and keep calm."

"I can't keep calm when it's so painful!" Tyler screamed out.

"Just keep calm!" Bridgette screamed back at Tyler as she examined the bear trap closely. Then moving her hands around the bear trap, Bridgette gulped and looked at Tyler again. "Okay Tyler. I need you to wiggle your toes and feet. Can you do that?"

"What?" Tyler looked at Bridgette confused. "As in the toes and feet that are caught in the-"

"Yeah, that one!" Bridgette impatiently told Tyler. "Quickly now. We need to remove it quick. Can you feel your foot? Like can you feel anything on your foot?"

"Yeah, I can still wiggle my toes," Tyler said as he did exactly so. The blood seeped out from his leg as Bridgette nodded at Tyler. Then seeing the little button that would help release the trap's 'jaw' from biting down onto Tyler, Bridgette nodded and looked at the jock.

"Okay," Bridgette told Tyler with a nod. "I can do this. I can get this trap off of you."

Then she pressed down on the button as hard as she could. The compression the trap offered was hard but slowly, the jaw began to open up, now coated with Tyler's blood. The compression was beginning to become heavy. If she let go now, who knows what could happen to Tyler's leg.

Now using her other hand, Bridgette continued to press down on the button to fully release the jock's leg. Then she looked at him again.

"Take your leg away," Bridgette ordered. "Take your leg away!"

Tyler nodded as he quickly moved his injured leg away from the bear trap. Then letting go of the button, the bear trap snapped shut once again with a dangerous sounding:

**CLANK! **

That was it. The bear trap was now inactive. Tyler's leg still slowly seeped out blood. It was still painful, but now that the bear trap had given no more pressure on that wounded leg, Tyler felt a bit more fine. Then he saw Bridgette take off her jacket, revealing her white T-shirt underneath.

She wrapped her blue jacket around Tyler's leg to prevent anymore blood from being lost and then spotted a nearby tree stump they could potentially stop by. She looked at Tyler once more.

"Can you walk?" Bridgette asked.

"I can try," Tyler winced as he slowly stood up. Bridgette helped him as he placed an arm around her. Then holding him up, Bridgette led the limping Tyler to the tree stump and set him right there. The surfer girl couldn't help but take several deep breaths.

She was calming down. The entire experience having terrified both her and Tyler, Bridgette could only sit next to him, unsure on what to do next.

* * *

**Confessional: F*cking bear traps?! Wow this fic went dark quick!**

Bridgette: (is absolutely flabbergasted) Who in their right mind would set bear traps across the island?! I was absolutely terrified when I had to help Tyler with freeing his leg from that trap. In fact, whoever set up that bear trap has to be a maniac!

Chris: (looks at the camera) Before you say anything, no. I did not set bear traps across the island. They were most likely there before we arrived. Which means I'm going to have to ask interns to clean up any other potential harmful traps that could have been scattered across the island. (exits the Confessional to make a call)

* * *

**(Beach) - Courtney, Duncan**

Courtney crossed her arms as she watched Duncan dig the sandy ground on the other side of the beach, a side far away from Geoff and Jerome which will explain why the two groups weren't interacting with one another.

As Duncan continued to dig, an instinct kicked in. Then the delinquent stopped digging and sighed.

"Hey Princess," Duncan frowned. "If you're just going to stand there all day and look pretty then the least you can do is leave so I can dig by myself. It's either that or f*cking helping me dig."

"And be near you?" Courtney crossed her arms, frowning. "As if. You're going to try something on me. I just know it."

Duncan shook his head in frustration. This girl was beginning to piss him off. And if anything, Duncan knew that Courtney didn't even want to be around him. Duncan didn't either, even if she was fun to tease. Because holy crap, the girl could be stubborn.

"Listen Princess," Duncan frowned.

"My name is Courtney!" Courtney declared, looking back at Duncan with a frown.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Princess," Duncan rolled his eyes. "You don't want to be near me. I don't want to be near you. How about we do each other a favor and dig together and if we don't find anything, we stay out of each other's way. Got it?"

"What if we do find something?" Courtney asked Duncan, crossing his arms.

"Then we get our butts safe from elimination?" Duncan asked, raising an eyebrow at Courtney. "What the hell kind of question was that?"

"Just a test," Courtney smirked as she walked over to Duncan and squatted to his level. Then helping him dig she continued to speak. "I just wanted to check if juvenile delinquent's had brains or not. Turns out, you do have one, which is surprising."

"Goddamn it lady, I didn't even do anything to you yet," Duncan frowned.

"Yet?" Courtney frowned back at Duncan.

"Yeah yet," Duncan frowned. "...Gah. Just go dig somewhere if you can't being next to me."

"Why don't you?" Courtney frowned at Duncan once more.

"You're really being unreasonable you know that?" Duncan asked Courtney with a shake of his head.

"Hey, I didn't ask to be with you," Courtney crossed her arms. "In fact, I'm just pretty much peeved that Anna had to choose that masked weirdo Gold over me. And even worse is that I'm pretty much stuck with a guy who won't stop staring at my boobs."

Courtney caught his gaze directed right at her chest. Then quickly, Duncan looked back at Courtney with a small cough.

"Okay okay, you might have a point about that last part," Duncan coughed. "But seriously? You're pissed that someone didn't pick you? Like come on, it's just for one challenge. You'll get over it. Now dig."

"...Fine..." Courtney frowned as she began to continue digging.

...

"**Attention all Killer Bass!**" Chris's announcement came through the loudspeakers. "**Your search ends here! For two of your team members have found a Chris Head! Feel free to rest knowing you're safe for another day! Savage Bunnies? Raging Beavers? Gotta give a move on!**"

"And we're done here," Duncan just walked off.

"Ditto," Courtney walked off as well.

That ended the little irrelevant Courtney and Duncan moment there.

* * *

**(Kitchen) - Eva, Omar**

With two teams left to search one remaining Chris Head, Eva and Omar slowly opened the door to the kitchen.

The two of the toughest contestants in the Savage Bunnies decided to check the kitchen, otherwise known as Chef's Dungeon, Hellhole, and the place where no man should ever enter because of Chef.

"So, let's goes over da plans agains," Omar told Eva as he peeked into the seemingly empty kitchen. "We enters da kitchens. We checks every cabinets and checks every boards. Then we's gets outs. Gots it?"

"Who died and put you in charge?" Eva grumbled, looking at Omar with a frown.

"Too many peoples," Omar responded to Eva. "Now let's gets the f*cks in and starts searching. Capiche?"

"Yeah yeah sure, whatever," Eva grumbled, crossing her arms as she walked into the kitchen with Omar right behind her.

Taking a first glance around the kitchen, it looked like a kitchen, only a bit messier. Eva could've sworn she saw three different rats across the floor. The walls were pretty much peeling. The counters were pretty much uncleaned.

And...

...Were those the plates they ate on? Yuck! What the hell is that blue- Eva gagged for a moment before clearing her throat and looking at Omar.

"Let's hurry up and do this," Eva groaned. "This place is starting to feel like that restricted area in the gym, which was restricted for a good f*cking reason too. God damn I did not need to see that."

...

Omar opened the storage room, took a peek inside, and shook his head. Cobwebs and dust, but lots of different ingredients and snacks. He could try to take some... but nah. He had to focus on the challenge.

...

Eva checked the refrigerator for the Chris Head. All she found were rotting ingredients but some ingredients were fresh and definitely still edible. She could take that as a snack but... nah. She had to focus on the challenge.

...

"So youse finds anythin?" Omar sighed as he checked the cupboards and looked at Eva. "Cause I didnt. I just founds some snacks and some of dat's sorts."

"Same here," Eva crossed her arms.

...

Then they both had an idea pop into their heads. The cafeteria had snacks huh? Well, since they didn't find any Chris Heads in the cafeteria, they might as well just go ahead and bring a consolation prize.

Soon enough, Omar headed back to the storage room to gather up all the different ingredients and snacks that he had found. Eva headed back to the refrigerator and grabbed whatever non-spoiled food they didn't get to find originally.

"Aight, let's books it before Chef finds outs what we did," Omar told Eva who gave a nod in agreement. The two were totally lucky that Chef wasn't in the kitchen. So so lucky. So gathering what they could, Omar and Eva headed out, arms filled with actually edible snacks that they could harvest together with their team.

* * *

**(Plane) - Bridgette, Tyler**

"How's it feeling?" Bridgette asked Tyler, looking at his wounded leg. The bleeding had stopped, which was very surprising to Bridgette herself. She had considered the idea that perhaps the wounded leg would bleed some more but as it turns out, maybe Tyler was right.

Maybe he is a fast healer.

"It feels a lot better now," Tyler winced every so often. "But damn. I just can't believe there was a bear trap sitting right there. I didn't even see it."

"I didn't see it either," Bridgette told Tyler. "Whoever put that bear trap down I just... I just don't know what I should say about that. They are just clearly insane to even do something like that."

"I guess," Tyler winced before looking at the worried Bridgette. She had used her own jacket to help his leg and really he had nothing but gratitude for her doing that. Then looking down, Tyler couldn't help but smile. Even if he was a injured, he had to bring out a smile. "Heh. I guess I can mark this as one of my more serious injuries."

"You get injured a lot I've noticed," Bridgette told Tyler. "You got injured on the first day and now, look at your leg. Do you think you can even w-"

"Totally," Tyler smiled. "I've gotten into nastier situations. A bear trap to the leg. Might be the most pain I ever felt but in all seriousness, I really think that it's less than the more serious situations I had to go through."

"Even more serious than a bear trap?" Bridgette asked Tyler, looking at him with a widened expression.

"Yeah," Tyler chuckled sheepishly. One thought popped into his mind which caused him to twitch a bit but he didn't mind sharing some vague facts about that thought. "One of them happened when I was a kid. It was me and uh...a bunch of chickens. But compared to that, this is nothing."

"If you say so," Bridgette looked at Tyler with sympathy.

Tyler could only nod at her. Bridgette then sighed. This was all she could do now in order to help him. Looking around, Bridgette couldn't just stay still and let Tyler suffer for this. He needed help pronto.

Bridgette stood up. Then on the top of her lungs, she called out:

"HELP! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! HELP!"

* * *

**Confessional: What does SOS even stand for? I forget.**

Tyler: (has crutches currently as he talks to the camera) Bridgette is like one of the toughest girls I've been around. And you really don't see much tough girls out there. But at least on this show, there are a lot. And Bridgette? She's no exception. I mean, she helped nurse my leg while calling for help! It doesn't get better than that!

* * *

**(Woods) - Harold, Katie, Leshawna**

Harold, Katie, and Leshawna trailed through the woods for hours, walking endlessly passed trees and even bigger trees. It was at this point in time that both Katie and Leshawna were now looking at Harold, questioning his authority over being a camping expert.

"Harold, we've been walking through these woods for hours," Katie sighed. "Where the heck are we even going?"

"To find the Chris Head," Harold responded as he walked. "I told you. I got like mad skills when it comes to camping. Because I-"

"Came from Camping Steve's Camping Camp," Leshawna sighed, looking a bit tired at both walking and having to hear that from Harold. "Yes. We know Harold. The only problem here is that we haven't seen any proof of your so called 'mad skills!' Were you frontin' us about that fact?"

"Gosh no," Harold shook his head. "I have a good sense of direction and I can help protect you two from potential dangerous animals."

"But you can't find the Chris Head is what you were saying right?" Katie asked, with a sigh.

Before Harold could even respond to that question, the three heard something faint. Something that sounded rather well, ghastly. And it caused all three of them to tense up a bit.

"_HEP ... hep..._" the ghastly faint cry called out.

"What on earth is that?" Leshawna looked rather terrified.

"Like zoinks!" Katie cried out also terrified. "Is it a ghost?!"

"No," Harold shook his head, listening to the sound call out once more. "No it sounds like, it sounds like someone calling for help! Quick! Follow me! Whoever needs our help is going to get help!"

"Or we could go the other way and, okay yeah, let's do it," Katie had to agree. If someone needed help, it was best to go help them. So quickly, the three ran toward the source of the help.

* * *

**(Plane) - Bridgette, Tyler**

Bridgette sat back down. She had given up calling for help. Tyler winced at the amount of pain his leg was going through. Bridgette herself looked at the plane and sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't think anyone's going to come," Bridgette sighed. She looked at Tyler's leg. "How's your leg?"

"Still hurts a bit," Tyler groaned, wincing a bit. "Sorry, not a bit. Hurts a lot. But less than when it was stuck in that trap."

Bridgette looked at Tyler's wrapped up leg. She bit her lip. She felt bad that she couldn't any more for him. If she had the proper equipment, she would totally nurse him back to health but at the moment... no. She was helpless.

"Hey Bridgette," Tyler looked at Bridgette, breathing slowly. He took in the pain, trying his best to ignore it. Then as the surfer turned to him, Tyler revealed something that caused her eyes to widen: A Chris Head, right there on the palm of his hands.

"A Chris Head?" Bridgette blinked, surprised. "Where did you find it?"

"I saw it peeping out from a tree stump before I fell from the tree," Tyler explained. "Then I just took it. But at this moment and time, I think maybe you should have this. You can end the challenge and tell Chris where I am and then he can get me and-"

"N-No!" Bridgette looked terrified at that idea. "I can't be in the woods alone! And and you found that Chris Head yourself! You pretty much deserve that Chris Head!"

"Just take it," Tyler told Bridgette as he handed her the Chris Head. Then she shoved it back to Tyler with a shake of her head.

"No way!" Bridgette shook her head. "It's just not right!"

"But I'm giving it to you," Tyler looked at Bridgette. This girl was just too kind-hearted.

"And I'm refusing what you're giving me," Bridgette looked back at Tyler. This guy was just too sincere.

"Bridgette!" a voice called out. "Awesome! You found the Chris Head!"

Bridgette and Tyler stopped their little game of Push O War and turned their heads to the source of the voice. Wouldn't you know it? Arriving to the party was Harold, Katie, and Leshawna, who had all heard Bridgette's cry for help.

"I, I-" Bridgette began to speak up before Leshawna took the Chris Head from Bridgette and Tyler's hands. Tyler could only smile. Because technically that meant Bridgette's team would have gotten the Chris Head.

Then Katie noticed Tyler's leg.

"Oh my God!" Katie blinked in shock. "Tyler? What happened?!"

"Um, this happened," Harold held up the bear trap that was coated with Tyler's blood, now dried. Tyler could feel those jaws clutch onto his leg just by seeing that trap. And Bridgette had to look away, biting her lip. Leshawna just looked bewildered.

"Now what kind of crazy messed up person would put a bear trap in the middle of the woods?!" Leshawna cried out with a shocked expression. "That's just... wrong!"

"In any case," Bridgette found herself calming down even more with the amount of people that had arrived. "I really think we should head back now. Tyler needs medical help with that leg. My jacket can only do so much as a makeshift bandage."

"You can count on us girl," Leshawna nodded at Bridgette with a smile. "Ain't no white boy bleeding to death tonight!"

"Wait, I could bleed to death?" Tyler blinked, a little surprised at how severe his injury was turning out to be.

"Probably," Leshawna shrugged. Then looking at Tyler and then to her teammates, she nodded with determination as she carried Tyler, bridal stance. "Alright, let's go team. Let's get the hell out of these woods."

Harold, who had been examining the blood for a while turned to Leshawna and gave a nod in agreement. But before he could say anything, Leshawna continued.

"And we aren't allowing Harold to lead the way this time," Leshawna added as Harold gave a disappointed look.

Then the five contestants raced off. Leshawna held Tyler who was blushing in embarrassment, having to be carried by such a strong woman. Bridgette stayed close to Katie and Harold, who dashed out after Leshawna.

* * *

**Confessional: Big sister Leshawna to the rescue!**

Bridgette: (sighing in relief) Thank God Harold, Katie, and Leshawna arrived. If Tyler and I got stuck in those woods by nighttime, I didn't know what I would do in the middle of the dark like that. (shivers a bit)

Harold: (taps his chin) I got a feeling that I've seen that plane somewhere. Maybe in a book I read but something about it, I just can't put my finger on it. (he's deep in thought, thinking about the plane)

* * *

**(Campfire) **

Chris was silent as he waited for one last team to provide him the last remaining Chris Head. This challenge unwittingly bored him. He looked at his watch. He noted that it was getting dark. He hoped it wasn't going to take more than one day.

...

Then he saw it.

Hope.

...

Bridgette, Harold, Katie, and Leshawna rushed over. Leshawna was still carrying Tyler, who's leg was still rather injured from that bear trap. Then handing Chris the Chris Head, Chris grinned and spoke through his loudspeaker.

"**Attention all campers!**" Chris grinned. "**The search has ended! Please report to the Campfire for the results! That is all!**"

"And please Chris," Bridgette looked at Chris, a little worried. "Please take Tyler to the infirmary. That leg of his is going to need proper treatment."

...

* * *

With everyone now gathered (except Tyler who was currently getting his leg treated at the infirmary and Crystal who was just...gone?) Chris held out a sheet of paper with the results written on it. He grinned at the contestants. But none were so worried than the Raging Beavers, praying that it was they who had scored the final Chris Head.

"The results are in," Chris grinned. "As everyone knows, the Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass found the Chris Heads first. So they are very well safe from tonight's elimination. And as a bonus prize, Screaming Gophers? For coming in first you guys get a lifetime supply of..."

Chef arrived, tossing a crate at Cody who was pretty much too weak to catch it. As thus, it crushed the poor teen remorselessly. And while everyone ignored the groaning Cody, Owen ripped off the crate, hoping to find chocolate.

...

It wasn't chocolate.

"...Chris bobbleheads!" Chris exclaimed with a grin. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Oh yes," Angel rolled her eyes, shaking her head, her sarcastic tone showing off. She couldn't believe she had to seductively seduce Chris twice for a couple of bobbleheads. "I'm going to have so much fun kissing a Chris bobblehead."

"Is that part of your witch ritual?!" Izzy asked Angel with an excited smile. Raising an eyebrow at the strange psycho chick, Angel was just relatively confused. Nathan held back a laugh.

"As for Savage Bunnies and Raging Beavers," Chris placed his hands behind his back as he stood tall. "I'm sorry to say it, but... Raging Beavers? You're heading back to the Campfire tonight. And you're going to have to kick another member of your team right off the island. Haha! Enjoy!"

"And what about Tyler?" Bridgette looked a bit worried. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Tyler suffered no critical injuries," Chris assured Bridgette. "Just a broken damaged leg. We asked if he wanted to continue and he said 'yes'. Looks like it's up to the Beavers to determine if they want to keep him on the team or not. So... good luck Beavers!"

And with that, Chris walked off, ready to rest and finish off the day. Bridgette continued that worried look of hers before heading off. Then the rest of the safe teams headed off as well, leaving behind the Raging Beavers.

Noel himself could only shake his head.

"Bloody hell," Noel frowned. "We lost. Again. I am just rather... disappointed."

"Who do we even blame for our loss this time?" DJ asked, crossing his arms with a sigh.

...

His answer came with a laugh. Then entire Raging Beavers team turned to see Crystal, on her phone, laughing the entire way. She was talking to someone on the phone and really, the team just looked at her, pretty much peeved. No one really cared who she was talking to on the phone, they only cared that she was _on_ the phone.

"I think I have an answer," Noel frowned as he walked off.

* * *

**Campfire Ceremony: Crystal, DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Tyler, Velvet**

* * *

The Campfire Ceremony was now underway. It has already started, mainly because the 20K word count has already been long reached, so we need to cut down the elimination ceremony process.

Only three marshmallows remained for now. And so far, four contestants remained, each having received votes that have counted against them. Those that did not receive any votes against them had already claimed their marshmallows. Of those who claimed their marshmallows included:

DJ, Ezekiel, Katherine, Noel, Samantha and Velvet.

So that meant that the four who had yet to receive the marshmallows were Crystal, Justin, Noah, and Tyler. Crystal was texting on her phone still, smiling to herself. Justin looked a bit concerned. Noah crossed his arms, bored. Tyler looked nervous, his left leg, bandaged and currently healing after that bear trap incident.

"I have three marshmallows left," Chris continued the Ceremony as he looked at the four Beavers who have yet to receive their marshmallows. "The contestant who does not receive a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of the Losers, and leave Total Drama Island... for good."

...

"The next marshmallow goes to..." Chris began as he continued his knack for dramatic pauses. "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Noah."

Noah stood up and just grabbed the marshmallow. He had a decent idea on who had voted for him. But no one can ever know unless they read the Voting Confessional and the Vote Counts.

"And..." Chris continued. "...

...

...

...

Tyler!"

Tyler was notably surprised. He was sure that he was going to leave thanks to his injury, but it looks like there was someone on the team who was more deserving of elimination. And as he slowly got up, limped his way to the marshmallow, and fell down, the final two began to look even more nervous.

Crystal stopped looking at her phone and found herself in this tough Final 2 spot. And beside her, Justin looked even more nervous. But giving a small smile at Crystal, Crystal couldn't help but blush.

...

"The last marshmallow goes to..." Chris began before he headed out for a long long dramatic pause. "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Justin."

The pause wasn't as long as before, but that's most likely because many of you guys saw it coming. But Crystal? Oh she didn't see that coming. She merely looked shocked as Justin smiled at her with more confidence and took the last marshmallow.

"Wait, like, I'm so confused," Crystal blinked. "Why did I like, become eliminated?"

"Sorry Crystal," Katherine shook her head. "But you and your phone. Yeah, we just couldn't take it anymore. Sorry girl but see ya."

"I...I..." Crystal was just speechless before Chris walked toward her. He had to shake his head as she stammered some more. Then with a few words of his own, Chris began to speak to her.

"You heard the girl Crystal," Chris told her. "See ya. And by the way, phones and reality TV show really do not mix well together. Keep that in mind next time. If there ever is a next time."

Chris couldn't help but chuckle at what he had said. Then Crystal, slowly getting up, gave a nod and just headed down the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Losers. She looked at her phone as the Boat of Losers began to drift off. She didn't even dare look back at her team. She was just, so ashamed at being the third contestants eliminated.

Looking at her phone and then at the camera, she gave a sigh.

"I guess I was like too invested in my phone huh?" Crystal asked before shaking her head. "SMH. I screwed up bad."

Those were her last words as the Boat of Losers soon went out of view. And thus:

Goodbye Crystal!

* * *

**(Cafeteria) **

"So you wanted to meet with me?" Trent arrived, a little nervous. He had arrived to the cafeteria to meet with someone who had asked him to come. That person was of course, Elizabeth, who sat by her table, looking at him expectantly.

"Yes," Elizabeth gave a nod at Trent. "You see, I was thinking hard about your proposal. And I just wanted to say, no fan has ever asked me to help mentor them into becoming an expertise musician."

"Huh, really?" Trent found that hard to believe. He would've imagined that at least five others fans would've asked her the same question he did.

"Yes," Elizabeth sighed shaking her head. Then she looked at Trent. "Trent. I really do think you have a heart of a musician and your efforts in trying to be a better musician, well, it's honorable."

...

"But?" Trent asked, raising an eyebrow. He was hoping for the worst at this point. This was it. Elizabeth was going to reject him and he's to end up going solo. But to his surprise:

"What do you mean but?" Elizabeth blinked, a little confused.

"Oh I uh, assumed this was the time you would end up rejecting me as a potential protege," Trent scratched his neck, looking down a bit. "The way you phrased yourself, well, it sounded like that. Heh. But in any case, thanks for letting me know and I guess I'll j-"

"Wait I wasn't going to reject you," Elizabeth blinked, confused once more.

"Wait," Trent looked at Elizabeth with a confused expression of his own. "You weren't?"

"Heck no," Elizabeth smiled sweetly at Trent. She shook her head and began to laugh. "Why would I? My fan wants a few pointers from me, I'll go give it to him. You can be my protege of course."

"Seriously?" Trent began to grin. Then he did something that took Elizabeth by surprise: he hugged her. And widening her eyes, Elizabeth looked at Trent, slightly blushing in embarrassment. "Aw man! Thank you Elizabeth! You really don't know how much this means to me!"

"O-Of course..." Elizabeth smiled down at Trent. "You d-don't need to thank me. Just um, promise me you'll do whatever I tell you when we get to lessons and all that stuff, got it?"

"Got it," Trent smiled, being the most happy he's ever been. "One hundred percent!"

"Good!" Elizabeth smiled as she extended her hand out. "Then let's give it a hundred percent from now on alright?"

"You got yourself a deal!" Trent took her hand and shook it with glee.

* * *

**(Plane)**

...

The plane that was discovered by Bridgette and Tyler stayed in that tree. The vines that had grown and wrapped around it kept it from toppling it's engine to the ground. And silently, a figure, walking amongst the dark forest shook something in its hand:

A flashlight.

The light scanned the entire area. The eyes that had belonged to the figure examined each spot carefully. Wherever the light touched, the eyes analyzed, checking every inch of the ground to which the light pointed.

...

Then the light fell upon the bear trap. It was coated with Tyler's dried blood. Squatting down and picking it up, the eyes narrowed. For the trap had been sprung. But the prey? The prey was missing.

...

The figure pointed their camera to an opening through the woods and narrowed their eyes once more before tossing the bear trap behind him. Then they walked off, navigating through the dark woods.

A silent whisper serving as the motif behind this strange mysterious figure:

...

...

_Leave this island_

...

...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

...

...

* * *

**Contestants Left: 41**

* * *

**Screaming Gophers:**

Amethyst - The Japanese Folklorist

Angel - The Femme Fatale

Cody - The Ladies's Man

Craig - The Olympic Swimmer

Izzy - The Crazy Psycho

Jose - The Awesome Daredevil

Olivia - The Energetic Cheerleader

Lindsay - The Dumb Blonde

Nathan - The Puzzle Master

Owen - The Jolly Colossus

**Killer Bass:**

Anna - The Romantic Matchmaker

Courtney - The Counselor-In-Training

Duncan - The Juvenile Delinquent

Elizabeth - The Pop Idol

Geoff - The Party Guy

Gold - The Masked Mystery

Isa - The Team Leader

Jerome - The Bad Boy

Rachel - The Shakespearean Poet

Sadie - The Other BFF

Trent - The Cool Dude

**Savage Bunnies:**

Amanda - The Tough Revolutionaire

Bridgette - The Surfer Chick

Eva - The Female Bully

Gwen - The Goth Girl

Harold - The Absolute Dweeb

Heather - The Queen Bee

Katie - The BFF

Leshawna - The Big Sistah

Omar - The Mafia Member

Robbie - The Circus Clown

Ryan - The Honorable Hero

**Raging Beavers:**

DJ - The Gentle Giant

Ezekiel - The Prairie Boy

Justin - The Eye Candy

Katherine - The Cat Burglar

Noah - The Snarky Schemer

Noel - The Affluent Progeny

Samantha - The Awkward Journalist

Tyler - The Pain Magnet

Velvet - The Tattoo Artist

* * *

**Voting Confessional:**

Crystal: I like vote Tyler. With that injury of his, like, he's not going to serve much purpose for like the team. Plus he always gets himself hurt LOL. Sorry jockstrap, but you gotta like, go. (looks at her phone) Ooh. Got a text.

DJ: Tyler may be hurt but I would rather keep Tyler over Crystal. Plus, Tyler's one of those dudes who heal quickly so I think he should be fine by tomorrow. Crystal on the other hand... she's just too unfocused you know? (taps his chin in thought)

Ezekiel: I vote for Tyler, eh. With an injury, not too useful to the team that much. Plus he lost to a girl eh. That's pretty shameful and pretty embarrassing ya know? My dad would be pretty disappointed, eh.

Justin: Noah's jealousy is starting to get on my nerves. Just because he can't have a body like me doesn't mean he can spout a bunch of comments like that... even if I didn't understand half of it. (looks a bit unsure before shaking his head) Yeah I vote Noah.

Katherine: Well, it's been talked out with the other girls... I vote Crystal. Finally, relaxation and peace. And never would I have thought that I would be glad to see a phone leave the island. Wow. (shakes her head)

Noah: Do I even need to say anything? (shakes his head; we all know who he's voting for)

Noel: I gave it some thought, but in the end, I think Crystal has to go. (looks a bit peeved) Kicking off Snake was a mistake. Crystal should've been the first to go. Besides, even if Tyler is injured, I am fully aware that he would be sure to recover quite quickly. After all, on the first day, his swollen eye disappeared the next day, just like... (snaps his fingers) ...that. And I hope that my mistake for kicking off Snake first will be the end of any miscalculations I make as Noel Batsworth. (crosses his arms)

Samantha: (looks a bit nervous sitting on that Confessional a second time) Oh my God. I think they're going to vote for me. (clutches her head) Please please please don't vote for me. I'm holding my part of the deal. I vote Crystal, please don't vote me.

Tyler: I vote Justin. He's taking up way too much space at the cabin... and he's hogging all the girls on the team. I mean, for a jock like me, you'd think I would've gotten a girlfriend by now but no, there's always some hot guy strolling in to steal her away... As you can see, this is a very personal topic for me. And do I want a girlfriend on the show? I don't know. But whatever the case is, I think Justin has to go if I want to stop hearing that fan go off every morning. (shakes his head)

Velvet: Crystal. Nuff said. (crosses her arms and looks away)

* * *

**Vote Count:**

Crystal - Tyler

DJ - Crystal

Ezekiel - Tyler

Justin - Noah

Katherine - Crystal

Noah - Justin

Noel - Crystal

Samantha - Crystal

Tyler - Justin

Velvet - Crystal

* * *

Crystal - 5

Justin - 2

Tyler - 2

Noah - 1

* * *

**Eliminated: Snake, Beth, Crystal**

* * *

**Holy crap! This is the longest chapter yet! 28 thousand words! I broke the record! And I hope never break the record again because my God! It was a total pain! **

**Alright, now let's talk about Crystal, our third contestant eliminated. And to be honest, I personally loved writing for Crystal. I thought it was fun to include all the slanguage and just over exaggerate her personality. My opinion is a lot different than yours because a lot of y'all viewers _hated_ her XD But that's perfectly fine! Because that means I can help redeem her story in... well, later seasons, if I get there. So third place is where she stands!**

**Fun Fact: Crystal was based off of one of the Forumers I know who's a good friend also, _Crystalier_. Feel free to check her out! And I promise you, she's not as annoying as TotalDramaRevamp!Crystal XD **

**Another Fun Fact: Crystal was supposed to be the second contestant eliminated but I thought...nah! I wanted to write her some more!**

**Next time: Balls... (:D)**


	5. Episode 5: Dodgebrawl

**Episode 5: Dodgebrawl**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters involved with the show. The characters you see here (besides Chris and Chef and the other 22 contestants you see in this fic) are based off of real TD Fanfic authors. So I have no control or right over them as well.

Note: Ah Dodgebrawl, showing that the easiest place to be hit by balls is right on the head! And my God! Was this chapter an absolute struggle! I apologize for the long wait and if the chapter feels rather rushed. Because rushed chapters is usually what happens when I struggle to write a chapter like Dodgebrawl ;-; I think it could be better but who knows? Maybe you might actually like it and I'm just stressing over nothing! Haha!

**Warning: This chapter may include contents of deeply dark stuff that makes this fanfic rated T including: engrossed kissing, some sexual innuendos, curse words that are censored but not entirely censored, and possible dark backstories and moments. You have been warned...**

* * *

_Day 7_

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

Day 7 on Wawanakwa Island.

Also known as Day 7 of crappy camp food to indulge on, but what can you do? It's Chef and Chef's food always suck. In all of the four tables, all the teams struggled to swallow their food. That was basically how bad it was.

Also to boot, only three of them have left. Just how much more could they handle the pressure?

Well, at the Raging Beavers more specifically, they were now down another member on their team. DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Tyler and Velvet could only sit together, silent as they tried to eat their food. Then Katherine sighed.

"Another person on our team, gone," Katherine frowned. "We are seriously sucking right now."

"We only lost two people," Justin looked a bit more optimistic than all the rest. "We'll be able to bound right back up in no time. Snake was useless yes, but Crystal was um, kind of annoying and useless, no offense on her part."

"Why offense when it's true?" Katherine shook her head before smiling at Justin. The hot model that sat before her never ceased to explore all the figments of her imagination. Her mind drifted off into space, before being dragged back down by Noah's next comment.

"When you say we'll be able to bound right back up, I really hope you aren't referring back to your little Justin Promise thing," Noah glumly noted, staring at Justin with slight irritation. He rolled his eyes. "Because we all know how well that worked last time."

"Yeah!" Tyler had to agree. "This game is about skill and the extreme! We're not going to win based on a promise!"

"...Yeah?" Noah merely blinked at Tyler. This jock was beginning to confuse him, but that was because he was a jock. All brawn and no brains. Practically the definition of Tyler himself.

"Come on guys," Katherine tapped her feet together as she looked at her team. "Maybe we should like trust in both Justin and um, ourselves too if we want to win challenges. Because I feel like we give up too quickly."

"Katherine has a point," Noel gave a nod, deep inside yelling 'Thank you!' since it was exactly what he had noticed during the first three challenges. "We are a team that tends to give up rather quickly. Starting this challenge, we need to start to learn to actually focus on the challenge. We will not have a repeat of the cliff challenge and the scavenger challenge! There will be no failures on a team led by Noel Batsworth!"

"Whoa hold on now, eh," Ezekiel looked at Noel, sitting next to DJ as he fed Bunny some the grub. Unlike the contestants, the grub that Chef served was actually pretty tasty to bunnies. But is it technically bad petsitting if someone feeds their pet Chef's food? Hmm, maybe. Anyway, back to Ezekiel, "Who said you were the leader of our team, eh?"

"Well would anyone else here like to lead?" Noel looked at his fellow teammates. The only person who raised their hand was Tyler. The others were either unsure, nervous, or just didn't give a sh*t. "Just as I thought."

Tyler dropped his hand down. He was practically ignored and everyone just accepted that fact.

"So now that we got a leader in mind," Velvet looked at Noel with a bored frown. "What's the game plan now that we lost Snake and Crystal?"

"Let's wait for when we find out what the challenge actually is," Noel replied to Velvet as he eyed the other teams. "Then we will come up with a game plan."

* * *

**Confessional: I realize that the two eliminated Raging Beavers are named after natural objects. **

Noel: As the next heir of Batsworth Industries, it is practically a requirement that I acquire some form of leadership quality. In this show at least, I have been given a chance to apply these qualities into the game. And mark my words, a team led by a heir of Batsworth will never lose!

Velvet: People like Noel just kind of irritates me. Just because they're rich with money and power, they think they got the proper experience which, by the way, is 90% of the time given to them by money and power. Am I questioning Noel's leadership? Yeah. I am.

* * *

"Is it bad to say that I'm tired of this food already?" Gwen asked, staring at her grub. She poked and prodded at it. Then she sighed, shoving it aside, which was quickly taken by Owen. As it turns out, the jolly giant was helping clean up everyone's filled up plates, just like the big guy he was.

"Not really," Amanda shook her head, responding to Gwen's question. "If anything, I believe a majority of the contestants share your opinion. In Congress, that's enough to warner a supermajority to vote in a bill or something."

"Ah, you are all about the politics ain't it girl?" Leshawna crossed her arms. "Especially politics in where is that? The United States?"

"What can I say?" Amanda asked with a smile. "I'm practically an AP Government buff. It really comes with the family, and my desire to one day overthrow tyranny in other countries."

"So you're not just going to do anything about the government in Canada," Harold looked at Amanda with a nod.

"If I stopped there where would the fun be?" Amanda asked with a smile, crossing her arms rather confident and triumphant with her goal. Then the attention turned toward Bridgette, who had walked past her teammates with the tray of breakfast grub.

Of course, this action rather confused everyone, so one of them had to call her out.

"Hey Bridgette," Eva called out the surfer. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Huh?" Bridgette looked at Eva and blinked. Then looking at Tyler, who had long gotten his cast off (which correlated to his whole fast healing ability), Bridgette prepared to answer before ultimately being cut off.

"Wait, don't say anything," Eva crossed her arms. "You're going to see that jock guy who got his foot stuck in that bear trap right?"

"Um yeah," Bridgette gave a nod. "I wanted to see if his leg is fee-"

"Forget it," Eva ordered Bridgette, taking one bite of her grub with a frown. "What you're doing? It's too pathetic. Wimpy. Weak. You're too soft. Soft enough to be helping a member of the _opposing_ team."

"As much as I don't want to agree with the gorilla," Heather filed her nails, ignoring the nasty glare Eva thrown her way. "The gorilla is ultimately right. That little stunt you pulled by helping a member of the opposing team? You can't do it ever again."

"Hates to says it buts da broad's rights," Omar nodded, his feet on the table and his facial expression clearly giving no f*cks. "If youse mingle with da team other dan us, youse in big trouble. Because who knows whats kinds of info youse would ends up spoonfeedin de oder teams. Gots whats I mean?"

Bridgette was silent. It was clear what they were suggesting. They were suggesting that she not even dare interact with the other teams. And she could really see where they were coming from.

But in terms of this game, she really didn't want to. She wanted to go over to Tyler and ask how he was doing but at this rate, they we-

"Now hold on a moment," Leshawna frowned standing up from her seat. "Who says any of you can prevent Bridgette from doing her own thing? If she wants to go talk to the guy who got his foot nearly bitten off, then let her go talk to the guy. I don't see what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that she could end up being a spy for our team and end up helping the other team win challenges," Eva pounded her fist into her tray, smothering her fist with the grub. "We aren't going to let that f*cking happen!"

"Um Miss Eva?" Ryan looked at Eva with a blink. "Your fist is-"

"I know that!" Eva snapped toward Ryan who jumped at this quick venomous response. Then turning back at Bridgette, she continued with a deep breath. "Just...sit down and focus on interacting with your team and your team only."

"Whats she's saids," Omar shrugged, still keeping his feet up on the table.

"Put your feet down heathen!" Ryan cried out with a point of his finger. "It's impolite to stick your feet up on the breakfast table! Put your feet down before I chop off your feet with my sword!"

"Okay, okay, okay, sheesh!" Omar rolled his eyes as he put his foot down. "Stops gettin youse panties in a f*ckin twists douchebag."

Bridgette was silent as she watched Ryan and Omar exchange a slight one-sided banter. Then she spotted Eva and Heather looking at her suspiciously and then she found herself sighing.

* * *

**Confessional: What a team. Am I right?**

Bridgette: (sighs, shaking her head) Sometimes, I forget that I'm on the team with the most aggressive people on the planet. Go me...

Omar: (looks a bit irritated) That f*ckin Ryan is gettin on my bad sides. Ever since he found out I was a goddamn criminal, he's been actin like my f*ckin parole officer. And boy was my parole officer a f*ckin sh*theads!

* * *

"Okay okay, Gold," Geoff grinned at the masked mystery, his team sharing his curious grin. They were all watching Gold pick up a slop with a spoon, his mask staring at everyone with a (?-?)... AKA the confused mask face. "I just want to know. How exactly do you eat with your mask on?"

Silence before Gold chuckled.

"[:)] Why that's simple!" Gold chuckled before changing his mask once more. "(:/) I don't..."

"So you eat with your mask off?" Anna blinked. Then tapping her forehead with her pencil, her mind began to wander off. "Huh. It would be nice to see what Gold looks like without his masks."

"Yeah dude!" Geoff grinned. "Let us see your face!"

"(XD) Ahahahahahaha!" Gold began to laugh hysterically before switching his mask once more. "(:/) No."

"Hm," Jerome shrugged at Gold's response before looking at Geoff and Anna and the others. He had his hands in his pockets, and staring at his fellow classmates, he shook his head. "Well, if he doesn't want to show his face, then we should leave it at that. It's not good to pester someone to do something they don't want to do."

"(=D) My hero!" Gold exclaimed with a happy smile. "(XD) Haha! If I could take off this mask, I would totally kiss you right now!"

"Shut up," Jerome looked as if he had gotten PTSD when Gold said that. He looked pretty troubled. He clenched his fist. "And don't even think about it."

"(:3) Golly, it was a joke," Gold placed on his (:3) mask before ultimately switching away and looking at Jerome. (:1) Besides! I don't swing that way. I'm more of a... lady lover type of guy. In other words, you and me? We got no chance."

"Didn't want that chance anyway," Jerome frowned.

"Speaking of chance," Courtney sighed before standing up. "I think it's about time we came to a decision about this team leader business. Isa and I have been talking things out civilly-"

"Not true," Isa shook his head looking at Courtney a bit nervously. "Courtney spent half an hour yapping at me like a master and a dog. I was the dog and Courtney was the master. And man was it bad."

"As I was saying," Courtney narrowed her gaze at Isa and gritted her teeth before continuing. "Isa and I have talked about things and we decided that we will let you put things to a vote. Me or Isa as team leader? Any objections? Good."

"Hey hey hey, I got an objection," Duncan rose his hand. "What's to say someone else can't lead the team?"

"Oh, so you got another potential candidate?" Courtney asked Duncan with a rather distasteful tone. "Because if you do, I want to hear your answer right here right now. Spill the beans mohawk man."

"I'll spill the beans Princess," Duncan frowned. "I want to be the other candidate."

"Ha!" Courtney scoffed. "You? As if!"

"Whoa whoa, hold on there Courtney," Geoff stood by Duncan's side. He elbowed Duncan amusedly with that signature party grin of his. "I think Duncan here might actually have potential at being team leader. I mean, who else is tough and strong enough to lead the team than our juvie delinquent right here?"

"Be specific with juvie delinquent," Jerome noted, looking rather tired.

"How about a guy with a sick mohawk and enough skills to run a team," Trent suggested, leaving out the part of 'juvenile delinquent' and patting Duncan on the shoulder. "Because I don't mind having him lead the team."

Isa shrugged, he couldn't argue with that and he didn't mind having another competition. Courtney on the other hand? Oh well, she wasn't as content as Isa was. But seeing how some members of the team didn't mind having Duncan be a potential candidate... she had no choice.

"...Fine..." Courtney sighed shaking her head. "Guess we'll vote on three candidates. So everyone let's put it to a vote."

"Actually I had a better idea," Elizabeth smiled at her teammates. "What if we let the leaders lead a specific group for the next challenge? Then whoever we thought led the best, we can vote based on that."

"Well we gotta see what the challenge is first but I like the idea of that," Anna had to agree.

And so did everyone else.

* * *

**Confessional: Battle between three leaders. Cast your votes now!**

Jerome: (shrugs) How troublesome. This entire thing about leadership and leading the team is pretty much meaningless. I haven't put much care in it before but now that Duncan's in the running, jeez, this team's become pretty annoying to me.

* * *

"So let me understand what this alliance thing is all about," Amethyst looked at Olivia and Lindsay with that curious smile of hers. Olivia looked a bit cautious when Amethyst scooted over to her to discuss that, and she hoped that no one had heard her.

...Lucky for her, no one did.

"Okay, first of all, this has to be a secret," Olivia told Amethyst. "You cannot tell anyone but the people who are in the alliance. And if you have forgotten, the people in the alliance are me, Lindsay, you, Heather, and Ryan."

"Okay, got it," Amethyst gave a nod at Olivia. "So then, what exactly do we do?"

"Well, if I'm getting this right," Olivia began to explain. "Us alliance members have to do whatever we can to keep each other safe. And by safe, I mean, safe from elimination. Heather and Ryan help our team win. We help Heather and Ryan's team win."

"What if we do lose?" Amethyst asked Olivia.

"Then we vote together as one," Olivia nodded at Amethyst. "That's how an alliance works."

"Wait... so voting together means we all have to vote for the same person right?" Lindsay asked Olivia with a perked head. Raising an eyebrow at this strange question, although it was still Lindsay so strange questions was her thing, Olivia answered her right away.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded. "It's a rule of the alliance."

"I... think I broke the rule," Lindsay blinked, looking a bit nervous.

"What?" Olivia blinked back at Lindsay confused. "How could you break the rule? We haven't been to eliminat-... Oh. You didn't vote for Beth did you?"

Lindsay looked at Olivia. Then sheepishly, she widened a smile and slowly shook her head. Olivia couldn't help but shake her head with a sigh. This alliance thing was getting to her own head. And really, she was kind of feeling overwhelmed by how much strategy this game required, and it was only the 5th Episode!

"Alright, we'll forget about that for now," Olivia sighed before looking up at Amethyst. "In any case, that's the whole gist of the alliance. We work together and take care of each other and then get to the Final 5, together."

"Ah, I see," Amethyst nodded at Olivia with smile.

* * *

**Confessional: That's a lot of togetherness. **

Amethyst: (taps her chin for a moment) Hm, the Shinto God, Omoikane, has placed a thought into my head. I imagine he's asking me to think long and hard on whether I want to continue being in the alliance or not. But it's only been a day. I'll give it more time before I ultimately decide whether I should stay or leave. (looks up to the sky and puts her hands together, bowing her head) Thank you Omoikane for helping me come to this decision.

Olivia: With Amethyst in the alliance, I feel relatively safer than I was with just Lindsay on the team. Mainly because Lindsay is still pretty clueless about what the hell's going on. But in any case, getting to the Final Five is an ultimate goal of mine and I'm making sure no one falls out of the alliance along the journey! (looks determined) It's like a pyramid. If even one person goes down, everyone else goes down along with them. That's what cheerleading has taught me.

* * *

With Olivia, Lindsay, and Amethyst discussing how alliance works rather privately, the rest of the team were talking amongst themselves. To those who forgot, the rest of the team included: Angel, Cody, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Nathan and Owen.

"Hm, I wonder how many pieces of that grub you can have before you ultimately die from food poisoning," Nathan smiled at Owen who had a full collection of all the pushed away trays of Chef's food.

"It's still food," Owen smiled. "Can't let that go to waste."

"Not when it's literally waste," Jose chuckled, shaking his head. He would've wanted to eat some of that grub himself... had he the stomach for it. At the moment, he just didn't feel like it. It was definitely one of those crucial mornings where you just don't want to eat too much one guesses.

"Speaking of waste," Craig looked a bit disappointed. "It's been a while since I've ate actual real food. How many carbs are in that grub anyway? Because Poseidon knows I'm going to need a bunch if I want to keep my swimming abilities in shape."

"Well calculating based on whatever slop is in that..." Cody began to think, tapping his chin. "...There's probably a lot of unhealthy carbs. So if you eat even a lot of it, your swimming abilities might actually be harder to keep."

"This food sucks!" Craig banged a fist on the table.

"Don't feel bad," Izzy giggled. "On the bright side, we can definitely put this food to good use somehow! Want to know how?"

"By eating it?" Owen blinked.

"Nope!" Izzy grinned and cackled before grabbing one tray and tossing it in a random direction. Then the sounds of Trent yelping in surprise and shock caused everyone to look at him.

The poor cool dude was covered with that nasty gob of slop. And pointing at him, Gold was laughing his head off with his (XD) mask. The same went with some of the other contestants.

"Food fight!" Tyler grinned, as he prepared to grab a tray of his own to toss. "Who wants a piece of this ju-"

"You better not start a food fight in this cafeteria or you'll be asking for trouble boy!" Chef cried out with a challenging growl. He slammed down a cleaver as everyone remained silent.

Then sitting back down, Tyler grinned at Chef sheepishly.

"Aw!" Izzy frowned popping up beside Chef. She was disappointed that this big chef had to ruin her fun. Especially at her attempt to cause a food fight. "Why'd you gotta ruin the fun? We were about to have a food fight."

"...Get outta my kitchen!" Chef roared at Izzy, who ran out the door with a cackle.

And running out the door, Izzy couldn't help but do some leaps and hops over back to the Screaming Gopher's table. She passed Chris along the way, but it seemed she didn't even acknowledge the host when he walked in.

...

"Wow, you guys seem to be causing a lot of trouble for Chef," Chris couldn't help but grin. Taking that grin and showing it off to Chef, Chris raised an eyebrow. "How do you feel being tormented by teenagers?"

"This is why I prepare to handle children than teenagers," Chef grumbled. "Also pretty boy! I know you took my supply of snacks I've had hidden in the kitchen! I need those back damn it!"

"What?" Chris blinked. "I didn't steal any snacks. I wasn't aware you had snacks to begin with."

"Are you saying Chef had a secret stash of snacks that none of us knew about?" Velvet asked, with a deep frown. "For shame, keeping a secret like that from hungry hungry teenagers."

As Velvet said this, Omar and Eva couldn't help but smirk. They knew exactly who the thieves were, and of course, it was themselves. They hadn't touched the stuff yet, but still. It was satisfying to mess with Chef like this.

"In any case, contestants," Chris began to clap his hands with that shiny cheesy grin of his. "Your next challenge starts in ten minutes. And you'd best all prepare to bring it!"

* * *

Everyone had gathered in a giant glass cube. Was it glass? Even I can't be sure. But whatever it was, it was large enough to house four bleachers on the inside and an entire court.

"Yo, was this thing always here?" Geoff asked, looking around the place with a curious tone.

"Nah" Chris shook his head as he grinned. "We just know how to mess with time and space, which pretty much allows us to bring in whatever the plot wants us to bring in. Like this glass cube court that miraculously is going to disappear after today."

...

"What?" Noah raised an eyebrow.

"Ahem, today's challenge!" Chris changed the subject with a clearing of his throat. He stood next to Chef, who wore a striped referee's outfit, complete with a necklace that had a whistle. Chris picked up a rubber ball on the ground with that grin of his. "It's the classic game of dodgeball. The first rule of dodgeball is-"

"Do not talk about dodgeball?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow.

This earned a few chuckles from people who understood the reference. Namely, Jose and Owen, who both seemed to snicker harder than everyone else in the room. Clearing his throat again, Chris continued.

"As I was saying," Chris grinned as tossed the ball up and down before throwing it towards Heather, taking the queen bee by surprise as she caught the ball but not without feeling the force that came with it. "If you get hit with the ball, you're out."

"Damn it, that hurt," Heather glared at Chris as she chucked the ball right back at the host. Chris caught it with ease and a grin.

"If you catch the ball," Chris grinned, holding the ball that Heather just threw back at him. "The thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another member of their team into the game."

The contestants looked at Chris, beginning to understand the rules.

"Now Geoff," Chris tossed the ball over to Geoff, who caught it with ease as Chris grabbed another ball with chuckle. "Try to hit me."

Geoff did as he was told. With a pitch, Geoff tossed the ball toward the host, who easily blocked it with the ball he held firmly in his hands. The ball bounced off and fell back to the ground, bouncing along the way across the court.

"You can use a ball to deflect another ball," Chris grinned before dropping his ball. Ha. Dropping his ball... Ahem. "But if that ball gets knocked out of your hand. You're out."

"So we're playing with balls," Harold couldn't help but snicker. "That's funny."

"How delicious," Angel touched her lips with a slight interested look on her face.

This caused a majority of the contestants to began to snicker and giggle amongst themselves. Of course, everyone would end up finding humor in a bunch of balls. Chris and Chef could only looked at one another before wondering what the heck was so funny.

Ah boomers. So clueless to today's generation of crude humor.

"Ahem, anyway, let's-" Chris found himself interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pockets. Looking slightly annoyed for a split second, Chris took out his flip-phone and answered the call. "McLean speaking. Oh! It's the producer!"

Chef tensed up a bit. The contestants only stared at Chris with slight raised eyebrows.

"...What?" Chris blinked. "You wanna add... Oh okay. I see."

A moment later, Chris hung up his call and cleared his throat. The contestants couldn't help but wonder what that was all about. Chef softened his tensed up stature as he looked at Chris.

"What did she want?" Chef asked.

"She wants us to amp up the challenge a bit," Chris noted. "Give us a moment..."

And not a moment later, interns came in with sets of balls that looked completely identical to the balls that Chris had already prepared. Then adding them to the pile of balls... heh balls... Olivia spoke up.

"What's with the extra pile of balls?" Olivia asked, raising an eyebrow. She had to ignore the snickering that erupted from most of the guys.

"The extra pile of balls are really special balls," Chris answered Olivia's question. "Because the producer had our interns sneak in special surprises within these balls. Even Chef and I don't know what's in these balls. So I would suggest not getting hit by one of these special balls."

"But they look identical to the non-special balls," Courtney crossed her arms.

"They do don't they?" Chris shrugged. "Oh well. It's time to start the challenge anyway! Here's how it's going to work! We will pin two teams against each other and then later pin another two teams against each other. Then the winners of their respective matches will be pinned against each other for first place and the losers of their respective matches will be pinned against each other to avoid elimination."

"That's... actually kind of confusing," Velvet noted.

"It'll make sense once we get this challenge started," Chris grinned before taking out his clipboard. "Now! Our first match will be the Raging Beavers versus the Savage Bunnies! Haha! Good luck! Feel free to take the time to set up a strategy while we prep."

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D **

Noah: (crosses his arms) Sports. Not my forte. To be honest, out of all the challenges we'd have to do so far, this is the one challenge I just wouldn't mind sitting out of. And that's exactly what I'm going to do.

Eva: (crosses her arms with a determined look) There is no way our team can lose to a bunch of losers like the Raging Beavers. They've already lost twice, down two members, and their team is filled with pathetic looking people. So all I have to say is that I'm liking our chances right now.

* * *

**(Raging Beavers) - DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Tyler, Velvet**

With the first teams to battle it out being the Raging Beavers and the Savage Bunnies, the Raging Beavers first needed a game plan. That was practically why Noel called his Beaver teammates to a little meeting on the bench, as the other two teams sat on the other side of bleachers, ready to watch whatever the hell was gonna here.

"Well, we're pretty much screwed," Noah was first to start the conversation. "The Savage Bunnies are filled with a bunch of aggressive mongrels who would end up destroying us as simple as pop culture media feeding on scandal as big as a snot bubble popping out of Justin Trudeau's nose."

"Please have faith Noah," Noel sighed, shaking his head. "We cannot afford to just give up. And that goes for the rest of you."

"Wasn't planning on doing that," Velvet shrugged at Noel. "But in any case, we're gonna need to determine who's gonna play the first round. As a part-time gymnast, I think I can handle a couple of balls."

Katherine couldn't help but chuckle at what Velvet said, earning herself raised eyebrows and unamused looks.

"Let me join the game too!" Tyler gave a thumbs-up with a grin. "I'm so ready for a sports activity!"

"Are you sure you want to play the first round Tyler?" DJ asked, his eyes trailing down to Tyler's leg. Although he had gotten the cast off, there's no doubt his leg would still be feeling the terrible shock and slight pain yesterday's bear trap would've given him. Even if he did heal fast. "You know, because of the leg?"

"Totally!" Tyler grinned. "I'm gonna show that even with a slightly less injured leg, I can still do this! And besides, I got my lucky charm y'know?"

"Lucky charm?" Samantha raised an eyebrow at Tyler.

Then, taking out something from his pocket, Tyler waved a doll with excitement on his face. It was a small button-eyed doll of a little girl, and no doubt, this was rather strange for someone like Tyler to have. Naturally though, that didn't stop a roll of Noah's eyes and little quippy snark exiting the schemer's mouth of a thousand relatable quotes.

"It's nice to know our fate lies in the hands of a doll," Noah crossed his arms with a sigh.

"Where did you even get that?" Justin asked Tyler.

"You make it sound like I bought it," Tyler looked at Justin before shaking his head. "My little sis made it by hand and gave it to me when we were young. And I've always had this as my lucky charm ever since! So no doubt, when I say we're going to win this challenge, we're going to win this challenge!"

"Well, we certainly need the team spirit," Noel sighed before nodding, reverting the attention away from Tyler's doll. "So who else will be joining the first round?"

"Let's do this!" Katherine looked excited. "I love dodgeball! It actually works up my reflexes and my thieving abilities! Plus, throwing balls? It's just fun to do! Am I right boys?"

"We get it," Noah frowned, looking a bit irritated from Katherine's foul sense of humor. "You love balls. Now quit dragging us guys into your heap of words you call a 'joke'."

Katherine merely stuck a tongue out at Noah's attitude. Then stepping forward to Velvet, Tyler, and Katherine, both DJ and Ezekiel looked ready to rumble, which brightened up Noel's face.

"So this would mean you and Ezekiel are going to participate DJ?" Noel asked DJ who merely shrugged at the affluent progeny.

"Might as well," DJ nodded at Noel. "We can't afford to be last now can we?"

"Then it's settled," Noel smirked. "Velvet, Tyler, Ezekiel, DJ, and Katherine will play the first round and call us in when they catch a ball. Now then, chop chop, and let's not come in last this time."

"You got it Noel!" Tyler grinned, cheering before tripping and falling to the ground. Everyone stopped for a moment, before Tyler picked himself right back up with a sheepish grin. "Heh heh, I'm fine."

...

But the team won't be. That was the thought that flew within Noel's mind.

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D**

Noel: (crosses his arms and sighs) Do I have confidence in my team? Not at all. As Noah deducted, if you compared our team's main skillset with those of the Savage Bunnies, who let I remind you all have Eva, Leshawna, and Omar. Nasty players with the strength of all of us combined... Yes. You can really see who is going to come out top in the end.

* * *

**(Savage Bunnies) - Amanda, Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Omar, Robbie, Ryan**

"Put me, Bridgette, Leshawna, Omar, and Amanda in," Eva ordered the team with a determined look on her face. "And then you got it. A group that won't lose. Everyone got that?"

"Um, excuse me Mrs. Gorilla, but who on earth died and let you be leader?" Heather crossed her arms, scoffing at Eva.

"I did," Eva looked at Heather with a venomous glare. Then stomping one foot forward to intimidate Heather, Eva growled. "You got a problem with that Cinderella?"

Heather had her eyes widened. Eva was... actually pretty intimidating. Well no duh, it was Eva. But to Heather, she immediately regretted calling Eva a gorilla and questioning her authority. As it turns out, it seems like Eva would be one person she just won't be able to get riled up on.

"Um, no, no problem," Heather cleared her throat.

"That's what I thought," Eva noted before looking back at her other teammates. "Anyway, let's all move out and just start creaming those Beavers. Make them know why we're called the Savage Bunnies!"

"Ya gots spirits girl," Omar grinned. "I likes dat."

"Count me in too girl," Leshawna gave an approving nod at Eva.

And it seems that, without much argument, the Savage Bunnies had already decided on the people that were going to go out there. Those people were Eva, Bridgette, Leshawna, Omar, and Amanda. All of which looked pretty determined to cream the opposition.

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D **

Heather: (crosses her arms and deep in thought) Seeing how Eva managed to get much approval from the majority of the team made me realize how bad of a position I'm in. I might have an alliance yes, but I have an alliance with three people on the opposing team and Ryan on mine. So preemptively, I'm going to need to try to work my way out of a tight spot should it ever come down to that. The only question is how...? (taps her chin)

* * *

**(Beavers: DJ, Ezekiel, Katherine, Tyler, Velvet) vs. (Bunnies: Amanda, Bridgette, Eva, Leshawna, Omar) **

DJ, Ezekiel, Katherine, Tyler, and Velvet were on the left side of the court. Three balls sat a few feet from them. They glared and looked determined to beat their opposition: Amanda, Bridgette, Eva, Leshawna, and Omar, who looked much more aggressive than they did.

DJ instantly gulped. Chef raised an eyebrow at the Raging Beavers and then at the Savage Bunnies. He took note of how determined each of them, placed a dollar next to Chris and got ready to blow his whistle.

"Better give us all you got Beavers, or else you're running back to the dam woods where you came from," Amanda smirked, exhibiting her best attempt at a team roast.

It was good.

"Oh ho!" Tyler looked pretty angry, exhibiting his best attempt at a team roast. "You best watch yourself! Because we're bringing the dinner to the table and then we're gonna eat it!"

It was bad.

Amanda, Eva, Leshawna, and Omar raised strange eyebrows. Bridgette only stifled a small giggle. The entire Beaver team just stared at Tyler as if he had gone crazy or had grown a third foot.

"Beavers, Bunnies, ready?" Chris grinned, placing a dollar next to where Chef had placed his dollar. "Best of three rounds wins the first game. Ready! Set! And go throw those balls of yours!"

Numerous giggles and laughter echoed throughout the sidelines as both the Beavers and the Bunnies group went to grab the three balls on each of their respective sides. Eva, being faster than her group, grabbed the first ball and chucked it right at Katherine, who instantly jumped over it with widened eyes.

"Yikes!" Katherine cried out. "You tossed that thing like it was a bomb!"

"Um Katherine," Velvet pointed out as she chucked her ball, missing entirely. "One of these balls probably _do_ contain bombs. So yeah. Just try not to get h-"

Velvet's face was met with a ball that exploded right in her face, coating it with flour. Coughing and now the upper part of her body coated in that white dusty product, Velvet cleared her throat.

"Yeah, just try not to let something like what happened to me, happen to you..." Velvet noted as she walked off. She was out, but if someone caught the ball, she could potentially be placed back in.

_**(Raging Beavers: 4; Savage Bunnies: 5)**_

...

"Alright, it's extreme time," Tyler grinned, keeping his doll right in his pocket and then spinning around, ball in hand. As he spun, he grinned, and soon enough, he let go of the ball.

...

It hit Katie right in the face. Although she was on the opposing team, she wasn't really playing. And him accidentally hitting Katie like that, well, his teammates looked at Tyler with raised eyebrows.

"Great job Tyler," Katherine smiled before shoving another ball roughly in Tyler's arms. One could easily tell that she was pretty annoyed by what just happened. "Now let's try hitting someone who's actually in the court. Okay?"

Before Tyler could even reply, he widened his eyes and froze at what he saw. It was a horrifying sight that anyone would totally be afraid of. And that was the sight of Eva charging toward them with a dodgeball in hand.

Then chucking it directly at Tyler, the jock braced for impact, sheepishly holding out his dodgeball to potentially block it. You can imagine it being a surprise when the impact never came.

And that was because Katherine had successfully caught the ball with a sly grin. The Bunnies looked at Katherine, none of which were more shocked than Eva, who's mouth fell wide open.

"H-How d-di- y-you j-ju-" Eva stammered, blinked.

"Cat burglar remember?" Katherine smirked. Then looking at the people in the bleachers, Katherine gestured over to Velvet. "Get back in the game Velvet! We got a great chance! Let's go!"

"Again?" Velvet raised an eyebrow. After getting creamed by flour, Velvet was pretty hesitant to join in once again. But hey, Katherine wanted her in, her team was counting on her, so she guessed that was what she was going to do.

Oh yeah, and Eva was out as well. Needless to say, Iron Woman was pretty miffed about that.

_**(Raging Beavers: 5; Savage Bunnies: 4) **_

...

"Alright guys!" DJ grinned, holding a dodgeball. "Now that Eva's out, we might actually have a chance to win this!"

"You forgetting that Omar is on the other team, eh," Ezekiel told DJ, jerking his thumb to the other team. Sure enough, Omar held a ball with a rather dangerous glare. It was at this point that DJ remembered that Omar was a part of the mafia, and being a part of the mafia, he surely would-

-Oh. DJ got a ball to the stomach, having failed to deflect it with his own ball in hand.

"Ow," DJ groaned.

Ezekiel didn't have words to say about that. Instead, he just looked at Omar, who had another ball in his hand. Next thing Ezekiel knew, the ball that was tossed directly at his face, coated him with honey, making his entire body seem rather sticky.

Then Chef blowed the whistle to signify:

_**(Raging Beavers: 3; Savage Bunnies: 4) **_

...

"Man, how did we get unlucky enough to be fighting the strongest team in the game?" Katherine groaned, shaking her head. She held a ball with a determined glare. She tossed her ball and missed.

"That's just the way of life you know," Velvet noted, dodging a ball speeding her way. Her upper half of her body was still covered in flour, but at this point, Velvet's gotten used to it.

"We just need to believe in ourselves!" Tyler declared before spinning around. Unfortunately, now was the time his leg decided to act up. And so with a painful jolt, Tyler stopped spinning and fell to the ground, releasing the ball.

The Bunnies dodged it. The ball hit the wall. Then bouncing back, it hit Tyler right in the face. The luck of that happening was a big 'what the f*ck'. Tyler fell down to the ground, groaning slightly.

**_(Raging Beavers: 2; Savage Bunnies: 4)_**

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D**

Velvet: Oh I believe alright. (crosses her arms) I believe that Tyler really sucks at this game.

* * *

With Tyler now out, it was up to Katherine and Velvet to take on Amanda, Bridgette, Leshawna, and Omar. All of which looked to be worthy opponents when it came this game of 2 v. 4 dodgeball.

Katherine and Velvet were a bit silent. Although they looked unfazed, deep inside, they were pretty nervous. Yes, even Velvet.

"So, is this the perfect time to give up?" Velvet asked Katherine, ignoring Noel's pleas to not do that.

"No way!" Katherine shook her head, cracking her knuckles. "We got this far! We aren't going to back down because they've got number advantage over us! We can totally do thi-"

Katherine was shut up by a ball that was shot directly at her stomach, knocking her back into a wall with a groan. The thrower was Leshawna, who winced over the strength she did not realize she could possess.

"Ooh!" Leshawna winced. "Sorry about that girl."

"...Yeah..." Katherine clutched her stomach with a wince. "Let's give up."

"Way ahead of you," Velvet held her arms out, making herself become a giant target sign.

...

Then from the bleachers, all that was heard was a couple of balls pelting her. The Raging Beavers could only watch with a slight wince (except for Noah who was merely reading a book to his utmost delight). Noel facepalmed. He was very disappointed his team had given up at that point.

_**(Raging Beavers: 0; Savage Bunnies: 4) **_

That, and the cheers from the Savage Bunnies for being the winners of Round 1 made Noel feel even worse.

* * *

**Raging Beavers - ****DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Tyler, Velvet**

"Are you disappointed?" Katherine asked, perking her head a bit. She was pestering Noel, not out of malicious intent, but more out of curiosity. "Are you Noel? Please don't be disappointed. But are-"

"Yes Katherine," Noel gritted his teeth, touching his forehead. "I am _very_ disappointed. So disappointed that I wish there was another term to describe the disappointment I am currently feeling."

"Oh come on Noel," Velvet crossed her arms. "You really can't blame us for this. The Savage Bunnies are by far the most strongest team in the competition. They've got brute power from Eva and Omar and that team's full of nasty individuals who wouldn't mind seeing us get hurt. Frankly, I say we throw down the flag now and hope our competition in the loser's round would be some team easier."

"You forget that we are practically the team you are referring to," Noah spoke, never once looking up from his book. "Easy team? Yeah right. That's basically us. It's one of the reasons why I'm just going to sit here and not compete in this challenge because we're going to lose either way."

"You said it," Samantha had to agree with Noah.

"Yeah, I agree," Velvet had to agree as well.

"Y-You guys..." Noel was practically done at this point. His team was useless. Sure, there was DJ, Tyler, and Ezekiel, who at least try. But then there was Justin, Noah, Samantha, Velvet, all of whom were too bent on giving up or being distracted.

* * *

_"As team leader, it's your job to help make sure they don't give the team problems. It's like having a pet. You are the master, the leader. And the pet is your follower. Whatever you do to the pet, the pet will do something in return. Give the pet a treat, the pet will cuddle you in your sleep. Treat the pet with disrespect and the pet will plot your death. Same thing with humans too."_

* * *

Noel remembered that. He remembered what DJ had told him. This job as team leader... it was like having a pet. Clenching his fist, Noel knew, there was no way he could give up now.

"No one is going to give up," Noel crossed his arms, looking at his team with a serious tone and expression. "Not when I am around. I will lead the next challenge and make sure we win this game and head straight for victory. And I promise you all, if we win, then, I will reward each and every one of you for your valiant efforts."

"Reward?" Justin blinked, looking up from his hand mirror. "What kind of reward is it?"

"A fine reward that you might all enjoy," Noel answered before clapping his hands together. He had no idea what the reward would be. "Now then, Katherine, Velvet, Ezekiel, DJ? Let us work together and fight against these mongrels! Team Beavers!"

"Team Beavers!" Katherine, Velvet, Ezekiel, and DJ joined in (mainly because they were the ones playing for the points).

"Yeah!" Tyler also joined in, even though he wasn't the one playing for the points.

The Beavers had confidence now!

* * *

**(Beavers: DJ, Ezekiel, Katherine, Noel, Velvet) vs. (Bunnies: Eva, Leshawna, Omar, Robbie, Ryan)**

All confidence was lost when DJ and Velvet were quickly taken out by Eva's balls. (Heh... balls) Katherine and Ezekiel narrowly dodging the balls that went flying at them. Ezekiel had too many close calls while Katherine had dodged the balls rather expertly. Only problem was that Eva's speed balls were monstrously tough to dodge.

Noel meanwhile ran back and forth, cursing to himself every time he nearly got hit by a ball.

_**(Raging Beavers: 3; Savage Bunnies: 5)**_

"I don't want to play anymore, eh!" Ezekiel looked downright terrified by Eva's balls. Ha. Eva's balls.

"I don't know how much I can keep dodging her balls!" Katherine began to pant. She too had to agree with Ezekiel. Eva was a downright psychopath when it came to dodgeball. And holy crap, another ball narrowly missed her. "Each ball is too quick to catch either! How did I do it last time?!"

"What do we do Noel, eh?!" Ezekiel called out before Noel was struck on the head with a ball from Ryan.

"My apologies fellow opposition," Ryan bowed his head slightly. "That looked like a nasty hit from Yours Truly. I dearly hope you can forgive me!"

Noel could only groan in response. It was probably the first time he's ever been hit on the head like this and it probably wasn't a pretty good moment for him to be honest. Especially when he could feel the blood rush to his head.

_**(Raging Beavers: 2; Savage Bunnies: 5) **_

"And the leader is down," Katherine noted. "It's just you and me Ezekiel. I bet we can take them on together."

"Not likely, eh," Ezekiel shook his head at Katherine.

"What?" Katherine blinked, raising an eyebrow at the prairie boy. "Why?"

"Well, because you're a g-"

Ezekiel was met with a ball to the face before he could continue any further, which splashed him on the face with water. Katherine gasped, jumping up in shock as she had found herself getting distracted by whatever Ezekiel was going to say.

And good thing he was stopped before he could say it because otherwise, that would mean big trouble for him.

Now looking back at the Savage Bunnies, Katherine found herself greatly outnumbered. 5-1. Eva, Leshawna, Omar, Robbie, and Ryan. All of whom were rather great players in dodgeball... er, well at least in the case of Eva, Leshawna, Omar, and Ryan. Robbie, no one knows what he's done except for throw a few balls here and there. Heh... balls.

The five Bunnies were armed with balls. Then tossing it directly at Katherine, all she could do was mutter her final words for this first game:

"Aw fu-"

...

_**(Raging Beavers: 0; Savage Bunnies: 5)**_

"And the Savage Bunnies earn a spot in the Finals!" Chris exclaimed, taking the money from the pile he and Chef had created and ignored Chef's dirty growls. "And the Raging Beavers will just have to settle for bronze or a trip down to the Campfire Ceremony. Because seriously. You guys are sucking right now. That round was way too quick for its own good."

While the Raging Beavers looked down, disappointed, the Savage Bunnies could do nothing but cheer. They beat the first game, giving them a clean spot out of elimination. And for that, they were internally grateful. It all came down to the final game... to decide which team was going to be win the dodgeball match and earn that first place prize.

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D**

Katherine: (crosses her arms with a slight groan and blood on her head... wait! Blood on her hea- Oh wait that's tomato sauce. The ball that had hit her contained that condiment) You know, I'm beginning to understand why Noel's feeling pretty frustrated with us. We as a team just suck.

Eva: (scoffs) Too easy.

Jose: (looking a bit sympathetic) I have to say. Seeing the Raging Beavers get creamed that bad just made me feel pretty bad for them. Like the feels man. Feels bad really. They just can't get a break can they?

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers) - Amethyst, Angel, Cody, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, Lindsay, Nathan, Owen**

With the Raging Beavers having lost their match against the Savage Bunnies, no surprise there. The Screaming Gophers were ready to plan out their strategy, huddling together at their respective side.

"Alright team!" Jose grinned. "Here's the plan! Let's just go out there and spike them with all the balls we got!"

"Heh, balls," Angel couldn't help herself as she snickered.

"Is there another plan you have in mind besides something as obvious as that?" Nathan looked at Jose with a slight shake of his head. Jose just gave a goofy smile. Then sighing, Nathan spoke up once more, taking the lead. "Alright, seeing as the only thing we have now is 'balls'..."

"Heh, balls," Angel couldn't help herself as she snickered once more.

"...I suggest we come up with a more better strategy," Nathan suggested, crossing his arms. "First things first, who here deems themselves a pro at dodgeball? Surely out of the 10 of us, at least one of us would be dodgeball pros."

Nathan found himself met by a number of hands. As it turns out, a lot of his own teammates were practically dodgeball pros. Though maybe they confused 'pro' with 'just good at dodgeball.' Nevertheless, those that raised their hands were Angel, Cody, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, and Owen, which was practically most of the team.

"Well would you look at that," Nathan noted. "I guess I'm not leading in this chapter. Now which pro here wants to play leader?"

"Oh oh oh me me me!" Izzy waved her hand excitedly directly in Nathan's face.

"Owen!" Nathan smiled, trying his best to ignore the psycho-hosed beast. "Thank you so much for volunteering! You seem right for the job and to say you are a pro even with that huge target sign on your back, that takes more guts than your stomach can hold. Congratulations on being the leader!"

"Wow!" Owen chuckled, looking embarrassed. "Gee. I don't know what to say. Thanks Nathan!"

"Poopie!" Izzy pouted, crossing her arms. "But I raised my hand first!"

"To be fair," Craig looked at Izzy. "You being a leader to the team is like us being tied to a ticking time bomb ready to go off. It's really one of those things that we just gotta pray would never happen."

"Time bomb, where?" Cody had ignored the second part of what Craig said and focused on the first part. He looked a bit unnerved by the mention of a 'ticking time bomb'.

"Back at the conversation at hand," Angel brought the conversation back on topic. Then she smiled goofily. "Who's going out there to go handle the... heh... balls... heh."

"Let's have Owen decide that now shall we?" Nathan asked, looking at Owen rather expectantly. "Now then you big boy, go and decide who's playing for this round. We don't have all day."

"Okay," Owen blinked, before tapping his chin in thought. He wasn't sure about who exactly he should choose. But he decided to pick the best options in his opinion. "Let's go Cody, me, Izzy, Angel and-"

"Craig, Cody, Owen, Izzy, and Angel it is," Nathan smiled, looking rather excited to see the outcome of this team match-up. "Good choice Owen. Now let's get this show on the road."

"But I was going to choose Jose," Owen blinked at Nathan.

"Next round Owen," Jose patted Owen on the shoulder with a grin. "I can wait."

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D**

Nathan: (crosses his arms looking rather serious) Seeing the amount of professional dodgeball players we have on the team, it's safe to say that I'm safe to... be absent for this challenge. I would love to watch Craig and Cody battle it out for Angel's affections but unfortunately, I have more pressing matters to do. Namely solve the puzzle of whatever 'LEAVE THIS ISLAND' meant. But I'll be sure to ask Cody or Craig or even Angel for specific details on what happened. (begins to snicker a bit)

* * *

**(Killer Bass) - Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Rachel, Sadie, Trent**

"Okay, so how is this going to work?" Sadie asked, perking her head looking at the three potential candidates for team leader. If you had forgotten who they were, they were: Courtney, Duncan, and Isa. "Do we vote now or...?"

"How about we let each one lead a round?" Elizabeth suggested. "Then we can see who led the best and then we can vote properly. That sound good everyone? Because if it doesn't I want to know what your ideas are."

"I think it's a swell idea," Trent chuckled at Elizabeth.

"Agreeable to the lords," Rachel nodded at Elizabeth with her strange Shakesperean text. "But doth is kitten, just who in thousands shall one be the trumpet in this battle for rulership?"

Everyone was silent, attempting to decipher whatever Rachel was saying.

"I think she's asking how we're going to decide who wants to lead first," Anna chuckled sheepishly. "Which is a really good question, because when it comes to our candidates, I don't think they can agree on typically anything, let alone who's going first."

"Coin toss?" Geoff took out a quarter.

"(-.-) You only got a 50-50 chance with that," Gold looked at Geoff with his deadpanned mask expression. "(-.-) Not a 33-33-33 chance. (:D) But I was thinking Isa goes first! After all! Isa was always bragging about being the team leader. Why don't we see just how true to his word he really is? (}:D) If they are true..."

Gold peered over Isa with that monstrous villainous mask. Isa seemed a bit nervous, but clearing his throat, he regained his composure and gave a nod.

"If I should go first, then I will go first," Isa nodded, crossing his arms. "Now then. Since I am in charge of this first round, I will be the person to determine who here would serve a big asset to this first round. So um, going out there should be hmm..."

Isa began to think, looking at his teammates. Then he continued.

"...Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, me, and Trent," Isa gave a nod. "Any objections?"

"You're the leader," Duncan shrugged with a roll of his eyes. And while Isa wasn't looking or was out of ear range, Duncan muttered softly to himself, "At least for this round."

"Now then, let's get this show on the road and lead the team to victory!" Isa declared with a firm nod. He then shot up his arm and fist into the air with a cheer. "To the Killer Bass!"

"Yeah!" Geoff cheered. "Killer Bass!"

"Whatever," Duncan shook his head, crossing his arms.

* * *

**(Gophers: Angel, Craig, Cody, Izzy, Owen) vs. (Bass: Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Isa, Trent)**

It was Gophers vs. Bass now. Angel, Craig, Cody, Izzy, and Owen stood on one side, Owen in the middle like the assigned leader he was and Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Isa, and Trent on the other side. Isa was in the middle like the leader he was.

"Alright team!" Isa declared raising his pointer finger in the air. "Let's attack! Throw those balls! Now! Throw those balls!"

"Ha!" Geoff laughed, grabbing a ball and chucking it. "He said balls!"

"Let's try to stop laughing at inappropriate humor and just try to win this," Trent shook his head at Geoff before tossing his ball right at Angel. Of course, he didn't mean to do that. It was just the luck of the game.

But of course, Angel was ready to catch it. The ball came closer, and closer, and closer, and c-

-Cody and Craig jumped in front of the ball and were both hit by it. The ball had coated the two of them in what seemed to be some sort of fruity product. Probably strawberries. Then they toppled to the ground with slight groans. Opening their eyes and feeling slight faint pain, Cody and Craig cheered and grinned.

"I saved her!" Cody and Craig simultaneously spoke before glaring at one another. "No! I saved her!"

_**(Screaming Gophers: 3; Killer Bass: 5)**_

"...Maybe putting them on the same team wasn't the brightest idea Nathan," Angel frowned, crossing her arms. Hearing no response, Angel turned to the bleachers where the Gophers were all sitting at. Everyone except Nathan. "Nathan?"

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D**

Angel: (sighs, shaking her head) Don't get me wrong, I like it when two guys fight over me. It's fun and it oddly turns me on. But there is a time and a place for that. And fighting over me in the middle of a dodgeball court where our balls -heh balls- is loaded with whatever the hell Chris probably loaded with... is definitely not one of those times.

* * *

**(Cafeteria) - Nathan**

Nathan was silent. He was now in the cafeteria. While the others were off playing with balls... heh... balls... Nathan was doing something really mattered: investigating the entire mystery behind 'LEAVE THIS ISLAND'.

...

For those who don't remember, on the first day, the Savage Bunnie's award-winning hot tub mysterious went up in flames. And during the time in which everyone tried to put out the fire, some of the contestants headed to the cafeteria to find Chef and Chris, only to find the words 'LEAVE THIS ISLAND' splattered onto the wall.

...

And that's about the gist of it!

Nathan tapped his chin in thought. Truly, this was the puzzle master, ready to do what his label has assigned him to do: be a puzzle master. He looked at the walls, where the blood-like stains were once were.

"Leave this island," Nathan noted. "What an interesting puzzle. But what could it mean?"

Nathan was silent. He remembered about what was used to create the message: tomato juice. A strange use of the condiment, but Nathan needed to start thinking and asking himself questions.

Why use tomato juice? What did the message mean? How did the hot tub contribute to the message? And why should they leave the island? What could possibly be so dangerous that required someone to leave the island?

He jotted these questions down in his mind. Then he thought of one place where he could find clues: a trash bin.

* * *

**(Gophers: Angel, Izzy, Owen) vs. (Bass: Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Isa, Trent)**

With Cody and Craig gone, it was up to Angel, Izzy, and Owen to win this for the team. But a 3 against 5. Clearly they were outnumbered by the tough Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Isa, and Trent team.

"Alright!" Isa declared. "Let's attack with all the balls we got! Aim for the tubby one known as Owen!"

"If you want to get to him," Izzy cackled stepping in front of Owen. "You have to get in front of me first!"

"And fire!" Isa declared, as if he was a military general. Duncan merely rolled his eyes, but like Elizabeth, Geoff, and Trent, they fired off their dodgeballs right toward Izzy. Wouldn't you know it, Izzy leaped high in the air, then by some by God miracle, she caught a ball in midair... then another ball... and another ... and then a fourth, before she found herself carrying all four balls in her arms.

The Bass stared at Izzy in shock. Chris and Chef stared at Izzy in shock. The Screaming Gophers stared at Izzy in shock. The Raging Beavers and Savage Bunnies who weren't even playing stared at Izzy in shock.

"Wow, um, how did you manage to pull that off?" Chris blinked.

"Pull what off?" Izzy dropped the balls, looking confused.

"I, just," Chris began to stammer as he shook his head. "Chef. You're referee. You get to decide what we should do when one person catches all of the balls."

"Sure," Chef nodded before glaring at Chris. "If one person catches all of the balls, the host has to pay back the referee the money he won from the previous match. So hand it over pretty boy."

"What?!" Chris looked at Chef with widened eyes. "How is that fair?!"

"Hey, you made me decide the rules to this didn't you?" Chef asked Chris with a nonchalant expression.

"I hate to interrupt a good bet but can we continue with the game?" Angel asked, crossing her arms. "Izzy caught all four balls. Does that mean the four Bass who threw the balls get out and we can bring in four other members of our team?"

"Wait!" Izzy held her ball and then launched it directly at Isa's face, knocking him down to the ground. "There! I solved the puzzle!"

_**(Screaming Gophers: 3; Killer Bass: 0) **_

* * *

**(Cafeteria) - Nathan**

Nathan's ears perked up. He narrowed his eyes. He was currently going through the kitchen and its many nasty accessories, trying to search for tomato juice of any kind. But what had happened right now, it had taken his utmost attention.

"Did someone say...?" Nathan narrowed his eyes even further. "...puzzle?"

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D**

Nathan: I love puzzles. (smiles)

Isa: (looks utterly shocked) Um okay ah, what the hell was that?! We were doing so good until Izzy pulls off some sort of black magic voodoo crisis thing and then catches all of the balls! Gah! If only I knew she could do that sooner! Then maybe I could've, I dunno, used that information to my advantage or something?! Gah! Leading a team when your opposition has a girl who has the power of unpredictability is so difficult! Damn it! I feel I messed up bad because of that!

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers) - Amethyst, Angel, Cody, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, Lindsay, Nathan, Owen**

The Screaming Gophers huddled together for the next round. After winning round one, confidence began to seep through their bloodstreams, energizing and clearing all signs of nervousness. This energized aura directed toward Izzy mainly.

"Alright, that was so cool Izzy!" Olivia beamed. "The way you took out four of the other team by catching all of the balls. Like seriously, do you think you can do that again? Because if you can, then we'll be unbeatable at this game!"

"Olivia's right," Jose grinned. "Do that again Izzy! And while you do that again, teach me how to do it! It looks like fun!"

"Wait, I'm confused," Izzy blinked. "What did I do?"

"So in other words, it's a one-time thing," Craig just looked a bit disappointed, shaking his head at Izzy. "I guess we got lucky in that last challenge. That or Izzy's just playing with us."

"Silly Mermaid Man!" Izzy giggled. "It's not recess yet!"

"Yeah, I don't think Izzy's playing with us," Angel shook her head. She crossed her arms and looked at her team. "Now there's only one thing we can do if we want to guarantee ourselves a spot in the Finals, and that's to rely on our own skills instead of just Izzy's."

"You got it!" Owen nodded. "As the leader, I have decided to make Angel decide who to choose to play in this next game."

"Aww, thank you," Angel cooed at Owen. "You're such a nice jolly teddy bear Owen. But in any case, I've decided to choose Izzy, Jose, Lindsay, me and Owen to go play this next match. Any objections?"

"Um yeah," Cody blinked. "What about me?"

"And me?" Craig added with a blink of a his own.

"After your actions in the previous round, we can't trust you two enough to not mess things up and decrease the group playing before you even step on the court," Amethyst told Cody and Craig. "Especially with your... rivalry."

"Well said Amethyst," Olivia gave a nod at Amethyst as Cody and Craig shrunk on the bleachers. Angel also nodded at this, making Cody and Craig shrink even further. Then the bombshell clapped her hands together.

"Alright team, let's win ourselves a spot in the Finals," Angel declared.

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D**

Cody: Well, I guess I didn't get to score much points with how I acted back on the court. But man, if Craig wasn't there, I could've lobbed a boomerang ball or even create a homing dodgeball by rubbing the dodgeball on my shirt. Guess the term 'better luck next time' can serve well at this moment.

* * *

**(Killer Bass) - Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Rachel, Sadie, Trent**

"Okay, since Isa failed his leadership abilities miserably," Courtney shook her head as she stood up next.

"It wasn't my fault!" Isa frowned. He looked pretty disappointed with himself but even if it wasn't his fault, everyone could still agree. His so-called leadership just blatantly sucked in that, there was barely any leadership at all. It was just... 'throw the balls'... and that was it.

"I'm up to bat now," Courtney crossed her arms. "This time, I'll make sure we win."

"Anything has to be better than Isa's poor attempt of playing an army general in the French-Indian War," Duncan frowned crossing his arms. Then perking an eyebrow at Courtney, he couldn't help but tease her a bit. "So let's see what kind of leadership skills you got Princess. Or should your status be dropped down to what, a jester?"

"We'll see who's status gets dropped when you start kissing my feet for forgiveness," Courtney crossed her arms. "You'll be a member on the next group because of your strengths. You too Jerome and Geoff. We need top players. Strong players who will no doubt kick those stupid Gophers down into the dirt."

"So does that mean you'll play as well Courtney?" Trent asked Courtney.

"Nope," Courtney shook her head. "As the main strategist, I think I should call out commands from the sidelines. So Anna can take my place and Gold... you can be the last member the group needs for the challenge."

"(-.-) I can really smell the contribution you're applying to the team," Gold sarcastically noted with his mask, narrowing its unmoving gaze at Courtney. "(=D) But no matter! We'll win this for sure!"

"That's the spirit!" Courtney nodded. "Go Team Bass!"

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D**

Courtney: (crosses her arms and smiles confidently at the camera) Unlike Isa, I have actual leadership training and an intelligent mind that allows me to analyze our opponents accordingly. It's clear that after last challenge, the Gophers are no doubt going to use Izzy once more and with her unpredictability, it's going to be hard to predict her moves. However, I think we can find a way to take her and relatively anyone out without the risk of someone catching it if we just use our 'surroundings'. (winks)

* * *

**(Gophers: Angel, Izzy, Jose, Lindsay, Owen) vs. (Bass: Anna, Duncan, Geoff, Gold, Jerome)**

The Screaming Gophers (Angel, Izzy, Jose, Lindsay, and Owen) looked determined to beat the Killer Bass (Anna, Duncan, Geoff, Gold and Jerome). Likewise for the Killer Bass as well. Relatively, both were now sort of matched in equal strength.

"Alright Bass!" Courtney called out. "Just as we discussed! Aim for the 'surroundings', not the people!"

"Got it!" Geoff grinned. "Let's just start the game yo!"

"Starting game now!" Chris called out with a grin. "Let's get Round 2 down and over with! Start throwing those balls!"

And so they did.

...

Aim for the surroundings. That was the key suggestion Courtney had in mind. So to start off that strategy, Duncan decided to throw his ball first, with hardly any confidence that this tactic was going to work.

Instead of aiming at Angel, who was well within his sites, Duncan tossed the ball right toward the wall behind her. Angel dodged, smirking as she did so valiantly.

"You missed," Angel smirked.

Then the sound of Izzy get hit from behind caused Angel to turn and widen her eyes in shock. Courtney's strategy worked. Izzy didn't expect that all (maybe it was because she was too busy eyeing and glaring at Chef for some odd Izzy reason). Then when she got hit from behind, her ball covering her in perhaps chocolate. Izzy finally took notice and began to laugh.

"Oh hey!" Izzy called out with a cackle. "I've been tagged by chocolate! Hey Big O!"

Izzy tagged Owen on the shoulder by rubbing her back with her finger and wiping it on Owen's arm.

"Boop!" Izzy laughed. "You're it!"

"Izzy, we aren't playing tag," Jose frowned. "We're playing dodgeball. And you're out of the round."

"Aw really?" Izzy asked, pouting, crossing her arms. "I blame Chef!"

Chef raised an eyebrow at Izzy when she said that. But that didn't stop the Killer Bass from cheering at how well that strategy worked out. In fact, they took out Izzy. All they can do now is do the same strategy over and over again until they win this Round! And that was exactly what they were going to do!

_**(Screaming Gophers: 4; Killer Bass: 5)**_

...

Jerome and Geoff started off by tossing both their balls right at the wall behind the Screaming Gophers. It was at this time that both Angel and Jose realized what the Killer Bass were doing.

Jose effectively dodged, with a fast heartbeat corresponding to the adrenaline in his body.

"That was a close one!" Jose blinked before grinned. "Whoo! Let's do that again!"

"Nope," Angel responded as she was hit by one of the balls that projected off of the glass wall. Luckily, it was a normal ball. "Looks like I'm out. You guys are going to have to watch your backs. They're aiming for the wall to strike us from behind."

_**(Screaming Gophers: 3; Killer Bass: 5)**_

"Great Gatsby, is that true?!" Owen didn't seemed to have realized that fact. Then with a determined glare at the Killer Bass and looking more ready than ever, Owen nodded at Jose, who too was also looking determined. "Game on!"

And soon enough, Owen took a ball from Jose's hands and tossed it directly at the Killer Bass. The person who took this ball to the face was Anna, who widened her eyes too late to see that incoming ball. It was another normal ball.

Then Owen tossed another one, hitting Geoff square in the face with yet another normal ball and then later Gold, knocking off one of his mask from a (:O) to a (XX). Guess the masked mystery came prepared in case he was hit with the ball. In this case, a normal ball.

_**(Screaming Gophers: 3; Killer Bass: 2)**_

Duncan and Jerome stared at Owen, mouth widened. No doubt, the big jolly behemoth would've taken them out as well, had he not run out of balls. But nevertheless, that didn't stop Jose and Owen from looking damn confident.

Oh and Lindsay was there too, with confusion on her face.

"Um, so, what are we doing again?" Lindsay blinked.

"Dodging balls?" Jose looked at Lindsay with a raised eyebrow. "Have you been standing still doing nothing this entire time?"

"I guess so?" Lindsay blinked before frowning and crossing her arms. "And ew, that sounds disgusting."

"Not those kind of balls Lindsay," Jose sighed. "I meant the balls tha- That's flying right at your f-"

Lindsay was pelted in the face with a dodgeball, courtesy of Duncan. The ball that had pelted her covered her in what seemed to be soup of some kind, and she looked deeply horrified by that.

"Agh!" Lindsay cried out. "My hair!"

And next thing Jose knew, he too had been pelted by a ball, courtesy of Jerome. Jose found himself lucky as he was pelted by a normal ball. As it turns out, Duncan and Jerome took the chance when both Lindsay and Jose were distracted to throw their balls.

_**(Screaming Gophers: 1; Killer Bass: 2)**_

...

"Well, that's a bummer," Jose frowned, rubbing his cheek, where the ball had made impact on. Then patting Owen on the back, he gave a firm nod. "It's all on you buddy. Knock them dead."

"Alright!" Owen declared. "For the Aristocrats and all Above! Game on again!"

"Duncan!" Courtney cried out. "Jerome! Watch out!"

Duncan and Jerome were silent. They said their prayers. And the two balls that Owen threw were too fast to even be caught. For a large giant, Owen was immensely good at the game. And to take out Duncan and Jerome like that.

Well.

There was nothing they could do anyway as Duncan and Jerome fell to the floor, groaning. Duncan covered in paint, Jerome covered in nothing but slight pain from that normal dodgeball.

_**(Screaming Gophers: 1; Killer Bass: 0)**_

...

"And the Screaming Gophers are heading over to the Finals!" Chris grinned, silently weeping inside as he handed Chef another dollar. "Killer Bass. Step up your game and prepare for the next match. The Losers match, where you're playing to get out of the Campfire Ceremony. So I suggest you prep even harder. As for the Screaming Gophers and Savage Bunnies. You guys get to take it easy... unless you want to be very competitive and go for the big prize we have for the winner of Dodgeball!"

"We have to get that prize!" Eva snarled at her teammates. "Pronto! On the double!"

"Aye aye Capt'n," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Anyhow, the Losers Match will begin next!" Chris exclaimed with a grin. "Killer Bass. Raging Beavers. You guys are up! Let's give them a show we won't be able to forget!"

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D**

Courtney: Who knew that Owen... Owen! A literal target sign! Could be so good at dodgeball? Ugh, this sucks. (crosses her arms) How is my team supposed to trust me as team leader if I can't even get my team to take out Owen?!

* * *

**(Raging Beavers) - DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Tyler, Velvet**

The Raging Beavers looked pretty disappointed and rather accepting of the fate that awaited them. DJ could only pet Bunny on the head with a somber look. Ezekiel frowned. Justin looked at himself in his hand mirror. Katherine sighed. Noah read his book. Samantha just blankly watched Noel walk back and forth, thinking of a plan to get them all out of elimination territory. Tyler massaged his leg, trying to energize it up. Velvet looked rather bored.

In other words, everyone was nervous and stressed and frustrated in their own way.

"Noel, you've been pacing back and forth for a while now," Tyler noted. "We need to come up with an effective strategy. Something that could get us out of the chopping block! And I think I have an idea."

"Oh really?" Noah retorted, reading his book without any bother to look up at the jock. "Last I checked, you pretty much sucked in your debut in dodgeball, what with the leg and all. What makes you think we can trust you to lead?"

"You're one to talk," Velvet frowned, crossing her arms. "You haven't done jack squat since we started this gig."

"I'm not the only one who hasn't done jack squat," Noah rolled his eyes, gesturing to Justin and Samantha. "And unlike these two, I'm practically the only one who hasn't done jack squat who's actually offering suggestions. So say what you will, but at least I'm trying here."

"While reading a book," Katherine deadpanned.

"Nice to know you have eyes," Noah responded to Katherine.

"Well, let us at least hear what Tyler's plan is," Noel crossed his arms. "Because heaven knows we are going to need whatever idea we can take. So? What is this strategy of yours Tyler?"

"It's simple," Tyler grinned. "Just give all the balls to me! I can so dominate this challenge if you put my trust in me!"

"And your doll?" Samantha looked at Tyler with slight unease.

"Yeah!" Tyler grinned.

"Then I guess it's settled," DJ nodded. "We'll let Tyler lead us to victory in this challenge. So let's do it. Us versus the next team which is hopefully much easier to beat than the Savage Bunnies."

"Hopefully," Noel nodded, crossing his arms.

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D**

Samantha: (looking slightly annoyed) For a jock, Tyler is way too dumb. So naturally, I'm not that scared of him or whatever a threat he can serve. So in terms of people who are waiting to plot my demise, Tyler is someone I know just isn't efficient enough to do that. But to have him on the team with his awful sports skills and his little doll, it's kind of annoying.

* * *

**(Killer Bass) - Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Rachel, Sadie, Trent**

Duncan started off the Killer Bass this time around. For it was his turn to lead the team. And the first thing he did when he stared at his team was cross his arms and shake his head.

"Doofus here made a fool of himself with his cheap *ss leadership skills," Duncan gestured to Isa, who merely looked disappointed. Then he gestured to Courtney who bit her lip. "And Princess here couldn't keep our team going enough to win against Owen the behemoth. Now it's my turn to lead the team."

"Well, what's your strategy?" Anna asked, crossing her arms. "Aside from tossing the balls at the wall to ricochet to our opponent's backs, we don't have any idea what we can do."

"Simple," Duncan gave Anna a very dirty grin. He pounded his fist into the palm of his hand as he suggested his strategy, which viewers should be all too familiar with. "Back at juvie, there's a thing we do known as 'Rush the New Guy'."

Jerome tensed up slightly when he heard that. Then frowning and remaining as calm as possible, he gave a firm nod.

"Ah yeah," Jerome nodded, looking at Duncan with slightly narrowed eyes. "I've heard of something like that back at the juvie I came from. It's a really messy piece of work troubled teenagers can come up with nowadays."

"Okay," Elizabeth looked at Duncan with a raised eyebrow. "So how does this 'Rush the New Guy' thing work exactly? In terms of dodgeball of course."

"Basically, we throw all our balls at one person," Duncan began.

"Um, I hate break your bubble here Duncan," Trent frowned at the delinquent. "But Isa already tried that plan and that team had someone catch it miraculously. Your plan is essentially copying Isa's. And we all know how well that worked last time."

"It wasn't my fault Izzy's part reptilian," Isa frowned at Trent. "How was I supposed to know she was able to catch all those balls?"

"I mean, it's Izzy," Geoff blinked. "I think we all could've expected that."

"In any case, my plan is nothing like Isa's," Duncan frowned. "First off, we're facing against the Raging Beavers, who are without a doubt the crummiest team in the game. Second, the only reason Isa's plan failed was because he had everyone aim at the exact same spot. What you're trying to do is aim somewhere away from the person we're targeting."

"I'm kind of confused," Sadie blinked.

"Ha, and it wasn't the might of my wrath!" Rachel laughed.

"Basically, all you're doing is throwing balls at one person," Jerome began to explain for Sadie. "However, what matters is that you have one person throw a ball right at target and the other people throw a ball from another angle at a different part of the person's body. For example, one person aims for the head, the other aims for the leg, etcetera. The target won't be able to escape that anyhow and even if they catch one, the other balls will still take that target out."

"And it's got to work because the other team doesn't have an Izzy-like person!" Anna smiled before noting. "...Except maybe Katherine?"

"Our best bet is to pray and hope the Raging Beavers don't pull anything unpredictable on our part," Courtney shook her head rather nervously. Then looking back up at her teammates, she cleared her throat. "So who's playing?"

* * *

**(Raging Beavers: DJ, Ezekiel, Samantha, Tyler, Velvet) vs. (Killer Bass: Duncan, Geoff, Gold, Rachel, Sadie)**

The Raging Beavers stood tall. Large trumpet music played as they glared at Duncan, Geoff, Gold, Rachel, and Sadie, the latter group of which raised an eyebrow at what the Beavers had planned. For all the balls were given to Tyler.

Then grinning, Tyler began to spin around, all the balls in hand. Then letting go, the balls went flying. One headed directly for Chef who caught it, only to have it explode and coat him in tomato juice, as he glared at the jock.

Another ball headed directly toward Chris, who ducked just in time before the ball could make any impact on him.

"Hey!" Chris called out. "Watch the face dude!"

Another ball flew out of Tyler's hands spiking Noah in the face on the sidelines, knocking the book out of his hands as he groaned in pain. At least it was a normal ball, but damn, he didn't expect that.

"Sports are still not my forte," Noah grumbled.

The last ball flew toward the other team as Tyler's leg acted up once more, causing Tyler to fall down with a groan. The last ball immediately hit Sadie directly on the face, causing her to fall back to the ground.

"Finally!" Velvet tossed up her arms frowning all throughout.

"Through all that effort," Samantha frowned at Tyler, shielding herself with her arms in nervousness. "You only managed to hit one person on the opposing team. You must feel so proud of yourself."

_**(Raging Beavers: 5; Killer Bass: 4)**_

...

"Alright, it's our turn," Duncan crossed his arms. Then quickly, with the four balls that the Killer Bass now had, Duncan, Geoff, Gold, and Rachel tossed their respective balls toward one single member of the Raging Beavers. All in separate locations.

Well, only three balls made it past the line. Rachel's ball bounced right across the Bass's team line. Nevertheless, DJ attempted to dodge, but it was no use. All three balls hit DJ, one by one, all in different locations, with one ball covering DJ in egg yolk.

"Is this egg yolk?" DJ was wide-eyed. "All those poor chickens! Noooooo!"

"Chickens?!" Tyler looked around, a bit freaked out. "Where?!"

_**(Raging Beavers: 4; Killer Bass: 4)**_

...

"Alright Miss Shakespeare," Duncan turned his head toward Rachel, who looked at Duncan with a sheepish smile. "What the heck was that? How did you not get your ball past the line?"

"Well doth be not sure of the righteous bullet that dares wallop never passing thy equator," Rachel shook her head. "But I shall be urgent and alarmed in thy next session of victory and hell's defeat!"

"W..What?" Duncan merely blinked.

"(=D) I think she called your mohawk stupid," Gold could only use that smiley mask to announce his more happier emotion before reverting to the (XD) mask. "(XD) Ahahahahaha!"

"J-Just stay in the back," Duncan sighed in annoyance, gesturing to Rachel as they garnered more balls. "Now then, let's end these Beavers."

"Sure thing!" Geoff grinned as he held a ball.

...

What came next was a montage of terror. Sad piano music played as one by one, Duncan's strategy took out each member of the Raging Beavers. Although, the Beavers were already a weak team, it was no surprise that the Beavers weren't able to catch or dodge snap.

Ezekiel was trampled by balls, one popping to coat him with Lego pieces... which was very painful.

Velvet caught a ball, but was easily taken out by two other balls that headed her way. They were all normal balls.

Samantha and Tyler were both defeated by two balls. And then:

**_(Raging Beavers: 0; Killer Bass: 2)_**

* * *

**(Raging Beavers) - DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Tyler, Velvet**

"Well, this is it," Tyler sighed, looking at his doll with disappointment. "Another round lost and we go straight for elimination. Man, what's wrong with us? Why can't we win a single game?"

"No skill?" Velvet responded, crossing her arms.

"Not even trying hard?" Noel frowned, crossing his arms.

"We're worthless," Samantha looked down, visibly much more disappointed than she was prior.

Silence. At this point, everyone seemed ready to give up. Even Noel. For the man who criticized how everyone gave up too early, now he too could see the moment that he has to give up on his team.

Give up. That phrase was just not something he would enjoy. Give up? Give up? A Batsworth would never give up. But what can Noel even do?

...

"Oh come on guys!" a voice alerted Noel to look up. Katherine stood up tall, glaring at each and every one of them. "Noel was right! We give up way too much! Way too hard! I think that's why we keep losing! Maybe instead of looking to win... maybe we should look to improve our skills!"

"What are you talking about?" Justin blinked, looking up from his hand mirror.

"I mean," Katherine crossed her arms as she began to explain. "Maybe the reason why we don't try is because maybe we aren't given reasons to try. Maybe we need to look at these challenges at a different way. Like for say, use what we're actually good at to help us win the challenge."

"I am not following," Noel eyed Katherine.

"Here's what I mean," Katherine looked a bit more determined now. This time, they were going to win. This time they were going to win this round and get out of the Campfire Ceremony. Then quickly, she swiped the book out of Noah's hands with a frown. "Noah. Get your *ss off that bleacher and get in the game."

"What?" Noah blinked, looking at Katherine as he had his book easily taken away. "Um, didn't you hear what I've said? Sports aren't my forte. Me being up there will just hinder the team further."

"Excuses excuses," Katherine pulled Noah off of the bleachers. "Unless you want your butt off the island, you're playing! And Noel? You're playing too! And so will I! And so will Tyler! And Justin? You just stay over there and continue to look beautiful. We don't want your luscious looks getting ruined by a ball to the face!"

"Great call Katherine!" Justin winked at Katherine, who blushed faintly as she then pulled in DJ as well.

"And DJ," Katherine grinned. "You're playing too."

"Okay, but then what's the plan?" DJ asked. "I have no idea how we're going to win this if the Killer Bass are going to pull off another ball fest at us. There's just no way around that!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. But then to everyone's surprise, it was Noah who broke the silence. He sighed in resignation, and shaking his head, he looked at the Killer Bass, slightly frowning.

"I think I might have an idea," Noah crossed his arms.

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D**

Noah: (crosses his arms) Yeah. Sure. I might not care about sports and would rather read a book than participate in anything sports related, but you forget I'm practically the smartest person on the team. Of course I'd be the one analyzing any potential flaws the other team might have. It's a gift of mine as a scheming little prick. So yeah, I might have an idea on how to win the challenge.

* * *

**(Killer Bass) - Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Rachel, Sadie, Trent****  
**

"Alright!" Geoff grinned, exchanging a high-five with Duncan. "Another game and we're ready to be safe from elimination boys! Woo! Duncan for team leader! Duncan for team leader! Duncan for team leader!"

"Knock it off," Jerome told Geoff, looking rather tired. "You shouting that continuously is annoying."

"Whoops!" Geoff smiled goofily at Jerome with a slight chuckle. "Sorry bro!"

"Hmph," Courtney merely crossed her arms. "I could've done much better had that big oaf Owen not ruin everything. The team would've won last challenge and we wouldn't be in this mess in the f-"

"Courtney," Elizabeth sighed, shaking her head. "We get it. You're pissed. But what can we do? We got Duncan leading so no doubt, we'll still win this next challenge. So there's really no need to worry."

"Actually," Isa looked at his team with curiosity. "I was hoping I would get to lead another round. Try again because the first time around was just a fluke!"

"What?" Trent blinked. "No way! We can't afford to take any risks now. No offense Isa, but I really think Duncan is a better leader, in terms of actually leading and actually helping us win dodgeball rounds."

"Besides, you had your chance," Anna had to agree with a nod.

"(D=) Aw come now," Gold stepped forward and placed a hand on Isa's shoulder. "(;~;) C-Can't you see Isa is t-trying his best? H-He w-wants s-so h-hard t-to prove himself. T-To reject h-his request, how awful. Oh boohoo. You people are so mean. (DX) It brings me to tears! Waaaaaaah!"

"Doth be thinking that man be given a second chance at living, thou not agree?" Rachel crossed her arms at her teammates.

"Fine," Courtney frowned, crossing her arms. "I guess Isa can have another try for the next round. If only for no other reason than because some of our teammates want this to happen. Is that fine with you Duncan?"

"Whatever," Duncan shrugged, looking at Isa's happy excited grin. "But if we lose, I'm rearranging your face. Got it?"

"My face will not be needing any rearranging!" Isa grinned, mocking a salute. "I assure you! As Michael Phelps once said, "Give me liberty or give me death!""

"Michael Phelps didn't say that," Anna sighed, shaking her head. "Patrick Henry did. And this challenge has nothing to do with liberty or death. That quote is practically meaningless in context."

"In any case, I guess Isa's leading this round then," Trent noted, losing a hint of confidence. "So then Isa. Who's playing this next round?"

* * *

**(Beavers: DJ, Noah, Noel, Katherine, Tyler) vs. (Bass: Elizabeth, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Rachel)**

The Raging Beavers looked much more ready this time. Raging Beavers vs. Killer Bass. Isa was going to lead again this time. Noah had a plan. And now without further ado, Chris began the challenge, with the Beavers and Bass grabbing the balls and tally ho.

"What's the plan leader?" Elizabeth asked, somewhat in a mocking tone toward Isa. Truthfully, she wasn't really happy with Isa as the leader.

"Simple," Isa smirked. "We at-"

DJ tossed his ball first, hitting Isa directly in the face. It was a normal ball, yes, but DJ threw it with enough force that it knocked Isa basically unconscious. DJ could only wince in response.

_**(Raging Beavers: 5; Killer Bass: 4) **_

"Ooh, sorry," DJ cringed.

"DJ, don't apologize," Noah placed a hand on the gentle giant's shoulder with a glum bored look. "Just attack. They don't have Duncan on the team, so you're all good. Noel, raise your arm higher. You get a better angle if you do that."

Noel gave a nod as Tyler grabbed his own balls... ha... balls... and began to spin once more. But before the jock could do so, Noah ran over to Tyler and placed a hand on Tyler's shoulders.

"Dude, stop spinning and throw your ball like a normal person," Noah frowned, looking at Tyler.

"Got it!" Tyler nodded as he tossed his balls... heh heh ahem... Although he missed, it was better than spinning around and hitting his own teammates. Much much better than that.

"Katherine," Noah looked at Katherine. "Be prepared to catch what they throw."

Katherine merely nodded, before staring at the opposing team with a determined glare.

...

Gold tossed a ball right directly at Tyler, hitting him directly on the shoulder. And Tyler fell into the ground as a result of this, falling to the ground with a thud and a groan. Gold's mask remained as that (=D), excited that he had hit a guy on the shoulder.

_**(Raging Beavers: 4; Killer Bass: 4)**_

"Darn it!" Tyler groaned.

"You're out," Noah told Tyler, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "Leave the rest to us okay?"

"Got it!" Tyler nodded at Noah, completely missing that hint of bitterness.

...

And thus came another montage. The next ball thrown was from both Noel and DJ, with guidance of angles from Noah, who merely stood still as the balls took out Gold. One of which doused him in electrical water, that caused him to excessively change his mask form a (DX) to a (X~X) to a (XX).

Geoff tossed his ball at Katherine, to which she caught without much effort. It was at this time that Ezekiel was brought into the game with a confident look on his face. And throwing a ball of his own, the homeschooled prairie boy hit Elizabeth right on the face.

Then she was hit with another ball.

And another ball.

And another.

They were all normal balls but man, it seems like she couldn't dodge them balls.

_**(Raging Beavers: 5; Killer Bass: 1)**_

...

This only left Rachel. And staring at the ball she firmly grasped in her hand, she glared at the team she faced. Then with a determined look, Rachel charged forth ball in hand, all the while declaring, "For thy Shakespearean Spirit!"

She tossed her ball...

...It barely made it passed the line. It just plop down to the ground for the Beavers to grab. Then smiling at one another, the glee in their faces, they tossed the ball at Rachel, whose efforts to dodge ended up becoming futile.

She was struck with all five balls, which lobbed her with paint splatters of different color.

_**(Raging Beavers: 5; Killer Bass: 0)**_

...

"And the Raging Beavers win this next round!" Chris grinned, while at the same time, his hands shook, holding up dollar bills after dollar bills. "Ah yes. Time for the tie-breaker round of the Losers Challenge. Who will win? I'm betting the Killer Bass, but hey, the Raging Beavers could win like they did right not. Heh..."

"Oh my God yes!" Katherine pumped her fist into the air. "We won! We f*cking won!"

"The second round yes," Noel could only nod with approval. Then looking toward the Killer Bass with a serious expression, Noel continued. "Can we keep it up is the main question? Because if we can, then splendid!"

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D**

Duncan: (looks a bit miffed) I knew I should've punched Isa in the face before he could even ask to be the leader of the next round! The dude didn't even do a f*cking thing except be the first one out! Gah! And Rachel! She sucks at dodgeball. Why the hell was she even in that game to begin with?! Urgh. Great. Looks like it's up to me to fix this mess. Great.

Isa: (rubs his face) Well, Duncan tried to rearrange my face but... seeing how that's physically not possible unless you want to die... I got a punch on the cheek instead. (slightly groans)

* * *

**(Raging Beavers) - DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Tyler, Velvet**

"We won our first game in this f*cking challenge!" Katherine cheered. "Finally! Let's do that again! Noah! You're back out on the field again! Any objections? No? Got it! Good! Whoo!"

"Wait, I still have to play?" Noah grumbled, looking pretty tired. "I thought one game was enough. And if I'm being forced to play, why the hell is that thing getting more special treatment than I am?"

Noah of course gestured to Justin, who was checking himself out in his hand mirror. Justin had not participated once throughout this entire challenge. In fact, he's been posing himself for who knows how long now. And naturally, Noah's expected response came to him.

"Well because he's hot," Katherine smiled innocently. "And it's like against the law to make hot guys like Justin play a dangerous game like dodgeball. It can really ruin his hot streak y'know."

"Ugh, I can't believe this," Noah frowned.

"But with you on the team," DJ looked at Noah. "We're actually doing good. You're actually giving us advice on how we can throw the ball without the other team even trying to catch it."

"I just worry that they will bring out Duncan," Noel crossed his arms. "As much as he is quite... a buffoon... Duncan does have monstrous capabilities when it comes to these sort of games. So we will need to be more vigilant than ever if we all want to avoid elimination."

"Sounds good Noel!" Tyler grinned. "Let me at them! I'll show them what I-"

"Uh, no," Velvet shook her head, placing her hand on Tyler's shoulder. "As much as we like your enthusiasm, I think we have a higher chance if its just me, Katherine, Noah, Noel, and DJ playing. Anyone gonna argue with that arrangement?"

"As much as I want to, I won't win the argument," Noah sighed crossing his arms. "That much is for sure."

"Then it's settled!" Katherine smiled. "Final round! Let's do this!"

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D**

Tyler: (holds his doll close to him) Man, if only I didn't step on that bear trap, then maybe I would've creamed the other team already! Ugh! Stupid leg! Stupid bear trap! Stupid island that had the bear trap in the first place!

* * *

**(Beavers: DJ, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Velvet) vs. (Bass: Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Jerome, Trent)**

The final round.

It was the final round. Beavers vs Bass. DJ, Katherine, Noah, Noel, and Velvet assembled, ready to take on the 'Rush the Newbie' strategy Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Jerome, and Trent were going to utilize.

And lucky for the Beaver, Noah had a plan for this. He had a plan for all of this.

"Rush the Newbie guys!" Duncan yelled out. Then doing as they did in the first game, Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Jerome, and Trent all tossed their balls... ha!... at DJ.

"DJ duck!" Noah called out. "Katherine, Noel, and Velvet try to catch some of those balls!"

"On it!" Katherine nodded as she raced to DJ's aid. DJ had ducked, cowering to avoid getting pelting by balls. And as quick as she was on her feet, Katherine managed to save DJ from one ball while the other three missed, either hitting the wall or just sliding on Katherine's side.

Which doesn't count by the way. Not in this dodgeball game.

"Whoo!" Katherine cheered, having grabbed one ball. "So who's ball is this?"

"I guess it's mine," Jerome shrugged as he headed back to the bleachers. "Good luck you guys."

_**(Raging Beavers: 5; Killer Bass: 4)**_

"How did they dodge 'Rush the Newbie'?" Duncan blinked in slight confusion.

"Not everything is impossible you monkey-brained scruffy-looking, mohawk'd nerf herder!" Courtney glared at Duncan, who glared back at her with both a surprised reaction and a raised eyebrow.

"Scruffy-looking?" Duncan asked.

...

The next montage that came next was a set of dodgeballs being thrown at each other. Velvet was knocked out by a ball that was infested with live maggots, causing her run out the dodgeball court in absolute fear.

Anna was knocked out by a ball to the face. Although it was a normal ball, it still stung like crap.

DJ's ball was caught by Trent who in turn was taken out by Noel who in turn was taken out by Courtney, who in turn was taken out by Katherine, who in turn was taken out by Duncan.

And thus that left the score as such:

_**(Raging Beavers: 1; Killer Bass: 1)**_

...

Noah vs. Duncan.

Noah looked around, a bit wide-eyed. All of his team was out except him. And Duncan? All of his team was out except him. So that left it down to Duncan and Noah. Noah and Duncan. Brains vs. Brawn. Brawn vs. Brain.

Duncan had all of the balls. And he grinned menacingly.

"Time to lose brainiac," Duncan grinned. "Head's up!"

Noah quickly dodged that, the ball narrowly flying past his back. Duncan threw another one, Noah dodging that as well. Then Duncan chucked more balls at him and instantly, Noah began to jump around, dance dodge, fear streaming on his face.

"Whoa!" Geoff grinned. "That little dude's got moves!"

"He's on the other team," Courtney frowned at Geoff. "Quit complimenting him!"

"Hey, I can be a good sport when it comes to awesome dance moves," Geoff merely grinned in response.

Noah had then expertly dodged all of the balls except one. His team watched him with an expected look. This was it. This was it. Noah had dodged the balls. And looking at his team, Noah could see the worried concerned faces they wore on their faces.

...

Ah. That's right. This was a reality TV show competition. Winner gets one million dollars.

How could he forget that?

Heh. He's wasted time being lazy... maybe he should actually start trying. Maybe he should actually play to deserve that million bucks.

Shouldn't he?

...

Duncan tossed his last ball. Shivering, Noah braced himself. Then feeling the impacting force the ball struck him with, Noah went flying back toward the glass wall of the court.

Pain struck his body. But somehow he felt relieved. And somehow...

...

...He did it.

Noah held up the ball he had pretty much caught with his arms. And once the Beavers saw this, everyone one of them stood up and cheered. They had won. They had f*cking won! Somehow they beat the Killer Bass! Somehow!

...Oh and Tyler fell to the ground thanks to his leg.

As for the Killer Bass, Duncan just watched the other court side in shock. They had lost. Even worse, they lost to the Raging Beavers, who were by far the more weaker team. He could feel nothing but slight failure. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

...Courtney...

"Hey," Courtney looked at the delinquent. "You okay?"

"I f*cking lost it for the team," Duncan looked disappointed. "F*cking lost to the damn Beavers."

"True," Courtney shrugged before giving a slight nasty smile. "You did. But something tells me you and me don't have to worry about being on the chopping block tonight."

Courtney darted her eyes toward two members of the Killer Bass. Those of which who were very much deserving of the night's vote.

"Congratulations Raging Beavers!" Chris grinned, silently crying deep inside as he handed his dollars to Chef, who merely smiled in glee. "You guys won the Loser's Match. Somehow. And as such that means the Killer Bass lost. Somehow. And now they have to report to the Campfire Ceremony. They know how."

The Killer Bass looked down. They were going to face elimination for the first time. Who shall they kick? Now that was the question wasn't it?

"As for our Winner's Match," Chris cleared his throat, trying to calm himself down. "That will start right about now! So-"

Chris stopped for a moment. His phone was ringing, buzzing, trying to get the host to pick it up. Sighing, Chris looked at the caller ID and instantly tensed up. He widened his eyes, feeling slightly nervous.

"Oh, look, it's the producer," Chris gulped.

Chef tensed up once more after hearing from the producer once more. It's to be noted that whoever this producer was... she was gonna be one scary woman.

"Hello?" Chris called his phone. "Oh yes, hello Miss Producer. Ah what? We're running out of time. You want us to hurry up the Winner's Match? Well that can easily be done! Ahem. Okay okay."

Chris hung up his phone. Then grinning at the Screaming Gophers and Savage Bunnies, he clapped his hands together to begin a new announcement. Certainly, things might have higher stakes?

"So, producer complained that we're taking too long with the challenge and she's getting bored," Chris grinned. "So let's make things interesting. For Winner's Match, you only get one round. One round to determine the winner. The true winning team of dodgeball! So get to planning and strategizing and hurry things up. You do not want to get on the producer's bad side! So hurry up and get going!"

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers) - Amethyst, Angel, Cody, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, Lindsay, Nathan, Owen**

Now it was time for the final game. The final game which will start with a planning phase between Amethyst, Angel, Cody, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, Lindsay, and Owen. Of course, Nathan was still off on his little investigative journey, but its not like the Gophers noticed or anything right?

"We're at the endgame here," Olivia nodded firmly. "Let's go try our best and win this challenge."

"Endgame huh?" Jose blinked, tapping his chin in thought. "I feel like I've heard that in a movie somewhere. But it could just be me. Or the copyright. But anyway, you're right! What's the plan Owen? As leader of dodgeball, you got a plan we can use to get first?"

"Put me in the game!" Cody declared. "I got this! Don't worry!"

"Can we trust you to not fight with Craig when we're in the match?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Craig's not coming with me to the match," Cody smiled boldly. "That's for sure! So you don't have to worry about me fighting over Craig and getting distracted. So Scout's Honor, I can help take down the other team."

"Bold claim," Craig raised an eyebrow at Cody. "Guess we'll see if your weak little arms could be put to good use."

"Weak litt-" Cody blinked, sputtering out the words Craig had directed toward him. He would've done his best to go knock this guy senseless, but Jose was there to butt in between the two.

"Leave it alone," Jose declared. "We have a challenge to win. We can't afford any sort of like...um... hasty...argument...chatter thing."

"Basically no fighting," Angel gazed at Craig and Cody with a dangerous look. "In any case, I guess we're in an agreement that Cody is going to play. And if anything, I suggest team leader Owen should be able to play too, given how he was in the last round."

"Definitely second that," Olivia nodded. "I'll join too if that's okay with you guys."

"Of course!" Owen smiled. "So then I say the team will include me, Cody, Olivia, Angel, and Jose! Any objections?"

No objections.

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D**

Amethyst: I realize I haven't done much to help my team during dodgeball. But then again, Nathan hasn't either... So I guess I shouldn't be worried for them to call me out on it. Especially since we're practically safe for elimination. I guess I'll just meditate as the rounds go by. (smiles as she sits in fetal position)

* * *

**(Savage Bunnies) - Amanda, Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Omar, Robbie, Ryan**

"Alright team, we're in the big leagues now," Eva told her team when they huddled together for a plan. "We'll do exactly as we did last time. But be wary that this team isn't going to be as pathetically easy as the Beavers."

"Well duh," Heather rolled her eyes.

"So we just do the same strategy as we did before?" Leshawna asked Eva, pulling the focus away from Heather's nasty attitude. "Alright, I'm game. But what will the team's be this time?"

"Oh I was thinking," Robbie smiled innocently. "We should allow some of the people on this team a chance to play so that they don't feel left out! Like like, when you're dancing in a _ball_room! Ha! Get it?"

Silent pause before Omar cleared his throat.

"Nope!" Omar shook his head. "But in any cases, I wouldn't minds sittin dis one outs."

"Same here," Amanda nodded in agreement.

"So then who wants to join the next match?" Bridgette asked. "I could join another match if that's fine with you guys. But first, if any, which one of you would want to like step up and join the next game?"

"I could potentially join," Katie raised her hand with a smile. "Gives me something to do."

"Same here," Gwen crossed her arms.

"If I have to," Heather noted, crossing her arms as well.

Eva raised an eyebrow at Katie, Gwen, and Heather. All of whom didn't look as athletic as she would like to expect, but nevertheless, she couldn't argue with them now. The entire team's come to the agreement of changing teammates. Now all that is needed is one more-

"May I join this round?" Harold asked with a smile. "I could offer some useful skills for winning this next challenge. After all, I've done plenty of figure skating so I think I can handle dodging a bunch of... heh... balls."

"Yeah no," Eva crossed her arms. When it came down to Harold, there was no way she was going to let a twig like this foil their chances of winning. "Sorry, but leave this dodgeball crap to the stronger and less weak pathetic little loser types, okay?"

"Gosh, just because I'm like skinny, doesn't mean I can't help win the challenge," Harold argued with Eva. Then he shut his mouth when Eva gave him her meanest glare. Clearly, there was no arguing when it came to Eva.

"So, anyone else?" Eva then looked at her other fellow teammates.

"Well, I guess I'll take the last spot then," Bridgette shrugged, looking at Harold with slight sympathy. But the both of them had to agree. Arguing with Eva is not something either of them should be doing.

"Then it's settled," Eva nodded. "We got our group for the final round. Let's get first place!"

* * *

**Confessional: Balls... :D**

Harold: (frowns a bit) I know Eva thinks that just because she's like the strongest she's like the best of the team. But I'll have her know, I am a black belt at Karate Steve's Kung Fu Karate Camp and a dangerous beginner snake trainer at Snake Training Steve's Slithering Snake Camp... okay I made up the last one but still, I got skills and Eva's ignoring all of them. Like gosh!

Eva: (crosses her arms) I'm giving my team the benefit of the doubt. This is the final round, and I'm going to carry the team till the end. Those Gophers got nothing when it comes to me.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers: Angel, Cody, Jose, Olivia, Owen) vs. (Savage Bunnies: Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Katie)**

"Final round contestants!" Chris grinned. "Final round! Give it all you got because this is the match that decides the winner of our Dodgeball challenge! But don't take too long because I'm on a tight schedule! And the producer might end up killing me so hurry this up!"

"Leave this to me," Eva gave a snarl as she tossed the first ball. This immediately struck Olivia straight on the face, covering her with milk. Then Eva grabbed several more balls and tossed it toward the Screaming Gophers, who all screamed, ducked, and dodged.

_**(Screaming Gophers: 4; Savage Bunnies: 5)**_

"Jesus Christ!" Angel cried out. "This lady is a f*cking monster!"

...

Katie tossed her ball right at the Gophers. Only this ball hit someone from the sidelines. And wouldn't you know it? It hit Sadie, coating her in maple syrup. Sadie could only blink as she looked at Katie.

"Ah!" Katie blinked. "Sorry Sadie!"

"Well, I guess I know what it feels like to have maple syrup all over you," Sadie blinked, before grimacing at how sticky it was. "And I don't really like it. But don't worry Katie! Accidents ha-"

Another ball flew her way, spiking a dodgeball right at the face as it bounced off of her. Katie's wide-eyed expression told Sadie that Katie had tossed another ball at her, accidentally.

"Okay, twice in a row is still accidental and forgivable, so it's okay Katie!" Sadie merely gave Katie a smile as a ball was thrown Katie's way. Katie dodged it, then tossed another ball.

...

It hit Sadie again?

"Okay, that I'm going to question," Sadie noted, as she blinked from the ball that hit her once again.

"Oi, let me handle the balls next time and stop trying to turn your friend into a cake!" Eva glared at Katie as she tossed another ball that had been thrown back. This time, it aimed for Owen, who had overheard this conversation.

"Cake, where?!" Owen perked his ears up. The ball that Eva had thrown splattered onto his clothes, coating them with a tricolored cold substance. "Wait, this is ice cream! Awesome!"

"What?" Jose grinned. "I want an ice cream dodgeball! Hit me up!"

Jose waved his arms around like a target sign. Then instantly he was met in the face with a dodgeball that coated him in... well instead of ice cream... it was, a yellow substance that really stank. He blinked then toppled over, groaning in disgust.

(_**Screaming Gophers: 2; Savage Bunnies: 5)**_

"One of those balls had piss in them?!" Heather was wide-eyed, dropping her ball immediately. "Ewww!"

...

"Cody, it's just you and me now," Angel looked at Cody, who merely grinned at her, goofily. "We need to come up with a strategy. I think what we should do here is aim for their legs. That way, they have a harder chance of catching an- you aren't listening are you?"

"Um, yeah I was," Cody blinked, clearing his throat. "I just lost you at you... and me..."

Angel silently groaned to herself before looking back at the Savage Bunnies, who were winning by 5 team members over 2 team members.

"Just do what I do," Angel said before using her dodgeball as a bowling ball and sliding it across the floor. This dodgeball then hit Heather right on the leg, much to her chagrin. And soon enough, Angel and Cody both began to use the dodgeballs as bowling balls to hit their targets.

_**(Screaming Gophers: 2; Savage Bunnies: 4) **_

...

The battle was especially tough. From the Savage Bunnies being forced to jump over the balls, to the Screaming Gophers narrowly dodging the balls that Eva tossed directly at them. Then at that moment, Gwen found herself tripping onto the ground thanks to the bowling dodgeballs.

Bridgette too and then Katie, leaving only Eva with that dangerous glare of hers.

_**(Screaming Gophers: 2; Savage Bunnies: 1)**_

...

"Just can't rely on the team can you?" Eva muttered to herself before grabbing her ball and chucking it directly at Angel. Like a deer in headlights, Angel froze, unsure on what to do with that ball that aimed directly to her face.

But then she saw it.

As if time slowed down.

Cody jumping in front of Angel... and then taking that ball to the groin with a wince. Then he fell to the ground, groaning at the hit his kiwis had taken. Yowzers. Dodgeball the kiwis. That would hurt!

_**(Screaming Gophers 1; Savage Bunnies: 1)**_

...

"Time out, time out!" Olivia stepped in, running toward the court with a widened expression.

"But the producer!" Chris called out.

"F*ck the producer," Jose looked at Chris with a slight glare. "The dude took a dodgeball to the groin! Ya gotta give us at least a minute to get Cody back on his feet you know! Ahem."

Jose turned back to Cody with slight concern. Any man should know the pain of having the groin be handed to the monster known as pain. It really isn't a good feeling. Especially with Cody's slight limp as he struggled to get up.

"Cody," Angel looked at Cody. "You took a dodgeball to the groin... for me?"

"Well that's how the Codemeister rolls haha!" Cody took his hands off his groin as he clicked his tongue and fired a finger gun at Angel. Then he forgot he was in pain and collapsed back onto the ground. "Actually, I feel like I want to throw up. This hurts more than the time I tried to ask out Arianna Rodriguez back in the middle school."

"I'm not even gonna ask," even Craig looked worried for Cody as he hoisted him up and helped get him off of the court. "Just walk it off dude. Walk it off."

And once Cody was out of the court, Olivia looked back at Chris and gave him a nod.

"Okay time in," Olivia nodded at Chris before looking at Angel. "Good luck Angel!"

Unfortunately, it seemed like Chris didn't hear Olivia, as he was pretty occupied with something else for the matter.

"He didn't mean to say that Miss Producer," Chris was begging on the floor, looking at a nearby camera. "I swear. I will take full responsibility. He didn't mean to upset you so hard Miss Producer. Don't worry, I will make sure I would..."

As Chris continued to grovel and beg to that camera, Chef looked at Olivia and shrugged. Then he blew the whistle, continuing the game.

...

Angel vs. Eva.

Two ladies of different skills and talents. Now all they had to do was throw a bunch of balls at each other. Angel looked at Eva, her determined glare combined with a clench of her fist. Eva on the other hand just looked done with the challenge.

"Alright, let's end this," Eva glared at Angel.

"I agree," Angel glared back at Eva.

"For my team," Eva glared at Angel as she charged.

"For Cody's children!" Angel glared at Eva as she charged.

Then the two threw their balls. Ha. Balls. And then silence. Silence. Someone was hit, the other dodged. Someone had lost this match. The other had won the match. Someone fell to the ground. The other stood tall and victorious.

That person was...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Angel.

Ah yes, Angel's ball hit Eva directly on the face, causing her to recoil and hit the floor with a loud thud. Eva's ball narrowly missed Angel. Had she not dodged, maybe she would've gotten hit as well.

"And the Screaming Gophers win!" Chef exclaimed.

"Wait, the Screaming Gophers won?" Chris blinked before grinning. "The Screaming Gophers won! You don't have to worry Miss Producer! You don't have to worry about time arrangement issues! That's for sure! Whoo!"

The Screaming Gophers cheered. They all circled around Angel, cheering... oh and Cody fell to the ground. He still suffered pain from the groin shot, but he handed everyone a thumbs-up, reassuring everyone that he was fine.

"For your prize," Chris grinned as some interns came over with a cannon of some sort. "Catch!"

A bunch of dodgeballs were shot out of that cannon, taking down some of the contestants who weren't ready for such a predicament to occur. And with a splat, the dodgeballs each splattered them with ice cream.

"Oh, um, that wasn't supposed to happen," Chris blinked, noting the mess he caused. Especially when it came to the clothing the Screaming Gophers wore. Yes, they were covered in vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry flavors of ice cream. "Oh well. Um. Enjoy your ice cream I guess?"

"Sure thing Chris!" Owen cheered, giving the host a thumbs-up.

"As for you guys," Chris turned to the Savage Bunnies with a grin. "You guys are safe. But you don't get any second-place prize. So just be happy that you're safe. You too Raging Beavers. And as for the big losers. Killer Bass. Campfire. Voting time. In 3 hours. Get ready for that!"

Then Chris walked off, leaving the contestants behind in the dodgeball court.

* * *

**Confessional: Okay. I can stop saying 'Balls... :D'**

Angel: (smiling proudly) Well now. I won the challenge for my team. Saw a guy get his groin hit for me. All in all, good game. And plenty of balls to go around too. (chuckles at that before smiling genuinely) Still, it was nice of Cody to do that. With the whole groin hit thing. He's not bad. Not in the slightest. (slowly frowns) Too bad I'm not into him that way. Definitely not. I'm way out of his league and I wouldn't be caught dead having some "fun" time with him. So in the meantime, I guess I'll just continue doing what I do best... lead people on. (smirks)

Cody: (winces as he puts an ice pack on his groin; then he sheepishly smiles) Yep. Totally worth it.

Eva: (looks rather pissed) We...lost? (her eye twitches) We... LOST?! G- (camera cuts off oh wa-) Rah! Damn i- (camera cuts off aga- oh) F*C- (camera cuts o-; camera then calms down to show Eva trying to herself down. It's to be noted that she punched a whole through the wall) No no... calm down. Calm down. Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts. (her voice trembles a bit)

Duncan: (crosses his arms) Well, elimination time. I got my pick. And like Courtney said. I think I'm feeling pretty safe tonight...

* * *

**Campfire Ceremony: ****Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Rachel, Sadie, Trent**

* * *

It was the Campfire Ceremony.

Tonight's main course were the Killer Bass, whose fish were literally brought to the table. Have they been eaten yet? Not yet. Not yet. Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Rachel, Sadie, and Trent all sat with bodies that tensed up from the slow cold wind that blew against their skin. It's to be noted that Gold sat far in the back of the group, away from the campfire while some of the Bass sat closer to the fire for warmth. Anyway, what was worse than the cold wind? Chris stood right there, holding a tray of 10 marshmallows. One for everyone but one.

"Contestants," Chris began. "You have all placed your votes and made your decision. Being this your first Campfire Ceremony, it's time I let you know that one of you will be going home. And you can't come back. Ever."

The Killer Bass tensed up even more when Chris added that last 'ever'.

"When I call out your name," Chris continued, holding that tray of marshmallows. "Come pick up a marshmallow. Duncan..."

Duncan was the first Killer Bass to receive his marshmallow. With a firm nod of recognition, Duncan stood up and headed to Chris, grabbing a marshmallow. Truthfully, he pretty much knew he wasn't going to on the chopping block given the performances of some of his teammates today.

"...Geoff..." Chris grinned as Geoff cheered, hollering and waving his cowboy hat around. "And...

...

...

...

...

...Jerome."

Geoff cheered even louder after taking his marshmallow. By the time Jerome arrived to grab his, he was pulled into a tight hug from Geoff, much to the depressed angsty juvenile's chagrin.

"...Elizabeth and Trent," Chris grinned as Elizabeth and Trent stood up. The two shared slight smiles with one another; teacher and protege. Then walking together, they headed up to Chris to claim their marshmallow. "And...

...

...

...

...

Sadie and Courtney."

Sadie merely trudged up to Chris to claim her marshmallow. Clearly, getting hit in the face by Katie three times left a bad impression on her. Especially since it was Katie who had done the deed. And three-in-a-row had to be some sort of black magic on Katie's part. Courtney on the other hand was glad to be safe.

"Anna!" Chris grinned. Anna sighed in relief as she smiled and headed up to Chris to claim her marshmallow. Chris looked at the remaining Killer Bass, before continuing calling on the people who have yet to receive marshmallows. "...

...

...

...

...

...

...Gold!"

Gold's nervous (0~0) mask switched to a relieved (=D) mask as he walked up to Chris to grab the second to last marshmallow. Now all that was left was the bottom two: Isa and Rachel. Both of them were pretty nervous, looking at the last marshmallow with slight greed beginning to appear on their faces.

...

...

"The final marshmallow goes to..." Chris grinned, looking at Isa and Rachel. Isa was shivering, looking more and more nervous by the minute. Rachel was trembling. She didn't bother to say anything Shakespearean. All she could hope this time was that she was safe. "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Isa."

When Chris revealed that Isa was receiving the final marshmallow of the evening, Isa found himself sighing in absolute relief. He looked at Chris, quite surprised that he got to stay. Meanwhile, Rachel looked shocked that she was the next person voted off.

"Shows over Rachel," Chris shook his head. "The Dock of Shame is that away girl."

Rachel stood up. She sighed, shaking her head. Then suddenly a spotlight fell right upon her, surprising Chris and most of the other contestants. Contestants being her former teammates, the same people who had voted for her.

"That hand shall burn in never-quenching fire," Rachel looked at the light, feigning tragedy and sadness in her voice. "That staggers thus my person. Exton, thy fierce hand. Hath with the king's blood stain'd the king's own land. Mount, mount, my soul! Thy seat is up on high; Whilst my gross flesh sinks downward, here to die."

"What is she saying?" Trent asked Anna who merely blinked.

"I think it's from a scene in one of the Shakespearean plays?" Anna blinked.

"Vanity...Thy name is..." Rachel looked down as the light began to dim. "Rachel Spears."

Silence as everything reverted back to normal. Rachel stood in that pose for a while longer. Everyone just stared at Rachel with raised eyebrows and confused looks. Clearly, they probably made the right choice kicking her out in this episode.

"Yeah um, just head down to the Dock of Shame please," Chris pleaded to Rachel.

* * *

Nevertheless, Rachel entered the Boat of Losers. She felt disappointed. She lost in the game. And watching her former teammates wave goodbye to her, well, Rachel didn't have any other words to say to them. Except perhaps a Shakespearean line or two but we cut that out for discretion's sake.

And thus, the Boat of Losers sailed off, claiming another victim off of Wawanakwa Island.

Goodbye Rachel!

* * *

**(Raging Beavers Cabin) - ****DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Tyler, Velvet**

The Raging Beavers, after their victory, began to celebrate outside their cabin. Of course though, Noah and Velvet were the only ones not celebrating. Surprisingly though, Noel wasn't participating either, having been sitting next to Noah and Velvet on the porch of the Beaver's cabin.

While Noah read his book in peace, Velvet and Noah watched the rest of the Raging Beavers celebrate. Ezekiel was smiling as he watched DJ and Tyler do an exercise-off. It's best not to question that.

Katherine and Samantha on the other hand were drooling and staring at Justin with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Okay," Velvet sighed, looking at Noel, raising an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Out of everyone here, I would think you would be one of the people that would go celebrate. I mean, we escaped elimination didn't we? That should garner enough relief."

"We barely escaped elimination today," Noel crossed his arms, looking at his team glumly. "But what about tomorrow? And the day after tomorrow. Truthfully, I cannot rest knowing that another one will soon leave from our team."

"Sheesh, and I thought I was negative," Velvet rolled her eyes. "I know you're a rich guy from some rich family or something. But in all seriousness, winning isn't everything. At the very least, you should just enjoy whatever accomplishment you've already achieved. That's all you need to be truly proud of."

"I see," Noel merely noted.

"In any case," Velvet continued. "Sure we fail a lot. But that's the beauty of this team. We're a team that tends to struggle a lot. And usually, it's teams like these that end up being the strongest in the end. Am I right? I don't know. But it's just something I picked up during my early years as a tattoo artist. Failure is practically required for success."

Noel was silent. He listened to Velvet's words. Then shaking his head, Noel stood up.

"That is simply not possible for a Batsworth," Noel noted. He looked at his team once more. Then he bit his lip and headed back into his cabin. "I will take an early night in. I must prepare mentally for the next challenge tomorrow."

"Hm, alright," Velvet looked at Noel. "If you want to talk more about this. I'm your gal."

"Very much appreciated," Noel had stopped by the door to say this before entering and closing the Raging Beaver's cabin door.

...

"Team Mom much?" Noah retorted, staring at his book.

"You're so funny," Velvet rolled her eyes as she stood up and headed toward the other team members.

* * *

**(Cafeteria) **

Chef walked into the kitchen. He had a rough day today. Right after the challenge, he was forced to clean up the paint, yolk, and other substances left on the grounds of the dodgeball court. Then he had to get rid of the court and the dodgeballs.

All in all, it was tiring being Chef Hatchet. All he wanted to do now was grab whatever soda he had hiding in his kitchen to relax...

...At least that was the plan.

"Hello Chef," a voice caused Chef to grab a nearby cleaver and prepare to land it directly on the person the voice belonged to. Without a doubt, it was Nathan, who was pretty much absent for the entire challenge.

And when he saw that cleaver, he almost jumped and screamed. Almost. He hid his fear well within those split seconds and remained his smile at Chef.

"Heh, scared you did I?" Nathan cleared his throat. "Ahem. Whoops."

"What the damn are you doing in my kitchen?" Chef growled. "Get out."

"Relax Chef, relax," Nathan noted. "I was just here to solve a puzzle. You know, the whole 'LEAVE THIS ISLAND' puzzle thing. Heh. Such a buzz has gotten me all excited. And speaking of puzzles, I have a puzzle for you."

"Just leave the kitchen and quit wasting my ti-"

"Oh no no," Nathan shook his head. "Trust me. This won't waste your time one bit. I just have a riddle for you."

Chef groaned, shaking his head. He grumbled something under his breath. Truthfully, he just wanted to go to sleep. Be done with the day. But this kid? He probably won't leave him alone unless he played along so...

"Fine," Chef grumbled. "Tell your stupid riddle."

"If you've got me, you want to share me; if you share me, you haven't kept me," Nathan told his riddle with a smile. "What am I?"

"Ha!" Chef looked at Nathan. He chuckled at Nathan with a shake of his head. It wasn't a happy friendly chuckle. It was more of an annoyed chuckle, directed toward the puzzle master himself. "That's an easy one. A secret."

"Correct," Nathan smiled before narrowing his eyes at Chef. "And you're keeping one right as we speak."

Chef stopped chuckling and fell into silence. Staring at Nathan, the heat in his eyes. The excitement and slight adrenaline the puzzle master was feeling. Chef could feel it as he stood tall and firm.

"You're hiding something from everyone here Chef," Nathan smiled. "You seem to know something no one here knows. You know it. I know it. And soon enough, everyone will know it."

"Heh," Chef shook his head. "You got a lot of guts trying to threaten me punk."

"Please, I'm not threatening you," Nathan smiled. "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone about our conversation. That just ruins the fun for me when I find the answer and everyone else struggles. No no. I'm merely letting you know that I'm going to figure out this secret you're hiding. Because I know you had a little something to do with what happened here at the cafeteria. And maybe even the hot tub."

"Alright punk," Chef glared at Nathan. "If you're so smart. Why don't you tell me why you think I'm even hiding something in the first place. For all we know, this could be a b-"

"Tomato juice bottles," Nathan answered, with a neutral expression. "You left tomato juice bottles in the trash. About 6 of them to be precise. All enough to coat a message right on the wall."

Chef was now silent. He stared at Nathan's smug expression. For he knew that this boy... he was too smart for his own good.

"And yes, I know," Nathan noted. "Digging through trash is like disgusting and everything. But 70% of trash does actually end up as useful evidence in typical crimes. Did I make up the statistics? Probably but you get the gist."

"So you think I did it?" Chef asked.

"No," Nathan shook his head. "I haven't reached that conclusion yet. You might not have done it. But what I know for sure is... you know who did it. And you're hiding their identity. For what reason? I don't know. But I'm going to find out. Even if I have to go as far as to rig the game in my favor to do so."

Nathan then headed for the exit.

"Truths will be revealed eventually," Nathan gave one last smile at Chef. "I promise you that Chef Hatchet."

Then Nathan headed out, leaving a silent Chef in the kitchen. Then with a twitch of his eye, Chef slammed the blade of his cleaver right on the table and clenched his fist. No doubt now.

"Stupid kid..." Chef grumbled.

...

...

Nathan made an enemy.

...

...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

...

...

* * *

**Contestants Left: 40**

* * *

**Screaming Gophers:**

Amethyst - The Japanese Folklorist

Angel - The Femme Fatale

Cody - The Ladies's Man

Craig - The Olympic Swimmer

Izzy - The Crazy Psycho

Jose - The Awesome Daredevil

Olivia - The Energetic Cheerleader

Lindsay - The Dumb Blonde

Nathan - The Puzzle Master

Owen - The Jolly Colossus

**Killer Bass:**

Anna - The Romantic Matchmaker

Courtney - The Counselor-In-Training

Duncan - The Juvenile Delinquent

Elizabeth - The Pop Idol

Geoff - The Party Guy

Gold - The Masked Mystery

Isa - The Team Leader

Jerome - The Bad Boy

Sadie - The Other BFF

Trent - The Cool Dude

**Savage Bunnies:**

Amanda - The Tough Revolutionaire

Bridgette - The Surfer Chick

Eva - The Female Bully

Gwen - The Goth Girl

Harold - The Absolute Dweeb

Heather - The Queen Bee

Katie - The BFF

Leshawna - The Big Sistah

Omar - The Mafia Member

Robbie - The Circus Clown

Ryan - The Honorable Hero

**Raging Beavers:**

DJ - The Gentle Giant

Ezekiel - The Prairie Boy

Justin - The Eye Candy

Katherine - The Cat Burglar

Noah - The Snarky Schemer

Noel - The Affluent Progeny

Samantha - The Awkward Journalist

Tyler - The Pain Magnet

Velvet - The Tattoo Artist

* * *

**Voting Confessional:**

Anna: I'm voting Isa. For a guy who proclaims himself as a team leader, I have trouble seeing that with his performance today. I mean, sure, we did manage to take out two guys, but seeing how Courtney and Duncan are more superior in terms of leadership, yeah, I'm sorry Isa... (then she smiles) In other news, Courtney and Duncan! Duncney... that sounds really really cute! (squees)

Courtney: As much as I want to vote Isa, I'm voting Rachel. Not only is she annoying with her Shakespearean language, but hardly anyone on the team can even understand her. At least with Isa, I have a plan on what I could potentially use him for. In fact, now that 3 people have been eliminated already, it's time I start implementing some strategic plays of my own. And that's going to require Isa.

Duncan: Isa may be annoying, but Rachel's more annoying than Isa. I was never a guy for literature, but goddamn, hearing Rachel speak makes me realize why I was never a guy for literature. If I hear another Shakespearean quote from her, I might actually shave my mohawk.

Elizabeth: Goodbye Rachel. (crosses her arms)

Geoff: Man, this is hard. I like everyone on this team so voting for one of them to leave is pretty hard. Anna's pretty cool with her matchmaking skills. Courtney is like cool in terms of leadership. Duncan is like a bro. Elizabeth can be great for parties. Gold is a bro and great for parties. Isa's hilarious. Jerome is someone I'm trying to be friends with. Rachel is great for like theater parties. Sadie is cool. Trent is also both cool and one of the bros! Haha... Maybe I should vote in alphabetical order?

Gold: (:D) I could vote for someone else other than Isa, but Isa's picture is calling me to vote for him to get kicked off. (XD) Sorry I'm not sorry boy! Ahahahahahahaha!

Isa: (looks a bit disappointed; He has nothing to say after the aftermath of today's challenge. Guess he's voting for someone who he pretty much dislikes?)

Jerome: It's between Isa and Rachel for me. Both of which are pretty annoying. But Isa tries harder to be someone he aspires to be. Heh. That's something I can admire about the guy... Sorry Rachel...

Rachel: Thou poor soul of kingship be thy suffering to end. I command the exiling of Sir Isa, failed king of the three different kingdoms. Thou be merciful to thy soul and heart. Please forgive thy's guilt.

Sadie: Yeah...I think I would rather vote Rachel. (shrugs)

Trent: So I vote Isa. Dude was pretty bad at being a leader. I mean, not that I can blame Izzy catching 4 balls, but when you compare him to Courtney and Duncan... yeah. He's not that good as he says he is.

* * *

**Vote Count:**

Anna - Isa

Courtney - Rachel

Duncan - Rachel

Elizabeth - Rachel

Geoff - Anna

Gold - Isa

Isa - Gold

Jerome - Rachel

Rachel - Isa

Sadie - Rachel

Trent - Isa

* * *

Rachel - 5

Isa - 4

Anna - 1

Gold - 1

* * *

**Eliminated: Snake, Beth, Crystal, Rachel**

* * *

**And finally! Praise the Lord and everything good and holy! I finished this chapter! It was a large struggle but in the end, I pulled through and I'm ready to never write a dodgeball challenge ever again! **

**Ahem. So Rachel. Yeah. I loved writing for Rachel. Mainly because her whole schtick of coming up with the most random things to say was just so fun to write. Especially since that's basically Shakespearean language. It just sounds like a bunch of random words mixed together with 'thou', 'thy', and 'thee'. So, Rachel was definitely fun to write, but as I wrote this chapter, I realized I had to cut her loose sooner because her schtick was going to get very very annoying had she went on. So this is why Rachel is our 4th contestants eliminated.**

**Fun Fact: Rachel was supposed to go a lot farther! I had someone else in mind to be eliminated in this episode, but then I realized that the organization of the logic behind the elimination just wasn't good. So I moved Rachel back to be eliminated sooner. **

**Next Time: Rescue mission. A classic island survival activity... did we just take this challenge from an early season of Survivor? **


	6. Chapter 6: The Great Rescuers

**Episode 6: The Great Rescuers**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters involved with the show. The characters you see here (besides Chris and Chef and the other 22 contestants you see in this fic) are based off of real TD Fanfic authors. So I have no control or right over them as well.

Note: Yikes! It's been a month since I last updated, and for that I wanted to apologize. This story is definitely something very big and I am trying hard not to abandon it so I took a long break on it before I continued. As such, it has been released right now. As for the Coronavirus news, I really do hope you all are feeling well and wish you all the best over this well... troubling times. Keep clean and be safe you guys!

**Warning: This chapter may include contents of deeply dark stuff that makes this fanfic rated T including: engrossed kissing, some sexual innuendos, curse words that are censored but not entirely censored, and possible dark backstories and moments. You have been warned...**

Now let's get on with the show!

* * *

_Day 8_

* * *

**(?)**

Silence.

Then pairs of eyes shot wide open as Angel, Sadie, Tyler, and Harold all awoke to find themselves hanging from the same tree. They were entangled and tied in ropes that were secured tightly on the tough tree branches from above.

And looking above, a giant white cloth was also entangled within the other several branches. This white cloth was most likely a parachute... when did they all go parachuting?

"Urgh, where are we?" Sadie asked, blinking with a confused dazed expression.

"A tree from the looks like it," Harold noted with a slight groggy groan. "But to be more specific, a _Salix alba_, or more commonly referred to as a willow tree. In fact, willows typically have around 400 species, either being called sallows or osiers-"

"Harold," Angel stared blankly at Harold, groaning slightly as she remained tied by the rope. "Now's definitely not the time."

"In any case, I think we need to get out of these ropes somehow," Sadie noted. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"Not really," Tyler shook his head. "But maybe, if we believe hard enough, a bird might fly right into these ropes and free us! Because anything can happen when you believe right? Or is that just in the movies."

"The latter," Harold responded, attempting to struggle.

Then a few voices alerted everyone. All four of the tied up contestants stopped struggling when a young man in his high school years (like the contestants) stepped forward, wearing the red shirts and khaki pants the interns usually wore.

"The interns?" Sadie blinked before crying out. "Hey! Um, mind if you let us down?"

"Sorry, no can do," the male looked at Sadie, crossing his arms. His neat black hair was combed nicely. He looked at Sadie with a slightly sympathetic expression as he continued. "This is part of the challenge. Anyone who tries to leave their binds gets their team disqualified on the spot. Chris's orders."

"Tying us up for a challenge?" Sadie looked shocked. "Now that's just mean!"

"And unethical," Harold had to agree with Sadie.

"Then, guess we're going to be stuck in this position for a long while," Tyler groaned. "How'd you even manage to get us into this situation anyway er... um...?"

"Steven," the intern that spoke to the four introduced himself. Steven, a rather handsome yet normal looking intern who looked rather tired of the job he was stuck in. Shaking his head, he continued even further. "But we prefer to be unnamed. Because that's the rule of being an intern. You can't speak too much. You can't do much of anything except set up challenges... like kidnap four individuals using supplements and tying them to trees."

"You drugged us?!" Sadie looked shocked.

"Now that is very unethical," Harold shook his head.

"If it makes you feel better, you guys were pretty easy to handle," a rather muscular intern stood against the tree, looking at the four hanging individuals above. He had light brown hair that was curved up and a cleft chin as he crossed his arms. "I mean, you're all pretty lightweight."

"Nice to know Albert," Steven blankly stared at Albert, the muscular intern. "Anyway, we're supposed to be on guard duty to make sure you four get disqualified if you try anything to like get out or something. So just stay still and relax."

"Well, I guess this gives me a chance to figure out what bondage play is like," Angel merely snickered with a perverted chuckle.

* * *

**Confessional: BDSM Enthusiasts?!**

Steven: (shakes his head with a sigh) Somehow I feel like me and the other guys have been rebooted to fit a new universe. I mean, you guys ever have that feeling? Where it's like deja vu except when it's not. It's hard to explain but think of it as like, you feel like you've been in many different situations at the same time.

* * *

**(Campfire Pit) **

"Wait, a parachuting incident?" Olivia blinked as she looked at Chris. "Why on Earth were they parachuting in the first place?"

Everyone shared that same bewildered expression on her face as they looked at the host. They were all at the Campfire Pit. The host had called them all there to explain the next challenge. In fact, Chris had just told them that Angel, Sadie, Tyler, and Harold had gone on a parachuting practice session and got stuck somewhere. He didn't expect most of the contestants to take this story so seriously.

"Because challenge purposes?" Chris responded with a tone of obviousness. "Look, I was just setting the scene about that. They didn't actually go parachuting. That's just the story for the challenge, jeez."

"Oh okay, that makes sense," Katie sighed in relief. Truth be told, her heart was racing when she heard Sadie had gone parachuting without her. Even with this attempt at independence, it was still so difficult.

A moment away from Sadie. And Sadie doing fun things without Katie, that also scared her. Independence was pretty hard.

"Now in any case, today's challenge is a two-parter," Chris clasped his hands together as he continued. "Your teammates are trapped within the forest with no one there to help them. Your job is to go and rescue them."

"So it's a rescue mission challenge?" Jose asked before grinning wildly. "Sounds fun!"

"For the first part of the challenge," Chris began. "Two members of each team will have to work together to construct a stretcher. The better the stretcher, the easier the next part of the challenge will be."

The contestants looked at one another. Each of them wondered just who might be capable of constructing a stretcher. Some wondered what the stretcher might actually be used for.

"Once the stretcher is completed, the two members who constructed the stretcher get to sit out the rest of the challenge while the rest of the team go into the forest to find their respective teammate," Chris gave a nod. "Once you find your teammate, put them on the stretcher and navigate your way back here to the Campfire. They have to be on the stretcher at all costs. If they fall off, you're going to have to pick them back up and put them back on the stretcher."

"What if the stretcher breaks?" Anna asked.

"Then you'll have to carry them with your own arms and strength," Chris answered. "Which might be harder than using an actual stretcher, so those who're building the stretcher, try to make sure that doesn't happen for the sake of your team."

"And how do we exactly find our teammate?" Velvet raised an eyebrow. "Do we call out for them and let their voice guide us or something?"

"That probably won't work given the many animals you might upset in these woods," Chris chuckled. "So by all means, go for it if you want to attract giant bears or something. But as far as navigating through the forest, that's all you guys, baby!"

"...Please don't say 'baby' again," Velvet crossed her arms, looking a bit unnerved. "It's... kind of creepy."

Chris cleared his throat once more before continuing the last set of instructions. Then he grinned.

"The team that comes back to the Campfire Pit first wins a special prize," Chris grinned. "The team that comes back last will be forced to visit the deadly Campfire Ceremony... which I'm sure you all know is a place you really need to avoid. Well except the Savage Bunnies, who have yet to lose one round."

The Savage Bunnies beamed at such a feat.

"Now as far as instructions go, that's all there is to it!" Chris grinned. "So go ahead and start deciding which people in your team you would like to construct the stretcher first. You get ten minutes to plan, so let's go!"

* * *

**Confessional: A rescue mission! Those were always a pain!**

Jose: (grinning excitedly) Rescue missions are always the best! You run an obstacle course! Fight monsters along the way! And in the end, the princess gives you a kiss or a cake, right after you beat the final monster!... Although this is reality, this is probably still as fun as normal roleplays heh heh. (chuckles sheepishly)

Isa: (sighs in shame) Last challenge proved that my leadership skills were flawed. This challenge, I'm hoping to regain my senses and pull my own by leading the team correctly!... Unless the others won't allow me or something...

Justin: (smiles at the camera) I'm practically glad I wasn't the one who needs rescuing this time around. Given my team and their reputation for being absolutely awful at the game, who knows how long the team might end up leaving me confined. That's just not good for my looks, or my body, or relatively anything about me... especially my looks. (smiles into his hand mirror)

Bridgette: So it looks like I'm going back into the woods. That should be loads of fun. (she says this with an obvious sarcastic tone)

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers) - Amethyst, Cody, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, Lindsay, Nathan, Owen**

"Alright guys," Cody looked pretty serious. "Angel is stuck in that forest out there and we need to do whatever we can to help her! I will claim myself as team leader and take cha-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Craig looked at Cody with a raised eyebrow. "Why do you get to be team leader?"

"Oh um, why don't I get to be team leader?" Cody blinked.

"No offense little dude but I don't think you're cut out to be a team leader," Craig crossed his arms before grinning. "Now if it were up to me, I think I might be a better fit to be team leader."

"What?" Cody blinked. "Why?"

"Because well, I'm Craig and you're Cody," Craig raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's our names," Cody nodded at Craig with a furrowed gaze.

"Yeah and that's why I'm leading," Craig frowned.

"Oh my God," Olivia shook her head at Craig and Cody. "We are not going to be the next Killer Bass. I'll be leader and that's final. And as leader, I say Nathan and Cody be the two people to build our stretcher."

"Well there goes the fun," Nathan sighed. Curse the peacekeepers, making sure he couldn't have the fun that he always wanted. "But I guess I have no choice but to agree to those terms. What sayeth you Mr. Codemeister?"

Nathan mockingly emphasized that last sentence as he eyed Cody with a slight teasing smirk. Looking at the ladies's man's expression, it was clear he wasn't happy that Craig was going to be the one to go off to rescue Angel. In fact, he pretty much hoped he would be the one to rescue her, but there was no arguing with Olivia. This was 5th challenge, and he's gotten to know her as the person that gave no alternatives to any final decisions she makes.

"Go us two," Cody sighed, a bitter taste in his mouth.

"That's the spirit!" Jose declared with a grin. "Now then, we're counting on you and Riddle Man to create the best stretcher for us to reach victory!"

"And to save Angel!" Craig fantasized a little thought to mind. No one needed to guess that it was probably about mermaids or something. And definitely no one needed to actually know about the details his fantasy consisted of.

Cody only muttered something under his breath, still unhappy about not being the one to be saving Angel. Then feeling a hand being placed onto his shoulder, he glanced at Nathan, who merely smiled at the geek.

"You can still win today," Nathan smiled at Cody. "You can trust me to put good word for you once we make a stretcher that works well."

"I guess you're right," Cody sighed in resignation.

* * *

**Confessional: Winners don't necessarily take all now do they?**

Cody: (looks disappointed) And here I was, hoping I'd be the hero that gets the ladies. (he shakes his head) If Craig does end up getting Angel, I don't even know what I would feel at that point.

Nathan: (yawns) This love rivalry thing has gotten pretty tiresome. I feel bored. It's just the same old thing. Cody and Craig fight and prove who's the better man. And I come in to give them suggestions and sh*t like that. I guess it just lost its fun at this point. (he shrugs) Oh well, at least I have another form of entertainment in mind. And that name is Chef Hatchet! (his unsatisfied look turns into a grin)

* * *

**(Killer Bass) - Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Trent**

The Killer Bass huddled together, ready to plan the two contestants who would be most beneficial at building a stretcher. But certainly, they had other things on their mind currently.

"I guess we just can't let this die down can we?" Elizabeth sighed in annoyance. "Alright then. Guess we'll put things to a vote. Those who vote Isa as team leader raise your hand."

Only two people raised their hands, albeit sheepishly, but a raised hand nonetheless. One hand belonged to Isa, who merely looked down, quite ashamed of himself. It seemed that the last challenge left a nasty impression on himself upon others. The other belonged to Gold, who's mask was now a devious (:D).

And once everyone looked at Gold with a raised eyebrow, Gold merely shrugged.

"(:3) Someone's gotta vote for the underdog," Gold shrugged.

"Okay, now those who vote Courtney as team leader, raise your hand," Elizabeth raised her own hand up and looked around. Courtney shot her hand straight up rather confidently. Anna as well, but not as enthusiastic or confident as Courtney's hand.

Seeing the little amounts of hands, Elizabeth gave a firm nod, ignoring Courtney's slight huff of annoyance.

"Then I can safely assume the rest of you guys are voting for Duncan?" Elizabeth asked the people who had yet to vote. Instantly, her response was met with a cheer as Geoff and Trent hoisted Duncan up like he was king of the world. "I take that as a yes."

"Duncan for President yeah!" Geoff cheered.

"(:D) A juvie convict as a President?" Gold asked with his happy yet devious mask before switching it to his hysterical mask. "(XD) Hollywood hasn't done that yet! Ahahahahahaha!"

"I think you guys forgot that we were voting for who would be team leader," Anna noted looking at Geoff.

"Oh no, I know that," Geoff gave a grin and a thumbs-up. "I just thought saying 'Duncan for President' would be so cool you know? Also! Will Duncan have to give a speech? Because that would be even more righteous!"

"Geoff, we have a challenge going on," Trent placed a hand on Geoff's shoulder. "As much as I would like a speech, we need to quickly decide who we should have build the stretcher together."

"Then I suppose we should decide the pros and cons of everyone h-" Jerome began before being ultimately interrupted.

"Elizabeth and Trent should do it," Duncan crossed his arms, making his first leadership order.

"Or just go with that," Jerome sighed, crossing his own arms and looking away. "Not like I care or anything."

"Not that I'm pretty objected to that but why me and Elizabeth?" Trent asked Duncan, raising an eyebrow. "Is it because we get along better than anyone else on this team or what?"

"No, you got it right on the money," Duncan nodded at Trent. "I think you and Elizabeth have a better chance of working together than the rest of us so we're leaving the stretcher to you."

"This challenge is riding on you two working together." Jerome looked at Trent and Elizabeth with a gaze. He took out a cigarette and began to light it. "You both got this. I have my trust and faith in that."

"You're starting to believe in your own team now bro!" Geoff rewarded Jerome with a happy grin. "I'm so excited for that dude!"

"No, that's just me giving words of encouragement," Jerome merely frowned as he smoked his life away. "But in any case, it's settled right? Elizabeth and Trent are going to be the ones building the stretcher?"

"I have no objections," Elizabeth shrugged with a small smile.

"Same here," Trent gave a nod at his team.

* * *

**Confessional: Save the objections for an Ace Attorney game...**

Trent: Teaming up with Elizabeth to build the stretcher? (smiles) This could be my opportunity to learn some few things from her. Well not in terms of building stuff but I was hoping maybe I could talk with Elizabeth about more music and whatnot. And I guess fate is on my side today! (smiles brightly)

* * *

**(Raging Beavers) - DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Velvet**

The Raging Beavers got together as well, ready to determine who they should send to construct the stretcher. Noel, obviously, took the role of team leader and together with his team, they decided to come up with plausible people who would be of use to the first part of the challenge.

Of course, the Beavers looked more... confident than they had in the previous few challenges.

"Something feels quite different," Noel noted, looking at each of his teammates. "Could it be? Could it be that you have all finally found the desire to start trying in challenges? Not to be rude or anything but _bloody_ _finally_!"

Noel wasn't annoyed as his tone may have implied. He was actually rather ecstatic. His face brightened up and the team seemed somewhat concerned over this.

"Wow, your face really lit up there Noel," Katherine blinked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Why yes," Noel attempted to smile. He perhaps felt as if he smiled wider than he should've but nevertheless, he was ready to see what efforts his team could accomplish now that most of them were ready to actually start playing the game. "Just rather well, thought of something quite humorous."

"Oh?" Katherine looked excited to hear that. "Do tell us what that is!"

"Let's just focus on the challenge," Noel stared at Katherine with that signature frown of his. It only became a signature frown because he has using that same frown to express his disappointment over his teammates idiocy. "Now, who here would be the best two candidates for building the stretcher? Or rather, who would be the more useless in the upcoming challenge of actually helping carry our teammate on the stretcher."

"Definitely me," Samantha looked down with a sigh. "I'll go build the stretcher. But it's gonna suck. So once it does, please know that I'm sorry."

"I guess I'll do it too," Noah noted. "I would be pretty useless in the main challenge as well. So leave the building to the brains and the inferiority complex. We got that part down for sure."

"We're counting on you then," DJ nodded at Noah and Samantha with a positive smile.

"Please don't do that," Samantha frowned, looking away. "Count on me I mean."

* * *

**Confessional: I can't remember any childhood counting songs. **

Samantha: (crossing her arms looking glumly at the camera) It's obvious that I have a major bad inferiority complex that prevents me from gaining some form of self-confidence. But when the pressure's all based on me and another guy, that just increases my stress levels and that alone can hurt my body and soul. (shivers a bit before looking down a bit) I really hope I don't mess up...

Noah: (crossing his arms) You know that moment where you suddenly feel like you have to start caring because you just now realize that the game you're in has the possibility of you being rich and famous in stake? Yeah, that's me now. Especially since before I always assumed my team was going to be dumb enough to carry me to victory. But it looks like the schemer here is going to have to start scheming to win. Glad a dodgeball knocked that sense into me... (rubs his cheek)

* * *

**(Savage Bunnies) - Amanda, Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Omar, Robbie, Ryan**

The Savage Bunnies once again found Eva stepping up to take charge. Ever since dodgeball, Eva had been the de facto leader of the Savage Bunnies. In fact, she was the epitome of 'savage' compared to the rest of her 'bunnies'.

"You and you," Eva pointed directly at Katie and Robbie, who looked rather nervous after they looked at Eva's scary look. It was the look of determination. "You two build. Leave the rest of the heavy work to the strong people."

"Actually, wouldn't it make more sense for them to actually know how to build a stretcher?" Gwen asked Eva, raising an eyebrow. "Forcing the weaker members of the team to build the stretcher with a high chance of them not knowing what to do isn't very smart."

"Fine then," Eva glared at Katie and Robbie. "Do you two know how to build a stretcher?"

"Well... it's a _stretch_..." Robbie noted, before chuckling. It was a very funny joke. Gets the entire team laughing. Okay. They weren't laughing but you had to admit, that joke was pretty good!

"I guess I have some experience with build things so building a stretcher might not be that hard," Katie noted. "Sadie and I would usually build Legos together. And then we would roleplay and accidentally kick a man in a river in our giant city. We were pretty adorable kids!"

"A man had fallen into the river in a LEGO City?!" Ryan looked beyond shocked to hear that. "Was he rescued safely?!"

"Yep!" Katie giggled. "Definitely rescued!"

"Oh thank goodness," Ryan sighed in relief. "You must've built some sort of chopper to go save him right?"

"Double yep!" Katie giggled at that as well. "Sadie and I always built LEGOs together when we were kids. Nowadays, we dance together, and we karaoke together and we even flirt with boys together! Oh man! I miss those days!"

"Um, I hate to break this unnecessary dreams of wasting time but we have an actual challenge to do," Heather looked at Katie and Ryan with a firm gaze before crossing her arms. "Who are we even assigning to go build the stretcher?"

"Well I guess me and Robbie would be fine choices," Katie noted. "So you can most probably count on us to potentially build a good stretcher."

"Then we'll entrust you to do just that," Amanda nodded at Katie and Robbie. "Let's go Team Bunnies!"

* * *

**Confessional: *sees LEGO City reference* HEY! **

Katie: (looks a bit bummed) If only Sadie was here, then maybe this stretcher building challenge would be something I'm looking forward to. But who knows? Maybe working with Robbie, the clown who's trying hard to bring a smile to everyone's face, might actually work out well! (she looks pretty optimistic)

* * *

Now with each of the teams ready to rumble, the pairs that were chosen by their team now stood accordingly. Cody looked determined with Nathan crossing his arms, his face expression being that of boredom. Elizabeth and Trent smiled at each other, teacher to student, both ready to build stretchers as well. Samantha and Noah both crossed their arms, with one of their inferiority complexes showing little to no confidence whatsoever. And finally, Katie and Robbie both smiled, ready to build the stretcher as well.

Chris stood tall, grinning at the pair of contestants who had been selected to construct their stretcher. Then with a heave and a ho, two interns, both different in height and appearance, arrived with a large container. Given their thin appearances, there was no doubt that whatever was in that container was pretty much putting on too much weight for these two goons to handle.

The first intern was a male who looked rather tired about all this, as if he's been through this rather numerous times. This male had black hair covering one eye and wore an intern's uniform.

The second intern was a rather shorter male with a black mushroom haircut. He wore thin glasses and relatively gave the charm of being practically one of the smarter interns of the four that have/are going to be introduced.

"Leon, Edison!" Chris grinned. "Dump it all out!"

Without a word, the two interns dumped out the large container revealed it to be a set of garbage. It pretty much reeked of stinky foods, broken supplies, and tons of other pieces of litter that was dumped into the trash either in the morning or the day before.

"Um, like ew," Katie blinked, her eyes widening at the sight of the garbage load. "What is that?"

"Your challenge," Chris grinned. "You'll have to gather your supplies from this large container and use those to build your stretcher. So what sayeth? Will you stink up your body just so you won't let your team down? Or will you not stink up your body and let your team down?"

"Well, when you put it that way," Elizabeth looked rather disgusted. "I guess we have no choice. Trent, you think you can handle the whole trash grabbing supplies thing? I'm not too fond of well...trash."

"No one is," Trent shrugged before smiling at her. "But I guess I have no problems if you're like germaphobic or something."

"But I'm not germaphobic," Elizabeth blinked, her answer more blunt than anyone could ever anticipate. "I just don't like the idea of me sticking my hand in trash. Simple. That's all."

"Oh...o...kay..." Trent blinked, raising an eyebrow at Elizabeth.

"Now that we got the supplies here, it's time to officially begin the challenge!" Chris grinned. "Builders! Get ready! Set! And get to building!"

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers) - Cody, Nathan**

"Okay okay, here's what we're going to need," Cody looked at the pile of trash that had suddenly trickled his nose into a submissive sneeze. Then he sneezed again. And again. And again! A sudden weakness fell upon him. "Oh God... why is my eye itching so much?!"

"It's definitely not the flu," Nathan smiled at Cody as he rested his arm on the fallen container. "Perhaps it's... allergies?"

"But the only things I'm allergic to are black ants, brown ants, red ants, bejo beads, wolf spiders, cicada crickets, katydids, the clear-winged Seranious butterfly, and goat saliva," Cody groaned out.

"Goat saliva?" Chris asked with a grin, having overheard this. "Wow. That must make dating kind of hard huh Cody?"

"Oh shut it C- wha- wha- why are there bejo beads in here?!" Cody exclaimed, noting some sort of small beads scurried throughout the piles of trash. "Oh God! I gotta get far away from this container!"

"Then allow me to do the hunting and you can do the building," Nathan nodded at Cody as he scurried away from the container of dangerous trash. "Though I'm pretty curious, why are there bejo beads in the trash anyway? I don't think I've seen any female staff members among the people on this island."

"Yes, why are there bejo beads in the trash anyway?" Chris asked, turning his head toward Chef Hatchet, who's forehead began to sweat. Two other pairs of eyes looked at him with strange suspicious glances; those belonged to the interns, Leon and Edison.

"I dunno," Chef merely responded.

"Hiding many secrets from even the staff now huh Chef?" Nathan chuckled to himself. "That is just so like you."

Chef merely glared daggers at the puzzle master. He clenched his fist. How dare this little punk belittle him! And there was no way he was hiding secrets from his own staff members... was there?

Only Chef knew the exact answer to that.

"Hey, Chef, Chef?" Leon snapped his fingers at Chef. "You're kind of glaring at one of the contestants too long. Chef? Chef? You there? Chef."

* * *

**Confessional: Nathan is messing with a beehive ready to unleash its wrath...**

Nathan: (smiling) You may think I'm giving myself a death wish, but the way I see it, me trying to agitate Chef is simply a method of me trying to get him to spill the secrets that he's hiding. I know he knows something about the message. The ketchup bottles in his trash and the fact that Chef is the type of person to be alert whenever something goes wrong in his kitchen/cafeteria ultimately proves it. Of course, these might be weak pieces of evidence, but my gut feeling is never wrong. And gut feeling tells me Chef knows something he doesn't want other people to know. (rubs his hands together) And I'll do my best to pry that information out of him.

* * *

**(Killer Bass) - Elizabeth, Trent**

"Oh there's a good piece!" Elizabeth called out. "And another good piece! Take that piece as well Trent!"

"Elizabeth," Trent sighed as he got all the pieces Elizabeth deemed 'good'. Elizabeth had been standing far away from the trash containing all of the useful necessities to construct a better stretcher. "You know I'm gonna need another pair of hands to help with the supplies right? You yelling at the pieces to grab aren't helping."

"Um, don't you remember our deal?" Elizabeth looked at Trent with a slight huff and a cross of her arms. "I help you with your talent. You help me with whatever I ask for. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Trent looked back at the trash container. "But uh, you know this is a team effort and..."

Trent looked at Elizabeth and saw that she wasn't paying attention. She stepped far away from the trash. And thinking about this now, maybe she really was a germaphobe or something?

If that was the case, then it's best he not do anything about it and just forget about it. Trent shook his head and just went back to digging in the trash.

And that was all there was to that interaction.

* * *

**(Raging Beavers) - Noah, Samantha**

"Ugh, this dump smells absolutely atrocious," Noah frowned. As soon as he got near it, he stepped back and pinched his nose with his finger. He didn't want to even bother trying to touch the stuff.

But to his surprise, Samantha seemed pretty much unaffected by the trash container itself. She took out pieces she felt were good for a stretcher, such as squashed plastic containers and pieces of paper. She shoved out similar items to these as Noah walked over, his fingers still pinching his nose.

"Um, last I checked, we were making a stretcher," Noah raised an eyebrow. "You know, with sticks and stuff and not paper mache?"

"Oh uh, are the things I'm picking out not good?" Samantha looked at Noah with a blink. She looked visibly distressed when she looked at Noah stare at her with a critical look. "I messed up again didn't I? Ugh... I'm so f*cking useless."

"Being negative about it isn't going to work," Noah stepped far back from the trash and crossed his arms. "And before you punch me again, let me ask, what was your plan from the beginning?"

"W-Well," Samantha twiddled her dirty fingers. She looked down sheepishly, blushing in embarrassment. Oh yeah, she did punch him didn't she? Then tapping her dirty fingers; dirty from all that digging amidst the trash as she looked a little sheepish with whatever she had in mind. "Ah, nevermind. It was probably stupid anyway."

"You can't ditch the question that easy," Noah pressured her as he stared at Samantha some more. "What was your plan? I won't criticize. Just tell me."

Samantha was silent.

She was unsure if she should. Inferiority complex was b*tch. Noah wanted to know but she just thought that her plan was so stupid. It was so stupid. She didn't need to tell him! If she did, he was going to laugh at his face! He was going to use it to humiliate her or even worse! She ju-

"Huh, I guess we won't get an answer out of you," Noah frowned, then shrugging aside. "Let's just go and continue picking things up from the trash container."

"Y-Yeah, that's a good idea," Samantha sheepishly nodded at Noah.

Then the two began to pick out the things from the trash container, Noah now growing more and more accustomed to the smell, even if he felt like he wanted to quickly shower as soon as they finished their stretcher.

And once they finished picking things out...

"S-So, we gonna build?" Samantha asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, let's go," Noah nodded as he joined Samantha in grouping the supplies together to go construct the stretcher.

* * *

**Confessional: Do you want to build a stretcher? **

Noah: (stone-faced) Somehow, working together was made super awkward... Now I remember why I just don't bother with others. (looks away)

* * *

**(Savage Bunnies) - Katie, Robbie**

Compared to the other teams who had problems of their own, such as Cody's allergic reaction, Elizabeth's 'germaphobia', and the awkwardness behind Noah and Samantha, Katie and Robbie actually worked well together.

"Here's the twigs I found in the trash," Robbie handed Katie some twigs. Then he looked at Katie with a confused look on his face. "...Wait, why would someone want to throw away a bunch of twigs? They are naturally on the ground right?"

"You'd be surprised by what you find in the trash," Katie told Robbie with a firm nod. "In fact, one time, me and Sadie found a mushroom growing on the side of the trash can and it literally growled when we tried to poke it and stuff. It was so disgusting!"

"I guess that mushroom wasn't a _fungi_ now was he?" Robbie laughed at his joke.

It was so hilarious that it 'got the whole squad laughing'. Not really but still, Katie stared at Robbie for a moment before resolving herself into a giggly mess. It was a good joke, she had to give him that.

"Good one!" Katie giggled.

"You actually thought that was funny?" Robbie asked, looking quite surprised. Then with that happy innocent smile behind that accounts of makeup, Robbie looked ecstatic. "Almost no one laughed at that joke at the circus! Except maybe Aunty Etta."

"Aunty who?" Katie blinked at Robbie.

"Aunty Etta," Robbie smiled at Katie. "She's the bearded lady at the circus. A great opera singer and practically my mother growing up. Or maybe grandma. She's pretty smart and wise and taught me everything I needed to know about life itself!"

"Oh I see," Katie noted. "So your circus is like, a freak show kind of entertainment thing?"

"Freak show is kind of a mean word," Robbie frowned, crossing his arms. Then he smiled and laughed. "But then again, there isn't a really good word to replace 'freak' in 'freak show' so, I guess I shouldn't be too _freaking_ serious. Get it?"

Robbie gave an expectant smile. But Katie, being the sane person she was, merely chuckled slightly at him.

"Okay, that one wasn't as good as the mushroom fungi one," Katie chuckled sheepishly.

"Aww... dang," Robbie pouted.

* * *

**Confessional: There was too _mushroom_ for bad jokes. :3**

Katie: (smiles) Never have I ever figured that I would actually work well with a clown. I always thought they were this scary person who wore too much makeup and liked to play in sewers, but... Robbie doesn't seem to like to play in sewers. At least I think. (taps her chin)

Robbie: People aren't a big fan of the circus nowadays. Especially with the whole animal rights things and people's fear of clowns, business isn't really booming as of late. (begins to smile positively) But with more positive people like Katie around, maybe I can actually make a difference for the circus industry! And then Uncle and Aunty Etta will be super proud!

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers) - Cody, Nathan**

"And here are all the bejo beadless items!" Nathan smiled as he dropped down a load of supplies. His arms and hands have been stunk up by the awful smell that emanated from the loads of trash he had to go through to collect all that junk. "Now put your geeky geek skills to work my fellow geek."

Cody looked awful.

His eyes were wet with tears from that allergic reaction. To be allergic to bejo beads; how in God's name was that even possible? That was one puzzle Nathan would be excited to solve had he not be busy with another.

His eyes felt really itchy and Cody sniffled a bit before he set out to work, but not before muttering:

"I'm going to need an Epipen," Cody groaned. Unnoticed by the geek or anyone for that matter, Chris urgently snapped at Leon and Edison with a slight hiss. Instantly, the two interns widened their eyes and headed off.

Cody was going to get that Epipen. That part was for sure.

"Are you sure you can work in a condition like this?" Nathan asked Cody, raising an eyebrow at the ladie's man. Cody struggled to put the necessary supplies together, slowing the two down immensely as others began to catch up in actually gathering the supplies and building.

"Yep!" Cody declared with a determined glance before resisting any attempt to scratch his eye. "Ah, it's for the ladies! *achoo*!"

"I see," Nathan smiled at Cody before patting Cody on the back. "Keep that thought in mind and we'll be sure to get this stretcher up and running in no time indeed! Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope!" Cody declared, trying hard not to scratch his eye once more as he combined the pieces together with a narrowed painful gaze. "Though I have to ask. Something that's been on my mind for a while now."

"Anything," Nathan smiled. "Seeing how you're feeling the need to scratch out your eye, it's best we maintain a good chat to keep you distracted. So what is this thing you want to ask of me?"

"What's your love life like?" Cody asked Nathan rather quickly, trying to avoid any mentions of his itching eye.

"Excuse me?" Nathan looked at Cody, his smile dropping down for a moment.

"What's your love life like?" Cody repeated his question, stopping what he was doing. His curiosity stunned his desire to rub his eye aggressively. Instead, he stared at Nathan, his expression having fallen for a moment.

"Pfft," Nathan shook his head with a chuckle. "What a ridiculous question! Why would I bother myself with love?"

"I mean," Cody looked back at the stretcher he was attempting to build and began to connect the pieces together. "You seem to know a lot of love when you pinned me, Craig, and Jose into the love battle for Angel. I just assumed..."

"The only woman I ever loved was my mother," Nathan merely spoke as Cody widened his eyes in shock and surprise.

"No way!" Cody exclaimed. "Does that mean you and her- you and your mom- mom and s- Incest?!"

"F*ck no!" Nathan glared at Cody. "That's not what I meant! The only woman in my life I was ever truly fond of was my mom. Not as a sexual love relationship status. More like parental love status."

"Oh," Cody blinked. "I see. So you're talking about that love. I was talking about-"

"Yes I know," Nathan frowned, a little peeved by Cody's lust for women. "But in this case, love to me is only parental love. I've had no lustful feelings for anyone like you have... maybe a crush here and there... but they were meaningless."

"Oh, so you're single," Cody slyly grinned at him, continuing constructing the stretcher.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at Cody's sly grin toward him. Shaking his head with a scoff, Nathan looked away and crossed his arms.

"Don't you have an eye to scratch or something?" Nathan asked Cody with a raised eyebrow. Cody, who had forgotten all about the itchy eye thanks to the conversation, now began to rub his eye in agony thanks to his allergic reaction to bejo beads.

"Ah!" Cody cried out. "My eye! My eye! My eye!"

* * *

**(Killer Bass) - Elizabeth, Trent**

"Um, Elizabeth," Trent looked at Elizabeth, who merely crossed her arms and stood still. Trent had gathered enough supplies and looked at his partner expectantly. "I got the supplies. Are you going to try to help build?"

"Well, I would but the pieces still have the trash smell and well..." Elizabeth bit her lips in disgust. Trent just looked at the supplies he got and with a slight sigh of disappointment, Trent just began to construct the stretcher by himself.

"Nevermind, I'll do it myself," Trent noted.

"Yeah, sorry," Elizabeth noted.

"Well, in the meantime," Trent sighed as he continued to construct the stretcher. "Would you like to talk about something music-related? Like when's our first lesson? Ever since you agreed to my request, we haven't really discussed about a possible time for a lesson on being a good musician."

"Oh," Elizabeth blinked. Had she forgotten? Most likely yes. "Ah yeah of course. I was thinking, maybe tonight if you're free? Just meet me by the cafeteria with your guitar and then we can begin then."

"Tonight," Trent smiled at Elizabeth. He might seem calm and composed on the outside, but on the inside, he's squeeing as loud as Katie and Sadie did back on Day 1. He was finally going to be a great musician! "Sounds great! Thanks Elizabeth!"

"No problem," Elizabeth smiled back at Trent as Trent continued to work on the stretcher.

...

"So you gonna bother helping or..." Trent continued, trying to get of the awkward silence that had followed Elizabeth's last response.

"No no, it's okay," Elizabeth rejected.

* * *

**Confessional: That is rejection at its finest. **

Trent: (scratches his head, confused) You know, I can't whether she's really a germaphobe or if she just doesn't want to do it... Maybe it's the latter. And if it is, that's not gonna look with the other team. (looks away) Yikes...

* * *

**(Raging Beavers) - Noah, Samantha**

Noah and Samantha continued to work on their stretcher in complete silence and awkwardness. The quiet atmosphere amidst the two Beaver members was just pretty stressful. Especially for Samantha, with her inferiority complex in tow, she often struggled to strike up one-on-one conversations.

...

"...I-I-I-I'm s-sorry.." Samantha mumbled as Noah stopped what he was doing. He looked at the journalist, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Noah asked.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," Samantha repeated, a little confident with what she was saying. "F-For um, p-punching y-you that d-day."

"...You're still thinking about that?" Noah asked, raising an eyebrow. "Psh, it's fine. It's nothing to get all nervous and worried about. People get punched and knocked unconscious all the time."

"O-Oh I s-see," Samantha looked a bit nervous still. How long has that been? 3 minutes? Huh, that's close to her highest record. 4 minutes. She hesitantly looked away and continued to construct the stretcher.

...

"Speaking of which," Noah continued, staring at the part of the stretcher he was working on. "Where did you even learn to punch like that? Judging from the way you act and your... well body structure, you don't look like a female Mike Tyson capable of giving people slight concussions."

"O-Oh I uh, box," Samantha looked down, biting her lips.

"Then again, I've known some girls that have tried to be a female Mike Tyson but ended up failing, miserably," Noah retorted, shaking his head. He looked at Samantha once more. "Why would you want to learn about boxing?"

"W-Well, my d-dad th-thought it w-would h-help m-me t-toughen up a b-bit you kn-know?" Samantha stammered in her words. "I w-was always D-Daddy's w-weak l-little ch-child..."

"Why does that sound like something a pedophile would say?" Noah bluntly responded to Samantha who immediately looked quite offended.

"D-Dad's not a pedophile!" Samantha exclaimed with a harsh tone.

"Yeesh, relax, it was a joke," Noah rolled his eyes. "No need to get all Kobra Kai on me. I'm just pretty much surprised a dad would even refer to their own child like that. But then again, the world's got a lot of strange and controversial parenting situations."

...

"Are w-we almost d-done with the stretcher?" Samantha cleared her throat, looking at their project before Noah shrugged and continued to build. Awkward conversations tend to end awkwardly one would guess.

* * *

**(Savage Bunnies) - Amanda, Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Omar, Ryan**

Katie and Robbie were working together rather diligently. They were super focused on their work. Although they indulged in idle chit chat with one another, Katie and Robbie found themselves finishing the stretcher quite faster than the other teams.

And once they were done, Katie and Robbie presented the stretcher to the Savage Bunnies.

"We present you, the Savage Bunnies' personal stretcher," Katie smiled, presenting the stretcher they made.

Although it looked dirty (well, what would you expect from a stretcher made from pieces of garbage?), it looked really well-made. It was organized perfectly and seemed to be stable enough to carry a person.

"It looks great!" Bridgette smiled.

"And we're first too!" Amanda grinned. "I knew counting on you two was a great idea! Now let's quickly go out and find Harold and keep the lead we won! For the Savage Bunnies!"

She wailed that last part into her megaphone.

"Good luck you guys!" Katie smiled at her fellow teammates, having exchanged a high-five with Robbie. "Oh and if you see Sadie, tell her I said 'hi' and that I miss her so much! BFFs Forever!"

"Will do girl," Leshawna nodded at Katie.

"Ugh, do we have to?" Eva crossed her arms.

"We just saying 'hi' to the girl," Leshawna told Eva, shaking her head and definitely not afraid to say what she was going to say next to someone as intimidating as Eva. "Don't go getting a stick in that *ss of yours girl."

Eva raised an eyebrow.

And while that exchange happened, Heather took one long look at Katie... and deviously smirked to herself.

* * *

**Confessional: I think it's stick up the mud? **

Heather: (crosses her arms smugly) I think I found my answer to my predicament should I be on the chopping block. Out of everyone on the team, Katie seems to be the easiest person I can exploit, especially with her struggling... insecurity about not being around her fat cow of a friend. If that fat cow doesn't want her... I wonder if she would be interested in having my shoulder to cry on. (her smirk deepens)

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers) - Amethyst, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, Lindsay, Owen**

Once Cody and Nathan got the stretcher ready, (the former now given an Epipen to take care of his bejo bead allergy) the Screaming Gophers took off, taking second and heading directly into the woods to go rescue Angel, wherever she might be. Charging dead straight into the woods, the Screaming Gophers realized one important factor they forgot to do: How the hell do they even locate her?

...

"Okay, so we just charged straight into a bunch of woods," Craig noted, crossing his arms. "But do we even know where Angel is being held at all?"

"No, I think we acted like a bunch of idiots and did an oopsies," Jose chuckled sheepishly. "How do we even locate where Angel is being held anyway? Did Chris put up signs so we can track them down faster?"

"If he did, it wouldn't be that big of a challenge," Olivia sighed, shaking her head. "Guess we're going to have to go with our gut instincts on this one. Anyone know how to navigate through woods?"

"Oh oh, I do!" Izzy raised her hand excitedly. "Once, I contacted the tree spirits at the abandoned woods near my neighborhood and then I found so much treasure and loot and money! It was great!"

"Tree spirits?" Amethyst looked at Izzy with a surprised expression. Then that surprised expression quickly turned into glee. "How amazing! I never expected you to be the type to contact such spirits Izzy! Tell me! What were they like?"

"Fun and mischievous," Izzy cackled. "I remember one of them suggesting we go attack one of the preschoolers, but I thought it would be more fun to throw grass at his house! It was so fun being chased by a guy with a shotgun!"

Dead silence. Everyone stared at Izzy, each of them trying to comprehend what even goes on in her life. But that was the wonder of Izzy. Her entire life was one big random tale of craziness and extreme adrenaline.

"...What?" Olivia blinked before shaking her head. "Okay, anyone who isn't Izzy or Amethyst, do you guys have a better idea?"

"Well, I was thinking I stand on the stretcher to get a better view," Jose crossed his arms before laughing out loud. "But then I remembered! We're in the forest, not the mountains!"

"Ooh!" Lindsay raised her hands up with a bright idea. "How about we use the top of the trees to see if we can find Angel like that. Like how a giant can see everything below it! Like the one story with Jeffrey and the Stalker!"

"Don't you mean Jimmy and the Giant Peach?" Jose asked, looking at Lindsay with a confused look.

"No, no, I think it's Jackson and the Mississippi's!" Owen declared, tapping his chin in thought.

"Jack and the Beanstalk," Olivia looked at Lindsay before looking at Jose and Owen respectively with a finger point. "James and the Giant Peach. And what?"

"I like the idea of climbing the top of the trees," Craig gave a nod, trying to bring back the conversation to the plan to rescue Angel. This challenge has gotten all hyped. No points to understand why. "Sadly, my arms are built for water, not trees."

"I am a good tree climber but..." Amethyst blushed, looking at her Japanese kimono. Everyone could understand where she was getting at.

"I'll climb the tree!" Izzy then zoomed up the tree, jumping from branch to branch like a monkey in its natural jungle habitat. "With the tree spirits ready to guide me forevermore!"

"Go tree spirits!" Amethyst called out.

* * *

**Confessional: Izzy! Watch out for that tree!**

Craig: (looks pretty bewildered) You know, sometimes I don't even think Izzy might be human at all. The way she acts and climb trees, makes me think she's something out of this world! Like mermaids! And reptilians! (gasps) Could she be a spider monkey in disguise?

* * *

**(Raging Beavers) - DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noel, Velvet**

...

"We're done," Noah and Samantha pushed their stretcher for the Raging Beaver members. The finishing product looked stable enough. No doubt, the brains of Noah and Samantha combined were good enough to create such a stable stretcher.

Then once they handed the stretcher off to the Beavers, Noah stretched out his arms as Samantha took out her journal to jot things within it. Noah yawned as he continued to ask.

"Alright, so, can we go now?" Noah asked.

"Pretty much yes," Velvet nodded at Noah who shrugged and headed off to go do whatever he wanted to do. Same with Samantha. "Now then. Let's head off to find Tyler before the Killer Bass even finish their stretchers. And judging from the looks of what Trent's stretcher looks like at the moment, we're gonna have to hurry."

"Okay, but any idea on how we should navigate through woods like those?" Katherine asked, crossing his arms with a perk of her head as she began to think about this. "I mean, there is no way we should go blindly right?"

"Katherine is right," Noel nodded. "We need a plan. And quickly."

"Oh!" Katherine smiled giddily. "Maybe I can try seducing Chris like Angel did at the Head Hunting challenge! He went heels over head at him and he gave her an answer like right away!"

"Darling," Velvet crossed her arms staring bluntly at Katherine. "No offense, but you aren't smoking hot like Angel is. You're more so... cute as a puppy or a really adorable anime character."

"That's another good gift a thief should have too!" Katherine beamed. "Cuteness! I got the perfect idea then!"

"Whatever the idea is, please tell us quickly," Noel looked at Katherine with slight impatience. "Time is of the utmost importance if we want to stay out of last place. So quickly. Quickly now!"

* * *

**Confessional: Time is a tool you put on the wall and wear it on your rizd. **

Katherine: (looks at the camera with a small smile) Noel can be really impatient and overbearing sometimes, but I get where he's coming from. He wants to win! And so do I! In fact, the trick I've been using should benefit us greatly for this challenge! So let's a go! (she cheers happily)

* * *

Katherine walked over to Chris, who was merely standing around, looking quite bored. Hosting was supposed to be a fun profession, but there were times where things just bored him.

Right now was one of those times.

"Hey hey Chris," Katherine smiled at Chris as she walked over to him. "So seeing how the woods is so vast and so wonderful, I wanted to know if you could I don't know... give us directions on where to go?"

"Sorry Katherine," Chris looked at the thief. "But that's not how the challenge works. And since Angel isn't here, there's nothing you can do that can eventually get me to tell you anything. I know your kind. Trying to tempt men into doing your bidding. Angel's skill is far superior than yours and there is no w- What? What are you doing?"

Chris blinked as he stared at Katherine. Her eyes widened up at Chris. And to Chris and every viewer watching this, it was a unique trick. Katherine's Puppy Dog Eyes loomed up at Chris as he began to sweat nervously.

"Pwetty pwease?" Katherine asked, looking at Chris with those eyes of her.

"Okay, that I did not see coming," Chris gulped, trying to look away.

"Pwease Uncle Chrissy," Katherine looked at Chris with those puppy-eyes of hers. "Pwease do it. For me and my puppy eyes?"

"...Urgh...I d-didn't s-sign up to be courted by teenaged girls..." Chris groaned, his hand covering his eyes. It was clear; he was resisting it. Unlike Angel's seductive powers, Katherine's Puppy Dog Eye trick, although cute, just didn't have the sudden bang that Angel's powers had.

Nevertheless, it was a struggle and then...

...

...

"...3 miles deep in the forest is your hint," Chris sighed. He shook his head. These girls are messing with his head, and he was not okay with that. At least for Angel, he loses all control. But Katherine? Resisting such a puppy face was a darn pain.

"Sweet!" Katherine grinned, her puppy dog eyes now gone. "Thank you!"

And Katherine sped back to her team. The host himself merely placed a hand over his face, groaning. Then looking at Chef, Edison, and Leon, who were staring at him with raised eyebrows, Chris frowned.

"It's not my fault her puppy dog eye skill is too cute to resist!" Chris frowned.

* * *

**(Killer Bass) - Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome**

"Sorry it took so long," Trent panted, having constructed a stretcher that didn't look too stable... but it was a stretcher nonetheless. Handing it to the rest of the Killer Bass team, he continued to speak. "I was left to do all the work."

"Yeah, we noticed," Courtney crossed her arms, shooting a dirty look at Elizabeth. Of course, she herself didn't notice... or maybe she chose to ignore it. Either way, Elizabeth wasn't getting any love from any member of the team (except maybe Trent but that's just cause Elizabeth's his teacher).

"Come on guys!" Anna exclaimed. "If we hurry, we might be able to catch up with the others!"

"But which way is the right way?" Jerome asked, looking at the woods. "These woods are extremely thick. Sadie could be anywhere within these woods. And blindly going in, we'll end up lost and lose another round as well."

"Maybe we can call out for Sadie!" Geoff grinned. "I mean, chances are, maybe she'll yell back and then we can follow her voice that way! I even have a great signal call for that! Ahem."

Geoff cleared his throat. Then with a loud yell, he hollered out:

"Wowoooohalalalalla wowoooohalalalalla wowoooohalalalalla wowoooohalalalalla!"

"Okay okay, we are not doing that," Courtney crossed her arms, staring at Geoff with a deadpan expression. "That's not a signal call for Sadie, that's a signal call for werewolves!"

"(XD) Hahaha!" Gold laughed before changing his mask. "(:D) Silly Courtney! Werewolves don't exist!"

"Well, it's either that or follow a team to potential last place or potential first place," Isa sighed, crossing his arms. His slight sad look was promptly ignored by everyone around him as he crossed his arms. "Tough odds if I do say so myself."

"Never tell us the odds," Duncan shook his head. "Let's just go the direction the Raging Beavers went. They seem to know where they're going and since they're practically the weakest team in the game, we can hightail them right at the end."

"Yeah but they could also have a weak sense of direction too," Courtney crossed her arms. "Is there anything we can even do?..."

Her answer came when the Bass all heard a faint yell coming from the woods itself. This confused them greatly but, no doubt, this could be a prayer being answered or something. Gold's mask switched to a happy hopeful look.

"(=D) I think that's something we can follow!" Gold exclaimed. "Let's go to the voice! It could be a team that finished early or maybe even Sadie!"

"Yes, because Sadie can scream that loud," Duncan rolled his eyes before shaking his head. "Whatever. There's no better idea so let's just go track down where the sound is coming from. It should lead us to something good."

"Good idea," Jerome nodded as the Killer Bass began to head off into the woods, ready to follow where the voice was coming from. Duncan and Geoff helped haul the stretcher that Trent built while the others made sure nothing came unloose.

They were last, but with a good mindset, they could potentially get out of this tough position.

* * *

**(Savage Bunnies) - Amanda, Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, Omar, Ryan**

Amanda called out through her megaphone, which was loud enough to cause the Bunnies to cover their ears. It's also the same noise the Killer Bass heard, meaning it was very very loud. And ouch, that's pain for the ears.

"Harold?!" Amanda called out through her megaphone. "Harold! Where are you Harold?!"

"Will you please stop?!" Heather glared at Amanda. Everyone else had to agree with Heather's sentiments, even if they didn't like her that much. Amanda's megaphone was gonna wind up being the death of them. "God!"

If it wasn't attracting wild animals, it was probably gonna make their ears bleed to death.

"God hates you too Heather," Amanda blasted at Heather's ear with a frown, speaking through her megaphone. "So shut it."

"Actually, that megaphone is kind of annoying the rest of us as well," Gwen crossed her arms, frowning at Amanda. "I think we're better off without it anyway. You've called for a few minutes now and it should've loud enough for even Harold to hear. And since he didn't call out or anything, well, that probably means he's not gonna call out to us any time soon."

"Then how else are we going to find Harold?" Bridgette asked, looking a bit nervous.

These woods... they are no good. No good at all. The last time she was in these woods, someone got their leg stuck in a bear trap, and she had to nurse them for the entire challenge. Bridgette eyed the ground carefully. And deep inside, she prayed that there wouldn't be another bear trap.

She hoped there wouldn't be another bear trap...

...

"Shh," Eva stopped dead in her tracks. Instantly, the rest of the Savage Bunnies stood still and stayed quiet as well. They looked at Eva, curious to why she had stopped. Then looking at where Eva pointed, the team saw it.

A large brown bear minding its own business as it ate what seemed to be honeycomb. Guess bears really do like honey?

"Oh sh*t, oh sh*t, oh sh*t, it's a bear," Amanda widened her eyes, talking in a coarse and scared whisper.

"Language," Ryan hissed back at Amanda as he kept his hand at the helm of his sword. "Now, the lot of you. Stay behind me. I'll take care of this foul beast should he dare try to cross us."

Ryan was prepared to take out his sword.

"Or we can just walk the other direction and head somewhere else," Leshawna added, looking at Ryan with that slight feared glance of hers. "Cause no way this sistah about to be bear food."

"And whats dat sword gonna do?" Omar asked, crossed his arms, frowning at Ryan with a whisper. "Gets it stuck up its *ss or somethin?"

"No it's not," Ryan frowned at Omar. "It's supposed to smite such a beast such as that. I'll slash that beast if it tries to hurt one of us! No problem with that! So let's sneak..."

"Um no," Bridgette shook her head. The thought of 'smiting' a bear just wasn't right to her. Of course! This was Bridgette! The girl who befriended an actual bear in the actual canon show. Walking over to Ryan and grabbing his arm, she shook her head. "Let's take a detour. You and your sword aren't going near that bear."

"Oh, um okay," Ryan blinked. He sounded a bit disappointed, but that's pretty much expected. Ryan wanted to do some hero work, but guess smiting bears was out of the question. Then pulling Ryan away, Bridgette headed off to detour along with the rest of the team.

* * *

**Confessional: Save the bears!**

Bridgette: (looks at the camera) I am a huge wilderness activist and definitely all about the care and safety for animals. Even the more vicious predators like bears deserve to be saved. I mean, a few years from now, no doubt, most of their habitats are going to be destroyed for business purposes. It's best to preserve and save whatever we can. (crosses her arms)

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers) - Amethyst, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, Lindsay, Owen**

"Do you see anything Izzy?!" Craig called up to Izzy, who was standing tall within the trees. "Anything at all?!"

"I see a mother bird with her baby birds!" Izzy cried out from within the trees. "Awww! They are so adorable! Hey hey guys! Can I keep a bird? Can I keep one? Can I keep one?! Oh maybe I can bring an egg and coo- ow ow! Stop it mother bird! My animal abuse legalization card hasn't expired yet!"

"Izzy, you're supposed to look _out_ from the top of the tree," Olivia sighed, shaking her head. "Not _in_ the tree."

"Be more specific next time!" Izzy cackled, giggling as her voice became much more distant. This proved that Izzy was moving farther to the top of the tree, which was where they needed to be.

"Alright, now do you see anything Izzy?!" Owen called out to Izzy.

"I see a plane stuck in a tree!" Izzy noted. "Oh and I see some tied up people hanging from trees! Oh oh and there's a bear coming straight for us. Probably because we were yelling too loud or something!"

"That's great!" Olivia smiled, happy that they got something done. "The tied up people must be where we need t- Wait, what was that last part?"

"Oh, yelling too loud!" Izzy cried out happily as she jumped down from the tree with a laugh.

"No no, before th-" Craig looked at Izzy before a loud roar caught their attention.

No doubt. It was the bear that Izzy saw. All that yelling about what Izzy saw attracted the bear, and it was pissed beyond its normal attitude. The Screaming Gophers remained silent, standing completely still as Jose began to whisper to the group.

"Keep completely still..." Jose whispered. "Bears' visions are based on movement."

The Gophers stood completely still. They acted as if they were trees. In every one of their insides, their hearts were all pounding at great beats, terrified beyond their very lives. Were they going to end up being eaten by this one bear?

...

Wait, was Jose's instruction actually going to work?

...

The bear roared and charged toward the Gophers. The team screamed and ran the opposite direction, the bear chasing them with its hungry jaws sharp and angry glares directed toward Owen, who was notably the slowest member of the team.

"T-Rex!" Craig yelled at Jose with fear in his voice. "T-Rex's visions are based on movement! Not bears!"

* * *

**Confessional: It's been scientifically proven that T-Rex's had really good eyesight actually!**

Jose: (blinks in confusion) Well how was I supposed to know that?

Izzy: (giggles) No one was really wondering how I could see that far. Well, I guess it has to do with how I adjust my eye! Like I have partial eagle eyes that allow me to see great distances whenever I hold up my eyes like (flips her eyelids and bulges out her ey- Oh my God! Ugh! Eww! Stoooop!) this! Haha! Whoooa... there's a really small spiderweb underneath that camera! Oh and a tiny flies trapped in it! Aww... nature is so cute!

* * *

**(Raging Beavers) - DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noel, Velvet**

"3 miles deep into the forest is the hint," Katherine smiled, looking amongst the forest trees as the Beavers walked deeper and deeper into the woods. DJ and Ezekiel carried the stretcher, with Noel, Velvet, and Justin tagging along. "...How are we going to measure 3 miles?"

"With a yardstick?" Justin suggested.

"Which we do not have," Noel noted as he looked amongst the woods. "3 miles deep into the forest. Of course hints like those are of McLean's liking. We cannot even measure 3 miles unless one of us was a super genius!"

"Which none of us are," Velvet tapped her chin. "Double that with the fact that Chris never told us which direction to go... Guess this is gonna be much more challenging than we originally thought."

...

The Raging Beavers stopped. Then collectively, they all sighed. Walking blindly into the forests with nothing but a hint that didn't serve to be any help at all just wasn't going to work. They needed a new strategy. Fast.

"Let's think," DJ sighed. "What's another way we can use to locate where Tyler is?"

No response.

"Well we're screwed," Justin sighed, shaking his head. "In any case, let's just worry about getting out of these woods quickly. All this wilderness moistness just isn't good for my skin you know?"

"Then we need to hurry!" Katherine blushed. "Justin's skin is at stake here you know!"

"Smooth skin like his," Velvet blushed as well, looking away from Justin's rather beautiful and 'perfect' body. "They must be preserved. We need to move faster if we want to preserve his skin!"

"Why do you girls sound like zombies?" DJ gulped. He looked quite nervous around the two girls in the group. Especially the way that they worship Justin. It wasn't normal. Was Justin even normal enough to have powers like that?

...

"Join us DJ," Katherine and Velvet looked at DJ with thirsty drools and rotting skin. DJ's mind flooded with anxiety. Fear. Adrenaline. Katherine and Velvet were zombies! And they were going to eat him! His brains! His arms! Even Bunny! Oh no!

...

"DJ?" Katherine asked, snapping her finger at DJ, who's mind drifted off into his nightmarish world of fears and monstrous imaginations. "DJ? Oh no. Do we need to carry him on the stretcher?"

"I suppose we could for the time being," Noel shrugged. "Ezekiel. Justin. I think you two should-"

"Um, Katherine," Justin smiled at Katherine, causing the cat burglar to flush in red. "Would you mind carrying the stretcher for me? I've taken a couple of manicure treatment so I can't afford to let them get ruined because stretcher splinters. Am I right?"

"Oh I see," Katherine smiled at Justin. "I'll carry the stretcher for you Justin."

...

Then placing DJ onto the stretcher, Katherine and Ezekiel hoisted the stretcher up. Of course, since DJ was practically muscles, carrying him by stretcher was rather a hard thing to do with the likes of Katherine and Ezekiel.

And through all that, Noel said nothing. He only gave Justin a dirty look.

* * *

**Confessional: What a man. **

Noel: Using women for his own benefits. Now that is very distasteful. It seems that out of all the members on the team, the person who works the least is without a doubt Justin. And I will personally ensure his departure from the show should he continue to not help the team.

Katherine: (swoons) Isn't Justin the sweetest?

* * *

**(Killer Bass) - Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome**

"Last I heard, the sound came from there," Anna pointed to a direction as they walked some more steps before stopping. "But, it's gone now. And now we're potentially lost in the woods with no source of food or water."

"Well it depends," Jerome pocketed his pack of cigarettes. "Anyone know the way back?"

No response.

"Then yes," Jerome nodded. "I can confirm that we are indeed lost in the woods with no source of food or water. But hey, so far there haven't been any dangerous wildlife around the site so far right?"

"Dangerous wildlife?" Isa slightly gulped.

"Yeah," Jerome nodded. "Y'know. Bears. Crocodiles. All those wonderful beasts. I hear Wawanakwa's got plenty of them roaming around. All the more dangerous as they typically are in the wild. We're lucky we haven't bumped into any at the moment."

"(:D) Oh, but looks like we're gonna end up bumping into one right now," Gold pulled out his grinning mask; happy, joyful, and excited to see what is to be expected. "(:3) That rustling in the distance has gotta be bad right?"

"A bear!" Isa cried out, hiding behind the rest of his Killer Bass team.

"Nice job of proving to us why you're not suited for team leader status moron," Duncan rolled his eyes as he placed his hand in his pocket. He took out a pocket knife. He looked rather prepared. Prepared as in, prepared to attack whatever was going to pop out of that bush.

Courtney hid behind Jerome. Anna hid behind Gold. Geoff hid behind his hat. Gold's turned from (:3) to (:0). It seemed Duncan and possibly Jerome were the two people who were quite brave enough to be ready to face whatever was going to pounce out of that-

...

"Oh, it's the Killer Bass," a familiar voice noted as they cleared through the bushes. This belonged to the Savage Bunnies, more specifically Bridgette, who was still dragging Ryan on the arm away from where they saw the bear.

"Damn it," Isa sighed in relief. "We thought you were some bear or something."

"Oh, the bear's back there," Ryan shrugged, jerking his thumb behind him. "I could've slain the beast, but Miss Bridgette insisted that we go the other way. So I complied and decided to spare the beast."

"And by complied, he means dat he was forced," Omar noted, shaking his head.

"And for good reason too," Bridgette sighed, finally letting go of Ryan as she looked at the Killer Bass. "Bears might be dangerous animals, but we as humans are practically much more dangerous if we're going to end up slicing defenseless bears like that one."

"I wouldn't say it was defenseless Bridgette," Gwen cleared her throat.

"Getting back to the matter at hand," Courtney looked at the group they have among them. From 7 people to now a whopping 15. This was certainly a large group, and thinking to herself, Courtney looked at the Savage Bunnies, with one of them sharing the same idea.

"You guys want to team up?" Amanda and Courtney both suggested to one another.

"What?!" Eva cried out, looking very against the idea. "No way! We aren't teaming up with the enemy team! We're pretty much fine without the help of you 7! We are the undefeated team you know?"

"And who knows how long that luck is going to run out," Jerome noted, crossing his arms, staring at Eva. "Truth be told, I'm thinking we can temporarily ally with each other and try to stay out of last. After today, we'll be out of your hair."

"(=D) And we can get to interact more with each other!" Gold spoke with his happier mask, clapping his hands. "(XD) It'll be delightfully fun! Wahahaha!"

"I like the sound of interactions!" Ryan grinned, keeping his sword within his sheath. "I see nothing but benefits from this arrangement! All in favor of the Savage Bunnies teaming up with the Killer Bass say 'aye'!"

Practically everyone, except Eva (who was the only one to say 'nay') and Heather (who really didn't care), responded with an 'aye'. Then with a nod, Ryan looked at the Savage Bunnies and then to the Killer Bass.

"To victory we will go on together!" Ryan grinned, crossing his arms.

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers) - Amethyst, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, Lindsay, Owen**

As one team allies with another, the Screaming Gophers were still in a high speed chase from a giant bear. Of course, the real competition was between Owen and the bear. They always did say that you had to outrun the fattest one in the group: that one would be Owen.

No offense.

"Come on Owen buddy!" Jose yelled as he ran, slowing down on purpose just so he can make sure Owen was from a safe grasp from the bear... And boy, was the bear super close to him! "Think about the donuts you can have if you're alive!"

"And the gracefulness the Gods will give you!" Amethyst cried out.

Jose then ran beside Owen. It was clear at this point that the bear's only interest was Owen, mainly because of his size and just how delicious he could be with all meat and fat covering his bones.

Mmm.

"Do you need me to go Private Ryan on your *ss?!" Jose cried out. "Come on Owen! _You wanna be an air force ranger! You wanna live a life of danger! You don't wanna get eaten by a bear or something stranger!_"

"Great calamity of chaos!" Owen cried as the bear inched closer to him. "That's not helping! Help!"

The bear was in biting range. Soon enough, this competition was going to be one less contestant unless someone did something. And that someone turned out to be Izzy, who instantly turned around and somersaulted into the air, yelling out like female Tarzan or Georgia of the freaking Jungle.

"Izzy to the rescue!" Izzy cried out as she landed directly onto the bear. "Ride like the wind Bullseye Bear! Giddy up! Giddy up!"

Now at this point, the bear was getting very distracted by Izzy riding it like a horse or a donkey or just any animal that didn't want to be ridden. The bear began to buck and tramp around, attempting to get this crazy human girl off of her.

And with some wild bucks and a roar, the bear successfully launched Izzy right into a tree with one last shake. Then the bear left, leaving behind a bunch of shocked Gophers and a deeply cursing revenge in Bearnese.

Whatever language the bears speak.

"Ohhh, that felt, so... good," Izzy groaned, smiling as she laid upon that tree.

"Izzy!" Olivia rushed over to Izzy, with widened eyes. "Are you okay?"

"That was so wild!" Jose grinned. "I trained Owen like a park ranger and and Izzy rode a bear and then got knocked into a tree and scared the bear off! Now I want to ride a bear too! Come on! Get me a bear Izzy!"

"Jose," Craig looked at Izzy with slight concern before turning to the daredevil. "We can get a bear later. Right now, we got Izzy we need to take care of and a goddess named Angel to find."

"I guess that means we'll have to carry her via the stretcher," Amethyst noted.

"I'll do that!" Owen nodded. "Y'know. Because Izzy saved me from being bear food."

* * *

**Confessional: If Owen tries hard enough, he could probably be friends with the bear. **

Owen: Izzy is like, the most awesomest gal I ever met. She's funny. She's beautiful. She's nice. And she also saved me from being bear food! What's not to like about her?! Oh aside from the fact that maybe she can be a bit nutty and crazy but that just makes Izzy, Izzy! (smiles happily)

* * *

**(Raging Beavers) - DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noel, Velvet**

The Raging Beavers hurried deeper into the forest. Lo and behold, they made it first, with their sights set upon the four people hanging from the rope that dangled from the parachute covered tree.

"Hey!" Tyler grinned, looking kind of tired. "It's my team! Woohoo!"

"It's Tyler!" Katherine smiled, rather tiredly. She had hoist all her weight into that stretcher but she was relieved when they finally made it. "And the others! And people we don't know!"

She referred respectively to Angel, Harold, and Sadie and then to Steven and Albert.

"Congratulations guys," Steven clapped his hands, looking as if he had just woken up (which he really did since waiting for the actual contestants to arrive to the area was getting pretty boring). "Now all you gotta do is get your teammate down and race back out to the Finish."

"Alright then!" Justin gave a small smile as Katherine dropped the stretcher down onto the ground. DJ groaned as the stretcher hit the floor. "Let's hurry and keep this lead!"

"Agreed!" Noel nodded. "Now then, how are we going to cut down Tyler?"

"That's the challenge!" Albert grinned, having stayed up in a tree branch, resting his entire life away. "We could help you, but we're actually not allowed to. Even though we really want to."

"Not like we needed help from interns anyway," Velvet shrugged as she looked at where Tyler was hanging. "But the real question is, how are we going to get up to Tyler's level to actually cut him off?"

"Simple," Katherine grinned as she stood back up. All that stretcher holding costed some of her stamina, but it was still Katherine's turn to shine! "We climb the trees!"

Katherine headed up the tree.

Then she slid back down.

Then she headed back up the tree.

Then she slid back down.

She headed back up the tree again.

And back she slid down again.

Katherine stood up right. Taking a closer look at the tree and then looking up to where Tyler was practically suspended, Katherine looked back at her teammates with a confused look on her face.

"Okay, something's wrong with this tree," Katherine noted.

"Oh, must've been the lubricant I was carrying around," Albert chuckled sheepishly. "It must've spilled on the tree while I was sleeping on the branch. Sorry about that heh."

"Better question," Steven crossed his arms. "What the heck were you doing with lubricant? We're in the forest."

"I thought I was going to need it for some other task Chris might make me do," Albert chuckled sheepishly. Needless to say, he made the challenge a lot more complicated thanks to the sudden appearance of lubricant.

"Great, if we can't climb trees then what should we do?" Velvet asked.

Everyone was silent. Before someone spotted something that gave them a rather good idea. That someone was Katherine. That something was Justin's hand mirror, which reflected Justin's smiling face. And the good idea was ready to commence depending on the sun.

Oh yeah.

She's got this.

* * *

**Confessional: Katherine's gonna win this!... Or will she? **

Katherine: (smiles) Call me a thief. Call me scumbag. Call me a b*tch. One thing you can't deny though, when an idea comes to my head, I know instantly how to carry it out. Just like (snaps her finger) that.

* * *

**(Killer Bass and ****Savage Bunnies****) - Amanda, Anna, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Gold, Gwen, Heather, Isa, Jerome, Leshawna, Omar, Ryan**

The Killer Bass and Savage Bunnies walked together through the forest. They were close to the target zone. They could feel it. While they continued to walk, some felt necessary to start up a conversation.

...

"So Omar," Duncan noted. "What's it like being y'know, part of the Dalton Crime Family?"

"What's it to youse Mohawk?" Omar raised an eyebrow at Duncan as he continued to walk. "We jus a typical crime mafia organization whateva kinda operation. We do all kinds of sh*t."

"That's it?" Duncan asked, looking a bit disappointed. "I thought being a member of the Dalton Crime Family would be more fun, you know?"

"F*ck off," Omar grumbled. "Dere is nothin fun about being a mafia. Youse think we sits back drinkin Italian soda or somethin? F*ck dat. Mafia life is a f*cking joke and I rather be a normal kid with a weird accent than part of da family."

"Oh, well, whatever," Duncan shrugged, hiding his disappointment. "You do you man."

Duncan walked off, putting his hands in his pockets. It was clear he really wanted to learn more about the Dalton Crime Family, which was weird but that was still fitting in Duncan's case.

Omar merely looked straight ahead, not noticing Jerome walk up to him with a few words of his knowledge.

"I think he wanted to join your family or something," Jerome shrugged. "You see the look Duncan's carrying? That's the look of disappointment."

"What's yer points?" Omar looked at Jerome with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know," Jerome shrugged, before walking off.

...

"So Gold right?" Gwen looked at Gold with a raised eyebrow. "Would it be too much of a pain if I just went up ahead and asked why you always wear a mask? Because I know for a fact that no one here on this island has seen you without that mask... er... those masks."

"Yeah, that's a very good question," Amanda looked at Gold with a curious look. "What is under that mask of yours? Disfigured face? No face at all? Oh oh! Maybe you're secretly a celebrity trying to get away from the paparazzi."

"Another celebrity?" Gwen crossed her arms at Amanda. "I would prefer it if it was only one. We already got Elizabeth and I don't really like her. Not one bit."

"You don't like Elizabeth?" Amanda asked Gwen, looking quite surprised by the news. "It's because of her music right? If it's her music then don't worry about being alone. I'm not a big fan of her music either."

"(:3) I like other genres of music," Gold's mask smiled at Amanda and Gwen as the three walked together within the large combined group. He remained silent for a moment. That was because Amanda and Gwen were staring back at him. Back at his mask.

Ah yes.

They asked that question now didn't he?

"(:3) Ah well, I'll answer your question anyway," Gold sighed with his (:3) mask. "What is underneath my mask, is a sight to behold. It's a sight so ungodly that you'll wish you'll never see it."

"It's another mask isn't it?" Gwen looked at Gold with a deadpanned expression.

"(XD) It's another mask!" Gold pulled off his (:3) mask and showed off his more hysterical mask. "(XD) Bwahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Get out of here," Amanda looked really disappointed. Unlike Gwen, she didn't really see that one coming. She was hoping she got to see Gold's real face or at least whatever was under that mask.

For all she and everyone else knew, Gold probably wasn't even human. Because whoever can wear masks like Gold can, they'd gotta be some sort of X-Men mutant or something.

...

Duncan found himself being pulled close to Isa by Courtney. The delinquent and 'leader' themselves looked quite confused by the arrangement. In fact, Courtney made sure to stay fairly separate from the other contestants, solely so they can have this private interaction.

"Well, isn't this a delight Princess," Duncan smirked. "Pulled us together for a threesome?"

"What?!" Courtney looked at Duncan with a disgusted look on her face. She let go of Duncan's arm immediately, backing away from this disgusting ogre. "Ew! Gross! No! That's not what-"

"Um, Courtney," Isa nervously looked at Courtney, slightly blushing in embarrassment. "It's really not professional for us to y'know, being doing sexual activities like that. Especially on live TV. So I'm going to have to say no to that."

"Ugh!" Courtney punched Duncan right in the arm. "Great! Now everyone's going to get the wrong idea!"

"No need to get rough on me," Duncan smirked at Courtney. "If you want to rough me up, I'll let you know beforehand that I got a hell of a talent at roughing things up even more."

"You guys," Isa looked actually uncertain about being near these two. "Please. Live TV."

"I didn't get us three together for any sexual activity," Courtney pinched the bridge of her nose as she glared at Duncan. "I got us together so we can be in a potential alliance. You, me and Isa. Together, we can pretty much dominate the other members of our team should it come to elimination."

"Okay two things," Duncan crossed his arm, smirking. "If you had said that earlier before dragging me along, this show probably would be much more PG than it is now. Second, why Isa?"

"Yeah, why me?" Isa agreed before looking confused. "Wait. Why me? Why him?"

Duncan and Isa glared at one another. It was clear Duncan found much joy in teasing Isa and thus naturally, he'd probably hate being hear this little dweeb. Isa on the other hand hasn't forgiven Duncan for beating him up the other day. A sucky job of leading doesn't mean tortuous suffering.

"Duncan is the team leader and as such, he gets more authority over the other members of the team," Courtney placed a hand on Duncan's shoulder, who in turn wiggled his unibrow. "And you Isa. Well, I was thinking you could really redeem yourself, so I decided to give you a chance in my alliance."

"Pfft," Duncan scoffed. "He's going to mess it up like the dodgeball game. Cut him loose or something. Then it'll just be you and me Princess."

"First off all," Courtney stepped on Duncan's shoes with a glare. "Don't call me Princess. And second of all, I've made my decision, Isa will be in the alliance whether you like it or not."

"I'm telling you," Duncan rolled his eyes. "This is a bad idea."

"You would really give me a chance Courtney?" Isa looked at Courtney with surprise. "I... I don't know what to say. I messed up badly in the dodgeball challenge. There's no doubt about that. So you giving me a chance... it means everything to me! Thank you Courtney! Thank you so much!"

"No problem," Courtney smiled sweetly at Isa. "Everyone deserves a second chance. Am I right?"

* * *

**Confessional: The dead don't get second chances though... **

Courtney: No they don't and certainly not Isa. (crosses her arms) Isa's only in the alliance so he can be the swing vote. He's at his most vulnerable thanks to the dodgeball fiasco so naturally, controlling him will be a cinch. As for Duncan, he's important to keep in the team because of the power he holds as team leader. With these two people in my alliance, I can pretty much rule the team on the inside. (smirk) As I should.

* * *

Soon enough, the Killer Bass and Savage Bunnies found themselves arriving at the point of interest. And there they were. The Raging Beavers were currently trying to use Justin's hand mirror to direct the light from the sun to cut Tyler's rope, like how they do it in the movies. It was harder than it looked.

Angel looked noticeably... ugh nevermind. She was enjoying her moment being tied up. She didn't seem to realize her team has yet to arrive. But what can you do when you're feeling absolute pleasure?

Sadie was also tied up, but she looked really enthusiastic to see her team arrive.

Harold was tied up too and he felt really sickly. Guess being suspended like that was just not for the feint of heart.

...

"Alright, we made it here together," Eva glared at the opposing team she was forced to work with. "Now it's every team for themselves! So you go help your team and we go help our team."

"Watch out for the tree though," Velvet called out to the two opposing teams. "You try to climb it, you go right back down so use a better method."

"(:D) How kind of you to help us!" Gold smiled at Velvet behind his mask.

"Yes, why on Earth would you want to help the opposition?" Noel gazed at Velvet with a look of disapproval. "After all, they are on the other team. And we do need the time to cut down Tyler."

"Relax," Velvet shook her head. "Just because they're our opposition doesn't mean we should remain nasty to them or something. Let's just hurry up and get Tyler down."

"Physics takes forever!" Katherine groaned, as she tried to angle Justin's hand mirror. Sunlight was a b*tch. And somehow the rope wasn't burning through. "Are you guys sure none of you have a knife to cut Tyler down with?"

"And how exactly are we going to get up there to cut it down?" DJ blinked, looking confused. "We can't climb the tree."

"And I need my hand mirror back," Justin looked impatient. "Come on guys! My looks depend on that mirror!"

...

And so each of the three teams that had arrived began to focus on getting their teammates down. They were suspended high in the air so of course they were gonna need some way of getting to the height of their suspended teammates.

Raging Beavers relied on sunlight angles and physics to cut the rope. Killer Bass and Savage Bunnies decided to test the tree they were near to see whether what Velvet said was true.

Of course, it was definitely true.

...

Ah yes. And the Screaming Gophers finally arrived. Each of them (except Izzy since she was placed on the stretcher), looked as if they were being chased down by a bear (which was true since they were being chased down by a bear).

Craig raced toward where Angel was suspended first, looking quite terrified for his life.

"Angel!" Craig cried out. "My mermaid! My warrior Atlantean princess! What have these monsters done to you?!"

"Oh wow, BDSM feels so... good," Angel giggled and moaned to herself.

"We've lost her Craig," Jose patted Craig on the back with a solemn look on his face. "We've lost her."

"Let's not question Angel's sexual fantasies," Olivia cleared her throat. "Let's focus on trying to get Angel down. Anyone got a knife or anything sharp we can cut her down with?"

"Izzy's teeth are pretty sharp," Lindsay smiled. "We can use that!"

"Using Izzy like a chainsaw," Jose grinned. "That sounds awesome!"

"Um, no," Olivia blinked at her teammates. She had to wonder how exactly she found herself stumbling onto the team with the most well, stranger cast members. If she had to say it herself, Olivia would deem herself as probably the most sane member of the team. Everyone else was either a whack job or just has some sort of well, issues they had to deal with. "Let's think of another method."

"Well, unless we have a knife of our own like Duncan does," Craig eyed the Killer Bass, where Duncan himself showed off his slasher smile as he took out the pocket knife he carried around. "Yeah, using Izzy as a chainsaw is the best idea we can come up with."

"Then how on Earth will we get up to Angel's level?" Amethyst asked with a tap of her chin.

The Screaming Gophers were silent before suddenly Olivia looked at her team with a positive smile. It was the look of someone who had a good idea on how to beat this challenge. Oh yes, a very good idea.

"Guys, I have an idea," Olivia grinned.

* * *

**Confessional: Someone finally putting their labels to good use! **

Olivia: (grinning) Taking charge has to be the most amazing feeling I ever felt! I just say a word and come up with the ideas and everyone actually listens to me! It's not like back at home where I'm usually taking charge from the leader (starts trailing off) cheerleader b*tch and how I'm just forced to you know stay at the bottom...

* * *

"Sweet we got the knife!" Geoff grinned as he stood with his fellow Killer Basses. "Now it's time to figure out how we can get up to Sadie's level and cut her down. Permission to throw the knife like a boomerang?"

"Permission denied," Duncan gripped his knife tightly. There was no way he was going to let anyone touch his knife.

"(:D) We could potentially swing on the trees like George of the Jungle and try to cut her down like that," Gold suggest with a happy masked smile on his mask. "But who would be willing to try playing a swinging monkey?... Besides Izzy."

"No one except the insane," Duncan sighed, shaking his head.

...

Montage Time!

...

The Raging Beavers continued to use their "sunlight angling" technique. It was a very stupid technique now that one thinks about it, and soon enough, the Beavers found themselves on the verge of giving up once more.

A team like the Beavers are very very depressive.

...

The Killer Bass found themselves trying out Gold's idea of swinging on vines from a different tree than the one Albert had stained with lubricant. Duncan was the one to do it, since there was no way he was going to let his own teammates who probably never held a knife the correct way before, do the actual cutting.

He missed twice.

A team like the Bass are just very very unfortunate.

...

The Screaming Gophers on the other hand had found themselves trying out Olivia's strategy: making a human ladder. As a cheerleader, it was a really great idea actually. And with Izzy's teeth being used to cut the rope, the Gophers found this part of the challenge a cinch.

And yes, they were literally holding Izzy up as if she was a long blade or a chainsaw.

A team like the Gophers are just really lucky.

...

The Savage Bunnies found themselves on the easy side. Ryan was practically already half-samurai or something and he had already cut down Harold with the sword he carried. Like, it was that easy.

The Bunnies were the first to leave with the Gophers following behind after they cut down Angel.

A team like the Bunnies are just really unbeatable.

...

* * *

"This is useless!" Katherine smashed the hand mirror onto the ground with a frustrated look on her face. Instantly, the glass shattered into pieces, stuck within the actual hand mirror frame. Needless to say, Justin looked devastated.

"Noooooooo!" Justin screamed. "My hand mirror! My reflection! My beauty! No no no! How am I supposed to check if something's in my hair, or my teeth, or even worse, if a pimple's on my face! Noooooo!"

"Justin," Noel deadpanned. "It is just a mirror. You might get 13 years of bad luck with that one but still, it is just a mirror."

"You don't understand!" Justin exclaimed with a horrible sob. "It's awful! It's atrocious! Now my face is split into 8 different pieces!"

"...You're right," Noel shrugged, crossing his arms. "I really do not understand."

"Pieces!" Katherine snapped her fingers with a grin. "That's it! I figured out how we can cut the rope! Sorry Justin about the mirror but I'm going to need it for the last time and then it'll be out of your hair!"

Katherine grabbed a sharp piece of glass from the mirror, prompting the model to sob even louder.

"Now there's 7 different pieces of me!" Justin wailed.

Katherine ignored that just like how she was ignoring the blood that was seeping from her cut hand. The glass was no doubt cutting into her skin but she didn't care. All she cared now was trying to free the rope that had Tyler entangled.

"Velvet, let me get on your shoulders," Katherine ordered. "We're doing the Gophers Human Ladder method."

...

Instantly, Tyler and Sadie had fallen back down. The two teams remaining had done the same method as the Gophers and thus, they had both of their teammates down in no time. Tyler groaned, having landed on his face. Sadie on the hand landed on her back.

As the Beavers quickly untied Tyler, the Bass tossed the still bound Sadie right on their stretcher before running off with her in tow.

"Quick, the Bass are getting away!" Velvet declared as Tyler was tossed onto the stretcher that still had DJ on it. The team hurried as Justin stared at his shattered hand mirror on the ground.

Justin couldn't believe his only source of reflection and staring at his beauty was destroyed. Now he was going to have to deal with... Gasp! Bathroom mirrors! Oh the horror! Justin clenched his fist and followed behind his team as they hurried off with Tyler and DJ on the stretcher.

...

Needless to say, this race was going to be a possible close one.

"Good luck guys," Steven called out. "Don't mind me and Albert. We'll just stay for the rest of our lives or something. Yeah, that'll be fun."

...

No one cares or respects the interns.

* * *

**(Raging Beavers) - DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noel, Tyler, Velvet**

"Man, who knew being tied up like that for five hours would actually make my entire body feel numb," Tyler groaned to himself as he felt himself being carried by Ezekiel and Katherine (who was still being manipulated by Justin into doing his own work as the next muscles of the group). "Also question... Why is DJ up here with me?"

"Well, he did pass out for some bygone reason," Velvet shrugged. "So we're kind of forced to carry him and you at the same time. Speaking of which, Katherine, Ezekiel, need any help with that?"

"Nuh-uh, it's a m-" Ezekiel began before being interrupted by Justin with a smile.

"Ezekiel looks like he's got it down," Justin smiled. "I'm just worried about Katherine. She looks like she could use a hand you know? You going to go help her Velvet?"

"Actually, yeah," Velvet looked at Justin before lightly blushing to herself. She went over to Katherine's side and went to help her carry the stretcher that contained both Tyler and DJ. "If you insist of course."

"Thank God," Katherine was beginning to sweat. "Two teenaged men are actually really hard to carry on this thing. I'm just surprised this stretcher hasn't broke with all that weight you know?"

Jinx.

Instantly the stretcher that had carried DJ and Tyler instantly snapped into pieces, bringing the five people handling the stretcher to the ground. DJ groaned loudly as he woke up to him falling to the ground. Tyler groaned in pain as he clutched his leg. Ah yes, his leg was still feeling some pain effects from the time he got his leg stuck in a bear trap. There were scars, but it's more or less healed.

"You were saying?" Velvet sighed at Katherine.

"Oh no!" DJ groaned, rubbing his head. "What happened?"

"The stretcher broke, that's what happened," Justin shook his head. "Looks like we're going to need to do something about this mess. What did Chris say we had to do in case our stretcher broke?"

"Carry our teammates by hand," Noel responded. It was no surprise that someone as attentive as Noel was going to remember that small fact. Snapping his fingers, Noel turned to his teammates. "And seeing as how Tyler is awake, perhaps I and Justin would like to-"

"Katherine, would you be a dear and help Noel carry Tyler," Justin smiled. "I would do it but I need to mourn the loss of my mirror. And I also need to fill DJ in on the blanks of what happened while he was out. Would you do it, for me please?"

"Whoa whoa," Velvet held back Katherine, who looked eager to help this man-god. "Allow me. You've pleased him once before. Allow me to please him this time."

"Just get over here and help me for bloody sakes," Noel gritted his teeth, darting a dirty look at Justin. Yes. He was not happy with Justin. Not at all. Velvet carried Tyler by the leg, who in turn looked really uncomfortable with this situation. Noel never stopped glaring at Justin the entire way during their travel back to camp.

* * *

**Confessional: Break a man's mirror and he becomes much more vile. **

Noel: (looks visibly frustrated) Bloody hell. Justin really thinks he can get away by doing nothing on this show. As I would think it is nice to see the others pulling their effort in this challenge, Justin has not changed from Day 1. In fact, I think he has worsened. (frowns) And that means he must be cut should we lose. Cut from the game permanently. (slams his fist into his hand)

* * *

**(Killer Bass) - ****Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Sadie**

"Okay, I know this is a challenge and everything but can you guys please untie me," Sadie frowned, having been kept tied up while on that stretcher. "It actually feels really uncomfortable."

"I would but Duncan hogs the knife," Jerome shrugged.

"Oh okay!" Sadie smiled. "Duncan, would you min-"

"No can do Tweedledum," Duncan shook his head. "My knife is only used for really important situations like challenges or just threatening sh*tholes who want to get up into my face."

"Like to protect the girl from her bully?" Anna began to giggle at that romantic scenario. "Oh wow! I never took you for that type Duncan. Where the bad boy falls in love with the innocent young girl and he does everything to protect her and does everything to protect his bad boy morality. It's so adorable!"

"Ah hahaha," Duncan mockingly laughed at Anna. "I meant threatening the guys who think they're stronger than me. Getting into a romantic relationship is like getting together with a girl who's just yapping at your face. Yapping yapping yapping."

"(XD) Bwahahahahaha!" Gold had to laugh hysterically at that.

"Oh, I see," Anna looked a bit disappointed to hear that. She was hoping Duncan would be one of those romantic bad boy types, like in those romantic bad boy gangster high school movies.

"Let's all be real here," Isa shook his head. "Duncan's the type to get himself into a love triangle and then break both of the girl's hearts. Because that's just the kind of guy he is. Someone with no brain when it comes to this stuff."

"You forget that 'someone with no brain' is currently team leader and is keeping a knife that might end up lodged in your throat," Duncan glared at Isa.

"That is a very good point and I should not have said anything," Isa cleared his throat, looking away.

"Let's just all focus on getting out of these woods," Courtney sighed shaking her head. "No need to worry about Duncan killing us or anything. I doubt the Total Drama staff would allow anyone to do something like this."

* * *

**(Chris's Headquarters)**

Chris grinned at the camera after hearing what Courtney had said. He gave a shrug as he sipped his cup of coffee, making the slurping noise as loud as possible to suggest a mockery to such a statement.

"She'd be surprised," Chris chuckled.

He looked back at the camera.

* * *

**Confessional: Be surprised. Be very very surprised.**

Duncan: As much as killing guys does sound kind of something neat to try out, it's definitely not something I would do. I may be a juvenile delinquent, but hardcore murder is not on my lists to causing trouble. That puts me in the big boy slammers and no way am I doing anything stupid to get me there. (looks a bit terrified)

* * *

At the finish line, Chris looked rather enthusiastic to see this challenge come to an end. (We also don't ask how he got from his Headquarters back to this Finish Line. Our big excuse right now is just editing. So Chris got here thanks to editing!) It was going to be close, probably. He waited to see who would be first, who would be second, who would be third, and who on earth would be last.

By his side were Edison and Leon, the two interns who look as if they needed more sleep, and Chef, who kept darting his eyes back and forth whilst crossing his arms, most likely thinking about the hundreds of ways he could murder Nathan and dump the body without being seen.

Also available were the members that worked on the stretcher first. These included: Cody, Elizabeth, Katie, Nathan, Noah, Robbie, Samantha, and Trent. Desperately, the members were hoping their team would arrive first... or at least not last.

Of course that was a joke but we can all see Chef doing that right?

...

Coming out of the forest first was the Savage Bunnies, who navigated through the woods into first place, no sweat. Chris clapped his hands together as he stood in front of the Savage Bunnies with a grin.

"Bunnies!" Chris grinned. "You are team number one!"

"We did it!" Eva pumped her fist into the air with a satisfied look on her face. "Team number one. We're the best team out of all you dirty posers! Hell yeah! Woo! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"Have you ever seen Eva act so happy about winning before?" Robbie blinked, gesturing to Katie, who looked at his teammate with slight worry.

"Not at all," Katie shook her head with widened eyes. "It's actually really scary."

...

The next team to come out of the forest were the Screaming Gophers. They took second place as Chris clapped his hands together to announce this placement. He stood in front of the Gophers with a grin.

"Gophers!" Chris grinned. "You are team number two!"

"Oh my gosh Angel!" Cody ran over to Angel with a worried look. "Are you alright? Did it hurt being held hostage like that? Need me to prepare you some tea or some water or anything?"

"Ohhh," Angel moaned. "I have never felt that wet since the 5th grade. I'm actually going to need to go to the bathroom and change my panties. Yikes! Coming through! Girl had too much fun over here."

Angel sped off as Nathan shook his head in amusement.

"Now that was information enough to turn on every guy in here," Nathan chuckled.

...

"Wait wait wait!" Chris grinned. The remaining members of the team, Elizabeth, Noah, Samantha, and Trent, looked up expectantly to see their team reach the finish line. Two of these members were going to be safe. The other two? Elimination. "I see someone arriving. No! I see a team arriving! Taking third place...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...The Killer Bass!"

The Killer Bass came out of the forest with the tied up Sadie on the stretcher and after making it past the finish, Sadie rolled off the stretcher with a 'oomph'. They were tired. But they made it, safe from elimination.

"Alright!" Elizabeth cheered, hugging Trent in excitement. "We did it! We did it!"

"We didn't win," Trent pointed that fact out but he smiled. "But we didn't lose either. Go us!"

...

And finally, the Raging Beavers, who had found themselves on such a terrible losing streak days prior were now back at it again with another loss. Noel and Velvet dropped Tyler in shame as Justin patted a solemn-looking DJ on the back.

Katherine panted and frowned in disappointment.

Samantha looked down as Noah shrugged. Needless to say, Noah probably saw this coming. Now all that was left to do for the day was determine who to kick out, and that would be it.

But who messed up the most?

"Raging Beavers," Chris shook his head. "Can't say I didn't see this coming. Your team practically sucks when it comes to these challenges. So it's also no surprise to tell you the drill. Campfire Ceremony, tonight. Time to kick out another member of your esteemed team."

Noel sighed in disappointment.

Poor Noel.

"As for today's winners," Chris grinned. "The ultimate beasts! The Savage Bunnies who have yet to lose, you're getting a prize! Delicious seafood dinner anyone at the cafeteria? Yep! It's fresh black cod tonight, and you're going to love it!"

"Ah, so Chef can cook properly," Gwen smirked. "That's good to know."

Chef glared at Gwen before grumbling under his breath. He stormed off, now with the task to cook a delicious dinner for the winners. Nathan stood with his fellow second-place winners with a whistle.

"A man of many secrets that guy," Nathan smirked.

And thus, that's that," Chris grinned. "Raging Beavers have Elimination tonight. The rest of you, have a free time off! You guys earned it! Challenge time dismissed!"

And Chris left the scene. The Savage Bunnies looked excited, especially with the notion that they were getting something that didn't sound as gross as today's breakfast. The Screaming Gophers and Killer Bass just looked satisfied for being safe.

The Raging Beavers on the other hand... well, another strike for their walls of loss.

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

As everyone sat within the cafeteria, more focus came onto the Raging Beavers, who currently consisted of DJ, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Tyler, and Velvet. Ezekiel, Justin, and Samantha had yet to arrive, but of course, it was a matter of time.

"Elimination again," Tyler groaned. "And I wasn't even around for most of the challenge to even show that I'm still useful to the team. So, I think what I'm saying is, please don't vote me out!"

"Relax Tyler," Noel crossed his arms, looking at Tyler. "I do have a better candidate in mind for elimination."

"Who?" Katherine looked at Noel, a little worried that whoever he was going to indict, it was going to be herself.

"Justin," Noel merely noted.

"Finally!" Noah exclaimed, throwing up his hands into the air in absolute relief. "Glad someone here thinks that Mr. Too Hot For You needs to leave this island more than the rest of us."

"And this has nothing to do with your beef against Justin?" Velvet looked at Noah.

"Hey, that's only part of the problem," Noah shrugged.

"The main problem is the fact that he has become a distraction for most of the teammates, like you and Katherine," Noel told the girls. "Plus, he does not pull his weight during the challenges at all. Instead, he hauls it off over to the females to do whatever he was told to do."

"Justin actually did that?" DJ widened his eyes.

"I was distracted?" Katherine blinked, confused.

"Well, you were unconscious when that happened," Noel told DJ and then turned to Katherine. "And you were indeed distracted like a dog drooling over steak. But in any case, Justin has to go. He has no use being on the team if he is not going to pull his weight around."

"Hey dude," Noah shrugged. "I'm all for kicking out Justin."

"Well, I guess that'll leave more space for the rest of us guys at our cabins," Tyler had to agree with Noel. DJ hesitantly nodded in agreement, unsure if he should comply with this. But Tyler had a point. Justin took up too much space at their cabins so it was time they actually did something about it.

Now it was just the girls.

"Ladies?" Noel looked at the female team members: Katherine and Velvet.

"Um, I don't know how I feel about voting out a God like Justin," Katherine twiddled her fingers. "It just doesn't feel right you know?"

"If it's for the better of the team then... I guess we can sacrifice Justin for a better team," Velvet hesitantly responded, unsure about this decision as well.

"Then it's decided," Noel gave a small nod and a small satisfied smile. "Justin leaves tonight."

And that was the end of their conversation. Everyone had settled for Justin to be voted off tonight. Even if someone didn't really want to do this to their favorite male model, they had no choice. It was either Justin or them.

Either Justin or them.

...

And speaking of Justin, it seemed like he had been outside near an open window. 'Justin leaves tonight' huh? Justin clenched his fist. There was no way he was going out this early. He still had a chance at this game. Had a chance.

And there was one way to get out of this. The opportunity had been given to him as if one of Amethyst's random gods suddenly decided to give him a gift on a silver platter. Justin silently smiled.

"I don't think so," Justin mumbled to himself before walking off.

* * *

**(Raging Beavers Cabin) - ****DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Tyler, Velvet**

The Raging Beavers sat by their cabins, looking quite solemn after finishing their dinner. After the majority of them had now freshly considered voting off Justin thanks to his well, uselessness to the team, the Beavers just sat, waiting for the Ceremony to start.

Of course, this was everyone minus Justin, who no one really bothered to care where he was. Well, at least some of the girls cared where the model was probably going to be at, even if some of them were asked by Noah and Noel to vote the eye candy off.

"Well we lost again and now we're just sitting here like we're waiting to die," Velvet noted as she checked a tattoo on her arm. "But if all goes to plan, I'm thinking the people here might actually have a chance at surviving."

"Poor Justin though," Katherine sighed. "I'm not really up for the idea of voting him off you know?"

"Katherine," Noah frowned. "The dude has nothing to offer. He's just a Barbie doll dipped into a smelly vat of motor oil that smells like distrust. The sooner we kick him off, the better."

"And his stuff takes up most of the men's cabin space too," DJ had to add as well.

"Which reminds me of the smell of his deodorant that tends to stink up the cabin," Noah added.

"Aw come on guys," Tyler looked at his fellow teammates, more specifically the guys, with a slight chuckle. "Justin's not all that bad. I mean, sure he like hogs all the girls to himself but I still think he's a cool guy."

"He made Katherine carry the stretcher instead of doing it himself like we asked him to," Noel deadpanned. "He also suggested Katherine go help me carry you instead."

"And I would do anything for Justin," Katherine smiled with a blush.

"How about not vote for me," came the voice of a certain male model that walked into the picture. Justin glistened a smile towards the girls, while some of the guys just looked away. They don't want to throw away their pride now for a male model. The girls just looked at him with a blush.

"Sure, I would totally do that Justin!" Katherine giggled.

"Me too!" Samantha smiled, her voice sounding much more confident now that she was around Justin.

"Hate to say it but yeah," Velvet bit her lips, concealing a giggle.

"Well you might as well pack your excessive number of bags now Justin," Noel crossed his arms, looking at Justin with a glum expression. "Us men will have you voted off. We practically outnumber you 5-4."

"What if I told you that someone here really doesn't respect women as they should?" Justin asked, smiling.

Noah stared at Justin. Instantly, he realized that this was the moment the votes were going to change. His confidence that Justin would be leaving was now draining out of his grasp. Because Justin had dirt. And he was going to use that dirt to his advantage.

"Disrespecting women?" Tyler asked, crossing his arms with a frown. "Whoa man. That's not cool. Who is it? I'll mess them up for all women!"

"Wow, I'm literally swooning," Velvet looked at Tyler with a blunt expression.

"Well we'll find out right now," Justin smiled before turning to none other than Ezekiel. "Ezekiel. Remember two days ago in the Head Hunting challenge where you told me about your wonderful ideas about men. Can you repeat them for me again? I forgot all about that."

"Oh, you mean like what makes up a real man?" Ezekiel blinked at Justin. "Well, my dad always told me that real men have to take care of the weak women, eh. So no doubt, it's our job as men to make sure these ladies on our team can keep up yeah, eh!"

Gasps.

Everyone, except Justin, widened their eyes at what Ezekiel had said. DJ and Tyler glanced at one another before backing away from Ezekiel. Justin silently smiled. Noah turned his widened shocked expression into visible frustration, glaring at Justin. Noel grimaced at Ezekiel's words. And soon enough, the girls on the team that had their mouth dropped in shock, quickly gave a dangerous glare at Ezekiel, storming up to the toque-wearing prairie boy.

"So you think us girls need a real man to take care of us huh?" Velvet glared at Ezekiel.

"Th-think we can't keep up?" Samantha glared dangerously at Ezekiel.

"I was the number one useful asset in almost all of the challenges," Katherine looked visibly offended. "And he thinks I still need a man to take care of me. Ezekiel! You're... you're... you're absolutely vile!"

One by one the girls walked up to Ezekiel, who looked confused over this entire ordeal. Katherine slapped Ezekiel across the face. Velvet spat on his shoes. Samantha gave him a right hook punch, knocking the toque-wearing prairie boy out cold.

...

Needless to say, all three of those girls were downright pissed. DJ and Tyler nevertheless shook their heads at Ezekiel before leaving with a grinning Justin. Noah and Noel on the other hand stared at Ezekiel's unconscious body, the latter shaking his head in shame.

"Well there goes our majority vote," Noel frowned.

* * *

**Campfire Ceremony: DJ, Ezekiel, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Tyler, Velvet**

* * *

The first thing that happened during the Campfire Ceremony was the Raging Beavers, shooting death glares and venomous stares toward the host. In turn, the host shot a cheesy tabloid grin as he mocked the Beavers throughout the night.

"Back so soon?" Chris teased with a slight amused look.

"Shove your face in a piece of pie," Velvet crossed her arms. "We just want to get this over with. So go on with your speech about never coming back so we can all just head back to our cabins and get ready for tomorrow."

"Yeah, besides," Katherine crossed her arms before giving Ezekiel a dirty look. "We all know who's going tonight."

"Do you?" Chris smirked. "Do you really?"

"Um yeah we do," Katherine looked at Chris, a little confused by his strange behavior. For he was chuckling to himself. Oh how he was going to enjoy this Campfire Ceremony. Oh ho, yes he will.

"We'll see about that..." Chris chuckled, looking away for a moment.

...

"Your attempts at trying to trick the audience is way too obvious," Noah crossed his arms. "Just get on with it and give out the marshmallows. I'm at the edge of my seat over here."

"N-Noah!" Chris whined, looking at the schemer with a sour look. Then shaking his head and groaning, Chris sighed and began to change his tone to that of disappointment. "Well, you all know the gist. Sigh. You get a marshmallow, you're still in the game. You don't get one, you're out of the contest and you can never come back... ever... yadda yadda... Tyler."

Chris tossed a marshmallow at Tyler without much effort, thus landing on his head. The jock frowned, but nevertheless, he was glad he was safe. Especially since he was hanging from a tree for practically the entire episode.

"...Noel," Chris weakly tossed another marshmallow at Noel who almost dropped it. Then he tossed two more to two other people, the former catching it, the latter dropping it and not caring that much about it. "Katherine and... Noah..."

...

"And DJ..." Chris tossed another marshmallow weakly and then at the next person he called. "And Velvet."

DJ and Velvet almost failed to catch theirs. What mattered was that they succeeded in catching the marshmallows, and both seemed very relieved of the safety they were in. DJ visibly sighed in relief.

...

"Samantha," Chris tossed a marshmallow at Samantha. This time, it landed directly right in her glasses, much to her surprise. She frowned bitterly at the host before accepting the marshmallow that held her safety.

...

That left two: Ezekiel and Justin.

Who was it gonna be? Who was it gonna be? Ezekiel? The home-school prairie boy? Or Justin? The hot eye candy male model? Both of them exhibited different reactions. Ezekiel was sweating bullets, nervous. He knew he messed up with his words.

With how the girls acted, no doubt he painted a huge target on his back.

Justin? He looked very confident. He wasn't scared at all. In fact, he only gave Ezekiel a small pitiful look. A nasty look unmatched for God's beautiful creation, the male model, Justin.

"Gentlemen, this is the last marshmallow of the night... and it goes to..." Chris began. "...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Yeah there really is no point to this now. Ezekiel! Home-school! You're out my friend!"

Chris tossed the final marshmallow to Justin, who smiled triumphantly. Once he collected his marshmallow, he was met by happy and hopeful looks from most of his team members. Only Noah seemed to give a dirty look to Justin.

Ezekiel on the other hand looked rather sad about this. And walking over to the prairie boy, Chris shook his head in slight shame and disappointment.

"Dock of Shame is that way," Chris pointed to the Dock of Shame. "Can't really say I'm surprised. Sexist comments like those just don't pass around here. But if it's any consolation, you sure went farther than I thought you would."

Ezekiel frowned. Then standing up and stuffing his hands into his pockets, Ezekiel headed to the Dock of Shame, where the Boat of Losers was waiting for him. Then stopping for a moment, he looked at his former teammates. Although he did mention these sexist comments, no doubt, some of the team, mainly the guys, couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"I'm...s-sorry guys, eh," Ezekiel sighed. "I didn't know any better ya know, eh..."

He couldn't continue. He lost. That was all there was to it. If his dad has taught him anything, it was that going out with dignity was the man's way. Perhaps he should do just that...

...And he did. Without another word, Ezekiel felt all pairs of eyes on him as he entered the Boat of Losers. And slowly, the Boat drifted off, away from Wawanakwa Island, where Ezekiel was going to places unknown.

He was gone.

Goodbye Ezekiel!

* * *

**Confessional: Sexism isn't Ezekiel's fault ;-;**

Justin: (sighs) Truth be told, I probably should've kept Ezekiel a lot longer. But even if I could control the women of my team, I'd still be at a disadvantage. It's best if I get rid of the guys one by one. (grins at the camera; his teeth shines even in the Confessional) Then I'd have total control over the competition at hand. Heh. Being pretty has a lot of advantages. (sits back with that handsome grin of his... oh, I can't even be mad at him!)

* * *

**(Cafeteria)**

Trent walked into the cafeteria shortly after Ezekiel's departure from the dreaded Campfire Ceremony. Carrying his guitar and taking a deep breath as he entered the wooden building, Trent could feel his legs begin to shake. This was his moment. The moment he's waited for.

The moment for him to learn from the best.

To learn from Elizabeth Agosta.

And there she was, waiting rather patiently for Trent to arrive. Smiling, Trent walked over to her, guitar secured safely in his case as he sat down in front of her. And when she looked at him, he couldn't help but give her a friendly smile.

"Thank you for meeting with me Elizabeth," Trent chuckled. "You don't know how much this means to me. Seriously."

"Of course Trent," Elizabeth smiled back at the guitarist. "You wanted my help. I'm giving it to you. Especially since you did the whole stretcher part of the challenge by yourself. But no matter, let's start by hearing you play a song."

"Any song?" Trent asked.

"Any song you know well," Elizabeth smiled at Trent. "Let's hear it."

Trent was silent. Then taking a deep breath and looking away from Elizabeth's watchful eye, Trent began to tune his guitar. Then slowly, he strummed the strings with the guitar pick, holding it carefully.

He closed his eyes.

And then he strummed.

And he sang.

_"Trembling_

_Standing in the rain with you..._

_..._

_Thousand times_

_Eyes love-gazing and air cool... _

_..._

_Heartbeat fast_

_I tell myself that I hate you... _

_But that's really not true._

_In fact, I think I'm in love with you..."_

...

And widening her eyes, Elizabeth realized now. There were others like her. Others with this talent. Others that sang just as beautifully and just as majestically as Trent did. Elizabeth had to wonder. Was Trent an angel, summoned to her presence and singing his enchanting melody through her very eyes?

...

_"Matter of fact_

_With the pact_

_And the promise_

_Of the ties between the two of us_

_The two of us..._

_..._

_It's a love-filled fantasy._

_A love sought treachery. _

_I hold your hands once more._

_And open Heaven's door._

_It's a love-filled fantasy with just you and me as one. _

_Can't you see the love?_

_Between me and you above..."_

...

Trent opened his eyes slightly as he began to continue to the next verse of his song. Then he stopped. He blinked when he saw Elizabeth, who's eyes had been tearing up, much to his absolute shock.

"H-Huh..." Trent blinked. He looked quite... scared. "W-Was it really that horrible?!"

Elizabeth began to let her tears fall some more.

"No Trent," Elizabeth sniffled and smiled at him. "It was beautiful..."

* * *

Back at where the suspended hostages were being held, Albert and Steven stood near the giant tree. It was dark and their only source of light was their flashlight. They were cold. A little scared. And Albert kept a bottle of lubricant to himself, preparing to use it as a weapon.

"So... how long do you think we get eaten by a bear or something?" Steven asked.

"In another hour or so," Albert noted.

"...It was fun being in one single chapter of the story," Steven sighed, shaking his head.

...

...

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

...

...

* * *

**Screaming Gophers:**

Amethyst - The Japanese Folklorist

Angel - The Femme Fatale

Cody - The Ladies's Man

Craig - The Olympic Swimmer

Izzy - The Crazy Psycho

Jose - The Awesome Daredevil

Olivia - The Energetic Cheerleader

Lindsay - The Dumb Blonde

Nathan - The Puzzle Master

Owen - The Jolly Colossus

**Killer Bass:**

Anna - The Romantic Matchmaker

Courtney - The Counselor-In-Training

Duncan - The Juvenile Delinquent

Elizabeth - The Pop Idol

Geoff - The Party Guy

Gold - The Masked Mystery

Isa - The Team Leader

Jerome - The Bad Boy

Sadie - The Other BFF

Trent - The Cool Dude

**Savage Bunnies:**

Amanda - The Tough Revolutionaire

Bridgette - The Surfer Chick

Eva - The Female Bully

Gwen - The Goth Girl

Harold - The Absolute Dweeb

Heather - The Queen Bee

Katie - The BFF

Leshawna - The Big Sistah

Omar - The Mafia Member

Robbie - The Circus Clown

Ryan - The Honorable Hero

**Raging Beavers:**

DJ - The Gentle Giant

Justin - The Eye Candy

Katherine - The Cat Burglar

Noah - The Snarky Schemer

Noel - The Affluent Progeny

Samantha - The Awkward Journalist

Tyler - The Pain Magnet

Velvet - The Tattoo Artist

* * *

**Voting Confessional:**

DJ: Yo man, not cool dude. (shakes his head in disappointment)

Ezekiel: I don't get why all the girls got mad at me, eh. I mean, my dad told me that girls are naturally weak so it shouldn't be that big of a deal right, eh? Man, this is so confusing, eh. (puts a hand on his head and shakes it with a slight frown)

Justin: (shrugs) Sorry dude but it's better you than me. (grins at the camera) My own beautiful butt's on the line and you're the only one who can get me off that line. And one less dude means one more influential power for me. (crosses his arms) Oh yeah. I'm going to own this game.

Katherine: Guys are quicker, smarter, and more athletic than girls? Um, has he even seen me go and snatch crucial stuff on this island? You think you would know a guy to just know that I'm practically the epitome of quick, smart, and athletic. (pouts... yeah that's mainly what's she upset about)

Noah: (sighs shaking his head) If this team does have any brains, one would realize that a couple of words mean nothing compared to someone who actively stares at his own face in a handheld mirror than actually trying to help the team. So yeah, I vote Justin.

Noel: While Ezekiel may have crossed a line with what he had said, it's clear that Ezekiel has some useful aspects compared to that of Justin, who literally has done nothing throughout the entire challenge.

Samantha: (silent and yet very furious; safe to say, she votes Ezekiel)

Tyler: Dissing girls like that? (shakes his head) Not cool bro, not cool.

Velvet: Between Justin and Ezekiel, yeah, there is no question there. After what he said about us gals, there really is no point keeping someone who thinks girls are weaker than guys are. (looks away and blushes faintly) Yeah ahem, totally has nothing to do with Justin being hot and all.

* * *

**Vote Count:**

DJ - Ezekiel

Ezekiel - Justin

Justin - Ezekiel

Katherine - Ezekiel

Noah - Justin

Noel - Justin

Samantha - Ezekiel

Tyler - Ezekiel

Velvet - Ezekiel

* * *

Ezekiel - 6

Justin - 3

* * *

**Eliminated: Snake, Beth, Crystal, Rachel, Ezekiel**

* * *

**Wowee! It really has been a while but I'm back with the next chapter! **

**Ezekiel. Ezekiel. Ezekiel. What's there to say about you bro? You had a good run in both canon and this fic. Needless to say, what I can certainly confirm is that Zeke boy here won't be turning feral any time soon. That's for sure and that's a total promise! I really didn't have much story going for him so 5th eliminated and taking 40th is where you stand my toque-wearing prairie boy!**

**Also wanted to let you all know that a very good friend of mine, PROJECT DRAMA, has written his own Total Drama story and it definitely mean so much to me and him if you all checked out his story, Total Drama Wawanakwa Island, which was very well inspired by this story! Show him some love and support y'all! :3 **

**And now...**

**Next time: An obstacle course... but get this. It's in the jungle/forest/woods/whatever the heck these Wawanakwan natural environments are typically known as.**


	7. April Fools!

**Episode 7: Jungle Jamboree **

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters involved with the show. The characters you see here (besides Chris and Chef and the other 22 contestants you see in this fic) are based off of real TD Fanfic authors. So I have no control or right over them as well.

Note: Enjoy the chapter!

**Warning: This chapter may include contents of deeply dark stuff that makes this fanfic rated T including: engrossed kissing, some sexual innuendos, curse words that are censored but not entirely censored, and possible dark backstories and moments. You have been warned...**

Now let's get on with the show!

* * *

_Day 10_

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Balls :3

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!**

**A random and unnecessary chapter that will or will not be deleted later! :3 **


	8. Episode 7: Jungle Jamboree

**Episode 7: Jungle Jamboree**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of the characters involved with the show. The characters you see here (besides Chris and Chef and the other 22 contestants you see in this fic) are based off of real TD Fanfic authors. So I have no control or right over them as well.

Note: Big announcement! I am currently writing another story titled Total Drama: Canadian Crackdon which notably uses a different format than what you have here! It's a road trip around Canada's 10 provinces and 3 territories and all in all it would definitely mean so much to me if ya just go ahead and check out that story as well! In any case:

**Warning: This chapter may include contents of deeply dark stuff that makes this fanfic rated T including: engrossed kissing, some sexual innuendos, curse words that are censored but not entirely censored, and possible dark backstories and moments. You have been warned...**

With that said, onwards with the episode!

* * *

_Day 9_

* * *

**(Interns Scene)**

The first thing Chris McLean noticed as he walked back into his Headquarters was the interns, Albert, Edison, Leon, and Steven (Albert and Steven having found their way back but looking rather bruised thanks to the fact that they were stuck in the woods all night), and Chef, who himself was pacing back and forth rather worriedly. It was an odd sight to see, especially when its Chef, the cook that threatened to murder the contestants if they ever criticized his food in front of him.

...

"Um, interns," Chris blinked. "Do me a favor and answer me this, 'What's up with Chef?'"

"Beats me," Steven shrugged. "He was like this when I arrived with your latte, which by the way is getting kind of cold now. Gotta drink it before it becomes as icy as the Arctic Tundra and then you start puking everywhere and then we end up cleaning more."

"Speaking of cleaning," Leon sighed, looking a bit exhausted. "Can't we do something about Owen's little restroom problem? I've had to fix the toilet five times this week because he keeps clogging it up with the remains of Chef's unedible food."

"Dude, Chef's right there," Albert gulped, fearing what Chef might do to Leon after he insulted Chef's cooking. But Chef didn't pay the lankier intern any attention. Instead he continued to walk back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

"Chef is apparently in a state of comatose," Edison deduced. "Given by the way he's acting, there must be something troubling him that is messing with all parts of his brain including the medulla, amygdala, the cerebral cortex, the thalamus, the hipp-"

"Okay okay, we get it," Chris glared at Edison. "You know stuff. Cool. Just go leave me and Chef and do your intern duties. We aren't paying you to spit out trivia facts from a party game or just watch my right-hand man freak out!"

"You don't pay us at all actually," Steven deadpanned.

"The Confessional Outhouse is clogged again," Chris frowned. "Leon and Edison. Why don't you two do something about that. Steven and Albert, you guys can go ahead and go prepare the next challenge. We're due to start it in like a couple of hours or so."

"Toilet duty again," Leon groaned leaving with Albert, Edison and Steven. "For f*cks sake."

...

Once the interns left, Chris sighed and sat down, watching his right-hand man look rather nervous. This was unlike Chef. The Chef he knew would be grumbling and yelling at teenagers while at the same time, indulge in a conversation about the wonders of the media and what life was like living as fame mongers.

That was the great life. But why was Chef acting so strange? Was there something Chef wasn't telling him? Chris didn't know. But somehow, someway, he had to talk and reach out to his friend.

"Yo, Chef Hatchet," Chris began, placing a hand on Chef's shoulder, stopping the cook from moving. "You alright dude? I'm kind of worried about you. No heck, even the interns are worried about you, and they aren't even paid to be worried about anything no less."

"You don't pay them in the first place," Chef grumbled. It was clear from his expression that he seemed pretty miffed about something. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place and he couldn't get out.

But for Chris, Chef speaking for the first time since this scene was some progress.

"Oh good, you're alive," Chris sighed in relief. Grinning at his burly friend, Chris patted Chef on the back. "Listen bro, just between you and me, I know something's up with you. Whether you want to tell me or not, that's up to you. But at the very least, want to rough up a bunch of contestants today in a couple of hours or so? Might make you feel better watching the contestants take part in brutal challenges."

"Thanks for the offer," Chef pushed Chris's hand away from his body. "But I need some time to myself. To take care of whatever the heck I'm feeling."

"Whatever you say Chef my bro," Chris gave Chef a thumbs-up. Looking back at the host now, Chef couldn't help but smile a little. It was nice to be friends with the Total Drama staff, especially with the one and only Chris McLean.

He might be a jerk, but deep down, he very much cares. At least, that's what Chef thought. Chris was still a puzzling person to be near, but that was mainly because of their many differences. Needless to say, Chef left without another word as Chris watched, looking quite solemn.

* * *

**Confessional: /UNDER MAINTENANCE/**

(Edison and Leon are currently trying to unclog the toilet with a toilet plunger. They wore rather protective clothing, and by protective we mean a literal hazmat suit, as they did their job. Of course, neither of them looked happy)

Leon: I hate toilet duty. I hate how Chef's food turns your excrement into rocks and I hate how stubborn this outhouse toilet is. (he's doing the unclogging at the moment)

Edison (is holding all the necessary supplies like a nurse holding out medical supplies) Careful not to plunge down too hard. With toilets like these you might cause a-

(A rumbling is heard as suddenly dirty water blasts out of the toilet and right onto the two interns. They aren't enjoying this moment and by the time the water drains down, they're covered in dirty toilet water)

Edison: -Chain reaction... (sighs)

* * *

**(Campfire) - Justin, Katherine, Samantha, Velvet**

Justin found himself swarmed by three of his female teammates, all of whom were enjoying being near the beauty that is Justin. He was God's perfect child, (only in terms of looks however). At the moment, Justin could only smile. He was still in it to win it. And he's got allies he could easily control.

It's a very good spot for him right now.

"Feels good to still have me here, am I right ladies?" Justin smirked. "I mean, what with Ezekiel and his dirty comments about women, thinking them to be nothing more than objects, that's just not good y'know."

"Oh yeah, I totally agree," Katherine pouted. "Has he even seen the stuff I do on this show? I literally snatched a Chris Head in midair one time."

"Izzy snatched four dodgeballs in midair too," Velvet looked at Katherine. "My opinion. That was much more impressive."

"Everyone is more impressive than I am," Samantha smiled sweetly and rather confidently now. It seemed that she seemed much more open when she's in a love trance like she is with Justin. And also the moment, she was writing something in her journal, most likely about Justin.

"What are you writing there Samantha?" Justin asked, rather curious.

"S-Something private," Samantha quickly said, blinking. It seemed she broke out of her trance for a split second before landing her eyes on Justin's angelic eyes. Oh God. Was she going to fall for this again?

"May I see what you were writing?" Justin asked, winking at her.

"I... I... I'm s-sorry!" Samantha stood up suddenly. She broke free of his spell. And instantly she began to leave. "It's m-much too private!"

Justin couldn't even go try to stop her. She ran off as fast and as far as she could. Guess whatever was in that journal was probably big. Big enough for her to snap out of Justin's control. Frowning, Justin began to think to himself, and thinking to yourself with two girls smiling dreamily at you was still unsurprisingly hard.

"Forget her Justin," Velvet frowned, looking at Justin. "Whatever she wrote in that journal probably doesn't concern you or is just a bunch of random 'Dear Diary' bullsh*t. Unless you really really want to get that, we can always have Katherine go and steal it from her."

"Master cat burglar ready for your command," Katherine saluted, giggling at Justin.

"How sweet of you ladies to do so," Justin chuckled as he felt another figure loom next to him. Smiling, Justin continue his previous statement. "But of course, the ladies always return back to me. And right now, she's gonna- What the f*ck?!"

Justin jumped up as Katherine and Velvet snapped out of the trance they were in. Next to Justin was Owen, sighing dreamily at him. Of course, this took the model by surprise, so naturally he asked:

"Um Owen, what were you doing?" Justin asked, a little creeped out.

"If you were sniffing his hair then let me just tell you that you're basically not allowed to," Katherine pouted at Owen. "His hair is mine and mine alone."

"Oh I was just y'know," Owen stammered a bit, looking quite nervous. In TV Tropes, this would be a clear indication of Owen being Ambigously Bi, and no doubt, Owen was sweating bullets over that possible fact. "Oh! Look at the time! I need to go eat breakfast!"

Owen instantly left the area as Justin, Katherine, and Velvet blinked. They were all left dumbstruck and confused. Who knew a 10 ton meat bag could be so confusing?

* * *

**Confessional: Even a 10 ton meat bag can have a crush on a supermodel. **

Owen: (looks visibly embarrassed) I couldn't help it okay?! Justin is so beautiful! And his hair smells like cherry-flavored apple bottom cheesecake. It's a really sweet smell, to the point where I just want to eat his hair, haha. (Goes silent for a moment before looking a bit worried) Um, was that too weird?

Justin: (sighs) Of course, my ability to use my good looks to get me what I want can tend to backfire me, but it's nothing serious. (he's referring to Owen) At the moment, my good looks has scored me three allies on the team. All I need now is a fourth and I'd practically be King of the Raging Beavers. But we all know how much Noah and Noel likes me and DJ tends to stick with Noel more... which leaves Tyler. And as much as he's not as good-looking as me, I think I'd be willing to offer him a deal after the challenge, in case we're y'know, on the chopping block again. (Chuckles)

Samantha: (hugs her journal close to her) My journal is like the most important thing for me in this game. I cannot risk anyone here reading what's in it. At any rate, I need to find a way to keep this book especially locked up type. Something tells me that it might get stolen easily and then broadcasted to the entire viewing world. That's the worst possible scenario! (Looks absolutely terrified at the thought)

* * *

**(Cafeteria) **

"I guess I've been pretty lonely for a while now," Cody laid his back onto the wooden bench of the cafeteria tables. He faced up onto the roof, looking quite solemn as he waved his hand around. "Most girls who look at me think I'm just a geek or a nerd who really doesn't belong with one of the cool kids and whatnot. It gets kind of annoying, but at the same time, I see where they're coming from."

...

"I just want a moment where girls can stop seeing me as like a pack of muscles and start seeing me as like a guy who just has some kinky fantasies that he wishes to explore," Craig laid his back onto the wooden bench of the cafeteria tables. He faced up onto the roof, looking quite solemn as he waved his hand around. "I mean, that's most guys our age right?"

...

"So what if I'm a perv," Cody chuckled, blushing faintly. "I mean, most guys are pervs anyway. I don't see why I'm practically any different from the football stars who likes to get handsy with a bunch of cheerleaders. I guess for us nerds, really hot girls are just untouchable."

...

"So what makes Angel so different?" Craig sighed to himself, blushing faintly. "I guess it's probably because I know she's the only girl out there who might even approve of the kinky sh*t I'm into. And yeah, you guessed it, my kinky sh*t involved mermaids. Lots and lots and lots of mermaids."

...

"I just want to be given a chance at love you know?" Cody sighed. "Cheerleaders, gymnasts, those types of girls never give a guy like me a chance. But Angel? She's got the looks that I really enjoy and she seems pretty nice. In fact, I think she's the only girl out there willing to give me a chance to explore what it's like to have a girlfriend you know?"

Cody sat upright before looking to the side with a small chuckle.

"You recording all this by the way dude?" Cody asked, chuckling sheepishly.

"Nope!" Nathan had sat near Cody with a pencil and notepad that he had not even bothered to use. He merely smiled at Cody as he responded to the techno geek. "You should've gotten an actual therapist to talk to. I'm just a guy who wants to solve puzzles. And emotional feelings like love aren't puzzles. Puzzles always have answers. And emotional feelings don't."

"So I just laid back and told my life's story for nothing," Cody blankly stared at Nathan.

"Pretty much," Nathan smiled at Cody before patting him on the shoulder. "But hey, don't be so upset. The reason hot girls don't go for you is because you're you. You're pathetic. You're weak. You're not even as strong or handsome as football all-stars or manly men in any sport for that regard. At most, girls will think you're cute, like a small little Pomeranian. Not strong or 'wow' brave like a German shepherd."

"...Gee, thanks," Cody frowned at Nathan.

"No problem," Nathan smiled at Cody, patting him on the back. "You shouldn't really bother with Angel at this point. From the looks of it, she loves older men. And the older they are the better."

Cody looked at Nathan with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked, a little worried.

...

"I'm talking about the whole ordeal of how she literally made Chris beg like a dog when she flirted with him!" Jose exclaimed. It seems that he was having a similar session between him and Craig. "Like he was so head over horse that Chris was drooling and barking. Woof. Woof. Woof!"

"First off, it's head over heels and second off," Craig blinked, looking a little concerned. "Are you saying that Angel and I have no chance at all? And that she might instead hook up with Chris instead? Like, Chris McLean. The host of the show who's probably in his 30s or something? That Chris? Wow! Just... Just wow!"

"Hey, it's what I heard from some Beavers," Jose shrugged. "You don't have to take everything I say into account. But at the same time, you gotta watch yourself when it comes to that girl. Maybe she's like one of those spiders that kill the husband and then move on to another male. My Mama once told me that girls who play with men are like worshippers of the Devil, so if Angel is like what Mama told me, then you shouldn't play with a demon like her. She might put you in those bowls and then cook you alive!"

"Jesus Christ," Craig looked a bit nervous. "So then, what should I do? Forget Angel?"

"You can, or you can still go after her," Jose scratched his head. His advice is more or less, not helpful. "I dunno man. The Beavers just suck at this game so I'm willing to bet that they're spreading lies about our team leader just to get us to think she's like the Chupacabra or something. In any case, just watch yourself my dude. Don't want you being boiled by the Devil."

"...I honestly don't think that's ever gonna happen but... if mermaids are real then I guess devils can be real too," Craig noted.

* * *

**Confessional: Devils don't come from the ground beneath us, they come from the sky. **

Craig: I think that's so gonna happen. (groans) I was there when Angel flirted with Chris. What if she does end up with him? What if I end up with no one? Does that mean I packed a mermaid costume in my suitcase for no reason?! (looks horrified)

Jose: My Mama is a scary person. One time she told me that El Cucuy liked to hide under my bed. I had to sleep inside the closet for like two months before Mama told me that she was just playing with me. (chuckles) Mama is a funny person.

* * *

**(Communal Bathrooms) - Angel, Anna, Heather, Leshawna, Lindsay, Katie, Olivia**

Angel sneezed while putting on her eyeliner. Seven of the female contestants were currently applying make-up/brushing their hair/fixing whatever beauty they needed to maintain, before some of them turned to Angel after she had sneezed.

"Bless you Angel," Anna smiled at Angel.

"Thanks," Angel pinched her nose before sighing in relief. Then she chuckled. "I heard people sneeze when someone talks about them behind their back. Maybe someone's talking about me. Maybe about my beauty or something haha."

"I so agree!" Lindsay gasped as she had been applying lip balm. "You are so beautiful Annie like everyday! In fact, even after coming out of the shower you're still so pretty! How do you it?"

Angel and Anna looked at one another before looking back at Lindsay.

"I'm sorry but who are you talking to?" Anna asked with a sheepish smile. Annie could've been anyone. It could be Anna but it also could be Angel. It could also be Heather if anything, but that was less than likely.

"Obviously me," Angel chuckled. "I mean, have you looked at me? I scored a three-way Love Square with three guys, on the first day too no less. Has anyone else done that here? I don't think so."

"Well, there's Justin," Katie smiled, tying her hair into two pigtails. "He scored almost all the ladies... and some of the guys. I guess if there's competition, he might be your best bet Angel."

"Justin is cute," Angel crossed her arms, tapping her chin. "I'll give him that. But is he good in bed? That's the only way I can determine my guys. The better they are in bed, the better they are in my book."

"You girl are just some kind of weird," Leshawna raised an eyebrow at Angel. She was applying some makeup to her face as she spoke. "Guys getting funky in bed don't detail what kind of guy they are."

"And sex is like, not important in love," Anna agreed with Leshawna. "You can have a relationship without the sexual intercourse. In fact, I want my love to be with a guy who sees me for who I am and not as an object!"

"You're right about that sister," Leshawna nodded at approvingly at Anna.

Anna and Leshawna exchanged high-fives as Heather sighed in annoyance. Can't a girl do her makeup without hearing anything about boys and sex and all that stuff? Jesus, she wished she could drown all these buffoons in the shower drain. Unfortunately, Heather wasn't that type of girl. Murder was too hard. Too disgusting. Too much of a waste of time.

"Can I get some peace and quiet as I do my makeup?" Heather asked with a visible tone of frustration.

"Oh right, I forgot the Queen, Her Majesty is here right now with us," Leshawna noticed Heather and sighed. "Sorry for us in indulging in girl talk. We know you think you're so much more superior than all of us."

Leshawna notably said this with a sarcastic tone. Heather rolled her eyes at Leshawna as she crossed her arms.

"Either you're doing your makeup or you leave," Heather frowned. "It's that simple."

Leshawna glared at Heather. Since day 1, this girl has been on her nerves, biting every inch of happiness or satisfaction that she desired. It was time that she go ahead and teach her what it means to-

-Anna and Olivia instantly held Leshawna back, the two recognizing what Leshawna was about to do. Carefully, the two escorted the big sister out of the bathroom, with Leshawna amongst them.

"I swear, that girl is gonna get it one day," Leshawna grumbled.

"Yes yes, we know, we all hate Heather," Olivia noted, nodding and hoping to God that Heather did not hear that. Last thing she needed was her alliance leader biting her back with venomous fangs.

"Let's just cool off outside," Anna assured Leshawna as the three were followed behind by Angel and Lindsay, who were pretty much done with their makeup and whatnot. That left Heather and Katie, who was about to leave... but of course.

"Katie," Heather smiled sweetly at Katie who stopped as the other girls left the scene. Now the two were alone. Exactly what Heather wanted, unbeknownst to Katie.

"Oh God, what do you need Heather?" Katie slightly gulped. Given the hate that Heather's gotten, it's no wonder that Katie felt nervous around someone like her. But to see her smiling so sweetly to her, it's like this Heather was someone completely different.

"Don't be so harsh," Heather sighed as she applied some lip balm. "I was merely acting like a b*tch to those girls because they were a b*tch to me first. I'll tell you Katie, there is no one else you should trust around here but your own."

Katie stared at Heather. Was this the same diva that first appeared on the island? She wasn't sure. But just to be safe, it was best to hear her out.

"Okay, so why are you telling me this?" Katie asked.

"Because you are a lot like me Katie," Heather looked at Katie. "Weak, pathetic. Kind of forced to pretty much work alone, now that you know, your friend is on the other team. Independence is pretty hard for women like us."

"Okay?" Katie blinked. "I mean, if you're talking about Sadie being on the other team, it's per-"

"Don't you want to know what she said about you behind your back?" Heather raised an eyebrow at Katie, interrupting the BFF mid-sentence. Katie instantly looked at Heather, now a little curious as to what Heather was going to say. "Oh yeah, I heeded your request yesterday. You told us specifically to say 'hi' to Sadie for you and in return, Sadie said some pretty awful things. And I'm not talking like oh 'Katie's a bit dim' no. I'm talking about full on spoil fest."

"...What?" Katie looked a bit concerned. "Wait. What kind of things?"

"Oh, things like Katie will slow you down and how her team is the better team," Heather crossed her arms. "Then she went even deeper and said how you're like the most ugliest cow that she had ever made the notion of being friends with. Ugly, troubled, just unbearable to be around, so glad she's separated from you. I swear, girls like her, they're going to get what's coming to her."

"S-She..." Katie looked hurt now. Did Sadie really say that? "B-But we..."

"Listen Katie," Heather sighed, shaking her head and placing her hand on Katie's shoulder. "I know this might seem hard to believe but Sadie is a fake, like me. Except the complete opposite of course. While I pretend to be mean so I can push people away, Sadie pretends to be nice and warm so she can use people. I know these things and that's why, you need to dump her. Good."

"...I..." Katie couldn't think for once. Sadie would never actually say that now... would she? "I don't think Sadie would ever say something like that. Maybe you heard wrong or maybe you're lying to mess things up between me and her!"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Heather shrugged. "Then we'll see if I really am telling the truth. After all, BFFs don't keep secrets from each other. And from the looks of it, Sadie was probably keeping a very big one since the day you met."

Heather packed up her makeup kit and prepared to leave. Of course, not without adding one more thing.

"Don't trust anyone Katie, especially not Sadie," Heather told Katie before leaving her in the communal bathroom, smirking as she did so.

Katie on the other hand looked crestfallen. Her emotions were now mixed and mashed. Either Heather was telling the truth and Sadie had betrayed her from the very start, or Heather was lying and Sadie never said those things. Katie sure hoped it was the latter, and it was the option she was leaning more towards.

At any rate, she needed to go find Sadie and see if this was true. But her mind... This couldn't be true... could it? Katie needed time to think about this...

* * *

**Confessional: Man. Katie and Sadie could've been the perfect RR duo. **

Heather: (smirking) And the seed of doubt has been cast. If I can get Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum to turn on each other, no doubt Katie will come to me to cry on my shoulder. I score another ally for my alliance, and then I can move the rest from there should we come to an Elimination Ceremony. (then begins to think) Now all I need is to plant some seeds in Sadie and then the magic will happen from there.

* * *

**(Beach)**

Bridgette was currently at the beach, looking quite relaxed as she sat back on a towel, dressed in her bikini and wearing dark shades. She took this free time to just catch some rays and enjoy the great weather they were having at the moment. Of course, alone time on the beach meant nothing when there were 39 contestants on the island, plus a host, a cook, and a couple of interns.

Luckily, the person who appeared was someone she knew quite well and was someone she felt quite happy to see. Pushing down her sunglasses, Bridgette smiled at the person who had come to block the light from touching her body.

"Well looks like someone's right back on their feet," Bridgette smiled sweetly at Tyler, who in turn looked rather enthusiastic now that he was able to move. "Your leg's all healed up the last time we've talked."

"All thanks to you Bridgette," Tyler grinned. "Now that I'm an official bear-trap survivor, I feel so much more extreme than I did the first time I walked onto those docks over there! In fact, I feel like I can do anything! Even swim a mile around the island!"

"Okay, slow down there Michael Phelps," Bridgette had to chuckle at his enthusiasm. "Just because your leg's healed now doesn't mean there aren't any aftereffects that you might have to be wary of. In fact, as a safety precaution, try not to use your leg too hard in any like, extreme activities. You don't want to risk your leg snapping because of that."

"Yikes, somehow a leg snapping sounds much more painful than having your leg caught in a bear trap," Tyler winced. He looked at his leg, hoping to dear God that his leg wouldn't suffer under those regards.

"It's on the same pain level I would think," Bridgette noted. "Probably as bad as breaking your arm or twisting your ankle. Maybe worse."

"Whoa, you've broke your arm and twisted your ankle too?" Tyler looked rather shocked. "Man. That must've sucked right?"

"Oh it did," Bridgette shivered at the memory. Hospital beds, fear of dying, innocence of a little girl learning what pain felt like long long ago. Gave her chills down her spine as she recalled this moment of her life. "Worse thing about it was that I wasn't allowed to surf for at least four months. Two extra months since I had to make sure my bones recovered. What about you? What was your moment like?"

"Oh, it was like, y'know, not that memorable," Tyler laughed. "Broke my arm 15 times throughout my childhood. Add an extra 8 now that I'm close to being out of school! Woohoo!"

"You broke your arm 23 times?!" Bridgette looked very shocked at hearing this fact about Tyler. Poor guy. He must've had such a painful childhood. Bridgette couldn't help but feel all kinds of sadness for Tyler. No one should go th-

"Well I twisted my ankles, wrists, and cracked a couple of ribs way more times than I did breaking my arm," Tyler chuckled. "Good times biking down the rocky path near my house. Oh! There was a time when I literally got a major concussion for just landing in the swimming pool the wrong way."

"...Jesus Tyler," Bridgette whispered. She was staring at a guy who had been through so much but yet lived through it all. In fact, now that she thought of it, Tyler was the type to have some sort of pain follow him everywhere he went. It was from the first day to the present. There had always been some sort of painful experience involved for him. And Bridgette couldn't help but try to give Tyler a hug.

"Hey um, Bridge, it's really no sweat," Tyler chuckled sheepishly. He noticed her sympathetic look toward him. Honestly, it was kind of discomforting. There wasn't anything to worry about when it came to this. "I get hurt all the time but I heal fast so you shouldn't feel bad for me."

"...If you say so," Bridgette crossed her arms, looking down.

* * *

**Confessional: Forget Poor Noel. Poor Tyler. **

Bridgette: (looks very very shocked) How can I _not _feel bad?! Tyler's been to the hospital more times than he should have and he's acting as if it's really not a big deal. But on the contrary, it really is a big deal. He's already gotten stuck in a bear trap once, if I recall, he's even injured himself on the first day like three times. (Looks a bit faint) Oh dear. If Tyler keeps getting hurt like this, he won't survive for another week. (She actually seems very worried for Tyler's safety)

* * *

**(Woods) - Elizabeth, Trent**

Elizabeth and Trent were in the woods, with Trent tuning his own guitar. Elizabeth had prepared some papers for the aspiring musician. Looking up now, Trent curiously took a look at the papers.

"What's this?" Trent asked, blinking.

"If you're going to be a great musician, you're going to need to know how to write some songs," Elizabeth told Trent. "I believe the best way to learn is by copying exactly how someone else writes their songs. Of course they have to be good songs so here are songs I've already written for your pleasure. I call this piece 'Rags to Riches' and it's part of my upcoming album The Odyssey. Be glad you get special access. Not many people do."

"Huh, interesting," Trent blinked before smiling politely at Elizabeth. "But it's alright Liz-"

"Call me Elizabeth," Elizabeth insisted.

"Ah, right, not at that stage where we can shorten people's names yet haha," Trent chuckled sheepishly. "Ahem, but it's alright Elizabeth. I've already written my own songs and I was hoping that you'd take a good look at them. Let me know what your opinion is on those."

Elizabeth looked at Trent before crossing her arms and huffing a bit.

"Oh fine," Elizabeth sat down on the nearest boulder before Trent strummed his guitar gently. "Let's hear what you got."

Trent smiled. Then beginning, he began to strum the guitar, opening his mouth to sing and looking quite enthusiastic. Softly, he sang:

_"I'm just a man_

_Just a one woman man_

_Yeah, that's all I am_

_And if I can_

_ I wanna find that one woman."_

Trent finished off and chuckled. He looked rather embarrassed.

"It's still a work in progress," Trent chuckled. "But what did you think so far? Maybe I should change some things? Give me your honest opinion, was it good? Need some more work?"

Elizabeth was oddly silent. Then she gave a small chuckle.

"Um, let's try 'Rags to Riches' instead," Elizabeth merely stated. She gave Trent a sweet smile, as the aspiring musician perked his head a little, his mind a bit confused. But who was he to criticize a pop star like Elizabeth? Shrugging, Trent took the sheet music of 'Rags to Riches'.

"Hmm," Trent began to stare at the sheet music before silently strumming his guitar, attempting to get the right notes. Then once he felt satisfied with his minor practice section, he began to open his mouth to sing.

"_You start off normal_

_No one knowing who you are_

_But soon it will be time_

_To let your true self._"

Trent had stopped for a moment. He noticed Elizabeth smiling at him. Then tapping his chin in thought, Trent looked closely at the lyrics. Elizabeth tapped her foot rather impatiently before speaking up.

"Um, why did you stop?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, many things," Trent began to look at the song. "One, the song doesn't rhyme."

"Not all songs have to," Elizabeth crossed her arms. "It's fine."

"Um, songs do need a rhyme," Trent blinked. "It's like a very big part when it comes to music since it keeps the audience up to beat. Without rhythm, your song might just sound pretty irregular or strange."

"I have rhymes for my other songs," Elizabeth shrugged, not seeming to care about what Trent. "Why can't this be different?"

"I uh..." Trent had nothing to say that, mainly because he didn't want this to result into an argument. For him to argue against Elizabeth, a pop star, won't that seem pretty scandalous in the eyes of her fans?... It probably would. "Yeah um, nevermind. I'll just sing."

* * *

**Confessional: This entire interaction is an Oddyssey.**

Trent: (sighs) Sometimes I wonder about what I'm doing with Elizabeth. Maybe I was being too desperate in trying to get her to teach me music. I mean, I really thought that I could actually work on my songs but now that we've had lessons... I'm starting to think that maybe... she doesn't really care at all. (crosses his arms, looking unsure)

Elizabeth: (shakes her head) Criticism. If Trent wants to criticize my music he can but that's not going to do him any good. I'm the teacher and he's the student. Who does he think he is trying to change my music? I'm a pop star. And my music will always be good. It's that simple. (a loudspeaker alerts her and echoes throughout the outside of the Confessional, but instead of Chris's voice, it's Steven's)

Loudspeaker: **Challenge time contestants. Chris wants you guys in the woods pronto. And don't worry about not being able to find the challenge area, we've made sure that you won't be able to miss it. For word count reasons and such... Ahem. Ignore that last part. **

Elizabeth: (sighs) Another day, another time of torture. When are we gonna do something that fits me more?

* * *

At the challenge area, the contestants found themselves surrounded by the woods of Wawanakwa, which thus means, the great wilderness. And amongst the great wilderness of Wawanakwa, a notable obstacle course was prepared immensely for the remaining 39 contestants. The course itself looked like something from a child's playground but there was no doubt Chris might have prepared something in advance to make things more interesting.

Speaking of Chris, many of the remaining contestants noticed that the host seemed rather off today. Off as in, he wasn't pulling off that cheesy tabloid grin as he used to. In fact, he looked rather disappointed, sad, maybe a little depressed. Either he lost his hair gel or he's going to get fired. One of those two things were possible to make Chris depressed.

It was most likely the former.

"Lost some hair gel today Chris?" Noah crossed his arms, looking at the host. "Don't worry. Your hair looks like pretty much the same mess _with_ hair gel."

"That or maybe his girlfriend broke up with him," Anna noted, looking a bit sympathetic. She shook her head. "Poor Chris. A man should never have to go through heartbreak. It really breaks the bonds of love."

"Girl, if Chris even had a girlfriend, she'd dump him quick for a night at the local bar with the smoking hot bartender," Leshawna grinned. "Everyone knows guys like Chris McLean can't handle a single relationship."

"Such a poor soul indeed," Anna looked much more sympathetic.

"Well Chris, you called us here and we're waiting now," Heather tapped her foot impatiently as she crossed her arms. "Do you have anything to say right now or are you just going to waste our time?"

"...Say what?" Chris looked at Heather, blinking in slight confusion.

"The challenge you f*cking idiot!" Heather cried out.

"Oh right, yeah, it is challenge time isn't it?" Chris sighed, clearing his throat. He looked pretty out of it, and at this point, a bit more people were starting to feel a little concerned for the host. At least, the nicer contestants. The meaner contestants just don't give much of sh*t to care.

"Um Chris, are you sure you're okay?" Jose perked his head. "Like, the way you're acting now is kind of bumming the atmosphere. The challenge doesn't even look challenging and now I don't feel like I want to do much extreme stuff because of this gloom in the air. Gasp! Maybe Chris is sick and he needs to go to the hospital! Chris, you can't afford to die on us! This show has more extreme stuff for me to do!"

"No no, I'm not sick," Chris sighed, as Albert and Steven arrived with a lawn chair and some beverages. "It's just Chef. He's feeling kind of down you know and I just don't know what to do to help him."

"So Chef is depressed?" Nathan blinked, before smiling to himself, speaking quietly so no one else will hear. "Hmm, the big scary cook can feel depression. That's very very interesting. Heh. Maybe he might have depression on his stick or something heh." **[1]**

"Maybe he just needs a massage," Owen suggested. "Like, when I feel sad and lonely, a massage always cheers me up!"

"Owen, does it look like Chef's the type of person who's even possible to give massages to?" Noah deadpanned at Owen. "He's 50% muscles and 50% angry with another 50% being either stressed out, needs to take a chill pill, and/or downright murderous."

"Maybe he needs CPR?" Owen blinked.

"I don't even have a response to that," Noah sighed.

"Chris, if you need to postpone the challenge to go sort things out with Chef then we won't stop you," Olivia looked at Chris, a little serious. "But at the very least, so we can avoid having a depressed host potentially cancel a show we worked so hard to compete on, just get this thing settled straight. Chef needs your help. And as host, you gotta take care of your staff. In fact, you should go up to Chef right now and go talk to him. See what's troubling him. And if he pushes you back, just keep pushing further."

"Yeah," Chris looked up at Olivia in slight surprise. "Yeah. Yeah! Yeah! You're right! I should go try my best to get through Chef and learn what the heck is up with him! And continue to push further to find out! Even if he might end up killing me for trying!"

Chris looked at the contestants and then at his fellow interns who had just arrived to help out with the challenge, er just stay still and then help out with the challenge. At least that was the plan before Chris gave a rather determined look.

"Interns, I'm leaving you in charge of the challenge," Chris told the interns. "Producer would throw a fit if we had to cancel it for the day. That and I really do hope she doesn't mind me taking one leave of absence."

"Wow... we're actually going to host a challenge?" Albert widened his eyes, looking rather shocked and at the same time, a little excited. "This like never happens to interns like us! Dude! This will be fun!... How do we host a challenge?"

"Here's everything you need to know and good luck," Chris told the interns before handing the four a stack of papers. Unfortunately the one who was forced to carry these stacks of papers was Edison himself, and given his short stature, well, it was kind of a struggle for him. Chris had already left to find Chef and instantly, the contestants and interns stared at one another.

"Well looks like we're about to have new ownership when it comes to the challenge," Leshawna noted. "Try not to make the challenge hurt these booties too hard okay boys?"

"If we hurt a booty, we could be sued," Leon shrugged. "So we'll try not to. Now Steven. Host away while me and the others sit back and relax. I'm betting Chris has the Intel on what the challenge is today."

"It's an obstacle course," Steven deadpanned back at the lankier intern. He took out a sheet of paper from the large stack of documents and began to read it. Sure enough, it was the challenge all written out for the host to say. Makes one wonder if Chris stays up all night to study these documents. "And this obstacle course consists of five parts."

Steven looked at the contestants, making sure they were paying attention.

"So, according to what is written down, teams will have to assign five people to each part of the obstacle course," Steven read the paper closely. "They'll be waiting at their specific section. Wait to be tagged to move forward to be exact. Just think of this as a relay race. One guy starts, makes it to the next guy, tags, then the next guys goes forth."

Seemed simple enough.

"As for the five parts," Steven began. "The first part is log-hopping. A member of each team will be hopping from log to log. But be careful, some of the logs can sink and thus slow you down. And you don't want that to happen. The second part is the balance beam. A member of each team will be forced to cross a balance beam. Self-explanatory on what to do there. Just don't fall and we're good. The third part is the bridge. A member of each team will have to cross an unstable bridge. Some of the planks will break easily so it's best you watch your step and get across carefully. The fourth part is monkey bars. Also self-explanatory. Climb the monkey bars and don't fall. The last part is the swing to the finish. A member of each team, when tagged, will have to swing directly to the Finish. Might seem easy enough but really, you have to aim and gain enough momentum to correctly land at the Finish without falling. First team to pass the Finish wins. Last team to cross, Elimination."

Steven looked up from his piece of paper.

"Now, any questions?" Steven asked.

A bunch of hands raised up, bewildering Steven. He blinked. He looked back at his piece paper. Those were pretty much all that was written down. He gulped and backed away a bit.

"Y'know, I'm beginning to see why Chris tends to skip over the questions part of the challenge," Steven noted before looking at Courtney's hand first. "Um...Courtney?"

"If we fall, can we skip ahead to the person in line and tag them?" Courtney asked.

"Well, looking at the challenge now," Albert shrugged. "Doesn't seem like you'll be able to do that. If you fall, guess you'll have to go all the way back to the start of your respective challenge. As for what you'll fall into, it's just gonna be a body of water."

"And there is no need to worry about any crocodiles or sharks or anything like that," Steven noted before smiling. "The water is danger-free."

Steven's smile was interrupted when a phone rang. Leon handed Steven a ringing cell-phone, probably belonging to Chris, as he probably forgot it when he went to find Chef. Answering it, Steven put up his best smile.

"Hello?" Steven asked. "This is Steven the intern!...Oh! Uh, he had to take a small absence...Uh huh. Heh. Ah. Yeah. Okay... um... sure."

A moment later Steven hung up and looked at the contestants with a small smile. A sheepish smile to be exact.

"Scratch what I said earlier about the waters being danger-free," Steven chuckled sheepishly. "That was the Producer and she wanted the waters to be infested by crocodiles. So... we'll let Albert get to that. In the meantime, you guys go and determine who you want to do for each part. Challenge starts once we get the crocs into the water... somehow."

Steven gestured to Albert who instantly nodded and headed off on a journey to bring over a bundle of crocodiles. Needless to say, this obstacle course was not gonna be as safe as one thought. Even under the hosting abilities of a couple of interns.

* * *

**Confessional: Doug's Enemy is back!**

Steven: (looks a bit relieved) That was my first time hosting and I hope I don't ever get to do that again! Do you know what it feels like to have 39 contestants staring at you as well as the entire world just watching you try to host a challenge? Holy sh*t! How does Chris do it?!

Jose: (grins) I swear, these challenges keep getting better and better. An obstacle course sounded fun. But an obstacle course over crocodile waters?! Now that's seriously wicked!

Elizabeth: Obstacle course over a pit of crocodiles? Count me out. (Shakes her head)

Eva: Doesn't seem so bad. I think my team's got this in the bag. Prepare for another elimination-less day. (Looks pretty confident with her chances)

Noel: This challenge doesn't seem too bad. (Sighs) And yet every time I even think about that, the challenge turns out to be too much for my own teammates. (Shales his head) But my main concern right at the moment is a certain male model who recently booted out someone who actually contributed to the team. Sexist remarks or not, I still believe Justin should have left yesterday. But now that he's stuck here, I guess I should wait for my chance to kick him out until the next time we lose... (crosses his arms)

* * *

**(Screaming Gophers) - Amethyst, Angel, Cody, Craig, Izzy, Jose, Olivia, Lindsay, Nathan, Owen**

"I am so doing this challenge!" was the first thing Jose had said. He held out an enthusiastic grin, looking gleeful at the notion that he would be partaking in an obstacle course. Out of all the challenges this, this looked like the most dangerous and most fun challenge they had yet. Er, scratch that, second most dangerous and most fun. First place went to the cliff dive challenge from Day 1.

"I have no arguments with that," Olivia began tapping her chin in thought. "Looking at us now, I really think we have a shot at potentially winning this challenge. We have some of the more athletic team members who can cream these obstacles."

"If anything, I think the people who shouldn't participate are Amethyst, Lindsay, and Owen," Craig crossed his arms. "Everyone else is fair game. Personally, I'd like to do the log hopping one. If I land on a log that sinks, I can easily swim back to the start. It'll be like no time passed at all."

"I agree with that," Jose grinned at Craig.

"Wait... why can't I play on the monkey bars?" Lindsay looked a bit disappointed. "I'm like, part monkey. Like what Chucky Darring said about um... what was that called... eeveelution?"

"Charles Darwin, Lindsay," Olivia corrected Lindsay, crossing her arms. "And it's evolution as well. Add to the fact that not everyone believes in evolution as well. Some think we come from the sand created by a spiritual entity nobody knows exist. And others think when we die, we become caterpillars or something."

"For a cheerleader, you sure know a lot of things," Craig blinked.

Oh God. Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Craig rather strangely, as if she was daring him to say what she thinks he's going to say.

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia asked carefully.

"Well, cheerleaders are usually like brainless and dumb," Craig crossed his arms before looking back at Olivia with a slight chuckle. "But you. You're different than most cheerleaders. I'm actually kind of surprised haha."

"And you notice this now," Olivia deadpanned. "On the tenth day where we've legit been a team for more than a week now. I... I'm actually really really offended."

"For a moment, I thought you were going to hit him haha," Nathan smiled. He looked rather relaxed, as if he didn't give much of a damn for some stupid obstacle course. And that was the truth. This challenge meant nothing to him and as if he was even going to try and participate. All he wants is some alone to figure out what the hell is wrong with Chef. And fast too, who knows where the cook is by now.

"In any case, I want to do the swing!" Jose grinned. "Then I can literally be Tarzan or Georgie of the Jungle! And the fact that I'm doing it over crocodile waters? Awesome!"

"Actually, I was hoping I could do that," Cody chuckled sheepishly.

"You?" Craig blinked. Sighing, shaking his head, and looking rather unimpressed, Craig just seemed to think that Cody was joking. "Listen Cody. You're more kind of a brainy guy than a physical guy. I doubt you'd be able to swing from point A to point B without running into mucks that might slow us down. I say you stay by the sidelines and watch the real athletes do this. Right Jose?"

"Well... if Cody really wants to do it," Jose shrugged with a smile. "I'll let him take it. After all, he's trying to support the team his way isn't he?"

"You seriously mean it?!" Cody grinned. "Oh thank you thank you thank you Jose! You're a real pal you know that?"

Silently to himself, Craig growled a little.

* * *

**Confessional: Jose is a pal to everyone. **

Craig: (crosses his arms) Yeah I know that Cody was probably wanting the rope swinging challenge just so he can impress Angel for winning it for the team. And I don't really deny his abilities. The dude literally sacrificed his own balls to protect Angel from a dodgeball. If he's got balls to do that, then he can probably do the rope swinging challenge. (sighs)

Cody: (grins) I think I can totally do the rope swinging challenge. I mean, I've watched enough movies to know how exactly you need to proportion you body, the precise amount of muscle you need to exert in grabbing on for dear life and the angle in which you need to swing. Trust me! I got that part in the bag!

Jose: (smiles) Cody looked so happy. That's good! Although it means I won't get to swing over crocodile waters, that means I can do the next best thing, cross over crocodile waters on a bridge that breaks easily! (looks super hyped for that part of the challenge)

Angel: (looks at her nails) In the end, we figured that Olivia would do the balance beams, with her being a cheerleader and all and Izzy would do the monkey bars, with her being... well, Izzy. (Smirks at the camera) All in all, I think today might just be an easy win for us.

* * *

**(Killer Bass) - Anna, Courtney, Duncan, Elizabeth, Geoff, Gold, Isa, Jerome, Sadie, Trent**

"So who's doing what guys?" Trent asked. "We only need five people to actually participate in the challenge. The rest of us get to stay and watch. And frankly, I think I might be better off sitting by the sidelines and watching."

"Pfft, way to help the team," Duncan crossed his arms with a shake of his head.

"I'm serious dude," Trent rubbed the back of his neck rather sheepishly. "As much as I would like to help the team, I don't think I'm balanced enough to take on the balance beams or fast enough to take on the log hops and bridge or really, just not going to be much use in this challenge."

"Pfft, your loss," Duncan scoffed. "You'll just end up being a target if we lose."

"And we won't," Courtney glared at Duncan. Her 'not-gonna-lose' attitude was beginning to show. She was definitely not gonna afford the team to lose a simple challenge like this. "I think we should pick people based on how well we think they can do the parts of the challenge."

"...Well, if no one's going to pick the monkey bars then I guess I'll do that part," Jerome shrugged, looking glum. "Juvie had a lot of these obstacle course junk and lucky for you guys, I pretty much wasted my time on the monkey bars just to get away from the big King. So yeah, I'll do that part."

"The big King?" Anna asked, looking rather curious.

"...Don't ask," Jerome sighed.

"Right on bro!" Geoff grinned, reaching out the palm of his hand for a high-five. "You're actually gonna participate in a major part of the challenge. This calls for a party later tonight! You know, if we win. But even if we don't win, I'll still throw you a consolation party!"

"Jesus Christ why," Jerome sighed once more, this time silently to himself.

"I'll do the balance beams," Anna smiled sweetly at her teammates. "I've done some ballet before so when it comes to balance, you can trust me to balance myself you know?"

"(:D) And I'll do the bridge!" Gold smiled as Isa was about to raise his hand. He put his hand down and looked slightly disappointed. It seemed that Isa wanted to do that part of the challenge. But finders keepers. Losers weepers. Gold was the early bird that got the worm. "(:3) No reason but to just support the team."

"Log hopping is mine," Duncan grinned. Then turning back to his teammates, he looked amongst those who wished to pick the last challenge part. "And what about swings? Who wants to go and do-"

"Me me me me me me!" Geoff waved his around wildly. "Swinging toward the finish! Like the entrance to a grand party! Woohoo!"

"Guess it goes to Geoff," Duncan shrugged before smirking. "And there we have it. The people who'll be going up against this challenge. Let's show the other team what we got."

* * *

**Confessional: Geoff of the Jungle! Woo!**

Isa: (looks absolutely disappointed) I feel like I've become a ghost in a my team. A literal dead man walking. So I suck at leading. Sure sure. But... do they really have to ignore me like that? I feel kind of... (shivers) lonely.

Jerome: (is currently smoking) Don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this challenge because I want to, I'm doing this because I _have_ to. The competition's gradually getting smaller and sooner or later, I'm gonna be the number one target because I don't do enough during the challenges except sulk and smoke. And no one likes a teenaged sulker smoker. (Puffs out a smoke of air)

* * *

**(Savage Bunnies) - Amanda, Bridgette, Eva, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Katie, Leshawna, Omar, Robbie, Ryan**

"Ryan for log hopping," Eva order, looking at the five she herself has chosen for the challenge. "Amanda for balance. Omar for bridge. Bridgette for monkey bars. I'll take on the swings. That's the order we'll go."

"Way to let the team decide," Gwen sarcastically noted.

"Yeah, I was hoping I could do the bridge," Harold frowned, looking kind of disappointed. "Given my muscular appearance and my perfect bod, I can so take on the bridge... and make an Indiana Jones reference along the way."

"And that's why you're not handling the bridge," Eva glared at Harold. "This is a serious competition and a serious challenge. Who cares about some lame guy who wears a hat and carries a bullwhip everywhere he goes? Next thing you want me to believe is that only the penitent man shall pass or some sh*t like that."

"Don't soil the name of Indiana Jones," Ryan frowned before grinning. "He's the hero of all heroes like Superman and Iron Man and Captain America and maybe Batman, but lately I'm having conflicting thoughts about him, but still! Heroism!"

"Christ, I forget I'm on a team of idiots," Eva muttered.

"I say we give Harold a chance," Amanda crossed her arms. "He might not be the most physically fit, but you never know till you let them try. If Harold does well for us, then that's good. If he doesn't then he's always a candidate for votes."

"I see no problem with that logic," Heather crossed her own arms. This could mean that Harold was possibly going to leave should they lose, but then again, Heather has yet to realize that most of the girls made a pact to get rid of her in case they ever lost a challenge. So... it was irony at its finest when their were many problems ahead.

"Fine, but if we lose, don't say I didn't warn you," Eva frowned at Harold and Amanda.

"Oh, in any case, if Harold gets to do the bridge, think I can do the monkey bars instead?" Robbie smiled enthusiastically. "Monkey bars are like the prime steak of circus acts and I'm betting you that I can cream this challenge if you'll let me!"

Eva was about to object before Omar shrugged.

"Hey, if da dude wants to do dis, who am I to stop em?" Omar asked, shrugging as he looked at the clown. "Best git yer act on or else you be the next on the list after Harold, gots it?"

"Yes Mario, Omario!" Robbie laughed, joking and toying with Omar.

...

"...What da f*ck was dat?" Omar looked somewhat annoyed and somewhat confused by what Robbie had just said.

"It was a joke," Robbie argued his case with a happy smile. "Like, Mario. Omar. Omario. And it's like you know, something of a combination of names and and, it was, it's not a good joke is it?"

"Could use work," Gwen crossed her arms.

"Terrible," Amanda shook her head rather amusedly.

"It had potential," Bridgette smiled sweetly at Robbie.

Robbie smiled at the comments on his joke. Then he realized someone had remained rather quiet throughout this entire ordeal. Turning to Katie, Robbie smiled at her and looked at her curiously.

"What did you think about it Katie?" Robbie asked with a smile.

"... Huh?!" Katie blinked, snapping out of whatever daze she was. "Oh uh, I thought it was fine. Yeah. Um, sorry I was just thinking about something. But in any case, we have our selections right?"

As Heather silently smirked to herself, Leshawna answered Katie's question with a firm.

"You bet," Leshawna smiled. "Ryan for log hopping, Amanda for balance beams, Harold for bridge, Robbie for monkey bars, and Eva for the swing to the finish. Here's hoping we keep our 'Stay out of Elimination' card."

* * *

**Confessional: Only in Total Drama Monopoly will that be a thing.**

Katie: (sighs) In the meantime, I'm just glad I'm not participating. After what Heather told me... I just don't know if I can focus in this specific challenge. I know I should like get to the bottom of this but at the same time... do I really want to? Maybe Sadie was having a bad day having been tied up for so long so maybe I can talk to her when she seems like... happier? (looks unsure)

* * *

**(Raging Beavers) - DJ, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Tyler, Velvet**

"Okay, I'm just say this first and foremost," Noah began as he examined every inch of the obstacle course. Then crossing his arms, he continued. "This challenge is definitely not my challenge. I think I'm better off sitting right on the sidelines."

"For once," Noel looked at Noah. "I will allow it. You will most likely end up being crocodile food should you participate in this challenge and that is not good for any of us. In fact, I believe we have rather good candidates for a challenge like this."

"I take it I'm not one of them," Samantha nodded bitterly before heading toward the sidelines.

"And I'm not good for this challenge either," Justin flashed a smile at his team. He held out another hand mirror. Guess he brought an extra, since the last hand mirror he had was smashed in the previous challenge. Checking his reflection, Justin was satisfied to see his entire face as... perfect.

"Bullsh*t," Noah stared at Justin. "Other than DJ, you're practically the strongest person on the team. Why do you get to sit out?"

"Looks like these don't grow on trees y'know," Justin told Noah, shaking his head at how ignorant the schemer really was in terms of fashion. "...Which you don't since those creases on your forehead kind of makes you look like an old man."

"Well glad to know God exists only to make me ugly," Noah rolled his eyes sarcastically. "And I bet you're one of his perfect creations?"

"The one and only perfect creation," Justin flashed a smile at his female teammates who were instantly swooning. They felt dazed. They felt vulnerable. It wasn't manipulation... it was beauty that tamed their beasts.

"Bloody hell," Noel sighed bitterly.

"You guys, we need to focus," DJ cleared his throat as he held Bunny close to him. "Who's doing what part for the challenge?"

"Well seeing how Justin is clearly not going to participate," Noel noted bitterly. "I would think it would be up to you, me, Katherine, Velvet, and Tyler. Not a bad assortment but it could be a lot better with you know, _another muscle_?"

Noel pointed his annoyed look at Justin. Gah. The fact that Ezekiel got eliminated last night meant that Justin was here until they went to elimination again. And who knows how Justin was gonna weasel out of that ceremony. If he weaseled out in the last elimination, he would certainly do it again.

That is something Noel feared.

"I'll do the swinging to the finish!" Tyler grinned before looking at his legs. "Now that my legs have perfectly healed, I'm gonna go and ace this challenge for us dudes! Woohoo!"

"I have no objections to that," Noel crossed his arms. "You are the most fit for that challenge other than Katherine. But in the meantime, I will nominate myself for the log hopping section of the challenge. Unlike the other parts, I think I have a chance for that part of the challenge."

"And I call dibs on the monkey bars!" Katherine grinned. She held out her hands with a look of enthusiasm. "As a master class cat burglar, to parkour is like a really important thing to know how to do!"

"I'll take balance beams thank you," Velvet merely noted.

"And I guess that leaves me with the..." DJ began to gulp. "...The bridge."

Oh dear God. DJ could foresee it coming. This challenge is not going to be good for him. No siree. He probably was going to die...

* * *

**Confessional: Bridge over troubled DJ more like.**

DJ: (crosses his arms a little nervous) I'm actually not confident when it comes to this challenge. For one, there's water and Mama knows how bad of a swimmer I am. Fact, I can't even enter the local swimming pool without at least some form of floating device thanks to the Wedgie Flop incident. Don't ask what that is... Crossing a bridge over a river filled with a crocodiles. Now that's even worse than the local swimming pool. (Looks absolutely terrified)

* * *

**(Log-Hopping) - Craig, Duncan, Noel, Ryan**

The challenge was about to start. All the selected campers went to their assigned positions. Starting off was the log-hopping course, where Craig, Duncan, Noel, and Ryan prepared to hop. Craig looked rather confident in more of his swimming abilities rather than the actual hops and Duncan looked to be very determined. Noel looked equally as determined but given the fact that Duncan had more piercings and history with being a bad boy juvenile delinquent, he looked much more intimidating than a rich boy. Ryan on the other hand kept his sword by his side, ready to compete.

"The obstacle course challenge will begin in three..." Steven began as Leon held out an airhorn to sound the signal. "Two..."

Leon sounded the airhorn and instantly the four were off. Steven turned to Leon, frowning at the more lankier intern.

"I didn't say 'one'," Steven frowned.

"You would've taken too long to say 'one'," Leon shrugged at Steven.

...

Craig and Duncan were in the lead, hopping from log to log. While on the outside, this section of the challenge seemed more or less straightforward, it actually wasn't. For one, the logs were a lot higher than originally viewed from the start. For two, the course was a lot longer, and thus, it would take a much longer time to get through log-hopping.

At the end of the section though was Amanda, Anna, Olivia, and Velvet, waiting patiently and cheering their respective teammates on to get to them. Though it seemed Anna and Olivia were the more enthusiastic ones given how fast Craig and Duncan were going.

"I'm gonna beat you," Craig looked at Duncan.

"You wish!" Duncan looked back at the swimmer. "In case you didn't notice, this isn't a swimming pool so there's no way you can beat me in something like a foot race."

"That's where you're wrong my friend!" Craig mocked. "I train everyday by running around the pool. At any rate, I'm as equivalently matched to an Olympic runner. Heck! I'm even labeled as the Olympic Swimmer! You got nothing on me!"

"How about give you something instead," Duncan glared at Craig. "Like a push!"

Instantly, Duncan pushed Craig, causing the swimmer to wobble a bit. Sadly, while he was athletic, his balance was another story. Craig fell back into crocodile waters, looking a bit cold and just downright miffed.

"God damn it!" Craig cried out.

"Hey that should be cheating!" Olivia glared at Duncan as he made his way from logs to log. She turned to the interns, and as they were interns who substituting for Chris, they hoped they would fight in her favo-

"According to Section 5, Article 19 under Challenge Hosting," Edison began to read from a handful of documents. "Should a contestant use dirty underhanded tactics such as sabotaging, assault, Jedi mind tricks, etcetera, they shall be dismissed unless the host states it as illegal within the challenge rules. In other words, we can't do anything about that."

"F*ck," Olivia cursed under her breath.

* * *

**Confessional: That moment when you realize how different Olivia was on Day 1 compared to now...**

Olivia: (shakes her head) I should've known that having the interns host a challenge wasn't going to be as different as Chris hosting a challenge. But... (smiles) On the bright side of things, it doesn't seem like the interns take in much pleasure from dangerous challenges like these. So if someone gets really hurt, I guess they'll act responsible enough to help the person who gets injured.

Edison: (is reading from his documents) According to Section 2, Article 28 under Health and Conditions, should a contestant get hurt during the challenge, no interns or host may intervene until there is evidence of the brutality of the injury or/and until they are close enough to any Total Drama staff member who are able to assist them for the time being. In other words, we can only help if they're literally bleeding all over the place.

* * *

Noel and Ryan were keeping steady pace, careful enough to not fall from their respective logs. Noel nearly tripped several times, and that was because wearing formal clothing to an obstacle course just wasn't the best fit. Meanwhile, Ryan made sure to help Noel in case he did fall. Who says the opposition can't be nice and help the other team?

"Easy steps, one at a time, one at a time," Ryan encouraged Noel. "You got this Noel!"

"Why are you helping me?" Noel blinked as he hopped to another log. "We are on different teams."

"A true hero has to be a good sport don't they?" Ryan grinned as he hopped onto another log, no problem. Of course, this log started to sink and quickly Ryan reached to grab the next log. Only this time, Noel caught Ryan by the hand, sighing in relief as the affluent progeny helped the honorable hero back up to his log.

"I appreciate your good sportsmanship then," Noel smiled at Ryan. "Slow and steady wins the race. Let us try to beat the other teams."

"Yes sir!" Ryan grinned at Noel as the two continued to log hop together.

* * *

**Confessional: **

Ryan: (crosses his arm) I realize now that if I'm gonna be a bonafide hero, I need to also concern myself with helping others, something that I have yet to do all week. And that means helping out my opposition as well! (smiles) Thinking about it now, at some point in the game, we'll have to end up going against each other so of course making the best interactions before that will be the best strategy! Haha! Strategy! I didn't think I could think about something like that!

* * *

Duncan hopped from log to log. He was close to the finish for him. He could smell it. The lead is close and close is the lead. Just one more log to hop on and- The log he was on started sinking. Sinking closer and closer to crocodile waters. And to the side he saw Noel and Ryan work together. Noel almost fell once but Ryan had saved him at the right moment.

Duncan growled.

Damn it. They were beating him and he was sinking right toward the hungry swarm of crocodiles, awaiting a mohawk'd teenager for lunch. He's not gonna go out like this. He hopped toward the next, which was now too high for him to reach, but nevertheless, he decided to climb this log.

...

In the back, Craig was catching back up to the three. He had swam so fast that the other crocodiles couldn't even keep up with him. That, and Craig was hopping left and right to get to the end of the log-hopping course.

* * *

**(Balance Beams) - Amanda, Anna, Olivia, Velvet**

Once Noel and Ryan reached the balance beams section together, the two respectively tagged their teammates. Noel tagged Velvet and Ryan tagged Amanda, both of whom instantly headed toward the balance beams to do their part during the challenge.

"It was a pleasure working with you Ryan," Noel smiled at Ryan, shaking the hero's hands.

"Pleasure's all yours," Ryan grinned. "You put your trust to me first. I merely decided to be a good sport and help my opposition. Good luck on the challenge my friend! Well, I should be saying that to the female who is currently doing the challenge. Good luck on the challenge Velvet!"

Ryan had called that out so loud that Velvet began to wobble. She nearly lost her balance but quickly regained it. Velvet flashed a dangerous look at Ryan before continuing the balance beam.

"Oh, whoops," Ryan chuckled sheepishly.

"I just wanted to say that the way you and Noel worked together was so cool and somewhat cute!" Anna giggled. "Work together more often and I might even include a yaoi in my little book of love!"

"Haha hilarious!" Ryan laughed before pausing. "...What's a yaoi?"

"I have no clue nor do I wish to know," Noel shrugged.

* * *

**Confessional: Bromances forever!**

Noel: (actually smiling) I must thank Ryan for his help in the challenge. It gave us quite the advantage after all. (crosses his arms and then looks serious once more) Now I must rely on my own teammates to help us win this challenge. And truthfully, I do think we may have a shot at this challenge if we maintain our lead from at the Bunnies and the Gophers.

* * *

"A brawl is surely brewing!" Craig landed right next to Olivia's foot. All that speed hopping got him exhausted, but at the very least, he made it. He tapped Olivia's foot, tagging her and looking at her tiredly. "You're up!"

"Thanks!" Olivia smiled as she hurried over to the balance beams, going at a relatively faster pace than Amanda and Velvet were doing. After all, balance is key when it comes to cheerleading.

...

"Heads up, we got another runner going as fast as Lightning McQueen in a foot race," Amanda noted, looking quite worried as she and Velvet attempted to pick up the pace.

"Um, Lightning McQueen is a car," Velvet noted, concentrating on the positioning of her feet on the beams. She couldn't help but correct Amanda on her mist-

"Oh I know that," Amanda responded. "I just meant it in well, figuratively, or metaphorically. Oh whatever. Olivia's coming. If we both want to maintain our lead, we need to move faster. Savage Bunnies will remain undamaged!"

"The fact that your team has yet to go to elimination actually amazes me," Velvet looked at Amanda. "Meanwhile, my team gets sent to elimination every other day. Of course, I can only push blame onto myself and several other people for not trying the first few days."

"That's what you get for signing up for a reality TV show and not trying," Amanda shook her head with a teasing look.

"I guess so," Velvet noted. Amanda was right. This was what she gets for giving up too early.

...

"Made it," Duncan groaned as he tapped Anna's foot, making it up to the top of the log, also looking rather exhausted. "Tag. You're it."

"Oh my goodness!" Anna looked at Duncan, looking rather worried. "Are you okay? You look exhausted!"

"Just go do the balance beams damn it," Duncan frowned at Anna as she had forgotten for a split second that she had been tagged. As Anna hurried to the balance beam to catch up with the others, Duncan's hands slipped from the log and quickly he fell down into the crocodile-infested waters.

* * *

**Confessional: Duncan's mohawk can make a good crocodile disguise actually.**

Duncan: (looks wet and a bit wounded) So I lost plenty of time. It's no big deal. As long as my own teammates can catch up then it's no worries for me. If not... then I'm probably on the chopping block for taking my sweet *ss time... which isn't my fault by the way given the fact that we were literally above a pit of live crocodiles.

* * *

Anna began posing herself in a classic ballerina's position. Then on her tippy toe, she trailed across the balance beam as quickly as possible, already making it halfway across the beam. Concentrating hard, she refused to even lose focus or even look at anything that might hinder her attempt.

Of course though, Velvet and Amanda had to stare in shock. Olivia stopped to watch this too, also looking quite surprised at Anna's talent.

"You know, I kind of wish I took ballet instead of cheerleading," Olivia blinked.

"Wish I didn't quit ballet," Velvet muttered.

"Wish my school offered ballet classes," Amanda blinked.

Then looking amongst each other, the three girls quickly hurried. Velvet and Amanda had nearly slipped off the balance beam, but that was only nearly. And soon enough, Amanda, Olivia, and Velvet made it to the next part of the challenge first with Anna making it soon after.

They were all tied up now.

* * *

**Confessional: Wish ballet was more popular...**

Anna: (sighs in relief) Glad I played around with the balance beam numerous times at my ballet classes. If I hadn't, we'd probably be heading for elimination by now.

* * *

**(Bridge) - DJ, Gold, Harold, Jose **

Each of the girls immediately tagged DJ, Gold, Harold, and Jose. Since they had tied together, that gave pretty much the guys at the bridge enough time to go and start there course, the bridge.

Though... one of the guys, namely DJ, felt kind of nervous when he looked down.

"Uh, why was I the one doing the bridge again?" DJ asked.

"Because well, we determined that you should be the one to do it," Noah called out to DJ. "What with Justin not taking the role because he needs to stay beautiful, the prick. And me? Well, I'm not exactly equipped for this kind of challenge so..."

"Okay, okay, no need to remind me," DJ sighed. Looking down at the waters below him, DJ shivered. Then he took one tiptoe step onto the first plank. Once he felt the bridge shake and stutter, DJ stepped back, his face pale. "Okay okay, what if it breaks?!"

"Please DJ, a bridge as simple as that won't be able to break!" Katherine called out from the other side of the bridge. "Even with all those muscles of yours!"

"(:D) Sure it will!" Gold stopped a quarter way through his bridge. He was pretty careful. Sure the bridge wobbled a bit but Gold seemed to have a handle on the bridge itself. "(XD) Don't you know 30% of bridge-related accidents occur because the planks of the bridge just fall for like no apparent reason?! I sure didn't till I Googled it now!"

"Wait, but you don't have a phone," Harold stopped a bit farther than he was from Gold. "That and with the vast wilderness we get here, I doubt anyone but Crystal was able to get WiFi."

"How did Crystal get WiFi anyway?" Jose stopped as well to think about this trivial fact. "Maybe she had like those WiFi box compartment things that let her have free WiFi anywhere she went?"

"The world will never know I guess," Harold shrugged before turning to Gold. "But in any case, I call BS on your Google."

"(D:) Damn it Harold," Gold's mask frowned at the lanky teenaged dweeb. "I was trying to hinder the opposition. Now you're gonna give him a chance to like, cross the bridge and stuff and then there's gonna be a comeback and and-"

"Y'see DJ?!" Katherine called out to DJ with a look of encouragement. "There is nothing to worry about! Gold's facts are absolutely wrong!"

"(:3) Or it could be the opposite!" Gold chuckled to himself as he switched his mask. "(:3) Maybe it's actually 70% of bridge-related accidents occur because the planks of the bridge just fall for like no apparent reason! I sure didn't know that till I Google it just now!"

"Again, no WiFi and no phone," Harold looked at Gold as he crossed the bridge carefully.

"[}:(] Shut up Harold," Gold's mask frowned at the uber nerd.

DJ looked at Gold and Harold arguing. He took several deep breaths. Maybe this wasn't going to be that bad. Maybe he was going to be fine. Gold was lying. Sure. DJ's got this. He's got this.

* * *

**Confessional: 100% of bridge-related accidents involve bridges.**

DJ: (tries to remain confident) I got this. I totally got this. Maybe this is my chance to redeem myself from the Wedge Flop Incident. Maybe I can beat this challenge no problem.

* * *

The first step DJ took, the plank instantly broke and fell down to crocodile waters. Leaping to the closest part of safe ground, DJ screamed in fear, his voice shrill and his tone also terrified for his life.

"I can't do this!" DJ screamed. "I can't do this!"

"Um DJ?" Katherine blinked, looking at DJ rather sheepishly. "Is this a bad time to say that you're currently doing it right now or...?"

DJ was confused. What did Katherine mea- Oh. As soon as DJ realized where he was stepping on, DJ's face went paler than usual. He was right on the planks of the bridge. Instead of hopping back to the safe land he had hoped, he had hopped right onto the next step of the bridge. Either way, going back now was probably death. He had no choice but to pull through.

...Unless he was so petrified that he merely stayed put, staying in his petrified state of mind.

"Yeah, I think it was a bad time to say that," Katherine facepalmed herself.

...

Meanwhile, Jose himself was doing fine. He took quick steps, grinning as he looked down the bridge. Lots of crocodiles. Lots of water. Part of him wanted to dive right off the bridge just to greet the crocodiles. Maybe even accomplish something off of his bucket list: wrestling crocodiles.

Looking at the front to Izzy who was merely waiting for Jose to tag her, Jose just had to ask.

"Hey Izzy!" Jose grinned. "Would it be alright if I went ahead and jumped off the bridge to meet the crocodiles?"

"What?!" Craig, Angel, and Olivia both called out simultaneously, (both Craig and Olivia had also left their challenge areas, since they were basically done and over with it).

"No!" Olivia called out. "Are you crazy?! Why on earth would you want to do that?!"

"Because wrestling crocodiles is like on my bucket list and this might be only chance so..." Jose crossed his arms with a slight chuckle. "What do you say Izzy?! Should I do it or should I go and tag you?"

"Izzy pl-" Craig began before being cut off by the Izzy herself.

"Do it!" Izzy chanted with a happy grin. "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"F*ck!" Angel cursed as Jose saluted Izzy.

"Yes ma'am!" Jose cheered as he dove straight off the bridge with a happy grin. He was finally going to do it. He was finally going to wrestle a crocodile! Why would he put that on his bucket list?! No one knows but Jose since well... it's his bucket list.

And as soon as he landed in the water, Jose began to skim through the water and grin at the bountiful amount of crocodiles circling his way.

"Oh this even better!" Jose grinned excitedly. "I don't get to wrestle one crocodile! I get to wrestle seven of them! Wooooooohooooo!"

And the crocodiles attacked.

* * *

**Confessional: *reminded of the video where hippos swarm a lone crocodile***

Olivia: (Sighs, shaking her head) Ever since I've taken the leadership mantle, I've really started to see why Cherry, our team leader, gets in such a b*tchy attitude every morning. It's because the girls on her team she's had to deal with are, in her own words, a bunch of idiots. What's happening here is kind of similar to that situation. (crosses her arms and just contemplating why on Jose would even want to do that)

Craig: (just looks visibly exasperated) Sometimes I wonder if Jose might be much more crazier than Izzy is. Then I remember that Izzy was the person who rode a bear and caught four dodgeballs in midair so at the same time, I just think maybe Jose's just... stupid. Sorry to say that buddy but it's kind of true. (shrugs)

Jose: (looks pretty beaten and injured; he's all bandaged up at the moment) Totally...worth...it...

* * *

Harold noted what Jose just did and stopped to wonder what the heck he had just seen. One of his opposition was willing to jump off of a bridge into a pool of crocodiles. Sometimes, the human brain can wonder and shut down at why another human being would want to do something like that.

And unfortunately, that shut down was what caused Harold to fail in reflexes level. The plank underneath him snapped and sent him falling down into the pool of crocodiles. With a splash, Harold submerged and shivered.

"Gosh!" Harold cried out. "This water is like cold!"

"Hey!" Jose laughed as he found himself being tackled by 7 crocodiles, waving at Harold while excitedly. "At least I'm distracting the crocodiles from you! So be happy about tha- Ow! Croco Bro! That tickles hahahaha!"

Harold merely blinked at the scene that unfolded before him, thought to himself 'no', and then swam back to the start.

* * *

**Confessional: This is why we hardly approve of Crocs brands.**

Harold: (is cleaning his glasses as he remains soaking wet) I would like to think that Jose and Izzy are somehow related some way, but at the same time, they don't have any notable characteristics that make me think they share the same genes except for... well, their mindset.

* * *

The only person who had the least problem with the bridge was Gold, and he was the guy who kept switching his mask to detail his facial expression for every time the bridge wobbled. Wobble once, switch (:D) to (D:). Find out he's still fine, switch (D:) to (:D). Repeat.

That's the way of the Gold.

Making it across to the end, Gold tagged Jerome who merely stood back with an expression of boredom, mainly from all the waiting that he had to go through. He just wanted this challenge over and done with.

"(=D) We're in the lead now!" Gold cheered as he tagged Jerome. Then as soon as Jerome turned around to do the monkey bars, Gold added one more thing to things he wanted to say. "(:7) What? No kiss-kiss bye-bye for Daddy?"

"...Shut up," Jerome stared at Gold rather coldly before leaving to do the monkey bars.

"(D:) Aw, now that's pretty uncalled for," Gold crossed his arms, his mask pouting. "(:3) Oh well. That's what you get for teasing a juvie guy! Good luck Jerome! Don't let my hard bridge work go to waste!"

Once Gold and Jerome left their separate ways, Katherine looked at DJ rather worriedly.

"Come on DJ!" Katherine cried out once more. "You can do this! Don't stand still! Start moving!"

* * *

**Confessional: But DJ stands for Don't Jam! **

DJ: (takes a deep breath) I have to do this. If I don't do this, I might be up for elimination. And given how badly we've been doing the past challenges, I think that time might actually come pretty soon. (shivers and takes another deep breath) Okay DJ, you got this. You got this. You got this.

* * *

DJ looked at the bridge he was on. Katherine was counting on him. His whole team was counting on him. He can't just chicken out now. He had to cross. With a look of determination, DJ instantly inhaled a large amount of breath.

Opening his mouth and preparing to dash now:

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DJ screamed as he dashed forward the bridge, the bridge planks inevitably falling down into the crocodile-infested waters. He wiggled his arms into the air, his heart pumping ever so faster. He was terrified. He was scared. And that's what was pushing him till the very end.

Jose and Harold had taken their second attempt to cross the bridge, noticing DJ run across the bridge without any care whatsoever. And somehow, it was working out for him.

Once DJ made it to the end of the bridge, he stopped next to Katherine, still screaming rather loudly. The cat burglar couldn't help but put her own hands on DJ's shoulder, looking at DJ with pleading eyes.

"DJ!" Katherine giggled. "You're fine! You made it across and we're not in last!"

DJ stopped screaming for a moment. Then he screamed once more before fainting. Blinking, Katherine looked at the interns who merely gestured back at her to move on. Well, if she didn't recognize what their gestures meant, Edison stepped forward to say what he had to say.

"You may move on," Edison nodded. "Though, I think DJ might need some medical attention."

"Or just a good rest," Albert shrugged. "That bridge doesn't look easy."

Katherine nodded as she left the unconscious DJ behind. Running toward the monkey bars, Katherine was now gaining the lead behind Jerome. All that matters was whether she could even gain the lead.

* * *

**Confessional: DJ met Kali... on Wawanakwa Island!**

DJ: (smiling) Aside from fainting at the end, I think I did pretty good for the challenge. Though maybe people might disapprove of how well.. cowardly I was on the bridge. But at the same time, I did get us a second-place lead! (beams proudly)

* * *

Jerome tapped his fingers as he looked at the monkey bars. He had yet to start ever since Gold had tagged him. It seemed like he was examining the monkey bars itself, taking his sweet time. Of course, he was aware that some of his own teammates were giving him strange looks, but at the same time, he knew what he was doing.

They really should worry less.

"First place!" Katherine cheered as she passed Jerome and began to climb the monkey bars. Instantly, she slipped off of the monkey bars and fell into the crocodile-infested waters. "What the?! Agh! Water! Cats hate water!"

"There was obviously grease on the monkey bars," Jerome told Katherine with a nod.

"Grease?!" Katherine looked shocked. "Cats hate grease too!... I think."

"Don't be so overdramatic," Jerome shrugged. "On the bright side, you cleared the first few bars for me when you wiped away some of the grease, so be happy about that."

Katherine groaned, getting out of the water. She was soaking wet, and she definitely like what that did to her clothes and hair. Double the fact that there was grease on the actual bars made the challenge much difficult than she had thought.

"So what's the plan?" Katherine asked, looking at Jerome.

"I'm just sitting back till everyone else clears away the grease," Jerome shrugged. "Then I'll go through the course no problem. As for why there's even grease on the monkey bars, I guess it must've been a producer thing."

"Producer thing?" Katherine blinked.

"You seriously haven't noticed?" Jerome raised an eyebrow at Katherine. "How the TD staff gets a phone call and it adds some update to the challenge that makes it more dangerous? The reason these challenges just get more intense? It's obviously because of the producer always throwing new stuff into the mix just to probably reel in more viewers or something."

"Huh," Katherine nodded, realizing Jerome had a point. "Now that you mention it, that does seem to happen a lot. Think it means anything?"

"Yeah," Jerome shrugged, leaning beside the ladder to the monkey bars. "The more dangerous the producer makes these challenges, the sooner someone here might actually die. So I guess we should all be prepared for the worst."

"Well... Jose did wrestle the crocodiles that the producer added so, I would say sooner is pretty accurate," Katherine had to nod in agreement.

* * *

**Confessional: Call out the Producer yeah!**

Katherine: Jerome makes a good point. The Producer has been calling Chris and... well whoever's hosting the challenge and forcing them to add new stuff to the challenges. Honestly, it's kind of annoying. Especially since, as Jerome said, sooner or later someone might actually die from all the crap he/she keeps throwing in the challenges. (Sighs) And to think I could actually cream the monkey bars. (looks down) I was definitely not ready for something like grease. Ugh.

Jerome: People say Chris is the sadistic one... hmph. I think I smell someone much more sadistic and that's the person behind this show. I don't exactly care about who this person is, but seriously, they gotta stop. Crocodiles? Grease to ensure we fall into crocodile waters? This isn't legal. And this is coming from the guy from juvie. (shakes his head)

* * *

Jose managed to do what DJ did and sprint across the bridge. Of course, he did stumble several times, but nothing he could handle as he made it to Izzy and tagged her on the arm. With a grin, Jose patted Izzy on the back.

"Alright Izzy!" Jose grinned. "You're up! And thanks for giving me the chance to wrestle the crocs!"

"Haha!" Izzy laughed. "I love watching people wrestle crocodiles! It's like very fun! Hahahaha!"

"You bet it is!" Jose gave Izzy a thumbs-up.

"If you two are finished geeking over crocodile wars," Angel called out to Jose and Izzy with a rather annoyed look on her face. "Izzy's gotta get going. We have a chance to maintain a lead."

"Ayayayayaya!" Izzy yelled out as she charged forth and headed straight for the monkey bars. "Time to act like a monkey! Monkey noises! Ayayayayaya!"

"That's not the type of noise monkeys make," Harold stopped midway on his bridge with a frown. "And it's a common misconception for them to 'eeh', 'ah', and 'ooh'. Instead, they howl, scream, cry, grunt, pant, and yell out many other noises! Respect our primate ancestors! Gosh!"

Harold felt his wooden plank give way underneath him. He had taken too long to talk about the noises monkeys make that it took him another trip down into crocodile-infested waters to get him refocused.

Robbie watched from afar, blinking once before sighing and sitting down.

"I think this will take a while," Robbie noted.

* * *

**Confessional: Next thing he says is that monkeys can't play chess.**

Robbie: Yeah, I think Harold made a _monkey_ out of himself. (waits for a moment before breaking down into laughter) Hahahaha! Get it?!

* * *

"Oh hey look, tribute," Jerome noted as Izzy dashed forward to the monkey bars. Everyone was ready to hear her battle cry. But no one was too sure now since Izzy had instantly hopped over the ladder and began to slide on top of the bars with her body.

She cheered, her body effectively wiping off some of the grease, staining Izzy instead as she reached the end of the monkey bars, no problem. Needless to say, Jerome and Katherine were left with blank stares and shocked expressions.

"That was fun!" Izzy cheered. "WHOO!"

"Alright Izzy!" Cody grinned.

"Time for fun!" Izzy did a backwards flip and landed right into the crocodile-infested waters... meaning she was going to have to restart the monkey bars part of the challenge. Although not bad for Izzy, this was going to waste some valuable time.

"No Izzy!" Cody groaned.

* * *

**Confessional: I think Izzy flipped off Cody!**

Cody: (facepalms) Why?!

Izzy: The Monkey Bars were so boring! Jose had such a fun time playing with the crocodiles that I wanted to give it a try too! And compared to the Monkey Bars, that was a lot more fun!

* * *

**(Swings) ****\- Cody, Eva, Geoff, Tyler**

"Wow, tough luck Cody," Geoff couldn't help but laugh after watching Izzy flip backwards and fall into the waters. She had to restart her challenge. Noticing the dumbstruck look on the geek's face, the party guy had to pat Cody on the shoulder with a chuckle. "But don't worry brah. She did it once. She could do it again."

"I hope so," Cody groaned. "But knowing Izzy... she's just so unpredictable! One moment she's juggling flaming knives, the other moment she can't do it anymore. It honestly gets me nervous."

"I know how you feel," Eva had to nod, crossing her arms.

"You do?" Cody looked at Eva with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah," Eva confirmed this fact with a firm nod and an unchanging neutral expression. "In fact, I'm kind of agitated right. Maybe even more if that f*cking stick of an idiot wastes more time on the f*cking bridge!"

Eva's neutral expression turned into a seething monster, whose glare was burning through a mile away into the distance, towards Harold, who was now halfway on the bridge again. Clearly the dweeb was taking his sweet time.

And to Eva, this was frustrating as hell.

"Wow, someone's got anger issues," Geoff chuckled. It was kind of funny. But seeing that dangerous look Eva was shooting him, Geoff instantly shut up. To avoid any potential deaths, Cody cleared his throat.

"Um, in any case," Cody chuckled. "I wish everyone good luck."

* * *

**Confessional: Eva could star in the next Angry Bird game no? **

Geoff: (Looks a bit nervous) Man, that Eva chick has such a scary look to her. It's like she hasn't been to much parties. That and from how much she's been glaring at Harold, yeah. I think Eva might need a chill pill or two haha.

Eva: (looks visibly frustrated) I _knew_ it! I knew we shouldn't have trusted that lanky dweeb to the bridge! URGH! I swear to God! If we lose because of him then I'm wringing his neck right after I vote him off this damn f*cking island! (takes a deep breath) Calm down. Don't think about...wringing anybody's neck... (she twitches a bit)

* * *

Having been inspired by Izzy's flawless attempt (not the one where she hopped back into crocodile waters, but the one where she slid across the Monkey Bars), Jerome and Katherine headed toward the Bars, Jerome slower than Katherine, still wary of the situation.

Of course, it's not like Izzy could easily wipe off 100% of all grease on those monkey bars. No. In fact, there had to be some notable marks of grease on the bars. Katherine had nearly slipped off of the bars numerous times as had Jerome.

They took it slow, meaning it was probably going to take a while before our first actual swingers can swing their way into victory.

...

First to arrive was Katherine. She cheered. She got through the Monkey Bars. Sure her hand felt rather greasy, but then at the same time, her skills as a cat burglar probably had some influence in her reaching to the end goal of the Bars.

Looking ecstatic, Katherine ran over to Tyler and tagged him.

"Tyler!" Katherine clapped her hands with a cheer. "Let's go Tyler! Woo! You can do this!"

"You bet I can do this!" Tyler cheered as he grabbed the swing and began to swing toward the Finish. Within one centimeter, he slipped and fell into crocodile-infested waters. And seeing how the crocodiles were now done with Izzy, they hurried over to Tyler, who merely fluttered around in the water. He tried desperately not to get eaten. "No wait! I can't do _this_!"

Katherine looked at Cody, Eva, and Geoff, all looking quite worried for the jock.

"...Do you think he'll make it out of there alive?" Katherine asked, looking hopeful for Tyler's safety.

"Can't really say," Geoff scratched his head. "There's a lot of crocs in those waters though."

* * *

**(Monkey Bars) - Robbie, Izzy, Jerome**

Harold groaned...

He made it...

He finally made it...

Harold tagged Robbie with a pant. The clown looked at Harold with a sigh in relief. Harold had made it. But not after two swims back to the beginning of his challenge. All in all, not a good day for Harold.

"We're still in this Harold!" Robbie smiled at the groaning Harold. "If it makes you feel better, you could say you pretty much 'croc'd the challenge. Hahahaha!"

Harold merely groaned in response. Then smiling at Harold, Robbie hurried off to the Monkey Bars. Before he could even go attempt it first hand, he saw Izzy going through the Monkey Bars with her feet... somehow... and Jerome falling into the water.

"Hi Robbie!" Izzy waved at Robbie as she went through the Monkey Bars again with her feet. "Cool trick I'm doing right?"

"Wow!" Robbie looked pretty amazed at what Izzy was doing. "That's actually really cool! I know monkeys who did the monkey bars back at the circus but what you're doing is a whole new level!"

Jerome slowly trailed up to the steps back to the start of the Monkey Bar. Falling into cold waters just wasn't fun. And for Jerome, it seemed like he was pretty done with the challenge... already.

"Oh hey Jerome!" Robbie waved at Jerome with a smile. "Don't you think what Izzy is doing is just awesome?"

"I don't really care to be honest," Jerome looked at Robbie with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh... I see," Robbie looked a bit disappointed before shrugging and attempting the Monkey Bars the normal way. Given the dangerous look Eva was giving him, he was going to have to chop-chop. Otherwise, his own body parts might get chopped up for reals.

* * *

**(Swings) - Cody, Eva, Geoff, Tyler**

"Take two!" Tyler hurried back to the swings. He was dripping wet but look barely damaged. It seems he has avoided the crocodiles... for now. At this moment, it was time for his next at- He slipped and fell back into the water before he could even grab onto the swing.

"...Ooh, here comes the crocodiles again," Cody winced.

"Hey Cody!" Izzy popped out from behind Cody. It seemed that she had completed her challenge once again. Then tagging Cody, she pushed Cody right off ground and into the cold waters. "Tag!"

"Waaaaaaaagh!" Cody screamed as he fell back into the waters. Luckily, the crocodiles were too focused on Tyler to even try to go after the geek.

"Wow!" Izzy laughed. "That was fun! Mind if I swing to the Finish?"

"You can't do that Izzy!" Steven called out from the sidelines. "Cody is the only person who can swing to the Finish... and you pushed him into the waters. So, just get back here to the sidelines and just try not to attract the crocodiles to the bleachers."

"Wait, they can come here?" Justin blinked, looking away from the female contestants that were swooning over him. He turned to the females, raising an eyebrow. "You girls would gladly be my meat shields if the crocodiles come over to me right?"

Velvet twitched a bit but swooned. Samantha just stayed in her swooning position.

"Of course," the two girls responded to Justin.

"Okay," Justin sighed in relief. "Good."

...

After climbing out of the water, Cody headed to the swing to do the actual challenge now. Looking around and gripping the swing tightly, Cody began to tap his fingers. He began to think.

"Okay, let's see," Cody began to think. "If I angle this right, I should be able to hit the Finish Line no problem. Then again, in the movies, no one's really standing around calculating where to aim. They just wing it. So I guess I'll do the same."

Cody did the same.

Cody instantly headed off and began to swing toward the Finish Line...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...He made it.

One try, Cody made it, landing right on the Finish Line. Instantly, Leon sounded the air horn with a grin. Steven threw up his arms into the air with a proud smile, looking quite happy that a team has finished the challenge.

"And the Screaming Gophers win!" Steven grinned. "They win first place and they get a very special prize... as soon as we figure out what the prize was going to be. The race for the last place isn't over though!"

...

Eye twitching, Eva turned over to where Robbie was, who was slowly making his way across the Monkey Bars.

"Hurry up you clown!" Eva screamed out.

"Coming right on over!" Robbie smiled innocently.

Then, he noticed Jerome make it to the end of the Monkey Bars. The bad boy sighed in relief and headed off to tag Geoff. Instead of a simple tap on the shoulder, what Jerome got was Geoff holding out his hand for a high-five.

"...Um what are you doing?" Jerome raised an eyebrow at Geoff.

"High-five bro!" Geoff grinned, raising his hand higher. "Come on! Don't leave me hanging!"

"...I can't exactly high-five your hand if you're going to raise it higher like that," Jerome flatly stated.

* * *

**Confessional: Let's not get handsy here. **

Jerome: (stares at his hands for a while; we can only assume he did manage to high-five Geoff) It's been a long time since I ever gave someone a high-five. Honestly... it feels kind of... good. (smiles slightly)

* * *

Tyler climbed back up. He was wet. He was looking a bit damaged. Crocodiles did manage to touch him, but other than that, he seemed still fit enough to be competing. Tyler grabbed the vine he was supposed to be swinging on.

Then clutching it tightly, Tyler felt the vine move. Only did he notice the fangs and piercing eyes that he realized that he was not holding a vine. He was holding a goddamn snake for some reason.

Yelping, Tyler dropped the snake, but this sudden shock caused him to fall back into the water.

"Yikes, poor Tyler," Geoff winced, watching the jock fall into the waters. "Third times' a curse. But anyway, it's my turn to swing! Woohoo!"

Geoff held his vine correctly. Then swinging forth, well, without a doubt, Geoff made it right on the Finish Line. He pumped his fists into the air with a proud cheer and a whoop. Geoff grinned.

"WOO!" Geoff cheered. "We're safe my dudes!"

"Yes," Steven nodded. "Killer Bass are safe from elimination."

...

Turning to Robbie once again, Eva's eye twitched even more. She gave a much more dangerous look than she had last given Robbie. She gritted her teeth as the clown slowly made it to the end of the Monkey Bars.

Then he ran toward Eva and poked her on the arm... It only gave him a moment for him to realize:

"Oh hey, you've got some veins popping out of your arm," Robbie noted. "Is something wrong or did you say the Lord's name in vein? Haha. Get it?... Um. Something wrong Eva?"

"...Nothing's _wrong_..." Eva twitched before heading over to her vine. She took a deep breath. She had to calm down. Then sighing, she gripped the vine tightly before swinging her way to the Finish.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...It's Eva. What'd you expect?

Eva made it onto the Finish Line.

"And the Savage Bunnies are safe!" Steven exclaimed. "And thus that means that we have a very unlucky team heading for elimination. And that team is not the Savage Bunnies, the Killer Bass, or the Screaming Gophers, but the Raging Beavers! Yeah! You're going to elimination!"

Eva sighed in relief. Close call. Her team could've been heading for elimination, but they weren't. They weren't.

The Raging Beavers were. Each member looked down. They were heading to elimination again. And that was a very big shame on their part. Then Steven heard some splashing nearby and seeing Tyler try to attempt the swings again, well...

"Tyler!" Steven called out. "The challenge is over! You don't need to- Oh and he's back in crocodile waters again."

A splash was heard and the groans from Tyler was heard.

* * *

**Confessional: Poor Tyler indeed. **

Eva: (crosses her arms and grumbles) We could've been heading for elimination, but we weren't. We could've won. But we didn't. I think it can be agreed that both Harold and that clown, Robbie, pretty much messed up during the challenge a great deal. If it wasn't for me, one of those two would've been eliminated. Last time we even get those two nerds to participate in a challenge. (looks away rather frustrated)

Noel: (groans) Elimination? Again? (sighs) Well sure Tyler did mess up the most today... but today could also be the only opportunity we can finally vote off Justin. The only problem is...Justin will for sure have every girl to his favor, so at that moment, this will give us a tied vote. And I do hope something good will come out of a tie. (sighs once more)

* * *

"Well... what did I miss?" Chris returned back, looking rather... well, the look he had on his face couldn't be easily defined. At the moment, it just looked like he was... unsure. Unsure about something. But, he did seem somewhat chipper than he was before the challenge started.

"The challenge," Duncan shrugged, crossing his arms.

"Crocodiles," DJ blankly stated.

"Us taking care of the challenge," Steven smiled. "Man! That felt so good! I think I could totally grow up to be a reality TV host one day too! That would be-"

"Just don't do anything like steal my job okay?" Chris flatly stated at Steven. Steven immediately shut up. Chris looked rather serious. Steven didn't even think about stealing Chris's job, but my God, when Chris can give a serious stare, he can give a serious stair. "In any case, who were today's winners and who were today's l- Actually, let me guess. Today's losers were the Raging Beavers again right?"

"How'd you know?" Albert blinked at Chris.

"Psychic powers," Chris shrugged. "But as for the winners... who won today's challenge?"

"The Screaming Gophers did sir," Steven smiled at Chris. "They won today's challenge. We were thinking about giving them the prize but we couldn't actually find out what the prize was heh."

Noticing the interns' sheepish smiles, Chris clapped his hands together and looked at the winning team. Now it was his turn to host. His turn to announce everything, but first.

"Congratulations to the Screaming Gophers for winning the challenge!" Chris exclaimed. "For a prize, have all the golden bananas you can eat! They'll be waiting for you in the cafeteria."

"Golden bananas?" Angel smirked. "Oh my."

"Are golden bananas even a thing?" Olivia blinked.

"They are on Wawanakwa Island," Chris chuckled before rubbing his hands together. Then he turned to the Raging Beavers. "As for the Raging Beavers, you know the drill by now. It's practically tradition at this point. Elimination for the lot of ya. Decide on who you want gone."

Simple enough. Everyone on that team knew who they wanted gone. It all came down to who.

"And as for the rest of you guys," Chris grinned. "You are all safe for tonight. Now with that said, let's just head out and end the day. Was a rough day for both you, me and my faithful interns that somehow get speaking roles."

"Yeah speaking roles!" Leon cheered. "Whoo!"

"Did Chef nearly kill you for asking him what was wrong?" Nathan asked Chris, looking quite interested in that.

"...The exact opposite actually," Chris cleared his throat, before quickly leaving the scene. "Raging Beavers. See me by 7 for the Ceremony."

* * *

**Confessional: So Chef...kissed him? Is kissing the opposite of killing? **

Nathan: (taps his chin in thought as he thinks) Hmm... I think Chris knows something. Maybe the same thing Chef knows now. (his curiosity grows ever so larger) But _what_ is it exactly?

Angel: (chuckles to herself) Golden bananas.

* * *

Walking back to the cabins, our eyes are directed at Harold. The lanky teen was still wet from his bridge fiasco. The only thing he could do now was sigh in relief since his team was not heading toward elimination.

But still, for Harold, he couldn't help but feel as if he had dodged a bullet. Dodged a major-

"Agh!" Harold fell to the ground, having tripped. "Gosh! Darn!"

"Whoa Harold," Robbie blinked, looking worried for the teenager. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Harold groaned, slowly getting up. "Just tripped. That's all."

"Ah, okay!" Robbie smiled innocently. "Then be careful bro! Wouldn't want you to have a sucky summer _trip_ now would we? Haha! Get it? Summer _trip_? Hahahaheh heh heh. Ahem. I'm gonna go now."

Seeing how Harold wasn't really laughing, Robbie sheepishly walked off, leaving Harold behind. The lanky teen could only shake his head in slight amusement... Then Harold noticed something on the side.

It was rather... metallic. Shiny. Something that shouldn't be really native to a wild island:

...

A phone.

...

Raising an eyebrow, Harold grabbed it. He looked at it. He examined it. It didn't seem broken or anything. Perfect condition except a few dirt stains here and there. Harold pocketed it and stood up.

* * *

**Confessional: Crystal forgot something it seems. **

Harold: (examines the phone) This phone looks to be a Z-Model IOS. Meaning, it hasn't come out to the public yet. Just on advertisements and well, marketing. It's due to come out like this year I think... but the only question is... why is a model phone like this doing on an uninhabited island like this?... Unless... (begins to think)

* * *

**(Beach) **

At the beach, Tyler could only sigh at himself. He made a complete fool out of himself at the challenge. No. Not a fool. He was practically the reason they lost today's challenge. The most possible and the most worst case scenario at the moment was that he was going to be a big target for tonight's elimination. And that was something he was not looking forward to.

Oh God.

The Campfire Ceremony. One of his own teammates was about to get kicked off. And worse, it could very well be him! Hearing the ocean waves crash down onto the beach shore, Tyler couldn't help but stare at the doll he had shown everyone back at the dodgeball challenge. He bit his lips. He was nervous.

What should he do?

...

"Another trip to the Campfire Ceremony huh?" a familiar voice asked Tyler. Looking up, Tyler saw Bridgette looking down at him with a rather sympathetic look on her face. Her team had yet to go face elimination, so honestly, she had no idea what the circumstances behind the ceremony would feel like.

But noticing Tyler's look of sadness, Bridgette could only realize that this was probably going to be very intense for the poor lad. She sat down next to him, smiling at him gently.

"Come for another relaxing day at the beach shore?" Tyler chuckled sheepishly at Bridgette.

"Not really," Bridgette shook her head. "I noticed you were here and you seemed pretty sad. Thought you could use a friend to help you with whatever you're dealing with. And I can only boldly assume that it's pretty much facing the Campfire Ceremony like... how many times has it been?"

"Haha, very funny," Tyler shook his head with a small amused smile. "You can boldly assume all you want considering you've never been to the Ceremony once. It's like your team is pretty much unstoppable or something."

"Not true," Bridgette shook her head once more. "We can be stopped. It's just a matter of when. Besides, we're not talking about my team or me in general. We're talking about you."

"Well... yeah, you pretty much guessed it right," Tyler looked toward the beach shore. "My team's going to elimination again, and I feel like this time... I'm pretty much going to be the next one to leave the island. I can see that Boat of Losers just waiting for me."

Tyler tightened his grip on his small doll. Raising an eyebrow, Bridgette looked at the doll that he had gripped and turned to the jock once more.

"What's that?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh this?" Tyler asked, holding up the doll, looking back at Bridgette. "It's a doll. A good luck charm of sorts from my little sister y'know?"

"She made that for you?" Bridgette looked at Tyler with a small smile. "That's adorable! If anything, maybe that charm will protect you from elimination tonight? You did say it was a good luck charm."

"Lately it's been nothing more than a dud," Tyler shrugged. "But I'm still keeping it around. It's from my little sis, and if she makes me something, I'm keeping it close to my heart. It means... everything to me."

"That's really sweet," Bridgette smiled at Tyler.

There was a moment of silence. Then Tyler pocketed the doll, sighing to himself. Bridgette could tell something more was wrong with him. She knew why. She saw his performance. Truth be told, she too was worried that he was going to go.

He was a good friend. And if he were to leave... well...

"I can't believe I messed up over something as simple as swinging on a vine," Tyler frowned, sitting back. "I mean, even Cody got it in one try. _Cody_. Of all people."

"Looks can be deceiving for someone like Cody," Bridgette shrugged before placing her hand on Tyler. "And honestly, I can't say that I know how you feel since, y'know, safe streak and all that. But maybe there is some way you can convince your teammates to not vote for you?"

"Like how?" Tyler looked at Bridgette.

"Like maybe... proving to them why you're still useful to the team?" Bridgette suggested to Tyler. "Maybe today was just a fluke. Maybe you can make them proud in later challenges? I don't really know. But all I can say for now is to... well... have hope."

Bridgette placed her hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"I'm sure there's other people on your team who might be more of a candidate for elimination right?" Bridgette asked Tyler with a small smile. Then standing up, she sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't a big help but... just remain faithful until the very end alright Tyler?"

"If I'm still here..." Tyler began before chuckling. "I'll be sure to be back at the beach waiting for another chat with ya haha."

"Will be looking forward to it," Bridgette smiled sweetly at Tyler, one hand rubbing one arm. "Good luck Tyler."

"Thanks Bridge," Tyler smiled back at Bridgette. Then watching the surfer girl leave, he chuckled. He sat back. Remain faithful. Have hope. Try to prove to his other team members that he could still be an asset to the team.

But how?

"Tyler?" another voice asked Tyler. Alerting the jock to their presence, Tyler raised an eyebrow. "A moment of your time?"

"Oh yeah, sure," Tyler looked at the owner of the voice. "What's up?"

* * *

**Campfire Ceremony: DJ, Justin, Katherine, Noah, Noel, Samantha, Tyler, Velvet**

* * *

At the Campfire Ceremony, the Raging Beavers look rather tired. They've found themselves on the hot seat once again. A losing streak where soon enough, their number will drop from 8 to 7. Noel looked especially exasperated from all this losing.

For a Batsworth, it was not in his blood to lose. All this losing... it was soiling the very thing that made him a Batsworth in the first place. A Batsworth. A winner. A leader.

"If there was a word for how bad you guys suck, I'd be happy to start using it from now on," Chris chuckled to himself, though it's important to note that unlike most times, Chris wasn't as enthusiastic as he wanted to be. "Seriously. This is like your what? 5th time here? Man. Makes me wonder how many of you guys will be left once the game starts getting interesting."

"Just get this over with," Noel glared at Chris. "We have no time to listen to your idiotic taunts and blasphemy. Or does that fill your bloody lonely black heart with enough tomfoolery?"

Noel's voice sounded increasingly angrier as he continued. He was upset. And for Chris, that was the cue to move on. Quickly.

"Yikes," Chris muttered. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. But in any case, just for Noel, I'll skip the whole tradition of mentioning the fact that marshmallows mean you're safe and if you don't get a marshmallow, you go down the Dock of Shame and leave this island for good. Without ever coming back."

"...You just mentioned it," Noah flatly stated.

"Pretty sure I didn't," Chris cleared his throat, beginning the section everyone sits down to actually watch. "Marshmallows go to...

...

...

...

Noel

...

...

...

Noah

...

...

...

Katherine

...

...

...

Velvet

...

...

...

Samantha

...

...

...

Tyler."

Now that was a surprise!

This already left DJ and Justin as the Final Two. DJ pet Bunny rather nervously. Justin looked rather confident. And instantly, this was the moment everyone knew that the inevitable was going to happen. That whatever attempt to kick off an annoyance was only going to get rid of someone who actually deserved to be here.

"The final marshmallow of the night," Chris held up the last marshmallow. DJ began to shake nervously. Justin smiled confidently. "Goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Justin."

Of course. Noah merely frowned to himself. Noel's face twitched a bit. But no one was more disappointed than DJ himself, who merely caressed Bunny with a sad look on his face. Chris walked over to the gentle giant, seemingly not caring about the decisions DJ's former teammates had made.

"Pack your bags DJ," Chris told DJ. "You and your little bunny are leaving this island. But of course, we'll let you say a few words before you leave."

DJ looked at Chris for a moment before smiling and nodding.

He looked back at his former teammates. Typically, he wouldn't have known what had happened. But he knew his teammates. He knew what happened.

He spoke, looking at a certain male model in the eye. Giving his meanest glare yet, Justin looked a bit worried at what was to come.

"Hey Justin?" DJ glared. "F*ck you man."

"Ooh... ouch," Justin bit his lips looking quite wide-eyed at seeing DJ seem so... peeved. "That actually hurt a bit."

"The rest of you?" DJ smiled at the rest of his team. "I'll be rooting for you guys! And Noel! I'm sure you can overturn this losing streak man. I know you got this."

"Y-Your words are... too kind," Noel frowned to himself.

Giving one last smile at his team, DJ headed down the Dock of Shame, most of his teammates actually looking quite disappointed to see him go. Even the girls (who had been under Justin's influence when they voted for him), seemed very depressed once the undoubtedly nicest member of the team got the boot. Once the Boat of Losers departed with DJ onboard, everyone merely blinked.

Goodbye DJ!

"I... feel bad," Katherine blinked, looking a bit disappointed. "Why did I even vote DJ in the first place?"

Velvet was silent for a moment before crossing her arms and thinking to herself. Noah and Noel had already left, both of whom had conflicting thoughts forming in their heads. No wait. Everyone had conflicting thoughts in their heads now.

How was it that DJ, the one guy who did almost nothing wrong, got the boot? He was nice. Well-liked. Him getting eliminated well... it definitely became the moment the wheels started to turn.

* * *

**Confessional: Welcome to the climax of Part 1!**

Justin: (smirks) While I could have taken out Noel or Noah, I eventually settled for DJ, for two reasons. One, DJ was the strongest member of the team. If he goes, I stay, because with muscles like mine, everyone has no choice but to let me stay for future challenges. Two, it's a matter of male dominance. At this point in time, I have three girls wrapped under my fingers and Tyler, who I could easily bend to my will, just as I said I would have. I'm now pretty much the most powerful person on the team and Noah and Noel won't be able to do anything but submit to me, the Beauty King of the Beavers. (Chuckles to himself) Oh yes, this is going to be fun.

Noah: (crosses his arms, looking rather serious) Am I sad DJ's gone. Meh. At any rate, once the final two was determined, I instantly knew who was going to take the fall. At this rate, Justin has the most allies on the team and soon enough, me and Noel will end up becoming the next ones on the chopping block. Fortunately for me, his method of manipulating his allies are pretty much... possible for me to exploit. And it's a thing I like to call... a coup d'etat. (his serious look turns into smirk) Trust me. Justin is going to wish he had taken me out instead.

Velvet: ...When you get someone as nice as DJ to glare and curse at you like that... (begins to deep, looking quite unsure now) ...I think something's changed now...

Noel: (his face can't stop twitching; he's actually... really really angry) A Batsworth cannot lose. A Batsworth gets what he wants. A Batsworth will never play second fiddle. Noel Batsworth will make sure Justin gets tossed off his throne... permanently.

* * *

...

...

* * *

_**To be continued**_

* * *

...

...

* * *

**Contestants Left: 38**

* * *

**Screaming Gophers:**

Amethyst - The Japanese Folklorist

Angel - The Femme Fatale

Cody - The Ladies's Man

Craig - The Olympic Swimmer

Izzy - The Crazy Psycho

Jose - The Awesome Daredevil

Olivia - The Energetic Cheerleader

Lindsay - The Dumb Blonde

Nathan - The Puzzle Master

Owen - The Jolly Colossus

**Killer Bass:**

Anna - The Romantic Matchmaker

Courtney - The Counselor-In-Training

Duncan - The Juvenile Delinquent

Elizabeth - The Pop Idol

Geoff - The Party Guy

Gold - The Masked Mystery

Isa - The Team Leader

Jerome - The Bad Boy

Sadie - The Other BFF

Trent - The Cool Dude

**Savage Bunnies:**

Amanda - The Tough Revolutionaire

Bridgette - The Surfer Chick

Eva - The Female Bully

Gwen - The Goth Girl

Harold - The Absolute Dweeb

Heather - The Queen Bee

Katie - The BFF

Leshawna - The Big Sistah

Omar - The Mafia Member

Robbie - The Circus Clown

Ryan - The Honorable Hero

**Raging Beavers:**

Justin - The Eye Candy

Katherine - The Cat Burglar

Noah - The Snarky Schemer

Noel - The Affluent Progeny

Samantha - The Awkward Journalist

Tyler - The Pain Magnet

Velvet - The Tattoo Artist

* * *

**Voting Confessional:**

DJ: I'm with Noah and Noel one hundred percent. Justin needs to go. Mama always told me that guys like Justin, who use girls to further their goals, don't get enough loving from their own Mamas. Don't know what that had to do with this but either way, yeah, you gotta go man.

Justin: Goodbye DJ. You're nice but (shrugs) male dominance. With you gone I become the next muscles of the team. And everyone always wants to keep the muscle am I right? (Chuckles to himself)

Katherine: If Justin wants to do this then I will do as he says. Sorry DJ! (She's notably under that Justin trance. Not even the universe can stop what Katherine would do)

Noah: Justin. Just get him off this island. I'm beginning to get PTSD of my home life the more he's around. Then again, there's the chance that him and his lady posse will get me kicked off so I guess I don't have to worry about being near him any longer then.

Noel: Please. If there is a God. Bloody get rid of the one man that is causing me pain of suffering. (Looks visibly angry)

Samantha: Justin told me to vote DJ. And since he's so much better than me... I'll do it.

Tyler: I messed up the last challenge. And no doubt people might target me because of that. I'll have to trust Justin on this one if I want to stay in the game. (Looks a bit guilty) Ohhh, but do I really have to vote DJ out of all people?

Velvet: Sorry DJ. Justin said it's the best choice. (Shrugs; she too is under Justin's influence) ...And Justin is always right. (Smiles)

* * *

**Vote Count:**

DJ - Justin

Justin - DJ

Katherine - DJ

Noah - Justin

Noel - Justin

Samantha - DJ

Tyler - DJ

Velvet - DJ

* * *

DJ - 5

Justin - 3

* * *

**Eliminated: Snake, Beth, Crystal, Rachel, Ezekiel, DJ**

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! Revamp chapters are such a pain to finish since they're so long! This one was no different! Nevertheless! Chapter is out!**

**Ah DJ. Man, it's such a shame since he had this nice friendship with Noel. Ultimately however, I had to cut him loose sooner and I felt like this chapter was the one. No one saw it coming till it was too late and I felt like it helped serve as a good climax to Part 1 in terms of the kingdom and dominance that Justin had practically built in the Beavers.**

**So sorry big guy, but better luck next time!**

**Also:**

**[1]** **Just a little reference to my good friend PROJECT DRAMA and his fic Total Drama: Wawanakwa Island! :D**

**And...**

**Next time: Do you have talent? These people sure do!**


End file.
